


Angel

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Hydra (Marvel), I Promise There's Plot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Avengers, Rough Sex, Scars, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 107,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was anomaly to have more than one soulmate. Anomaly Kira "Angel" Stevens had six. Hidden away by her parents until she's kidnapped at age ten, she has more things to worry about than the six unknown soulmates...until she starts meeting them and she realizes they are her only chance at freedom. Adjusting to life with the Avengers is tough, but she has six loving, caring, protective soulmates to look out for her and save her from her inner demons that come to haunt her.</p><p>Unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

It was a cloudy Saturday night, the air brisk despite it being early Spring. It was nearing midnight, and the streets were surprisingly empty. Missing night owls and those celebrating the weekend. That just made it easier for Steve Rogers to make his way through the streets. He’d been having trouble sleeping, so he decided to take a stroll. Something he did often with Bucky back when they’d first found him and he was still struggling. Not to say he wasn’t struggling now, but things had certainly improved in the two years that he’d been at the tower. 

Steve walked their usual route, past bars, clubs, even a gentleman’s club right at the point where the route would turn, heading back towards the tower. The Office was what it was called. It sat on the corner, squished between a deli and a real estate office on a street otherwise full of apartment buildings. He remembered when it had opened, not long after he’d found Bucky. They’d been past it opening night, the heavy thump of the bass and the pungent smell of alcohol rough on their heightened senses. 

Steve thought this would a normal, quiet night as he turned the corner, heading towards the club. But Fate had other ideas.

 

* * *

  
Every person in the world has a soulmate. Someone hand picked for them, specially crafted for their liking, and vice versa. And every person had a mark on their body, the first words their soulmate would speak to them, tattooed right on the skin by nature. Some were born with them, others developed them during childhood, when their soulmate was born. Some people went years without finding their soulmates, some found them in their childhood. But regardless, Fate had a funny way of throwing soulmates together. 

The Office was slow for a Saturday night. It was fairly popular in the area, known for having only the best entertainment. The owner of the bar, and the building it sat in, Mr. Case was working the bar that night, wanting to keep an eye on the crowd, and the dancers. Especially one. 

Angel was one of his best employees. He put her front and center for a reason. She was the first one patrons saw when they walked in, and some never made it past her. But she was also his most problematic employee. She had a big mouth and a big attitude. But some men were into that, and paid extra for a private show. 

He got a call around eleven, the unusually slow bar still in motion despite the lack of patrons. 

“The Office, this is Mr. Case.” 

_ ‘Blue is in motion.’  _

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” 

He hung up the phone, going back to washing and drying shot glasses. He didn’t blink when the man entered the bar, sauntering over to him. 

“Scotch on the rocks, please, Mr. Case.” 

“Take it easy tonight, David.” Mr. Case said, pouring David his drink. 

David didn’t say anything, just grabbed his drink, making a beeline for Angel. Angel didn’t pay him any mind as he sat at her table, watching her as she danced. Angel was getting good at ignoring problem customers, and he was definitely one of those. 

“Hey honey, you wanna get out of here?” He smirked, watching as Angel flaunted her best assets. 

“Can’t. I’m working.” She said, twirling past him on the pole. 

“I think I can wait here until closing. Enjoy the show. It’ll be worth the wait.” 

Angel smirked, sauntering over to him before kneeling down so her breasts were near his face. “Hmm. I’m sorry baby. That’s not really my thing.” 

“I can change that.” He said, his eyes never leaving her breasts. 

“I’m sure you can. But you can find someone who’s actually interested on the street corner.” 

He slammed his hands down on the table, standing to his feet. He glared at her as she continued dancing, a smirk on her face. He stormed away from the table to the bar. 

“You better teach your strippers how to watch their mouths. I don’t know why you bother keeping ‘Angel’ around if she causes so many problems for you.” 

“She makes me money.” Mr. Case said simply. “You, on the other hand, do not. So there’s the door, or I call the police.” 

David growled angrily before stomping to the door, making a show about leaving, but no one was paying attention to him. They had more important things to watch. 

“Angel.” Mr. Case called, getting the dancer’s attention. 

She climbed down off the table, clunking over to the bar with as much grace as a girl in platform heels that had been in them for three hours could manage. “Yes, Mr. Case?” 

“Go home. It’s too slow, and the other girls can manage.” 

Angel nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Case.” Inside she was more than happy to be able to get out of the uncomfortable, revealing clothing.

 

* * *

 

When Steve Rogers was eight years old he met his soulmate. He had been born with his words on his left shoulder: “You’re a right out little punk, aren’t ya?” His mother wasn’t impressed. “A woman, speaking like that?” She’d said. She always pictured his soulmate being some uneducated, cavewoman. But Fate, again, decided to throw a curveball. 

He had been getting beaten up on the playground, like he usually did, when the new kid in his class intervened, beating his bulley to a pulp. He was bigger than Steve, but most kids his age were. He’d heard his name somewhere...James, he thought. When he’d gotten rid of the bully, he turned back to Steve. He had dark chocolate hair and the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

“You’re a right out little punk, aren’t ya?” Steve had nearly had a heart attack. He was filled with a giddy kind of excitement, his heart literally pumping out of his chest. 

He had to take a moment to catch his breath, his asthma catching up to him. “I had ‘em on the ropes, jerk.” 

James’ face had turned from a smug grin, to a shocked, open mouthed stare. The same giddy excitement filled him at hearing his words, the two quickly becoming the best of friends. As they grew older, the more they learned about soulmates, and they were forced to keep their relationship a secret. Because, despite being soulmates, their relationship was frowned upon in their time. Steve’s mother knew, and Bucky’s parents knew, but beyond that, everyone just thought they were close friends. Which they were. 

When Steve had come out of the ice, 70 years later, he was surprised to find there was another mark on his skin. “Oh god. It’s you.” Tattooed on his right shoulder. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, it could have been good or bad. When the aliens attacked, and The Avengers were formed, the thought was pushed to the back of his mind, and still after he found out Bucky was alive, the thought hadn’t reached him that there was another person out there made just for him. 

After he and Sam had found Bucky, he realized Bucky had another set of words on his skin as well. “And I know yours.” Marked the skin on his right forearm. He knew he and Bucky shared a soulmate. They both felt complete having each other again, but they also felt like there was something missing. A third piece to their puzzle. And it was just finding that piece that was the struggle.

 

* * *

  
Having more than one soulmate was rare. Sure there were some that had two, but any more than that was an anomaly. The modified flesh screens kept the words hidden while she worked, but any other time they were right out there, exposed so anyone could see. There was an array of words, some made no sense, but others she had envisioned scenarios when she was younger, being forced away by her parents. Their shame at having a daughter born with six soulmates was enough for them to keep her locked away. But apparently they didn’t do a good enough job. 

It was just past midnight when Angel left the club through the employee exit around the side in the alleyway. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, her back turned to the normally empty alley as she made sure the door shut all the way. 

Hands reached out of the dark, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her from the step and down on to the ground. Her back hit the alley hard, her breath leaving her lungs as her backpack flew a few feet away from her. 

“If that stupid employer won’t teach you a lesson, then I will.” 

David was on her quicker than she could comprehend, his knee digging into her stomach, hand covering her mouth before she could scream. She fought back, trying to get her pepper spray out of her pocket, but he was stronger than her. 

She managed to knee him in the stomach, giving her just enough wiggle room to get free, running past him towards her backpack. But he was faster, grabbing the hood of her baggy sweatshirt, pulling her backwards. He slammed her against the brick wall, her head meeting the wall hard, her vision going dark for a second. He was working his hand up her shirt, his hands reaching towards her breasts. 

“Hel-” His hand covered her mouth, blocking out the sound. She hoped she’d been loud enough to alert someone, but then again, most people out at this time wouldn’t care. 

His hands moved down to her belt, fumbling with the buckle. “I’m gonna make you scream-” He cried out as she bit his hand. 

“You little bitch!” He yelled, punching her in the jaw, sending her to the ground again. “I’m gonna show you-” He raised his hand to strike her again, but the blow never came.

“That’s no way to speak to a lady.”

 

* * *

 

Steve had just turned the corner, heading towards The Office when he heard it, his enhanced hearing catching the shrill scream for help that was quickly cut off. He snapped into action, Captain America taking over as he ran towards the alley where the sounds of the scuffle were coming from. He shot down the alley when he saw the large man standing over a small woman on the ground. 

David was so distracted he never heard Steve approaching until Steve caught his fist, stopping him from hitting Angel again. 

“That’s no way to speak to a lady.” He said before throwing David to the ground. 

Steve created a barrier between himself and Angel, catching David’s fist when he threw it at him. Steve delivered his own punch, giving David a swift kick to the ass as he went running down the alley. 

Steve turned to Angel once David was out of sight, seeing her getting to her feet. He stepped closer, helping to steady her on her feet. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” He asked, looking her over for any signs of detrimental injury. 

Angel felt her stomach tighten, a rush of adrenaline straight to her core when those words were said. She fell back against the brick wall, staring wide eyed at Steve. She wasn’t stupid, she knew who he was, even in the dim light of the alley. But now he was more than that. 

“Oh god. It’s you.” She breathed, watching the shock come over his face. 

She took that moment to run, grabbing her backpack as she took off down the alley, hooking left, then around the corner of the building to the black SUV that was parked on the street, hopping in the back seat.

 

* * *

 

"Oh god. It's you." 

Steve felt the familiar heat rush through his body, his heart rate picking up as he stared at the spot where his soulmate had stood just seconds before. He could hear her retreating footsteps under the pounding of his heart. He had found her. The third piece to his puzzle. To Bucky’s puzzle. And she had just slipped from his fingers. 

He ran to the street, looking for his soulmate, but she had vanished. He couldn’t even hear her footsteps. He looked up at the flashing neon sign over his head. She had come out of that building. He hadn’t ever been in a gentleman’s club, much less a 21st century gentleman’s club. He took a breath, only going in because he wanted at least a name. Something.

 

* * *

 

“Did you really have to hit me?” Angel asked as the SUV roared to life. She was sandwiched next to ‘David’ in the backseat, two armed men in the front. 

“I had to make it believable.” He said, grabbing her chin. “Eh, you’ve had worse. You’ll heal.” He leaned forward between the front seats. “Is he in yet?” 

“I don’t know.” The man in the passenger seat said. “Nick will give us the signal when he arrives. If he does, we’ll move on to Step Two. If he doesn’t then we use Plan B.”

Angel stared out the window as the city passed by. She didn't want to be doing this. They didn't know he was her soulmate. They didn't know she was already deeper into this than they had expected. She was terrified of what would happen if she had to go to Plan B. She wasn't sure she could do it now. She wanted out. And she needed help. 

 

* * *

 

“How can I help you?” Mr. Case asked as Steve approached the bar. Mr. Case put down the glass he was drying, making sure Steve was looking away from the bar as he pressed the button on the bottom. 

“I’m here to ask about one of your employees. Petite, dark hair, just left a few minutes ago.” 

“That’s my Angel. My best money maker. Lots of guys ask about her.” 

“You’re the manager?” 

“Owner actually. I own the whole building.” 

“Will she be here tomorrow?” 

“She’s here every night. Front and center.” 

Steve turned to look at the vacant table a few feet from him before turning back to Mr. Case. “Thank you-” 

“Mr. Case. But you can call me Nick.” 

“Thank you, Nick.” 

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

He waited until Steve was gone before picking up the phone. “Initiate step two. He’ll be back tomorrow.” 


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel meets Tony, and things go a little differently than planned.

Steve had to run back to the tower to clear his head. He’d found his soulmate, then proceeded to lose her, then found out she’s an entertainer. His thoughts were whirring faster than he could process them, and the run to the tower did nothing to soothe those thoughts. 

He went up to his floor, finding Bucky still in bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he took of his shoes and jeans. 

“Hey.” Bucky said, his voice hoarse from sleep. Bucky turned on his back, metal arm glinting in the small bit of light coming in from the curtains. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“No.” Steve said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed by Bucky’s feet. “Went and took a walk. See if I could clear my head.” 

“It didn’t work, did it?” 

Steve sighed. “I found her, Buck. My soulmate.” 

Bucky sat up, moving so he was facing Steve where he sat on the bed. “What’s she like?” 

“I don’t know. She was being attacked in the alley behind The Office when I met her. She ran away right after she said my words.” 

“Look at you, Stevie. Still chasing dames away 70 years later.” 

“Shut up, jerk.” Steve said, smiling at his partner. “It wasn’t like that...she looked...almost afraid of me.” 

“Did you get a name? Anything?” 

“She works at The Office as a dancer. I talked to the owner, he said they call her Angel. She’ll be there again...” He looked at the clock. “Tonight.” 

“Well then let’s go meet this Angel.” 

“No, Buck. I want you to stay here.”

“Why?” 

“What if she’s your soulmate as well? Then she might run away and we’ll never see her again.” Steve shook his head, looking down at the floor. “Something fishy’s going on here. I’ll talk to Tony. See if he’ll go with me. He knows how to talk to dames.” 

“Ninety-six and you still can’t figure out how to talk to girls.” 

“Well, that hasn’t been a problem until now.” 

“C’mere, punk.” Bucky said, laying back down in bed. 

Steve slid in next to him, pulling Bucky against his chest. The cool metal of Bucky’s arm seeped through his thin undershirt, but he didn’t care. He’d become accustomed to the metal prosthetic over the few months since they’d gotten back together. It was a good reminder that he was awake, and hadn’t dreamt up the whole thing. Steve didn’t sleep that night, but he let Bucky doze away on his chest, stroking his fingers through the other man’s thick, chestnut hair, wondering what his other soulmate was doing at that moment.

 

* * *

 

Angel wasn’t having a peaceful rest of her night. She’d gone and opened her big mouth again, and now was suffering the consequences. Blood sprayed from her lips as another punch was thrown. Her bottom lip was split open in several places, the inside of her mouth had been cut against her teeth. She was sure her nose was broken and she may be concussed from when they’d thrown her in her room. A heavy boot stomped down on her ankle, making her scream out in pain. 

“Yeah. Scream for me, sweetheart.” 

“That’s enough.” A fist stopped just inches from her face. 

She was ruthlessly thrown back to the ground, her head bouncing painfully off the tile floor. 

“Restrain yourself, Mr. Rumlow. Don’t break my subject.” 

She blinked away the dizziness as two pairs of hands dragged her to her feet, dropping her in the exam chair. Restraints were clamped around her arms, holding her down. She didn’t bother struggling, she knew she wouldn’t get out. There was nothing she could do but watch as the needle broke the skin on her arm, pumping her full of cold liquid. Her muscles tensed, her body jerking as the serum worked its way through her bloodstream. A whine of pain left her mouth as her muscles jerked one more time before stilling, her muscles going stiff. The doctors placed a breathing tube down her throat, pushing air in and out of her lungs for her. The doctor leaned the chair back, closing her eyes so it would appear that she was comatose, but really she was fully aware of everything happening around her.

 

* * *

 

“So. Grandpa met his other soulmate. Tell me, what’s he like?”

“She, and I’m not sure.” 

“You’re not sure? How?” 

“I saved her from getting beat up in an alley last night, and she ran away right after she said my words.” 

“So ‘Oh god. It’s you.’ Wasn’t such a good thing after all.” 

“Yeah. But I know where she works and I want to go and see her tonight.” 

“Let me guess. You want my advice on how to talk to her?” 

“Actually, I was hoping you’d come with me.” 

“Why don’t you take Frosty with you? Though I can say I’m satisfied with your choice of a wingman.” 

“Because I think Bucky might be her soulmate as well. And taking how she reacted when she met me, meeting him right off the bat as well might ruin everything.” 

Tony nodded. “Fine. Where does she work?”

 

* * *

 

Angel’s muscles were stiff when she came back to, the tube down her throat choking her as she tried to breathe on her own. It wasn’t the first time she’d woken up like this, nor would it be the last. Hands tilted her head back, pulling the tube from her throat so she could breathe again. She coughed, pulling against her restraints as she grew accustomed to breathing freely again. She could feel life being pumped back into her muscles from where they’d been frozen for a few hours, every so often one of them spasming. She let the doctors pull her up, releasing her from her restraints. It wasn’t any use to try and escape, she could barely walk on her own as her muscles worked overtime to get their strength back. 

“What I wouldn’t do to get you like this all the time.” She groaned at the voice. “So pliable and weak.” 

“Escort the Angel to get ready. Step Two is being put in motion tonight.” 

“Right this way, Angel.” She let them lead her to the room where they kept all her stuff. She didn’t call it a bedroom since she never slept in there. They just kept her clothes and everything else they thought she’d need in there. Including the file on herself. There wasn’t much in it, but maybe if she could get five minutes alone with Captain America, then she could stop them from succeeding.

 

* * *

 

“A strip club? Your soulmate is a stripper?” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the smug look on Tony’s face. “Yes. Apparently she’s very popular as well.” 

“Well then.” Tony said, opening the door to the back of the Rolls. “Let’s go see for ourselves.” 

Steve tried to tune out the thumping bass as they entered the strip club. It was slow, maybe ten patrons flitting from table to table. Both Steve and Tony stopped when their eyes landed on her. Mr. Case had been right. There was a reason she was front and center. 

“Get me a scotch.” Tony said, handing money to Steve, his eyes never leaving Angel. “I’m gonna talk to your girl.” 

Steve couldn’t move as he watched her. In any different circumstance he would have blushed, looking away at the indecency, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. 

“Hey, Cap!” Finally tore him from his daze. Steve looked over to the bar where Mr. Case was standing. “Glad you made it.” 

“Yeah.” Steve said, sitting down on one of the stools “Can I get a Scotch and a beer, please?” 

“Coming right up.” 

Tony moved to the table, sitting down at one of the stools, his back to the bar. He smirked as she twirled over to him, squatting down in front of him. He pulled out his wallet, fishing a Benjamin from the stack he’d gotten from the ATM at the tower. 

“So you’re the girl Capsicle keeps talking about.” He said as he slipped the folded up bill into the side of her bra. 

Angel froze, the smirk falling from her face as same rush of adrenaline pumped through her system, like it had last night. She had to reach behind her and grab on to the pole to keep herself upright. 

“And you’re Tony Stark.” She finally said, watching as his smirk fell as well. 

Steve finally joined them, noticing the shocked look that passed between them. “Everything okay?” He asked, sitting beside Tony. 

Angel’s eyes flitted to the bar where Mr. Case was watching intently. She looked back at her two soulmates, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Stay here.” She slipped off the table, walking over to the bar. 

“Everything alright over there?” Mr. Case said, giving her a look. 

“I’m going to treat our special guests to a private show.” 

Mr. Case smirked knowingly at her. “30 minutes. Use Room 4.” He grabbed her arm before she could turn away. “Then we start Step Two.” He whispered before releasing her. 

She hurried over to where Steve and Tony were sitting. “Follow me.” She said, running a hand down each of their arms before walking towards Room 4. Thankfully there wasn’t that big of a crowd so it was a straight shot. 

She waited until Steve and Tony were inside before closing the curtain. “Take a seat. We’re gonna have to be quick about this.” She said quietly, seating both men next to each other. 

“What’s the rush, sweetheart?” Tony asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket before taking a seat. 

She squatted down between the chairs, running her hands up their shoulders to the backs of their necks, pulling them close to her. “HYDRA is here.” She whispered. 

Both men’s heads snapped towards her. “What?” Steve said loudly. 

“Shh. They’re probably listening in now.” She turned their heads towards the exit door. “Take that exit there. It leads out to the alley. Take a right, walk to the end of the alley. To the left there’s a diner that’s open, should be fairly empty. Pick a booth in the back, sit with your back facing the door. If I’m not there in 10 minutes, leave, go back to the tower, and make sure no one follows you. Understand?” 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Steve asked. 

“You don’t.” She said simply before standing up. “Now go. I’ll meet you there.” 

She moved to the curtain, peeking out, making sure no one was watching before slipping back towards the dressing room. She took her heels off, dumping them in the trash before slipping on her jeans. She pulled off the skin screens, revealing the words on her skin, dumping those as well. She pulled on her sweatshirt, not bothering to take off the revealing costume she’d been wearing. She pulled on her shoes, grabbing her backpack before slipping out the back door. 

She hustled up the alley, making sure no one was following before hooking a left to the diner. Steve and Tony were there, much to her relief, sitting in the back with their backs to the door. She slid in the booth across from them, sitting close to the wall so she was directly across from Tony. 

“We have maybe 20 minutes before they realize we’re gone, so we need to make a long story short here.” She pulled her file out of her backpack, sliding it across the table towards Tony. “This is everything I could get from HYDRA without them noticing. It’s not much, but it’s all I have about my past.” 

Tony flipped open the folder, the first page was a poster, the picture of a smiling, dark haired little girl grainy on the paper. The large red words ‘Missing’ stuck out at the top. Steve grabbed the folder, flipping through some of the other papers, mostly reports from tests HYDRA had done. 

“They took me when I was 10. They...did things to me. Ran tests, spent hours watching me. But they never told me why, or what they were doing.” 

“Do they know that we’re...” Steve asked, trailing off, not quite wanting to say the word. 

“No. If they did, they didn’t say anything.” 

“So exactly how many soulmates do you have?” Tony asked, closing the file. 

“Six. And I’ve already found two.” 

Steve and Tony shared a look before Tony pulled out his phone. “Well. It looks like our time is almost up.” He nodded to Steve who slid out of the booth, offering a hand to Angel. 

“What?” Was all she could say. 

“We don’t have this kind of time.” Tony said, standing up. 

Steve grabbed Angel’s arm gently, pulling her to her feet. Angel just managed to grab her backpack before she was being led out of the diner. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, slightly panicked as Tony opened the door to a black Rolls Royce parked on the street. 

“We’re taking you with us.” Tony said simply. 

“What? You-you can’t do that. It’s not safe.” 

“Trust me, sweetheart. It’s the safest place in the city right now.” Was all he said as Steve pushed her into the car. 

Tony climbed in after her, Steve picking up the rear as he closed the door, sitting across from Angel and Tony. Tony draped his arm across the seat, bringing Angel a little closer to him. 

“You know the tower will be the first place they look, right?” She said, looking between the two men nervously. 

“I think you’re underestimating the capabilities of the Avengers.” 

“I think you’re underestimating the capabilities of HYDRA.” She countered. 

“Sassy.” Tony said. “I like a little fire.” 

Steve caught Angel’s uncomfortable shiver, so he drew Tony’s attention from her. He had no idea she’d heard those words countless times from HYDRA agents under completely different circumstances. The rest of the short ride was full of Tony trying to guess who the other four soulmates could be while Angel stared out the window, not really hearing anything he was saying. When she’d thought they could help her, this wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind. 


	3. The Other Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel meets her other four soulmates, and we learn some details about her past.

Angel’s eyes were wide as the trio made their way to the top of the tower. She’d never seen anything so extravagant. She’d jumped, squeaking in surprise when she’d met FRIDAY. It would have been a lie to say she wasn’t nervous about meeting (who could be ) her possible soulmates. 

She stared in awe at the living area of the tower. After having been shoved in a white room for eleven years she’d forgotten what an actual living room looked like. What a kitchen looked like. 

“So it can’t be Banner, Romanov, Vision or the female Maximoff. So who does that leave us? FRIDAY, call everyone that I didn’t just mention.” 

“Tony, you’re seriously going to wake them up at 2 in the morning for this?” Steve said. “Angel’s probably exhausted.” 

Both men turned to look at her. “I don’t think I could sleep. There’s still a lot to process.” 

“Well then. Let’s get this over with now.” 

The rest of the males on the team stumbled into the living area, bleary eyed and grumbling. 

“Seriously Stark? There better be a good reason why I’m awake at two in the morning.” Clint said, rubbing his eyes before plopping down on one of the couches. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes before they landed on Angel. 

He looked her over, even in her jeans and baggy sweatshirt with her overly made up face he could tell she was gorgeous. 

“Well. Getting a rude awakening at two in the morning isn’t so bad now.” 

It was like a punch to the gut, nearly knocking her off her feet. Her eyes got wider, if that were possible as she struggled to keep her breathing normal. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or serious.” She said, her voice shaking slightly. 

But the look on the archer’s face was priceless. 

Tony cheered, making Angel jump. “One down, three to go.” 

Steve shook his head, sitting down on the couch so his back was facing the elevator. 

“What is happening? Is there an attack?” Thor asked, lumbering into the room, his hammer in one hand. 

“No, Point Break. There’s no attack. We just want to meet someone.” Tony said, steering Angel over towards Thor. “Thor, Angel. Angel, Thor.” 

“It is an honor to meet you, fair maiden.” Thor said, taking her hand in his so he could kiss her knuckles. 

Angel stared up at Thor with wide eyes, her legs shaking slightly. “You’re bigger than I was expecting.” She hadn’t meant to say it, but it had just slipped out. 

Steve elbowed Tony to keep him from saying anything vulgar as the two shared a moment. Angel was gripping Thor’s hand tightly, shaking slightly from the onslaught of emotions she was feeling. A throat cleared, making everyone jump. No one had noticed when the soldier had made his appearance. Angel turned, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open as she finally saw him. His hair had been cut, above his shoulders, framing his face. His eyes were soft, but she could still detect a bit of unease in them as he stared at her. They weren’t emotionless like they had been the first time she’d seen him. There was still stubble on his face, the metal of his arm glinting as he neared her.

She turned away from Thor, starring up at Bucky, her fingers shaking slightly. He stopped in front of her, a tense silence filling the room as they stared at each other. 

“I know your face.” He finally whispered, lifting a hand to trace her cheekbone. 

“And I know yours.” She whispered, grabbing on to him so her legs didn’t give out under her. 

Both he and Thor moved her to the couch so she could sit, her mind reeling. Thor took the seat next to Clint as Bucky moved over to Steve, wrapping an arm around him. 

“So. Five down, one left.” Tony said. 

“There’s six of us?” Clint asked, looking over to the shell shocked Angel. 

“Yeah.” She breathed. 

“What do the last words say? Maybe we could figure it out from there.” Steve said. 

“‘So you’re what all the fuss is about?’” Angel said from memory. 

The five men looked at each other. “Could be anyone.” Bucky said. 

“What about Sam?” Tony asked, looking at Steve. 

“He’s coming over tomorrow so we could see then.” 

Tony and Clint shared a look, and Clint started shaking his head. “No. You’re not thinking-” 

“So you’re what all the fuss is about?” A voice said, appearing suddenly next to Angel, making her jump and squeak again. 

“Jesus Christ! What did you do? Teleport?” 

The silver haired speedster stared at Angel as she tried to calm herself down from her almost heart attack. Clint groaned, leaning back in his seat.    
“Well it’s settled. She has all six of us now.” Tony said, clapping his hands. 

“Wait, shouldn’t we get to know our soulmate?” Clint asked. 

“Yes, I would very much like to get to know our soulmate.” Thor said.

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you up. I’m sure you have more important things to do tomorrow, and sleep is important...” Angel said, blushing a little.

“We’re all a little too awake now, Angel.” Tony said. 

“Kira.” She said, making all six men tilt their heads in confusion. “M-my name. It’s Kira, but no one’s called me that for a long time. So either will do.” 

“I want to know how you and Frosty know each other.” Tony said, looking between Kira and Bucky.

“Frosty?” 

“Tony has this incessant need to call us all by nicknames.” Steve said, glaring at Tony. 

“Right. I’ll try to remember that.” Angel brushed the hair back from her face. “It was only in passing. We never actually spoke. But I knew who he was. Everyone in HYDRA, prisoner or not knew who he was.”

“I remembered seeing you. Even after they wiped me.” He said, smiling a little bit. 

“How did you get with HYDRA?” Pietro asked her. 

“I was kidnapped when I was 10. Before that my parents kept me locked away because of my soulmarks. They thought I was a freak for having six, so they kept me hidden away. But not hidden enough. HYDRA stormed the mansion, killed everyone inside but me. They took me to a facility, ran tests, injected me with god knows what.” She shivered slightly, all six men in the room leaned a little closer, Pietro scooting closer to her. “They did some horrible things.” She said, looking down at the floor. 

“Why did they wait until now to send you out?” Steve asked. “They had to have known about us.” 

“They didn’t. They’d had that plan in motion for months. They’d been watching you. All of you. They knew you’d found him.” She nodded at Bucky. “They watched you, learning the route you walked, then put the club up right smack in the middle of it. Everyone in that club aside from the dancers are HYDRA. Even some of the patrons. The fight in the alley, it was all staged. They waited for weeks for you to leave by yourself.” 

“But why?” 

“They wanted to draw you out. All of you. And they knew Captain America would help a woman in need. They took a chance, not knowing if you would go in and ask about me. If you didn’t, they would have caught you when you were outside the tower. But you went in and came back, and I was supposed to hold you there, long enough for them to get into place to draw out the other Avengers, and get back the Winter Soldier and the twins.” 

“Then why did you help us?” 

“Because I wanted out. I was tired of being treated like dirt. Like I was nothing more than a test subject. And I knew you would help me. That’s why I ran the first night. It would have been too risky to ask you then. They were too close.” 

It was silent between them for a while before Pietro finally spoke up. 

“How is this going to work?” He asked. “I mean, there’s six of us, and only one of her.” 

“We share.” Tony said, shrugging. “There’s seven days in a week, so we each get a night, then she has one to herself.” 

“Bucky and I can share.” Steve said from where he was snuggled into Bucky’s side. 

“Wait-you two are actually...” Kira said. 

“Yeah.” Bucky said, smiling a little. 

“If you don’t mind, of course.” Steve said. 

“Oh, no, I don’t mind...this is just...all so new to me. Having physical contact that’s not punches, or...” She leaned back, pulling her knees to her chest when she saw the looks on the six men’s faces. All of them looked capable of murder. 

“Don’t worry, Printesa.” Pietro said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her small body into his side. “We won’t let anyone hurt you. Ever again.” 

She tensed for a moment before relaxing, sinking into his side. A yawn escaped her, for the first time in years. 

“Maybe we should head to bed.” Steve said. “It is late. Or, rather early.” 

“I haven’t slept in nine years.” Kira said, stretching slightly, but freezing when all six pairs of eyes were on her again. 

“What?” Clint asked, staring at her cautiously. 

“How is that possible?” Tony asked. 

“Every night for nine years they’d inject me with something, and it would put me almost in a catatonic state. My muscles would freeze, they had to put a breathing tube down my throat so I could keep breathing. One of the doctors was nice enough to close my eyes for me so I at least looked like I was sleeping, but my mind was wide awake and I could still sense everything around me.” 

All six of them looked at her with pity filled eyes. She watched Bucky’s metal arm tense, the gears whirring as he clenched his fist. 

“Well, we promise we won’t do that to you.” Tony said. “You can have the guest bedroom tonight until we can get something set up tomorrow...” He looked down at his watch. “Later today.” 

“What about HYDRA?” Kira asked, letting Pietro pull her to her feet. 

“We’ll deal with them later as well. I doubt they’ll just spontaneously attack the tower.” Steve said. 

“Yes, HYDRA would be deliberate in their attacks.” Thor said, moving over to Kira. “I bid you goodnight, Lady Kira.” He bent down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Kira’s cheeks warmed, a blush spreading over her face. “Goodnight, Thor.” She said, waving slightly, her mind reeling. 

“We’re gonna head that way too.” Clint said, looking to Pietro. “Night, Angel.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

“Goodnight, Printesa.” Pietro said, kissing her cheek before he was gone in a flash. 

“Come on. Your room is one floor up.” Tony said, getting into the elevator with Steve and Bucky, Kira following behind them. 

“It’s right across from our room.” Bucky said, lacing the fingers of his flesh hand with Steve’s. 

The elevator dinged, signalling their arrival. Kira followed Tony as he led the way down the hall to the first door on the left. Steve and Bucky moved past them, slightly further down the hall to their room. 

“If you need anything, just knock. Or have FRIDAY wake us.” Steve said, smiling a little at Kira before he followed Bucky into their shared room. 

“So this is it for now. We’ll get everything figured out tomorrow. We’ll get lots of things figured out tomorrow.” Tony said, watching in amusement as Kira stared wide eyed at the room. It was more than she could have ever imagined after spending 11 years with HYDRA. “There’s a toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom, as well as some other amenities if you want to take a shower. I’ll leave you to it. Like Steve said, if you need anything, just ask FRIDAY. She’ll get one of us.” Tony pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling at her as he pulled away. “Goodnight, Kira.” 

“Night.” She said, smiling at him as he closed the door. 

She looked around the room, setting her backpack down on the floor next to the bed. She sat down on the mattress, sighing as she sunk into it. She hadn’t been in a real bed in...since she’d been taken from HYDRA. She looked down at her clothes, realizing she had nothing to sleep in. She didn’t have any clothes besides the ones she was wearing. 

As if someone had read her mind, there was a knock on the door. She made her way over cautiously, opening it a crack. 

“Hey, it’s Bucky.” Bucky said, noticing how the door only opened so she could see out. 

At his voice she opened the door wider, regarding the soldier with a weary eye. 

“Steve realized you probably didn’t have anything to wear to bed, so he wanted to send these over.” He said, holding out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, both neatly folded. 

“Oh, thank you.” She said, taking the clothes from his hands. 

“They’re probably too big, but at least you’ll be comfortable.” An awkward beat passed between them. “I should get back to Steve. Goodnight, Angel.” He said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. 

“Night, Bucky.” She said, waiting until he closed his bedroom door, before she closed hers. 

He was right, the clothes were too big, but they were comfortable. She had to roll up the sweats, and yet they were still too long. The t-shirt smelled like aftershave and she found it comforting as she lay back in the bed. It was like laying on a cloud. She thought sleep would come easy to her that night, but she found she wasn’t getting off that easily. 


	4. The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira meets the rest of the Avengers. 
> 
> And on a side note: This is my first time writing a whole story in 3rd person. Usually I write in 1st person in the POV of my OC, with occasional 3rd POV thrown in for a short while, but I've never written the full story in 3rd person, so let me know how I'm doing. Is it good? Bad? Tolerable? Don't be afraid to offer up some constructive criticism. Constructive Criticism is helpful to me.

It was sometime around 5 in the morning, and Kira was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The concept of sleep had seemed easy enough, but actually achieving it was proving harder than she had expected. It was around 5:30 that she heard a door open and close, muffled footsteps making their way down the hallway to the elevator. 

Kira slid out of bed, holding her sweatpants up as she made her way to the door, peeking her head out. The hallway was clear so she stepped out, walking to the elevator. The doors slid open like they were waiting for her arrival. It was slightly unnerving, but something she decided she’d just have to get used to. She stepped in, looking at the control box. She scratched her head, trying to figure out how it worked. 

“If I may be of assistance, Miss Stevens.” She jumped when she heard FRIDAY’s voice.    
“Uh, yeah, take me down to the same floor the last person went to, please.” 

The doors shut and the elevator moved downwards to a floor she hadn’t been on yet. There was a kitchen to the left, and to the right there were a bunch of couches and a TV. She heard glass clink in the kitchen and she turned back that way, seeing a familiar metal glint in the dim light. She made her way over, not knowing whether to announce her presence or not. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked, not bothering to turn around. 

“No. It’s been too long since I’ve been able to.” 

“It’s been too long since you’ve had your own free will, huh?” He said, finally looking at her with a knowing glint in his eyes. “I know how it is. It takes some time to get used to it. Do you want some warm milk?” He asked, taking his glass out of the microwave. 

“I-uh-” 

“HYDRA didn’t feed you, did they.” It wasn’t a question.

Kira shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. She only watched as he grabbed another glass from the cupboard, filling it with milk before putting it in the microwave. He cupped his hands around the other glass, testing its temperature. 

“Careful. It’s still a little hot.” He said, handing it to Kira. 

“You can feel with that hand?” She asked, regarding his metal arm with a frown. 

“I can feel temperatures, and shapes, but sensations are lost on it. Rough, smooth, soft.” He shrugged. “That’s what the other hand is for.” He said, grabbing his milk from the microwave. “But Tony’s working on an upgrade that will enhance that much. Come on.” He said, nodding towards the couches. 

Kira followed him, sitting down next to him, keeping a little space between them. Bucky took a sip of his milk before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Kira followed his lead, testing the milk before taking a bigger drink from the glass. Bucky smiled at her, remembering when he had been reintroduced to what people considered normal, everyday things. 

“Why didn’t you tell them?” Bucky finally asked, staring at the black TV screen. 

Kira’s head snapped to the side, looking at him. “You remember that?” 

“I remember a lot of what HYDRA tried to wipe. Including that.” He finally looked at her. 

It was her turn to look away. “I didn’t want to drop that on them. It’s bad enough they’ve got an even bigger target on their backs. And you and Steve looked so happy. I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“You won’t ruin that. We were that way back in the 40’s. It was just as easy to slip back into it now.” It was silent between them for a moment. “Can I see it?” 

Kira stood, moving in front of him before lifting the edge of the t-shirt, his t-shirt, revealing the scar on her side, just above her hipbone. Bucky reached forward, fingers trembling slightly as he traced the rough, raised skin. 

“I-” He sucked in a breath, pulling his hand back. 

“It’s okay. I’ve had worse.” 

His metal arm whirred as his fist clenched. “Who? Who was it?” 

Kira took a half step back at the look on his face. “L-lots of them. Mostly when I was younger. But some of them liked to come in when I was catatonic. Or right after they reversed it. When I was at my weakest. One always liked to beat me up. He-He’d come in and see me the most.” 

Bucky grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. “What was his name?” 

Her voice was barely a whisper, but his sensitive ears picked it up. “R-Rumlow.” 

He pulled her down, cupping her face with his hands. “They’re never going to hurt you again, you hear me?” She nodded, studying his eyes as they bore into his. “None of us...I won’t hurt you. We’re your soulmates. We’re here to protect you from guys like Rumlow. From HYDRA.” He released her, grabbing her milk from the coffee table. “Now drink up.” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll work on getting you to sleep later. It’s almost time for everyone to get up.” He said, looking at the sun that was slowly peeking in the windows of the tower. “You’re gonna meet a lot of people today.” Kira sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. “Thankfully most of them are pretty accepting. You just let us know if it gets too overwhelming, okay? I know Tony can get pretty overwhelming sometimes.” He felt her nod against his shoulder. “There’s a guy coming over, Sam. He’s friends with Steve and he was in the military. He used to work at the VA in D.C., helping veterans with PTSD. He comes over once a week to see me. He helped me through a lot of the adjustment period. He still helps me. Maybe you could talk to him too.” 

“I like you, Bucky.” She said, bringing her knees to her chest so she was curled up in a ball beside him. “You get it.” 

“We all have our hidden weaknesses. Steve gets nightmares just as often as I do. He’s just better at pretending. Tony gets anxiety attacks sometimes, Clint was controlled by Thor’s brother before the Battle of New York, Pietro almost died in Sokovia while fighting Ultron. And don’t even get me started on Thor. We’re not as perfect as media makes us out to be.” 

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them before the elevator dinging broke it. Bucky shifted, looking over his shoulder at the new arrival. 

“Hey, Stevie.” He said, smiling softly at his partner. 

“Hey.” Steve said, making his way over to the couch. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Nah. We gotta work on getting this one to sleep again.” Bucky tilted his head as Steve carded his fingers through his hair. “Figured I’d reintroduce her to milk.” 

“Reintroduce?” Steve asked, moving around the couch so he was sitting next to Bucky. 

“HYDRA didn’t feed her.” A look passed between the two men. 

“They didn’t have to.” She shrugged nonchalantly like she was talking about the weather. “I wasn’t ever hungry.” 

“So what do you think of milk?” Steve asked as she gulped down the rest of her glass.

“I like it. It’s different.” 

“Well that’s good.” Steve said, watching as she curled up against Bucky’s side again. “We’ve got a lot to work on, it looks like.” 

“I thought we could let her talk to Sam today.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around her. 

They already looked so comfortable around each other. Last night she had looked scared and overwhelmed. He could only hope she could get that comfortable around the rest of them. 

“How soon do you think the rest will be coming down?” Bucky asked. 

The elevator dinged, answering that question for them. Tony walked in, tablet in one hand, phone in the other. He payed no mind to the trio on the couch, heading straight for the kitchen. 

“FRIDAY, coffee.” 

“Right away, Mr. Stark.” 

He finally looked up, spotting the three bodies on the couch, all looking at him. “You’re up early.” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Steve said, looking at Bucky and Kira. “Too much on the mind.” 

“I hear ya.” He said, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. 

“You never sleep.” Bucky said, leaning back on the couch. 

“I do too...when I need it.” He shrugged. 

Bucky’s stomach growled, making Kira frown in confusion. “It’s just my stomach, doll.” He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. “It means I’m hungry.” 

“I’ll get started on breakfast.” Steve said, leaning over to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips before getting up and heading to the kitchen, Kira watching with a smile on her face. 

“When did that happen?” Tony asked Steve quietly, nodding towards the pair on the couch. 

“Sometime this morning. Neither slept. They were out here when I woke up.” Steve replied, grabbing the makings for pancakes. “Apparently HYDRA didn’t feed her while she was with them.” 

Steve thought Tony might break the mug in his hand, his grip was so tight. “What?” 

“She said she never felt hungry, so they didn’t feed her.” 

Tony sighed, looking over where Kira was getting up from the couch. 

“You know, when I pictured meeting my soulmate, it didn’t quite go down like this. Nor did I picture having to share her with five other men.” 

“I don’t think any of us did.” Steve said, shaking his head. “But she’s gonna need a lot of work.” 

“Then we’ll put in the time. Get HYDRA taken care of, then we can spend all the time it takes with her, without them breathing down our backs.” 

Kira sat down at the island, directly across from Steve as Bucky went to the fridge, getting out the milk. He refilled her glass and the three men watched as she gulped it down greedily.

“Slow down there, kiddo.” Tony said, moving to sit beside her. “Don’t want you getting sick.” 

“I can’t get sick.” She said, looking over at Tony. “At least that’s what they said. ‘She could lick a Manhattan sidewalk and come out fine.’” 

“Huh.” Tony said, regarding her for a moment before turning back to his tablet. “We’ll have to test that later. But for now I have Natasha stopping to get you clothes until we can get a proper wardrobe ordered for you.” 

“I get my own clothes?” 

“You can have anything you want, sweetheart.” 

She frowned, looking at the counter for a moment. “More milk?” She asked, sliding her cup closer to Bucky. 

“Even that.” He said, laughing. 

The elevator doors slid open, Wanda and Vision walking into the kitchen. 

“Who’s this?” Wanda asked, standing at the opposite end of the island as Kira. 

“Kira, meet Wanda Maximoff and Vision.” 

“You’re my brothers soulmate.” Wanda said. 

“I-uh-” 

“Telepathy.” Tony said, leaning slightly towards Kira. “Watch what you think around that one.” 

“Yes, you should watch what you think around her.” Kira jumped as Pietro appeared beside her. 

“Jesus, you’re going to give me a heart attack.” She breathed, placing a hand on her heart. 

“Sorry,  _ domnita.  _ I’ll try to remember that.” He said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You’re the twins?” Kira asked, looking between Wanda and Pietro.

“You know about us?” Pietro asked. 

“I heard about you. One of the doctors at HYDRA said I wasn’t the only experiment that was working. There was a set of twins with powers. I didn’t hear anything after that until they send me out to draw out the Avengers so they could get the Winter Soldier and the twins back.” Her eyes landed on Vision. “And what are you?” 

Tony choked on his coffee at her words, having to take a second to remember how to breathe again. 

“I am an android.” 

Kira nodded. “Right. And androids have soulmates?” 

“Yes. They do.” Wanda said, looking to her soulmate. 

“That’s sweet.” Kira said, tilting her head as she stared at the couple. 

“Right. Who are we missing?” Tony asked. 

“Thor, Clint...” Steve started. 

“And Natasha.” A new voice said. 

Kira spun around, spotting Dr. Banner as he approached the group formed in the kitchen. 

“Who’s this?” He asked, taking a seat next to Tony. 

“Bruce, Kira. Kira, Dr. Bruce Banner.” Kira waved at him, giving him a small smile. “She’s our soulmate.” Tony said. 

“Our?” Bruce asked. 

“Mine, Frosty’s, Cap’s, Road Runner’s-” 

“And ours.” Thor said, walking into the kitchen, followed by a still partly asleep Clint.

“All six of you?” 

“Yeah. Shocker huh?” Clint said, leaning on the back of Kira’s stool. 

“So Natasha’s the only one missing.” 

“I sent her on a little side mission on her way back to the tower. She may have gotten a little sidetracked.” 

“Where did you send her?” Clint asked, moving to get coffee. 

“Our girl needs clothes. So I told her to stop and get the essentials until we can get a wardrobe ordered. Which we should do today. And plan out your room so we can get everything for that, and then-” 

“Tony, why don’t we take it one step at a time.” Steve said, catching Kira’s wide eyes. “Like breakfast now, and then wardrobe later.” 

“Sam will be here this afternoon.” Bucky said, grabbing plates out of the cupboard.    
“Great. We can go over what to do about the HYDRA situation then as well.”

“What HYDRA situation?” Natasha asked as she walked into the living area, her arms full of bags. 

“I told you to get the essentials, not buy a whole store.” Tony said. 

“A girl’s essentials are far more complicated than a man’s.” Natasha said, setting the bags down on the floor by the couches before moving into the kitchen. “So you’re the Angel everyone’s talking about.” 

“Y-you can call me Kira, if you want. Or Angel works too.” Kira said nervously. 

Natasha smiled at her. “You can call me Nat, or Tasha. Or just Natasha.”

“O-okay.” 

“Breakfast is ready.” Steve said, handing Bucky the last of the plates full of food to take to the table. 

“Come on.” Natasha said, grabbing Kira’s hand. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.” 


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira and the Avengers have breakfast, and some realizations are made.

Kira sat between Natasha and Tony at the table, Thor, Bucky and Steve across from them. Kira watched, wide eyed as the three scarfed down pancake after pancake without stopping.    
“Yes, they always eat like that.” Natasha said, leaning slightly towards Kira. “Two super soldiers and a god. That’s a big metabolism with just them alone.” 

“So Kira, tell us about yourself.” Bruce said from where he sat on the opposite side of Tony. 

Suddenly all eyes were on her. She sank down a little bit, leaning unconsciously closer to Tony. “There’s not a lot to know.” She said quietly. “From what my file said, I was born in Kentucky to rich parents, and I had six soulmarks when I was born. My parents hid me away until I was 10 when HYDRA stormed our mansion and killed my parents and kidnapped me. I was with them for eleven years, being tested on. I don’t know what they did to me, most of it’s hazy, but I remember some of it.” She drifted off, frowning down at her pancakes, oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the team, especially the ones from her soulmates. 

“So what do we have planned for today?” Natasha asked, breaking the solemn silence. 

“We need to get a wardrobe ordered for her, and her room set up.” Tony said. 

“Sam will be here this afternoon.” Steve said. 

“And we need to figure out where HYDRA’s hiding and take care of them.” Clint said. 

“So, Kira, what’s your favorite color?” 

“I...uh...” She frowned down at her almost completely untouched plate of food. “I don’t remember.” 

“Oh come on. There’s gotta be a color you like.” Clint said. 

“All I saw was white and black for a long time. Black fatigues and white lab coats, white walls.” Sensing the tense air in the room, she quickly added: “But I liked the purple lights in the club. Those were nice.” 

“So. Purple it is.” Tony said, pulling out his phone. 

“You haven’t hardly touched your food.” Natasha said, frowning at the younger woman. 

Kira just shrugged, staring down at her plate. “I haven’t had to eat in a long time.” 

“HYDRA didn’t feed you?” 

“They didn’t have to. I wasn’t ever hungry.” 

“Well eat anyways. We don’t need you passing out on us.” Clint said, giving her what could only be described as a stern, fatherly look. 

Kira glanced down at her plate, cutting into her pancake with her fork. All six of her soulmates stared at her as she took a bite, pride and protective instinct surging within them. All six of them could feel it, like a strand holding them together. Despite the fact only two of them were soulmates, they could feel that connection between them forming. And Kira was that knot at the end of the strand, tying them together. Their precious little Kira. 

After breakfast, Natasha and Wanda stole Kira away, taking her up to her temporary room with the clothes Natasha had bought. Kira was quickly becoming comfortable around the two, finally getting used to being in the company of women who weren’t her fellow exotic dancers. Two women who understood what it felt like to have their identities stolen away, and to be made into something else entirely. 

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, the men were discussing how their relationship was going to work. Bruce had gone back to the lab, working on the endless amount of projects Tony had, while Vision went off to do...whatever it was Vision did during the day. 

“So how is this going to work? There’s six of us, and one of her.” Clint asked. 

“It’s simple. We share.” Tony said shrugging. “Like we said earlier. She spends five days with us, each of us getting a day, then she has two days to herself.” 

“Yeah, but who gets what day?” 

“Steve found her first, so he and Bucky should get her the first day.” 

“Then we go in the order we met her.” Thor said. 

“So Steve and Bucky, then Tony, me, Thor then Pietro.” Clint said. “There we go. We got it settled.” 

“What are we going to do about HYDRA?” Pietro asked, reclining in his chair. 

“We see if she knows where their hideout is, then if she does, we wipe them out, get it taken care of so we can focus on her without having a threat breathing down our backs.” Tony said. 

“Then what do we do with her? We can’t take her with us.” Steve said. 

“We leave her here.”

“By herself?” Thor asked. 

“I’ll stay with her.” Bucky said. “She said HYDRA wanted to get their hands on me again, so I’ll stay with her. It’ll be safer for both of us.” 

“Alright. That’s settled then. So whenever the girls get done playing, we’ll see if she knows where they’re hiding, make our plan, then we’ll take them out tomorrow. Get that out of the way.” 

“But what if they’re expecting us to make the first move? What if they’ve already got their plan worked out, and they're just waiting for us?” Steve said. “What if they put some kind of tracking device inside her, and they’re following her every move? They could be listening in on us right now. What if they expected her to bail, and had a backup plan? Maybe bringing her here was part of their plan all along.” 

It was silent between the men for a while. They had been so caught up in the emotions of finding their soulmates that they hadn’t stopped to think of that. They knew they lived dangerous lives, and everyone around them was in danger, but they hadn’t stopped to think that they could be bringing the danger to themselves. 

“We have Banner take a look. Run a couple scans, see if they did implant anything in her.” Tony said. 

“You really want to subject her to that? All she remembers is having test after test done by HYDRA for the past eleven years. If you tell her you want to run tests on her now, you could set her back, send her into a panic.” Bucky said, speaking from experience. 

“But what if we’re there with her? We stay by her side, where she needs us?” Pietro offered up. “We need to know if they are tracking her. Because any HYDRA that’s left could do it, not just the ones that are here. If we don’t check, we could be putting her in more danger.” 

“You’ve spent the most time with her, Buck.” Steve said, turning to his partner. “She said she likes you, and she’s starting to trust you. Why don’t you suggest the idea to her, and we all be there when it happens.” 

Bucky sighed before nodding. “Fine.” 

The elevator dinged and Natasha, Wanda and Kira came out, all three women laughing. The sight brought smiles to all six men’s faces. Kira had changed out of the baggy sweats and t-shirt into jeans and a black and white striped sweater. Her makeup had been redone, and her hair fell in loose curls down her back. She looked like a totally different person compared to what Steve and Tony had brought to the tower just a few hours ago. 

“Lookin’ good, kiddo.” Tony said, smiling as a faint blush covered her cheeks. 

“Thanks.” She said softly. 

“C’mere, doll.” Bucky said, waving her over to that side of the table. 

She walked over to him, taking his outstretched hand, letting him pull her down so she was sitting on his knee, his metal arm supporting her back. 

“Do you remember if HYDRA put a tracking device anywhere on you?” 

She looked down at her lap, a frown taking over her features as she tried to remember. It was silent for a moment before she shook her head. “No. I don’t remember.” 

“Well, would you be willing to let Dr. Banner check to make sure you don’t have one? We’d all be there with you, and it would be a lot easier if we knew if you had one or not. Then we could make sure that you’re really safe.” 

Kira chewed on her lip for a moment, looking around at the faces of her soulmates. Not one of them had a maniacal look in his eyes. She took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay. But as long as you’re all there with me.” 

“We promise. We won’t leave you.” 


	6. Finding HYDRA

Tony led their troop to the lab, after giving Bruce a heads up of what was going on. Kira walked behind him, sandwiched in between Steve and Bucky. Clint and Pietro followed them, with Thor taking up the rear. To any outsider it would have seemed like they were a security detail, only missing the black suits and the ear pieces. 

The six men surrounded the exam table in the lab, Bucky hoisting Kira up on to the table. She laid back, staring up at the lights above her. 

“Alright, Kira, I just need you to lay still for me. I’m going to do a scan of your body, which will show if there’s a tracking device implanted anywhere.”

“Is this going to hurt?” 

“No. It may feel strange, but it won’t hurt.” 

The scanner began moving, taking in every detail of Kira’s body. A smile broke out on her face, a laugh bubbling up in her throat. 

“It tickles.” She said, making all seven men in the room smile. This was going better than they thought it would. 

Once the scan was finished, Bucky helped Kira sit up, all eight pairs of eyes watching the screen as a scan of Kira’s body came on the screen. Bruce adjusted his glasses as he studied the scan. Bucky and Pietro flanked Kira, all six men eager to find out the news. 

“There’s no sign of a tracking device anywhere.” Bruce said and all six men sighed in relief. That was one thing they didn’t have to worry about. 

“Kira, can we ask you something?” Steve asked, moving closer to Kira. 

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Why don’t we do this someplace a little more private.” Tony said. 

The six men shared glances before Bucky held his hand out to Kira. She looked around at them, all of them giving her reassuring glances before she slowly slipped her hand into Bucky’s. She followed them to the elevator, the seven of them cramming in before going down to a part of the tower Kira had never been in before. The walls were grey, most of the doors shut as they passed room after room. The came to one room on the left, the door cracked open. Inside was a long table, rolling chairs on both sides. There was a screen at one end of the room, the Avengers logo on the otherwise black screen. 

“What is this place?” Kira asked, wrapping her arms around herself again

“This is where we prep for our missions.” Clint said, trying to ease the obvious nervous tension in the room. 

“We just need to ask you a couple questions. You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want.” Bucky said as Tony pulled up a holographic map of Manhattan.

“Kira, do you know where HYDRA’s was keeping you? Even just a general area.” Steve asked, leaning against the table. 

Kira hesitated before nodding. “I can get there from the club. They never let me see, but I memorized it incase I wanted to try and escape. I knew which way not to run.” 

The six men shared a look. 

“Okay.” Tony said, zooming in on The Office. “Just tell me where to go.” 

“Go straight, then take a left, go straight for two blocks, take a right. Straight for eight blocks.” Tony stopped and she pointed to what looked like an abandoned building. “That one. It’s underneath. They keep guards on all floors, but they operate underneath.” 

Steve nodded. “Alright. We’ll get them taken care of.” 

“You’re going to fight them?” Kira asked, looking at her soulmates, her eyes wide. 

“Don’t worry. We’ve done it plenty of times before. We’ll take them out, then you won’t have to worry about them anymore. You can stay here with us. Safe.” 

Kira looked around the room at the six men. Her soulmates. The six men she was tied to by fate. Perhaps it was fate that she was kidnapped, as it would eventually bring her to her soulmates. 

“Be careful.” She said, looking around at them. “HYDRA is dangerous.” 

The rest of the day was spent setting up Kira’s room. She liked the guest room, being close to Steve and Bucky. She felt safe with them. Tony went overboard, of course, choosing a soft lavender for the walls, and ordering all new furniture for her in a deep ebony wood. He bought a new sheets, comforter, everything she would need for the bathroom. He was very intent on spoiling her. 

“Alright, kiddo, let’s get your wardrobe ordered.” He said, sitting down at one of the computers in the rec area. 

Kira sat on his knee, surprising him. He smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her as they flipped through page after page of clothes. They eventually got a wardrobe ordered, set to be delivered the next day. It was nearing mid afternoon by the time they finished, Kira having warmed up to Tony like she had Bucky. 

Sam arrived not long after Tony and Kira finished. He waited downstairs with Steve and Bucky, excited to meet the newest piece of their puzzle. 

Kira was a little hesitant when she and Tony got off the elevator, making their way towards the room he let Sam use to talk to Bucky. Kira stayed a step behind Tony, her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Hey, man.” Sam said, greeting Tony as he entered. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, good.” Tony turned slightly, gesturing for Kira to step forward. “Sam, Kira. Kira, Sam.” 

“So you’re the soulmate.” Sam said, keeping his distance from the obviously nervous and wary Kira. 

“Yeah.” She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the floor. 

“I’ll leave you guys to your talk.” Tony said, rubbing Kira’s back before leaving. 

“Go ahead, have a seat.” Sam said, motioning over to where Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch. 

Bucky pulled Kira down on the couch, sandwiching her between them. She relaxed a little, feeling comforted by their combined warmth. 

“So, Bucky,” Sam said, sitting down across from them. “How have you been?” 

“Alright. I’ve been having a hard time sleeping.”    
“Nightmares?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky said, his metal hand, tightened into a fist on his thigh. 

“What are they about?”

“I’m back in the cryo chamber. Frozen, but I’m aware of everything going on around me. I can see, hear, watch them move. I’m stuck in my own head, and I can’t get out.” 

Kira reached over, running her fingers over his metal hand, the gears whirring as he unclenched his fist, letting her fingers lace with his metal ones. Both Steve and Sam saw the gesture, but neither said anything, a smile forming on both their faces as they shared a look. 

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, doll. They’ll be okay. They’ll keep us updated.” Bucky said as he stood next to Kira on the landing platform, watching the Avengers load up the quinjet. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” She said, her hair blowing in her face from the quinjet. “What if it’s a trap?” She said, looking over to Bucky.”What if HYDRA wanted this to happen?” 

“Like I said, they’ll be okay. They’re The Avengers.” He said, wrapping an arm around her. “Now let’s get inside. We can head down to the control room, watch them, make sure they’re okay.” 

“Bucky?” She asked softly, grabbing his arm to stop him. “C-Can we watch TV instead? I just want to take my mind off it. I’ll feel better if I’m distracted.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want to do.” 

Bucky and Kira sat on the couch, watching movies neither of them had seen. Bucky had initiated FRIDAY’s defense protocol. Nothing was getting in or out of the tower until they got back. Kira stayed under Bucky’s arm, tucked against his side. He could feel the nervous energy coming from her, that, and she kept shifting, adjusting herself against his side. She was squirming in her seat, too much energy to focus on anything. It didn’t bother Bucky much, he understood that feeling. 

“Hang on, doll.” He said, sitting up straighter. “I’ll be right back.” 

She nodded, curling in on herself when he got up, moving around the couch to the elevator. He went up to his and Steve’s room, grabbing one of the empty notebooks he kept stashed in his drawers. He grabbed a couple pens before turning to glance out the window. He wasn’t sure how the team was doing. He hoped they were okay. 

“FRIDAY?” He asked, waiting for the AI’s reply. It had taken some getting used to, having a constant, non-human presence around, but he quickly found the benefits in having one. “FRIDAY?” He asked again, but still there was no answer from the AI. “Shit.” He breathed, taking off towards the elevator. He pressed the button, but it was taking too long, so he took off down the hall to the door at the end, taking the stairs two at a time. 

Kira sat, curled up on the couch, waiting for Bucky to come back. She didn’t know what was happening on the TV, as she hadn’t really been paying attention. She was far too nervous about what could happen to the team. She didn’t bother moving when she heard the elevator doors open, heavy footsteps entering the rec area. But Bucky’s footsteps weren’t heavy. He made little to no sound when he moved. 

Kira shot off the couch, turning to face the elevator, her stomach dropping at the sight in front of her. 

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?” 


	7. Infiltration

“R-Rumlow?” Kira took a step back, her heart jumping into her throat. 

“Aww, don’t be scared sweetheart. I’m not here to hurt ya.” He pulled a syringe from his belt. “Not too much.” 

He started towards Kira, but she backed up, holding her hand out. “D-Don’t come near me.” 

“You really think you’re in a position to be telling me what to do? You know I like being in control. Now, be a good girl and make this easy for me.” 

She glanced at the emergency door before taking off, running full speed towards it. But his reflexes were faster. He grabbed her around the middle, hauling her back against his chest. She struggled against him, but his hold was firm. 

“Mmm, I like the feisty ones.” He breathed, trying to jab the needle into her side. 

She grabbed his arm, trying with all her strength to keep him away. 

“Rumlow, let her go.” A rough voice said. 

Rumlow lifted his gaze to see none other than Bucky in front of him. He chuckled, his grip on Kira tightening. There was murder in Bucky’s eyes, his hold on the gun in his hand not wavering at all. 

“You’re not gonna shoot me.” Rumlow said, his breath fanning against Kira’s ear. “Not when you know there’s a chance you could hit her.” 

Bucky shot at the ground by Rumlow’s feet, Kira jumping slightly, her eyes shutting in fear as Rumlow’s grip on her tightened. “I’m not going to ask again. Let. Her. Go.” 

Rumlow just chuckled. “So we’ll have to do this the hard way.” He shifted Kira slightly so he could look down on her. “Do you want to see a magic trick, sweetheart? Watch this.” He turned back to Bucky “Sputnik.” 

Bucky went rigid, the gun falling from his metal hand as his eyes fluttered shut, his body falling limp to the ground. 

“Bucky!” Kira shouted, getting no response from the soldier. “What did you do to him?” Kira shouted, shoving Rumlow back, sending him falling to the ground. 

Rumlow smirked, getting back to his feet. “Now there’s the Angel I want to see.” 

Rumlow threw a punch, but she dodged it, punching him in the stomach, sending him sliding across the floor. She was angry, her heart pounding in her ears. She stomped on his foot, his ankle cracking. 

“So, we’re gonna fight dirty, huh?” 

Kira just sneered at him before turning, running over to Bucky. She grabbed the gun off the floor, turning around to point it right at Rumlow’s chest. Rumlow just chuckled, staring down at Kira. 

“You don’t even know how to use that.” He said, grabbing her wrist and bending it back, backhanding her across the face, the gun flying from her hand. She licked her lips, tasting blood. 

Rumlow bent down to grab her, but she kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. She got back to her feet and charged towards him, but he grabbed her, flipping her to the ground. He knelt over her, needle in hand. She held him off, feeling his wrist break under her hand. He didn’t falter, just pressed harder. She wrapped her legs around him, flipping them so we was on the ground again. He reached over, grabbing the gun, shooting her in the side. She cried out, doubling over in pain. 

She grabbed his wrist, forcing it down under his knee. Her eyes landed on Bucky, who was still motionless not far from them. 

“You killed him!” She shouted, punching him in the face. Anger surged within her and she continuously punched him, his face turning into a bloody pulp. “I’ll kill you!” She shouted, grabbing the gun from his hand, pointing it at his forehead. 

“You don’t have the guts to pull the trigger.” He choked out, blood pooling in his mouth. 

She glared at him before a shot rang out in the air, Rumlow going limp under her. She sat there, frozen, gun still pointed at his forehead as she realized what she’d just done. 

The emergency exit door opened, Steve running in after taking the stairs all the way to the top. His eyes landed on the unconscious Bucky, worry surging through him. He turned around the side of the couch, seeing Kira sitting on top of a dead, Rumlow, gun pointed to his forehead with shaky hands, blood seeping through her shirt on her side. 

“Kira.” He said cautiously, approaching her slowly. He could see her chest heaving as she breathed, eyes wide as she stared down at the bleeding Rumlow. “Kira, it’s me. Steve.” He placed his shield down, leaning it against the couch, before taking his helmet off. “Kira, put the gun down.” He said, approaching her slowly. 

He reached out, grabbing her hands, gently prying the gun from her grip. She was shaking, the tears starting to fall as the shock wore off, her breathing turning into gasps. He took her hands in his, his sensitive ears picking up the other footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Kira, look at me.” He said, bending down to try and meet her gaze. “Kira.” 

She finally turned, eyes red, tears still falling as she stared at him. Her lip was split and there was a bruise forming on her jaw. “I-I k-killed him!” She sobbed. 

“I know.” He pressed a hand against her side, feeling the blood seep out of the bullet wound. “We need to get you stitched up before you bleed out.” 

“What the hell happened here?”

He ignored Natasha’s comment as he lifted Kira up off Rumlow, tucking her against his chest. “She needs medical attention. Now.” 

Kira clutched to Steve’s uniform as he followed Bruce into his lab. Clint, Thor and Pietro following him as Natasha, Wanda and Vision tended to Bucky, and Tony went to get FRIDAY back online. Steve laid Kira down on the exam table, making sure she was comfortable before taking a step back. Kira grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving away from her. Steve tightened his grip on her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. There were tears falling from her eyes still, and Steve raised his other hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. 

“It doesn’t look deep enough to have caused any internal damage.” Bruce said, putting gloves on, grabbing the equipment he needed. 

“What the hell happened, kiddo?” Clint asked, moving to stand behind her head. 

“I’m going to apply an anesthetic so you won’t feel it when I go in to get the bullet out.” Bruce said, wiping the area around the bullet wound with an antiseptic cloth. 

“No.” Kira said, causing all five men in the room to stare at her. “Just get it out. I’ll be okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Kira took a breath before nodding. “Yes.” 

“Alright. If you would hold her down.” Bruce said to the other three men in the room. 

Thor moved to her left side, taking her hand, placing the other on her shoulder, much like Steve was on the opposite side. Clint moved down to her side, beside Steve, holding down her leg while Pietro held down her feet. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go in with forceps, and try to be as quick as possible.” Bruce said, holding gauze below the wound to catch any blood. 

Kira didn’t make a sound while Bruce dug the bullet out. Her body jerked just the slightest, her grip on Steve and Thor tightening, her pupils dilating in pain, her face scrunching a little, but not a sound came out. It made Steve angry. She’d been subjected to so much pain before, in a setting where she couldn’t make a sound, in fear her weakness would be mocked, used against her. It had been. Bucky had told him what she’d said. He knew she’d been subjected to more than just physical torture. And it hurt him inside, knowing she’d suffered so much, all for a messed up cause. 

He was brought back from his daze as Kira relaxed, her grip on his hand loosening. He looked at her face, her eyes red from crying, but his gaze was drawn lower, to where her lip was previously split. The only trace was a thin line where the split had been. Steve reached over, running his fingers lightly over the thin scar. The bruise that had formed on her jaw was gone, leaving smooth, pale skin in its wake. Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Umm...” Bruce said, frowning at the bullet wound. He had turned around to grab the items to stitch up the hole, but instead was shocked by what he saw. “It’s stopped bleeding.” 

All eyes turned to Kira who was staring up at the ceiling. 

“I think there’s something being kept from us.” Pietro said, releasing her legs. 

“Something rather important.” Steve followed up. 

Kira swallowed the lump in her throat. She had some explaining to do. 


	8. The Truth

“Enhanced healing?” 

“Super strength?” 

“They were trying to create a perfect soldier after their last one failed them. They tested on me for years. I never knew what they were doing until I tried to fight off one of the guards one night. I kicked him in the chest and he went flying through the wall.” All six of her soulmates shifted in their seats at that statement. 

Kira sat, her knees pulled to her chest, on one of the couches on the party deck, while the rec room was being cleaned. She was curled up in the corner, the Avengers spread out around her. She was terrified they were going to do something to her, now that they knew. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

“B-Because I was scared.” Her six soulmates felt a shift within themselves at her words. “I don’t want more tests run on me. I don’t want to be experimented on.” 

“No one’s going to experiment on you. We all have our abilities and none of us get experimented on.” Natasha said, trying to calm Kira’s obvious nerves. 

“We’re not HYDRA.” Bucky said, gaining Kira’s attention. “We’re not going to force you to do things that you don’t want to do.” He swallowed thickly. “We won’t even force you to stay here, if you don’t want to.” 

Kira folded her arms over her knees, resting her forehead against them. She worried her lip, thinking about all of the possibilities. She knew HYDRA wasn’t completely gone. There were more of them out there still, and they’d find her eventually if she left. Not that she wanted to leave, but they did give her that option. But she knew she’d be safer with them. They could provide protection, safety, and the six people fate designed specifically for her. She heard movement around her, soft words being shared before the elevator dinged. Warmth appeared at her right side, bodies moving closer to her, surrounding her. 

“Kira.” A warm hand touched her arm, nothing but comfort surrounding her. “We’re not mad at you. We could never be mad at you.” 

“I don’t want to leave.” Her voice was muffled, but they heard her, each one of them breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Then don’t. There’s others around you with super strength and healing. We can help you. And don’t feel bad about killing Rumlow. He had it coming.” 

She looked up, her gaze meeting Bucky’s. “I thought you were dead. I just got so mad, and...” Her breath hitched as tears filled her eyes again. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to protect you. I...I don’t know what he did to me...but it won’t happen again.” 

“None of us will.” Clint said, moving off the couch so he was kneeling on her left. 

“We’ll keep you safe, Printesa.” Pietro said from his spot behind Bucky and Clint. 

“We all will.” Thor said. 

Kira looked around at all six men, the serious looks on their faces betrayed by the loving look in their eyes. A small smile broke out on her face, causing the others to smile as well. 

“Good.” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Now that that’s settled, let’s get some food. How about Shawarma?” 

The other five groaned while Kira frowned. “What’s Shawarma?” 

“You’ve never had Shawarma?” 

“I-I don’t think so.” 

“Shawarma it is.” Tony said, heading off to the elevator. 

* * *

 

She was strapped down again, stuck in the chair she’d spent the last nine years in, getting tested on, tortured, even worse things had happened in that chair. The doctors were around her, machines beeping, muffled words floating around the room. She felt the familiar prick of a needle in her arm and she screamed, struggling, trying to break free from the chair as her muscles slowly stiffened, stilling all movement. She felt the tube being forced down her throat, air filling her lungs again after suffocating for a few moments. Her eyes were closed by the doctor, but her ears pick up the sounds of the doctors leaving, and the heavy footfalls making their way towards her. 

“Hey there, sweetheart.” Rough fingertips ran up her cheek before her eyelids were opened again, her eyes landing on Rumlow. “You miss me?” 

Kira shot up in bed, panting hard, sweat covering her skin. Now she knew why she didn’t want to sleep. After they had eaten, Kira finding out that she liked Shawarma, much to the team’s displeasure, they had coaxed her to go to bed. Steve and Bucky had been the last to leave, making sure she was comfortable before heading across the hall to their room. Kira had surprisingly fallen asleep, but unfortunately it hadn’t lasted long. If that’s what sleeping was like, she never wanted to do it again. 

She tried to calm her heart rate, but every shadow, every small movement in the corner of her eye made her jump. Maybe she hadn’t killed Rumlow and he was hiding just beyond where she could see. Kira threw back the covers, rising on shaking legs before heading towards the door. It took her a moment to open it, scared she’d see something else on the other side, but she did it anyways, finding the hallway empty and quiet. She slipped out her door, making her way across the hall to Steve and Bucky’s room. She hesitated before raising a shaking fist, knocking twice. 

She stood in the hallway, her arms wrapped around herself while she waited, almost ready to turn back around when no answer came. She thought about knocking again when the door opened, a half asleep Bucky standing in front of her. Bucky was in his boxers, hair disheveled as he took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes before staring down at Kira, his eyes able to pick up the slight tremble in her limbs from the dim light of the hallway. 

“What’s wrong, doll?” His voice was rough with sleep, and it made something stir inside her. Something foreign to her. “Why are you shaking?” He reached out, hesitating when she shied away a little from his hand. 

“Buck?” He heard Steve’s voice from the bed. 

“I-I had a nightmare.” Now she felt stupid for getting up and bothering them. She should have just stayed in bed and sucked it up. 

“Hey.” He said, staring down softly at Kira. “It’s okay.” He opened the door wider, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Come here.” 

He guided her into the room, Steve sitting up on the bed, the lamp on the nightstand turning on. All three of them squinted from the intrusion before their eyes adjusted. Steve was in his boxers as well, his normally perfect hair was disheveled slightly. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He said, stretching his arms over his head. Kira couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, watching the muscle move under the skin. 

“She had a nightmare.” Bucky said, steering her towards the bed. 

“Come here, doll.” Steve said, scooting over slightly, lifting the blankets so she could slide under. 

She stood there, staring at the bed with wide eyes for a moment. 

“It’s okay. We won’t bite.” Steve said and Kira hesitantly crawled on the bed, moving so she was sitting next to Steve under the covers. 

Bucky climbed in after her and she found herself sandwiched between the two soldiers. It was warm between them, and she felt strangely at ease there, almost forgetting her dream. But it came back to her, causing her to shiver slightly, both soldiers staring down at her. 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Bucky said, running his flesh hand over her hair. 

“We won’t pry.” Steve said, wiping the few tears that had fallen from her cheeks. When had that happened? She wasn’t sure. “Try and get some more sleep.” He said, scooting down so his head was against the pillow. “We’re here in case you have another nightmare.” 

“C’mon, doll.” Bucky said, pulling Kira down with him. 

She was hesitant at first, not quite sure what to do until Steve wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto her side so she was facing him. He felt his arm reach over her, pulling Bucky closer so his chest was to her back. His metal arm slid around her waist, making her shiver slightly from the cold seeping in through her thin t-shirt. 

“It’s cold.” She said, scooting back against Bucky. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Steve murmured, already half asleep. 

“Night, doll.” Bucky murmured, slipping his flesh arm under Kira’s neck, his hand lacing in Steve’s hair. 

Kira surprisingly fell asleep fast, sandwiched between the soldiers, something she decided she liked. Something she could get used to. 


	9. Surprising Behavior

Kira was hot. Almost too hot when she woke up. But she wasn’t going to complain. She had gone the rest of the night without a nightmare, or a disturbance. It was the first time she’d successfully slept in nine years, and she was sandwiched between two super soldiers who were incredibly warm and sound asleep. Bucky had his face buried in her hair, breath fanning over her neck while his metal arm was around her waist, tucked under her side. Steve had his arm below Bucky’s, his hand on Bucky’s side, his chin resting on her head. It was so intimate for someone she barely knew, but yet it felt so right. She could have stayed like that all day, except her stomach chose that moment to growl. Both soldiers shifted, Bucky’s arm tightened around her, Steve rolling slightly so he could stretch. She felt Bucky’s lips on her skin as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before shifting up on his elbow so he was leaning over her. 

“How did you sleep, doll?” 

She stretched like a cat, a small moan leaving her lips as her muscles lengthened. “Really good.” 

“Good.” Steve said, pressing a kiss to her other shoulder. 

“I like this.” She said, looking between the two. 

“What? Sleeping between us?” Bucky asked. 

“You’re so warm.” She said, grabbing Steve’s arm and rolling over so she was facing Bucky, Steve spooned behind her. “And soft.” She said, tangling her hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling him down so they were nose to nose. 

Both men sighed in contentment, holding her close until her stomach growled again, reminding them why they got up in the first place. 

“We should get up. Get some breakfast.” Steve murmured, trying to get Kira’s hair out of his mouth. 

“We have training today, huh.” Bucky said, his breath fanning over Kira’s face. 

“Training?” Kira asked, her brow furrowed. 

“Yeah. Gotta keep ourselves in shape.” Bucky said. 

“You’re gonna spend the day with Tony.” Steve said. “I’m sure he’ll let you do whatever you want.” 

“But we gotta get up first.” Bucky said, a smirk on his face. But none of them actually wanted to move. 

It was when Kira’s stomach growled for a third time that Steve finally moved, untangling himself from Bucky and Kira. He slid out of bed, stretching his arms over his head, Bucky’s eyes on his back as he did so. He smirked to himself before padding over to the dresser, grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Bucky groaned slightly, untangling himself from Kira before following Steve’s lead, sliding out of bed. He moved over to the dresser, standing beside Steve. Steve moved his hand to the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Kira rolled on her side, watching as they dressed, seeming to have a silent conversation between them. It was intriguing and a little bit intimidating. 

“Don’t worry, doll.” Bucky said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled his hair back. “The more intimate the relationship, the easier it is to communicate through the bond.” 

“I-Intimate?” Kira, asked, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. There was a slight hint of fear in her eyes. 

Both Steve and Bucky looked at each other. The first intimate encounters she’d ever had, had been with HYDRA. With piece of shit guards who took advantage of her. Both soldiers felt the rage build up within them. Neither of them knew how young it had started, and neither really cared to know. But they quickly calmed themselves, knowing getting angry in front of Kira wasn’t going t help anything. In the end, it would only make things worse. 

“Don't worry, Angel. We won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do.” Steve said, smoothing her hair back in a calming gesture. 

“None of us will.” Bucky said, running his thumb along her cheek before smoothing it down over her bottom lip. “Now why don’t we go get some breakfast, huh?” 

Both Steve and Bucky offered her a hand, helping her off the bed. They made their way to the door, but stopped when something pulled on their hands. 

“Wait.” 

Both men turned around to look at Kira. She stared up at the soldiers towering over her, eyes wide, her bottom lip between her teeth. Her grip on their hands loosened hesitantly. Both soldiers swallowed thickly, looking away at each other before back at Kira. 

“Will you...kiss me?” She asked quietly, almost a whisper. 

“You want us to kiss you?” Bucky asked, eyebrows raised as he looked from Kira, to Steve, then back. 

Kira chewed her lip for a moment. “Yeah. I-I’ve never been kissed before, and-” 

Her words were cut off by Bucky’s lips, his metal hand cupping her jaw. She was stiff, taken slightly by surprise, but the kiss was sweet, nonetheless. Nothing more than a gentle peck, not wanting to push things too far too fast. His stubble tickled her a little as he pulled away, his hand moving from her face to make room for Steve. Steve’s hand moved behind her neck, much like he’d done to Bucky earlier before he repeated the action, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. She’d loosened up a little, getting over the surprise brought on by Bucky’s kiss. 

Her eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly as she stared at the wall between them. Slowly, a smile crawled on her lips, brightening up her face. Both soldiers smiled as well, feeling her happiness through the bond. 

“Come on, dollface.” Bucky said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go get some food.” 

Kira bounded out of the elevator, making her way towards Tony who was standing at the counter in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his back, shoving him forwards slightly at impact. 

“Hey, kiddo.” He said, putting his coffee down on the counter, looking away from his tablet. He turned around, Kira nuzzling into his chest. “You’re in a good mood.” 

“I slept really good last night.” She murmured, voice muffled by his t-shirt. 

“Well that’s good.” He said, running a hand down her hair. 

He eyed Steve and Bucky as they passed, making for the fridge. He knew they had something to do with it. They were the closest to her in case something happened. And Tony knew something had happened. FRIDAY had alerted him to her raised heart rate, high body temperature. He’d almost gone to her himself, when he’d watched as she left  her room and headed over to Steve and Bucky’s. At least she was well cared for. 

“So, kiddo, what do you want to do today?” He asked her when he’d finally peeled her away from him long enough to grab her a bowl of cereal before sitting her down at the table. 

Steve and Bucky had left, going down to the gym to train with Clint and Natasha, something they were already late for, but given their new situation, it was hard to get mad at them for it. 

“How’d she sleep last night?” Clint asked Steve and Bucky as he placed all his practice arrows back in his quiver. 

“Decent. She had a nightmare, then ended up with us.” Steve said as he and Bucky stretched. 

“She was out pretty quickly afterwards. Didn’t want to get out of bed this morning.” 

“That’s good. At least she got some sleep.” Clint said, grabbing an arrow. 

“And she was hungry too.” Bucky said, metal arm whirring as he stretched it over his head. 

“Tony’s making sure she eats something.” Steve said, sighing as he stretched. 

“Sounds like she’s adjusting well.” Clint said as he released his arrow, hitting the target dead center. 

“Surprisingly fast.” Bucky said, moving towards Clint with Steve. 

“She asked us to kiss her this morning.” Steve said quietly, knowing Natasha was listening in from her spot across the gym where she was doing Tai Chi. 

Clint’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes going wide. “What?” 

“Yeah. It was totally out of the blue.” Bucky said. 

“And you did it?” Clint asked, grabbing another arrow. 

“Yeah. She looked like she enjoyed it.” 

“Huh.” Clint said, staring past the two soldiers for a second. “We’ll just have to see how this develops then.” 

Kira took surprisingly well to the paparazzi. Tony hadn’t even thought about it when he’d offered to take Kira out and about. He’d taken her for lunch at his favorite deli, then out for ice cream, and then out to the Statue of Liberty. They hadn’t been swarmed, but he knew it would be all over the news. Even with a disguise, people still recognized him. It was only a matter of time. Thankfully none of her soulmarks were visible, but there would be speculation. He wanted to keep it as ambiguous as possible. 

**TONY STARK DATING STRIPPER?**

That was not what he’d had in mind. TMZ of all tabloids had it posted before they even got back to the tower. Of course it was possible someone had recognized her and let it slip that she had been acting as a stripper. This was gonna be fun. 

_ “Billionaire Tony Stark was seen out today in the company of a well known stripper from the gentleman’s club The Office today, sources tell us.” _

There was a blurry picture of him and Kira leaving the deli, Kira’s face barely visible in the photo. 

_ “It is unknown whether the pair are a couple or not, but they were seen holding hands around the Statue of Liberty today.”  _

Tony sighed, putting his tablet on the nightstand. Kira was thankfully immersed in whatever movie was playing on the TV. Toy Story...or at least that’s what it looked like to him. She was sitting towards the end of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, shovelling popcorn into her mouth. 

“You like it?” He asked, gaining her attention. 

“I used to watch it all the time when I was younger. Reminds me of a more normal time.” She said, looking down sadly before shovelling more popcorn into her mouth. 

Tony smiled before scooting up towards her, helping himself to the popcorn as well. He’d learned a lot about her in their outing, and he’d even told her a lot about him. It was refreshing, meeting someone who didn’t know everything about him already. It made him feel...almost normal. He looked over at her, his eyes drawn to the letters peeking out from under her shorts on her left thigh. He’d seen the ones on her collarbone, and the one on her forearm, but he hadn’t seen those before. 

“Whose words are those?” He asked, refraining from reaching out and touching them. 

She looked over at him, frowning slightly before following his gaze down to her leg. “Yours.” She said simply, straightening her leg out slightly. 

“Can I see them?” 

She straightened her leg completely, tugging her shorts up slightly so the words were revealed to him. 

_ “So you’re the girl Capsicle keeps talking about.”  _ Right there on her leg. 

He made a bold move, reaching out to trace the words, her skin silky soft under his hand. “That must have made no sense to you.” He said, smiling softly. 

“I tried not to put too much thought into it. I knew it would make sense to me someday. Where are mine?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. 

Tony turned, peeling his shirt over his head. He felt her fingers tracing the black letters on his right shoulder. 

_ “And you’re Tony Stark.”  _

He’d already known his soulmate would know who he was before his words appeared on his skin. His parents had been worried, but they thought maybe it would be for the best when he’d been born without his words. They’d died before he’d gotten them, just barely 24 and already running a company when they’d appeared on his shoulder one morning. He hadn’t noticed them until the girl he’d been with saw them and pointed them out, telling him they hadn’t been there last night. He wondered how long he’d had gone, had she not been there to point them out. They were vague and he didn’t try to cover them up. Many girls had hoped they’d be the one, but yet, here he was, 21 years later looking at her. When he’d pictured it back then, things had looked very different. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Kira frowned when he turned back around, her fingers immediately settling on the scar on his chest from where the arc reactor had been. He reached up, grabbing her hand in his. 

“Different story, different time.” He said, glancing at the clock. It was late, and she had to be tired. It had been a long day. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked before he could turn away. 

“Of course. You can ask me anything.” He said, still holding her hand. 

She let go of his hand, reaching up to cup his cheek, her thumb running over his chin. “What’s it like, kissing someone with a beard?” 

That question had shocked him a little, and he had to take a moment to get his thoughts back in order. “Uh, well, I’ve heard it tickles. It can be a little rough, but mine’s not long enough to-” 

His eyes went wide when he felt her lips on his. It was gentle, almost hesitant, her hand gripping his shoulder, ready to pull away if he wanted it. But he didn’t, his eyes closing, hand cupping the back of her head and he pulled her in closer to him, his head tilting slightly. He knew he was entering delicate territory, worried he’d scare her away if he moved too fast. 

She pulled away, eyes still closed, hand still gripping his shoulder, mouth slightly parted. It was likely the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. A smile formed on her face, her eyes fluttering open. 

“It does tickle.” She said, running her thumb over his chin again. “I like it.” She said before crawling up the bed to get under the covers. 

Tony smiled, laughing to himself. She was a tease and she didn’t even realize it. He moved the popcorn to the TV stand before settling in beside her. She had her back to him, looking out at the glass windows that showed the city. He shut off the TV, turning off the lights before settling down behind her. 

“It’s so beautiful.” She murmured, looking out at the lights. 

Tony hummed his agreement, wrapping an arm around her waist. She relaxed, sinking back against him, her breathing evened out, already asleep. Tony smiled, resting his chin against her head as he too found himself falling asleep quickly. 


	10. Trouble on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's super short, but I really wanted to get something posted.

Tony had been awake for a while. His mind had been plagued with a nightmare, and thankfully he’d woken up before he disturbed Kira. She was still on her side, facing away from him, fast asleep when he’d woken up. He’d moved away from her, finding himself on his back, sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed. He’d taken the covers with him, only Kira’s feet covered, but she didn’t look like she minded. Tony covered her back up, just to make himself feel better before returning to his previous position. 

He reached out, running his fingers over her back. She sighed, shifting slightly, but didn’t wake up. Tony looked back up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months. He’d created a homicidal robot, fought said robot to save the world, almost lost a few of his teammates in the process, gained a couple new ones, found out HYDRA had been hiding under their nose, and gained a soulmate in the process. It had been a rough few months, and hopefully things would calm down. At least long enough so they could get settled with Kira. She had already started to warm up to them, but they still had a long way to go. 

Kira shifted, rolling on her side so she was facing Tony. She inhaled deeply, stretching slightly before she settled, her breathing evening out again. Tony studied her while she slept. She seemed so young, so innocent then, or at least more so than usual. She was young, and innocent, but her eyes never showed it. There was always something deeper, the hurt, the struggle, the unsure glint under everything. Tony scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She snuggled into him unconsciously, her head tucking under his chin. 

It was another two hours before Kira woke up, Tony staying awake for the entire time. Kira was comfortable, so he wasn’t about to move and wake her up. She shifted slightly in his arms, her body pressing closer to his as she stretched, before nuzzling back into his chest. 

“Morning.” Tony murmured, rubbing her back gently. 

“Morning.” She mumbled, still half asleep. “What time is it?” She asked with a yawn, stretching her arm over her head as he turned to look at the clock. 

“7:30.” He said, smiling as she nuzzled back into his chest. 

“S’to early.” She mumbled. 

“I can guarantee we’re the only one’s still in bed.” Tony said. 

Kira groaned in response, but refused to move. Tony would have gladly stayed in bed with her, but he knew there were things that needed to be done, and they needed to eat eventually. Well, at least he did. Bruce was still working on figuring out how HYDRA was able to keep her from needing nourishment and sleep, and how she still wasn’t showing signs of noticing she was hungry or tired, even though her body was. He’d watched her, the night before last when she’d nearly fallen out of her seat, then swayed on her feet as Steve and Bucky escorted her to her room. She hadn’t shown any signs of fatigue, nothing to even hint that she felt tired, aside from the obvious physical signs. Like now, her stomach was growling, but yet she didn’t show any signs of even noticing it. But he knew if he put a plate of food in front of her, she’d eat it all. Tony knew there was something else going on inside her, besides the enhanced healing and the super strength. 

“Tony?” 

He snapped out of his daze, Kira having rolled him over so she was hovering over him, her hands on his cheeks, staring down at him. Her head was tilted slightly, brow furrowed as she studied him, her eyes boring into his. 

“You okay?” He asked, neither of them moving. 

“I should be asking you that.” She countered. 

“I’m okay. I just spaced out for a second.” He said, brushing the hair from her face. 

“You do that a lot.” 

“I know.” He said before pulling her down on his chest. 

“I thought you wanted to get up.” She murmured. 

“If I could, I’d lay here all day with you. But there are people wanting to see you, and I have things I need to do. You’ll be spending the day with Clint, after he gets done training.” Tony looked back at the clock. “Which was five minutes ago. Let’s head downstairs, see what’s cooking for breakfast.” 

Tony sat up, Kira still laying on his chest. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, breaths even. He frowned, feeling her forehead, but she wasn’t any warmer than usual. She had said she couldn’t get sick, but she was sure acting like she was. 

“Hey, kiddo.” He said, brushing her hair away from her face. 

Kira groaned in response, shifting in his lap a little. He sighed, scooping her up in his arms before carrying her out to the elevator. She shifted in his arms when he stepped inside, leaning her chin on his shoulder. 

“You can put me down now.” She murmured, voice slurred by sleep. 

“You sure?” He asked, not quite sure she was even awake yet. 

He felt her nod and hesitated for a moment before putting her down. She leaned against him, settling herself before she took a step away, gripping the railing in the elevator as it slowed to a stop. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah.” She said softly, rubbing her eyes. It didn’t convince him. 

He walked behind her, watching as she stumbled over to the table, plopping down as she rubbed her eyes, yawning. He moved to the kitchen, standing near Clint who was making oatmeal. 

“Hey. I was beginning to think we wouldn’t be seeing you today.” He said as Tony grabbed a couple bowls. 

Tony just shook his head, his mind working quickly to think of some reason that she’d be acting like she is. Clint noticed the billionaire’s uncharacteristic silence, a worried frown forming on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked. 

Tony stepped closer to him, leaning in slightly. He glanced at Kira, who was sitting with her head in her hand, eyes half closed. “Keep an eye on her today.” 

“That’s kind of the idea.” Clint sassed. 

Tony gave him a look. “Just...watch her. If she looks off, or something weird starts happening, bring her to the lab.” 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked, turning to eye their half asleep soulmate. 

“I don’t know. She really didn’t want to wake up this morning.” 

“Well, maybe she’s just not a morning person.” Clint said, shrugging, turning back to take his oatmeal off the stove. 

“Does that look like ‘not a morning person’ to you?” Tony asked, pointing over to Kira, who was probably asleep at the table. “She kept falling asleep during our conversation.” 

“Well, maybe she doesn’t find you that interesting.” 

Tony just glared at the archer. “Just keep an eye on her, Barton.” 

“That’s the plan.” He said, scooping his oatmeal into a bowl as Tony left with his cereal and coffee. 

Clint grabbed Kira’s bowl, and his before making his way over to the table. Kira was, in fact, asleep, head on her crossed arms, breathing slow and even. Clint put down the bowls before sitting at the table next to her. 

“Hey.” He said quietly, smoothing a hand over her hair. She jerked a little, inhaling sharply as she sat up, a yawn escaping her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“S’okay.” She murmured, rubbing her face. 

“Here. Eat something. It’ll wake you up a little.” He said, pushing the cereal in front of her. 

She stared down at the cereal for a moment before picking up the spoon. 

“So what do you want to do today?” He asked after a few moments of silence. “We can do whatever you want, but we’re going out for lunch.” 

Clint took her out to, what he deemed as, the best pizza in New York. Kira had seemingly perked up when they left the tower, the shower Clint had suggested helping as well. But she still looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, and they were hooded by her eyelids. If you didn’t look closely, you would have guessed she was high. And that worried Clint. Mentally she was wide awake, not showing any signs of fatigue, but physically she looked exhausted. He was no stranger to sleep deprivation, but this was turning into something totally different. He shot a quick text to Tony while they waited for their pizza. Kira was looking at him, her head tilted a little. 

“Tony. He’s being a worrywart.” He said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Or I should say, his normal self. He worries about you, kiddo. We all do.” It was a truer statement than she realized. 


	11. Things Come To Light

Clint wasn’t used to sleeping with someone. Sure he’d had his one night stands, and a partner or two, but with his standing with SHIELD, he was forced to leave most of that behind. After becoming an Avenger, he didn’t really have time to focus on that. Sure, he figured he’d start again eventually, he had to find his soulmate at some point, but it was dangerous to keep people close to him. He was in the same boat Natasha was in with her soulmate. He had enemies, and he hated to see anyone get hurt because of him. So he had given Kira the option of sleeping in her own room, wanting to keep the relationship as platonic as possible. Hell, he was old enough to be her father. So was Stark, but they had very different views on that kind of stuff. He knew it would get harder to resist it as their relationship grew. It was inevitable for soulmates, but he also knew this was a special case. The girl laying next to him had been through hell and back. He’d learned a lot about her during their time together, and he knew there was a lot more.   
Kira was laying on her side, her back to his side as he layed sprawled out on his back. Her fingers were tracing his arm, her head resting on his bicep. He could feel her breath on his skin, her breathing even, so even he almost thought she was asleep. 

“I like your arms.” She said out of the blue. 

“Really? That’s a new one. Most women like Thor’s or Steve’s.” 

“Their’s are nice, but they’re not yours.” She said, turning to face him, her head resting on his chest. 

It was silent between them for a while, so silent in fact he thought she was asleep. It wouldn’t surprise him, he was surprised she’d stayed awake this long. She’d slept through the movie he’d put on, but he couldn’t focus on it as he watched her sleep. He couldn’t lie, it worried him a little, and he knew Tony had informed the others of the dilemma at hand. There was something wrong with Kira. That would get their attention. 

Kira shifted, whimpering slightly as she rolled on her back, one hand on her stomach, the other clenched in a fist at her side. Clint turned his head to look at her, watching as a deep frown formed on her face. His sharp eyes caught every little movement, every twitch her body made. 

Clint rolled on his side, leaning over her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she whimpered again. “Hey.” He said, gently shaking her. Her skin was warm under his hand. “You okay?” 

“‘M fine.” She murmured, rolling on her side. 

But she wasn’t. Clint could see her muscles tensing, her body trembling. He reached out, ignoring her flinch as he felt her forehead, her skin warmer than usual. 

“No you’re not.” He said, jumping into action. “FRIDAY, tell Tony and Bruce to meet us in the lab. It’s an emergency.” He scooped Kira up into his arms. 

“Right away, Mr. Barton.” The AI answered. 

Clint all but ran to the elevator, FRIDAY taking him down to the labs. Tony and Bruce beat him there, and it really wouldn’t have surprised him if they’d already been down there. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? FRIDAY said it was an emergency...” He tapered off when he saw Kira in Clint’s arms. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. But she’s in pain, I know that much. And she’s burning up.” 

“Bring her over here.” Bruce said, moving to the lab table. “When did it start?”

“Just a few minutes ago. I thought she was asleep, but she started whimpering and shaking, and now she’s feverish.”

“What’s going on? Is she okay?” Steve asked as he and Bucky stormed into the lab, worried looks on their faces. 

“We don’t know yet.” Tony said from his spot beside Kira. But there was something in his eyes that said he did. 

“She has a fever, muscle spasms. And she’s getting worse.” Bruce said, looking across to Tony. 

“Do it.” Tony said, looking to Bruce. 

“Do what?” Pietro asked, appearing in the lab. 

“Tony, it hasn’t been-” 

“Just do it. This may be our only shot here.” 

“Hold on. What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

Bruce looked to Tony before turning back to Steve. “We started developing a version of the serum HYDRA was injecting her with.” 

“Why? Is that all she is to you?” Thor, who had arrived just seconds before said, pushing past Steve to get to Tony. “Is she just another experiment for you to test on?” 

“No. We’re doing it to-” He was cut off when Kira shot up on the table, her hands going towards her throat as she gasped for air. 

“Do it.” Tony said, holding Kira’s shoulders down. “Bruce, we don’t have much of a choice here.” 

“What’s happening?” The five other men gathering around the table. 

“Her lungs are constricting.” Bruce said, listening through a stethoscope. 

He turned around, grabbing a syringe and a needle from the table behind him, taking the lid off a beaker before filling the syringe with the liquid inside. 

“What is that?” Steve asked, eyeing the needle warily. 

Neither Tony, nor Bruce said anything as Bruce injected the liquid into Kira’s arm. Her body shook for a few seconds before she went limp, her muscles tensing, body rigid. Bruce placed an oxygen mask over her face, pumping oxygen into her lungs for her. Her eyes were open, staring unblinking at the ceiling. 

“What did you do to her?” Bucky asked, moving closer to her face. 

Bruce sighed, looking to Tony briefly before turning back to the other five men in the room. “The serum HYDRA was injecting her with was keeping her alive.” 

“How?” Steve asked, his face serious. 

“She’s unstable. The abilities they gave her are killing her.” 

“How is that possible?” Thor asked. 

“They weren’t trying to achieve the super soldier serum. They tried that, and got the watered down version they gave to Bucky. This...this was something entirely new.” 

“So what, they just made themselves an Enhanced?” Pietro asked. 

“They tried to.” Bruce said. 

“They tried to achieve what Strucker was able to, but without the help of an Infinity Stone.” 

“Without the serum, the enhancements to her system slowly tear her apart from the inside. They break down her muscles, render her adrenal glands useless, slow her metabolism.   
That’s why she’s been so tired lately. I’m surprised she made it this long without the serum.” 

“And the one you injected her with will help her?” Pietro asked. 

Bruce looked to Tony. “We don’t know. We got to her too late to be able to tell everything that was in the serum-” 

“But you got enough to start developing one of your own.” Clint said. 

“Exactly. This was just the prototype. We weren’t sure if it would work or not, and so far, it has.” 

“When will we know for sure.” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not until we wake her up.” 

“Wake her up?” Bucky asked, copying Steve. 

“HYDRA kept her under for about ten hours. We got that much when we got her file from the base. It gave the serum enough time to work through her system and stabilize her powers. They’d never let her go this long without it, so we don’t know how long it will take before she’s completely stabilized.” 

“And since this is a knockoff version of the serum, there’s a great big ‘if’ there.” Tony said. 

“Why didn’t you do anything sooner?” Bucky asked, leaning against the table. 

“These things take time. And with her limited knowledge on what HYDRA did to her, and HYDRA’s limited records on her, we’ve been playing by ear. Trying to make things up as we go along and get things right.” Tony said. 

“You could have warned us, given us some kind of briefing about what was going on. That way we would have known what to look for.” Steve said. 

“Would you honestly have let us test on her if you had known?” Bruce asked. 

Steve didn’t say anything. They had a point. And no matter how dense and twisted Tony’s logic could be, he would at least keep Kira’s best interests at heart. There wasn’t any way he would let anything happen to her that would put her in danger. 

“So what do we do now?” Pietro asked. 

“We wait. The serum will wear off eventually, if we don’t wake her up first. I’m still trying to figure out how they did it, but I think I’m getting close.” 

“I will return to Asgard.” Thor said, straightening up. “I will converse with our healers, find out if they know of a solution.” 

“We’ll keep working here. The rest of you should go back to bed. Get some rest.” 

Bruce knew those words were useless. The remaining five men weren’t going anywhere.


	12. Grounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter may be a little triggering, as it deals with PTSD.

“You doing okay?” Steve asked Bucky as he handed the other man a cup of coffee. 

They’d been up all night, Pietro and Clint asleep in uncomfortable chairs, leaning against the lab table. Bucky hadn’t moved from Kira’s side. He’d closed her eyes, making it look like she was sleeping after Bruce had done a tracheostomy, making it easier for her to breathe. 

“Just angry.” Bucky said, taking a sip of the coffee Steve had given him. “HYDRA’s ruined so many lives, done horrible things to unwilling people.” Bucky trailed off, his metal arm whirring as his fist clenched tightly. “She was ten years old, Steve.” He said, looking up at his partner. “She was a child when they did this...” He trailed off, a lump forming in his throat.

“I know, Buck.” Steve said, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I know. It’s not fair. But she’s here with us now. She’s safe. You’re safe. He took Bucky’s face in his hands, staring into those blue eyes he’d fallen in love with so long ago. “We can help her. We’ll figure it out.” 

Bucky shifted in his seat. “She told me when HYDRA did this to her, made her like this, she was still aware.” 

“THen she knows we’re helping her. She knows she’s in safe hands.” He took Bucky’s metal hand in his, holding on tightly. “She knows she’ll be okay.” 

Steve and Bucky convinced Clint and Pietro to go to bed, knowing neither would be happy if they woke up sore from sleeping at a weird angle. They promised FRIDAY would alert them of any developments. Bruce and Tony worked hard, trying to come up with something that would work, if only temporarily. They knew they couldn’t keep doing this to her. It would cause another scene, like when Tony had tried to figure out how Bucky’s arm worked. Bucky had complied to a point, but all it had taken was one bad day, and he’d nearly tore the tower apart until Wanda was able to get inside his head and knock him out. They didn’t need that happening again. 

Pietro was the only one in the lab, apart from Bruce and Tony when Kira had jerked up into a sitting position on the lab table, choking as she pulled the breathing tube from her throat. She was breathing hard, staring down at her shaking hands. Words floated through her mind, muffled voices, someone shouting, gunshots. She had been playing, stacking the weights in the gym her daddy had built when she’d heard it. The door smashing open, boots pounding on the tile floors. Gunshots, an alarm blaring. 

“Kira?” Pietro asked, reaching out hesitantly to slide his fingers across her cheek. She flinched, but didn’t move away, prompting him to cup her face. “Angel?” 

“No!” She screamed, batting his hand away, leaping from the table before running out of the lab. 

“Not again.” Tony said, having rushed into the room at her cry. “FRIDAY, lock her down.” 

Pietro was out the door, intercepting her in a half a second as an alarm started blaring. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her movements. Kira fought him, trying to get out of his arms before suddenly he was flying back, nearly hitting the lab doors. The wind was knocked out of him, pain erupting in his side every time he tried to inhale. 

Kira shot towards the exit doors, trying to find a place to hide. If only she had grabbed something to defend herself with...She pushed on the exit doors with all her strength, but they didn’t budge. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get them open. She turned, looking for any other place she could hide, but it was fruitless until she settled on the window. It wasn’t that far. She’d done it many times. Almost gave her Momma a heart attack, but she didn’t have much of a choice now. 

She took off running, breaking through the glass and she was falling. She was falling longer than she should have been. Much longer. Then something hit her and she was flying, an arm wrapped around her. They landed on a roof, the arm not letting her go. She struggled against him, hitting him as hard as she could, but it was no use. 

“Kira!” Thunder boomed overhead and suddenly she was soaking wet from the rain. She blinked, her vision clearing, her mind clearing as the rain pelted against her skin. “Kira.” The voice said, softer this time. She looked up, meeting the soft blue eyes of Thor. His brow was furrowed as he stared down at her, his mind trying to come up with a reason as to why he had to just catch his soulmate as she fell through the air. “What happened?” 

He didn’t get a verbal response, but he could see the whites of her eyes turning red as tears mixed with the rain pelting them. She shivered, goosebumps rising on her exposed skin as she curled into him for warmth. The rain slowed, before stopping completely, the storm clouds dissipating, bringing the sun out once more. He didn’t question her again, but only tightened his hold around her, swinging his hammer before flying to the tower, landing on the roof. He gave her a moment, knowing they were about to be bombarded the second they got inside. He didn’t need to ask if she was okay. She was stubborn, his little angel, but whatever had happened, had shaken her to the core. 

He opened the hatch on the roof, half expecting to see his teammates standing there, but it was thankfully empty. He went down first, offering her a hand to help her down after him. She clutched his hand tightly as they made their way down the stairwell towards the labs. Thor had known that’s where she’d jumped from, and he assumed that’s where everyone had to be. 

The emergency door was propped open and he could hear voices floating through. Kira stopped a few steps from the bottom, tugging on Thor’s arm. He turned back to face her, seeing the unease and fear in her face.

“Stay here.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll handle them.” 

Kira sat on the stairs, listening as Thor lumbered into the lab. 

“Where is she?” 

“Is she okay?” 

He was bombarded with questions, the other five of her soulmates jumping to their feet when they saw him. 

“She is very far from okay.” He said, tightening his grip on Mjolnir. “I demand to know what happened.” 

Everyone went silent, looking at each other. 

“We don’t exactly know.” Bruce finally said from his spot at the back of the room. 

“She was unconscious, immobile, then suddenly she wasn’t.” Pietro said, wincing as she stood, his hand on his ribs. “She looked terrified. Then she just screamed ‘no!’, got up and ran for it. I ran after her, but she packs one hell of a punch.” 

“I had FRIDAY lock down the floor so she wouldn’t get out and hurt anyone else.” 

“Then she just jumped for it.” Bucky said. “Steve and I saw her when she did it.” 

“I was almost out the window when you showed up.” Tony said. “Did she say anything to you?” 

“No.” Thor said, frowning. 

“But she’s still terrified.” Wanda said, moving to stand beside her twin. “She thought what she was seeing was real.” All eyes were on her. “She thought she was 10 years old again, when HYDRA killed her parents.” 

“So she was having a flashback.” Steve said. 

“Having all of us here isn’t going to be good for her.” Bucky said. “If she’s still terrified, seeing all of us at once could trigger her again.” 

“We need someone who knows what they’re doing.” Steve said, looking to Bucky. “I’m calling Sam.” 

Thor had managed to coax Kira down to the lower levels of the tower, where Sam usually had his meetings with Bucky. She sat, curled up on the couch facing the door. She hadn’t said a word since the incident, retreating into a shell. She was worse off now than when they had first found her. And her soulmates knew it as well. Four of them were waiting outside the door, while Steve and Bucky escorted Sam inside, filling him in on what had happened. 

“She jumped through the window?” Sam asked as they rounded the corner. 

“Yeah. Thankfully Thor showed up to catch her.” 

“I was ready by the time he showed up.” Tony said, leaning against the wall. “He’s not the only one here who can fly. Vision could have caught her just as easily.” 

“But we don’t know why.” Clint said. 

“Well, we have an idea, but that’s about it.” Bucky said. 

“So that’s why you called me.” 

“You have the most experience with this, and you’re least likely to set her off again.” 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do. And after that, I’m talking to all of you about what you did wrong.” He said, waving a finger at all six men. “And my first order is to leave, go back to whatever you were doing, and I’ll come find you when I’m ready.” 

The six men left reluctantly, Sam waiting until they were out of sight before knocking gently on the door. 

“Hey, Kira.” He said, entering the room slowly. “Do you remember me?” He asked, keeping his distance as she looked him over, nodding once before returning her gaze to the floor. Sam approached the chair across from her, opting out of the one closest to the door, knowing putting himself between her and the only exit could set her off again. “Do you mind if I sit?” She shook her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “How have you been?” He asked after he sat, keeping his posture relaxed and open. “They told me about what happened. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

It was silent between them for a few moments. 

“I was scared.” She whispered, eyes glued to the door, half expecting it to be broken down again. “I-I didn’t want to, but they were coming for me.” 

“Who was coming for you?” 

“HYDRA.” 

“Why were they coming for you?” 

“I don’t know. I was just playing with the weights in the gym when they broke down the door.” 

“You were playing with weights?” 

“Yeah. I liked to stack them.” 

“How heavy were they?” 

“Some said 20, others said 50. I usually put those on the bottom then worked my way down to the smaller ones.” She said, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

“And how old were you, when this happened?” 

“Ten.” 

Sam leaned back further in his seat. This was getting more and more complicated than they had all thought. “And what happened after?” 

“They broke down the door. I could hear their boots running up the stairs. I wanted to hide somewhere, but there wasn’t anywhere to go. I tried to climb out the window. Momma always hated it when I did that. She was scared I would get hurt, but I never did. It was only three storeys. I only got partway out when they kicked the door in. One of them grabbed me, pulled me back in. They dragged me out of the house. Momma and Daddy were dead. Bleeding on the white tile floor. Momma hated stains on her floor.” Kira trailed off, staring at the door. 

“And that’s what you thought was happening?” Sam asked, bringing Kira’s attention back to him. “You thought HYDRA was coming after you, so you had to escape. That’s why you jumped out of the window. You thought is was only three storeys.” Kira nodded. “Alright, here’s what I’m gonna do.” Sam said, leaning forward, bringing Kira’s eyes to him. “I’m gonna give you a few questions to ask yourself the next time you feel like this is gonna happen again, okay? Bucky does the same thing. We’re gonna practice right now, so I want you to answer the questions, okay?” Kira nodded. “Okay, where are you?” 

“Avengers Tower.” 

“What day is it?” 

“Saturday.” 

“What’s the date?” 

“March 3rd.” 

“What’s the year?” 

“2016.” 

“How old are you?” 

“21.” 

“Great.” Sam said, leaning back. “Those are called grounding questions. Next time you feel like you’re losing yourself, or you feel nervous or panicky, ask yourself those questions. They’ll help bring yourself back.” Kira nodded, seeming to relax a little. “Now, I’m gonna go find those soulmates of yours and have a talk with them. Why don’t you come up with me?” 


	13. I Should Have Told You

“You did what?” 

“I locked down the floor so she wouldn’t go rampaging through the tower and put everyone in danger.” 

Sam shook his head. “That’s the last thing you should have done. I know caging an out-of-control animal may seem like a good idea, but it’s not. It only makes things worse. She was having a flashback. She didn’t even know she was in the tower. She thought she was in her house before HYDRA came and took her. She was looking for a place to hide, or escape. There are plenty of you here, you could have caught her before she got too far. Locking down the floor only made her panic more, so she went for the only option she saw, which was the window. She thought it was only a three storey drop. She told me she’d jumped from the window at her house before and when HYDRA attacked, that’s where she was headed. And grabbing a person with super strength when they’re out of their mind?” He said, turning to Pietro. “What was going through your head?” 

“I was just trying to stop her from trying to get away.” He said, shrugging. 

Sam sighed. “Next time don’t come running at her from out of nowhere. And don’t lock her in a confined space. Lock the doors that lead outside, but if she’s looking for a place to hide, let her find one. Approach her slowly and she’ll either recognize you, or she’ll see someone from her past. Talk to her. Ask her questions, like: where are you? What’s the date? What year is it? How old are you? Imagine if she would have been trapped in the elevator. She would have punched her way through the wall and possibly gotten hurt along the way.” 

“But she wouldn’t remember she could do that, would she? If she was thinking she was ten again.” Bucky said. 

Sam crossed his arms, leaning against a lab table. “HYDRA didn’t give her super strength.” 

“What?” Tony asked, turning to face Sam. 

“She told me, the day HYDRA took her and killed her parents, she was playing with weights in their gym. She liked to stack them, starting with 50, then moving down to the smaller weights. What ten year old girl likes to stack weights repeatedly for fun?” 

“Well that changes things.” Tony said, leaning back against a lab table. “That really changes things.” 

“Next time something like this happens, call me. I’ll walk you through what to do.” 

“Or just let Steve and I handle it.” Bucky said, crossing his arms. 

“I know you’re all anxious to get out there, but she’s still a little jumpy, so don’t move too fast.” He eyed Pietro. “Or overcrowd her. Take it easy, test the waters first.” 

Sam didn’t need to say anymore before the six men were out the door, making their way down to the rec room where Kira was waiting. She seemed so small to them then, sitting in the middle of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Sure, she was more than capable of handling herself, but they all knew how delicate she was on the inside. She’d been through hell and back and was still sitting there, staring wide-eyed at the six of them as they towered over her. No one moved for a while, twelve eyes on Kira, and two moving over the six Avengers standing in front of her. 

Bucky was the first to move, taking a hesitant step forward, not missing how Kira’s eyes snapped to him as he did. He swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering all the times it had been him in this position, but they hadn’t been so nice to him. He wasn’t as breakable, he’d been through worse things than being held down while he fought against his restraints as the people who cared about him desperately tried to bring him back to himself. He knew what it was like to lose himself, to feel trapped inside, desperate enough to jump out of a window to escape the demons in his head. But he’d had Steve there next to him the whole time. Steve, who kept him sane. Kept him from jumping out of the window. But none of them had been there to stop her. Pietro had been alone in the struggle, barely able to take a single punch from her, when he or Steve could have taken more. And they would have healed already. But he knew Pietro would have taken several broken bones for Kira. They all would. But they hadn’t been there. 

What if Thor hadn’t gotten there when he did? What if Tony hadn’t been quick enough? Even then, what if Vision hadn’t realized what was happening fast enough? The very thought made his insides churn, panic rising up in his throat. Sure she could heal, but would she survive a fall like that? Could she bring herself back from something like that? He didn’t want to find out. That was a question he could leave unanswered. Hell, he would have jumped for her had no one been there. Sure, it wouldn’t have done much good, but at least he would know he tried, and didn’t just leave his girl up to fate. She’d had enough of that lately. He just wanted her safe, and healthy, and he was sure the other five men standing behind him would agree with that. But he also knew it would be a while before that was a reality. The road to recovery was a long one. Even longer when they didn’t even know how to get her started on that. But he knew they would take as many preemptive measures to ensure this wouldn’t happen again. The thought of losing her after just barely finding her made him sick. 

He felt Steve come up behind him, the warmth of his hand slipping into his own metal one. Even though he couldn’t feel the roughness of Steve’s battle scarred hands with the prosthetic limb, he was comforted by it. Hands that he’d felt all over his body, hands that he’d known since grade school when he’d first defended the skinny kid on the playground. It had been love at first sight, even if they didn’t know it yet. And now, 80 years later, and many of those spent apart, it didn’t feel any different. And he wanted his soulmate, their soulmate to know the same feeling. 

“How are you doin’, doll?” He asked, taking another step forward when she relaxed slightly. “You had us all really worried for a while there.” 

She didn’t say anything, just looked down at her feet, pulling imaginary lint off her socks. The six men looked at each other before they moved, Bucky and Steve taking one side, Thor and Pietro the other, Clint sitting on the floor in front of her, while Tony sat on the coffee table. 

“We’re not mad at you for what you did.” Bucky said. “We’ve all had our moments. Some of us still do. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I should have told you.” She said quietly, staring down at her hands. 

“Should have told us what?” Tony asked, leaning forward slightly. 

Kira shifted, reaching into her back pocket before pulling out a USB. She held it out towards Tony, but kept her gaze lowered. Her hand was trembling slightly, and she jerked it back once Tony had the USB in his hand. She inhaled shakily, closing her eyes. All six men felt something stir within them, all of them wanting to hold her and shower her in affection until she was smiling again. But they knew this wasn’t the time for that. 

“What is this?” Tony asked, eying the USB. 

“The truth.” Kira whispered. “What I should have told you from the beginning.” 

“What truth?” Steve asked, leaning around Bucky so he could see Kira. 

“Everything.” She just whispered, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. “My name’s not Kira Stevens.” 


	14. Unnecessary Precautions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter literally took me all day to write, but here it is. And, brownie points to whoever can find the easter egg!

Bucky hated seeing his soulmate caged up like that. She hadn’t said a word since HIll had locked her in one of the interrogation rooms, handcuffing her to the table. They knew she could break the handcuffs easily, but she chose not to. She just stared at the blank walls, unmoving. Bucky had been watching the cameras for an hour. It had been one of the longest hours of his life. He wanted to go in and talk to her, find out what it was she was hiding, what the truth really was, but he couldn’t. 

“Hey.” Steve said, stepping out of the elevator. “Tony’s cracked the USB. If you wanna come up, you can.” 

“I hate this.” Bucky said, looking at the screens. 

“I know, Buck. We all do. But until we know she can be trusted-” 

“She’s been with us this long and she’s been nothing but trustworthy. She hasn’t tried to hurt any of us intentionally. She fought Rumlow because she thought I was dead. All we know is that she lied about her name. I don’t see why she has to be locked up like this. It’s not like she’s selling HYDRA our secrets. She willingly gave them up to us.” 

“I know. But until we know for sure, we have to take all precautionary measures.” Steve said, cupping Bucky’s face. “Now let's go up there and find out what this is all about.” 

Steve and Bucky rode the elevator up to the lab, stepping out to find everyone else there. Tony was reading something on his tablet, his brow furrowed. 

“So as it turns out, our ‘Kira Stevens’ is actually Payton Ward. Ran away at 6 until she was found by, guess who,SHIED Agents Janelle and Cooper Stevens who took her in. After discovering her powers they kept her hidden away at a facility, where they studied her and kept her under the radar. Four years later, HYDRA comes knocking, kills the Stevens and everyone in the facility and takes Payton/Kira with them, and eleven years later, the rest is history.” 

“Any word on her birth family?” Clint asked. 

“None.” Tony said, shaking his head. “It’s like they were just wiped off the slate, for whatever reason.” 

“Obviously they had to be someone important for SHIELD just to wipe them off the slate.” Steve said. 

“Unless SHIELD didn’t know about her. As far as I was aware, there was no record of a Payton Ward or Kira Stevens in SHIELD’s database.” Maria said. 

“Unless the Stevens were dealing under the table.” Natasha said. “You said they kept her under the radar. If SHIELD knew about her, they would have put her on the Index. Kept her under close monitoring. Maybe they didn’t want SHIELD to know about her.” 

“But why?” Clint asked. 

“Maybe they knew.” Steve said. “The Stevens knew about HYDRA’s infiltration and kept her a secret, but HYDRA found out and came after her. The one thing they didn’t want happening, and they gave their lives to keep her hidden.” 

“But what was so special about her, besides super strength?” Tony asked, turning back to the tablet in his hand.

The entire room was silent, everyone coming up with different ideas in their heads. Not knowing meant more testing, and after what they had just gone through, none of them thought it would be a good idea. It could set her off again, and they weren’t about to take a risk like that. 

“She’s not working for HYDRA, There’s no imminent sign of danger. Why do we have to keep her locked up?” Bucky asked. 

“Because until we know for sure what else she’s capable of, she is a danger to us.” Maria said. 

“In the time she’s been here she’s shown no sign of aggressiveness, anger, any intent to hurt us.” 

“There’s still protocols to be followed.” 

“This isn’t SHIELD.” 

“Why are you so adamant about letting her go free?” 

Bucky jumped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the lab table in front of him, his metal hand denting the table. “Because I know what it’s like to be caged up and accused of things that I had no control over.” 

Maria had her hand on her weapon, ready to stun the soldier if she needed, but Pietro quickly intervened. “He’s right. We have no reason to be keeping her down there. All she did was give us the name her adopted parents gave her. Yeah, sure she lied a little bit about her past, but who here hasn’t?” 

Everyone was silent. The silver haired speedster had a point. The only thing she’d kept from them was her past, and it didn’t involve HYDRA that they could tell. 

“She’s already in a troubled mental state. Keeping her locked up alone will only make it worse.” Wanda said. “We can help her to a point, but if she can’t trust us then there’s no point in trying.” 

“We’re her soulmates. We’re supposed to protect her. Comfort her. If we lock her up every time something happens and we get a little twitchy then we’ll never be able to build trust. There won’t be a relationship between us.” Steve said, leaning on the lab table beside Bucky. 

“We’ll be no better than HYDRA.” Thor said. 

That struck a nerve between them. They hadn’t been treating her any better than HYDRA had over the past 24 hours. All of them felt guilty at that, wanting to make it up to her some way.

“Frosty has the best standing with her right now. I say he goes down to get her. She trusts him the most.” Tony said. 

“I agree. The rest of us should wait until he talks to her, then we’ll figure things out.” Steve said. 

Bucky nodded, staring down at the metal lab table before leaving the lab with a purposeful stride. The elevator took him down underground to the interrogation rooms, and he was surprised to see Kira hadn’t moved since he’d left. He took a deep breath, calming his anger and frustration, taking a moment to think about how to approach this, before opening the door. Kira turned to him when he walked in, looking away quickly after she saw it was him. There was a look of shame on her face, which he hated. 

“So.” He said, standing across the room from her. “Peyton,” He caught the very noticeable flinch when he used that name. “Or Kira?”

“I left Peyton behind when I ran away.” She said, her fists clenched so tightly she was bending the handcuffs a little. 

Bucky reached over with his metal hand, snapping the handcuffs, taking them off her wrists. “Then we won’t call you that.” He held his flesh hand out to her. “Now, come on. There’s some people looking forward to seeing you upstairs.” 

Bucky and Kira rode the elevator up to the rec room where he knew the other five of her soulmates would be waiting. Kira looked nervous, maybe even a little sick standing next to him in the elevator. He turned towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“None of us are mad at you. It just took us a little bit by surprise. We weren’t thinking about how we reacted. Hill was just taking necessary precautions when she locked you down there. We all know you’re not a danger to us.” 

Kira didn’t say anything, just cupped his scruffy cheek, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. Bucky was overwhelmed by her presence, her scent filling his nostrils, the very touch of her skin against his had his heart racing, her small body pressed up against his. He clenched his fist to keep control of his instincts, wanting to hold her and never let go. Feel her smooth skin, the soft curves of her body against his. They were so different. Kira was all small and soft. Steve was strong and hard muscle. Bucky couldn’t help himself as he turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Kira’s lips. He knew he took her by surprise, her breath hitching, her body stilling as his lips touched hers. He stilled as well, letting her move first before he let the dominant soldier take over. He could pull that with Steve, but Kira was different. Kira was delicate. Kira moved her lips tentatively, her movements unsure. Bucky wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tighter against him as he guided her through the motions, her taste sweet on his lips. 

He broke away when the elevator slowed, signalling their arrival. Bucky ran his thumb along her bottom lip for good measure, making sure she didn’t look like they’d just been making out in the elevator. He didn’t want to make anyone jealous. 

Kira took his hand as they walked out of the elevator, the five pairs of eyes in the room landing on them as they made their way closer. 

“So, Peyton.” Tony said, obviously not spotting the flinch. 

Bucky frowned at the other man’s condescending tone. “It’s Kira.” He said, taking a step closer to her, putting her slightly behind him. 

“I left Peyton behind when I ran away.” She said, frowning at the floor. 

“Why did you run away?” Clint asked, crossing his arms. 

“My parents were evil. My whole family was evil.” She said, the frown still on her face as she shrunk back slightly, obviously reliving the past. 

They wanted to know exactly what had happened, but they knew now was not the time. She’d tell them when she was ready. However long that took. 


	15. Shadows of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's a little stupid, but I've been working on it for days now and I really didn't have anything inspiration wise around what happens in the middle of the chapter. And I do have to put a trigger warning on this one because I didn't go into detail, but it does deal with some child-on-child violence and abuse, but I tried to dance around it as much as possible. And yes, the title is from Lord of the Rings.

Thor hadn't been able to sleep that night. Kira had dozed off before the movie they had been watching downstairs had ended. He’d carried her up to his room, but she hadn’t shown any sign of waking. He’d tucked her into his bed before climbing in next to her. She’d snuggled right up to his warmth, her head resting on his chest. She was so small compared to him, granted most Midgardians were small compared to him, but she was different. There was something else, something that stirred within him whenever she was near. It made him want to strengthen the bond, be able to feel her like a soulmate should, but he knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t ever force her to do anything. With everything they had guessed about her past...it made a protective urge rise inside him, like he’d never felt before. The storm brewed inside him, the thunder rumbling deep within him, the smell of rain filling his nose from the open window. Sure, it would seem strange to any place else, the random thunderstorms that developed over the city, dumping rain on what was supposed to be a clear, sunny day. But New York knew the god of thunder lived part time in the city, so a random squall was something they had gotten used to. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning flashing overhead. Rain poured down, soaking the city, clearing his mind. Thor kept the storm far enough away that it wouldn’t risk waking her, though he doubted anything would wake her when she was asleep. She frowned, turning on her side away from him. She whimpered, tightening into a ball. Thor turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her, engulfing her in his embrace. He fell asleep as the storm quieted, Kira’s soft breathing relaxing him. 

Kira was moving around when he woke again, shifting restlessly in his arms. Thor loosened his grip and she settled back down, tucking herself against his broad chest. Her breath was warm as it fanned against his skin, her fingers light as they traced patterns over his side, moving down towards his abs. He slid his hand up her arm, stilling her movements as her fingers slid lower. Her eyes flicked up to his, both of them still drowsy from sleep. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them moving. 

Kira flattened her palm out on his stomach. His breath hitched, his abs flexing under her hand. His calloused fingers traced her arm, moving up to her shoulder, goosebumps forming on her skin. His fingers traced up her neck, his fingers sliding into her hair as she cupped the back of her head. He brought his forehead down to hers, their breath mingling. 

“You do not know what your touch does to me.” He breathed, his nose brushing hers. 

He finally leaned forward, breaking the gap as he pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, gentle, a little unsure. Everything he’d associate with her. He wasn’t sure how much experience she had, as far as romantic contact came. He’d been told what she’d endured under HYDRA by James with the other four of her soulmates. He knew he was stepping into dangerous waters, but she was driving him mad. 

“I would love to continue this.” He said, pulling away from her. “But this is not the time. I do not want to push you.” 

She grinned at him as he pushed her hair back with his fingers. She nuzzled into his hand as his fingers stroked her cheek, smoothing over her skin before tucking her into his chest. He would have loved to stay with her like that all day, but he knew they needed to get up, lest the others come to check on them and disturb them anyways. 

“We need to get up.” She murmured, voicing his thoughts. “But I don’t want to.” 

“I know.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “I could stay here for a lifetime.” 

Thor and Kira met the others down in the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was there, except for Natasha, Bucky and Steve. 

“We’re missing a couple.” Bruce said, taking a seat across from Tony. 

“Nat went to visit her soulmate last night.” Clint said. “And Steve and Bucky are probably still in bed.” 

“This late?” Thor asked, sitting next to Kira, helping himself to the scrambled eggs that were set out. 

“Well, it’s a fairly natural thing that happens between human beings-” 

“I don’t think you should continue that sentence.” Bruce said, eyeing Kira where she sat just two seats down from the billionaire, looking innocently naive to the whole situation. 

“Maybe they just went to the gym early?” Pietro said before scooping cereal. 

“Yeah, maybe to  _ blow  _ off some steam.” Tony said, making the rest of the rooms occupants want to smack him in the head. All except for Kira, who seemed to be in her own little world, somewhere far off, oblivious to what was happening around her. 

Wanda frowned at her, confused by what she saw going on in the girl’s mind. It was like images, flashing back and forth. There were three boys, all differing in age, and Kira sitting alone in a corner as they approached her. She looked terrified, so small compared to the three boys cornering her in. The smallest of the three boys jumped in front of the other two, throwing his hands up, saying something to them, but she couldn’t hear what. The middle boy looked to the older one who said something. The middle one turned back to the youngest, grabbing him by the shoulders, throwing him off to the side. 

_ “I want you to hit her.” _ The oldest said, turning back to the middle boy. 

_ “But Mom said-”  _

_ “I don’t care what mom said. She’s not gonna fight back. She’s too scared, aren’t you, sissy?”  _

The middle boy reluctantly stepped forward, raising his fist. 

The image changed to a house, flames engulfing it as windows shattered from the heat. The focus was on one window on the bottom floor that hadn’t shattered yet, until a small body came flying through it. She was covered in black soot, cuts littering her arms, fresh ones, and old ones. She clammered back to her feet, running from the burning house and into the surrounding woods, not looking back. 

Wanda gasped, coming back to herself, withdrawing from Kira’s mind. Vision was glancing at her worriedly. Wanda placed a hand on his, telling him she was alright. Kira was pushing her eggs around her plate, her mind still whirring. But from what Wanda had seen, she knew Kira’s problems ran deeper than anyone else realized. 

Pietro and Kira stayed inside for the day, neither of them really wanting to do anything that involved being in public. For a guy who never seemed to slow down, he was very content sitting on the couch watching movies with Kira. Any time she needed anything, he’d zip right over to the kitchen and be back in a half a second, like he’d never moved at all. 

His sister had warned him of what she’d seen at breakfast, getting only a taste of what Kira’s past was like. He was starting to realize why she’d kept it from them. Just having to relive that little bit had to be horrible enough, much less having to relive all of it. He had so many questions, but he knew better than to ask them now. He didn’t want to risk upsetting her and triggering another episode, so he left it alone, revelling in her presence beside him. She’d tell him if she wanted to.

He wrapped his arm around her as he sped back with a glass of milk. She’d gone through two gallons in the few hours they’d been together. Even him, with his increased metabolism didn’t consume as much as she did. When she wasn’t thinking about it, the girl could eat. 

Kira cuddled up to his side, tucking her head under his chin, her hand resting on his chest. He tugged their blanket up around them further, cuddling closer to her, if that was possible. He wanted to be close to her, to offer her the most comfort possible. She didn’t know that he knew about what happened at breakfast, or that Wanda knew as well, or that it was possible that the other soulmates knew, though probably not Tony since he couldn’t keep something like that a secret. Everyone would know if he knew. 

“Pietro?” Kira’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, Printesa?” 

She pulled away from him, turning to face him on the couch. “Will you tell me about Sokovia?” 

So he did. He talked about his childhood, growing up with Wanda in Sokovia. The bombings, what happened afterwards, volunteering for Strucker’s experiments. He told her everything, in hopes that maybe she’d come clean about her past as well. 


	16. The Past Rears Its Ugly Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I am so evil! But I love it. Anyways, I was gonna update this earlier, but I got distracted when I found out my puppy that had been missing for two days was found and is almost okay. That was a huge relief.  
> Now, onto the important part. This chapter could be triggering, as it does go into detail (not too detailed, but it does mention specific types) about torture and abuse, specifically towards children. There's also some light smut at the end (no, not with Kira yet.) So basically, if you don't like either, really you could skip this chapter. Nothing important really happens. Except the smut. It's Stucky smut. I'm such trash.

“I grew up in Massachusetts in a house in the middle of the woods with my parents and my three older brothers Christian, Grant and Thomas.” 

“Wait - Grant Ward was your brother?” Maria asked. 

Kira nodded. 

“Grant Ward? Wasn’t he a SHIELD agent?” Clint asked. “One of the ones Garrett recruited.” 

“Yeah, who eventually joined HYDRA.” 

“Oh that makes so much sense now.” Clint said, turning back to Kira. 

“Christian hated Thomas, well he hated all of us, but Thomas the most because he was the only one our mother didn’t torture.” 

“Torture?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing.

“She’d lock us in the closet for days, force us to sit in tubs of ice water outside in the dead of winter. She...she dumped boiling water over my head once...” Kira’s voice caught and she looked away from them, her eyes falling to the floor as she tried to fight back tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bucky said, rubbing her back comfortingly, trying to hide his anger as much as possible. 

All six of them were angry. Hell, everyone in the room was angry. She was only a child, having to go through all of this. They were so glad she was able to escape and got herself out of that situation. But hearing about it, didn’t make it any easier even though it had happened so long ago. They were beginning to understand why she never told them about it. 

“She’d hold us while our father took his anger out on us.” She said, still staring at the floor. “All except for Thomas. Grant used to try to protect Thomas and I. He’d take the hits Christian gave out for my sake. He was older, he always said he’d heal faster than I would. Then something happened. One day Christian got so sick of Thomas he made Grant push him down a well and leave him there to hurt our mother back. I ran and hid, thinking he’d push me in next. I couldn’t swim and I hid so long I think they forgot about me for a while.” Kira shrugged. “But a kid’s gotta eat. Christian pushed me so hard against the wall my head made a hole in the plaster.” 

There was a surge of anger that flowed between the six men that shared a bond with her, no matter how weak it was at that moment. The fact that anyone had dared to put a hand on their soulmate like that, let alone for her whole life was more than enough to make them all feel the same. And their bond together because of her only fanned the flames. 

“I was barely conscious, trying to walk back to my room. Christian told Grant to push me down the stairs. At the last second I grabbed him and both of us ended up falling. We both ended up in the hospital.” 

“Didn’t the hospital ask questions?” Bruce asked. 

“They did, but my parents were good liars. They told the doctor we were playing and things got a little rough, ‘you know how boys can get.’ Grant got shoved into me and we both fell down the stairs. They sent Grant off to military school not long after. It was either that, or jail time. But that didn’t do much good. A couple years later Grant went AWOL and stole a car to drive back to Massachusetts. Christian and I were the only ones home that day. Christian was in the living room playing video games and he’d locked me in my room, but I broke the handle off. I was in the kitchen. I’d climbed on the counters to try and reach the cereal because I was hungry. Then two Molotov cocktails flew in the window, setting the house on fire. I got trapped in the kitchen. I thought I was going to die. I don’t know how Christian got out, but I ended up jumping through the kitchen window and I ran away.” She said, shrugging. “I never looked back. I ran through the woods, not knowing where I was going for three days. I was starving, dirty and tired. Then I stumbled on a campsite, and that’s where I found Janelle and Cooper Stevens. They offered me food and water and I told them everything. They asked if I wanted to go home with them, and I said yes. The rest is history. They changed my name, gave me more than I would have ever asked for. Sure, they ran tests, but it never seemed that way. They always distracted me, made it fun. Then, five years later, HYDRA came. They killed everyone and took me. What HYDRA did to me was nothing compared to what I went through when I was Peyton.” 

It was silent in the room as everyone took in what they’d just heard. They’d known what she’d been through was bad, and just hearing what she’d kept from them, made it much worse. If they had known, they would have approached things much differently. But, surprisingly, she was taking it very well. 

“Doll, look at me.” Bucky moved first, cupping her cheek with his flesh hand, using his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. “All of that happened in the past. We can’t change that, but we can sure as hell make sure it doesn’t happen in the future.” 

“None of us would ever lay a hand on you intentionally, or otherwise.” Steve said from beside Bucky. 

“And we’ll make sure no one else does.” Tony said, rubbing her back. 

Kira tucked herself against Bucky’s chest, grabbing a fistfull of Tony’s shirt to drag him closer behind her. The other members of the team in the room took the hint, leaving the soulmates alone to get the comfort they needed. Clint sank down on the floor by her feet, resting his head against her knee, Pietro and Thor joining him. Steve curled up against Bucky’s back, pleased that he could feel close to both of his soulmates. They’d both been through so much torture and pain. He needed to reassure himself they were really there with him. That they were okay. 

Well, as okay as they could be. 

A hard blow to the side knocked Steve out of bed, and he quickly realized, as he lay on the floor of his room, that it was a wonder he hadn’t woken sooner. Bucky grunted in his sleep, thrashing around, the sheets tangled around his legs. A layer of sweat covered his skin, his brow furrowed as he fought the demons in his head. 

Steve snapped back into action immediately, moving to Bucky’s side of the bed slowly. He didn’t want to startle his partner and end up getting thrown through a wall again. 

“Buck?” He whispered, risking a step closer to the man. “Bucky?” 

Bucky whined in pain, his body jerking back and forth, teeth grit, fists clenched, brow furrowed. Steve took a deep breath before kneeling on the bed, grabbing Bucky’s fists as they swung at him, knowing he’d probably have a few fractures, maybe even broken bones later, but he’d heal. He’d risk that for his soulmate’s comfort. 

“Bucky!” He shouted, pinning his partner’s hands down by his head. “Wake up, Bucky. It’s just a dream.” 

Bucky’s movements stilled, and his fight against Steve lessened before he jerked awake. They stayed where they were for a moment, neither one moving as they stared into each other’s eyes in the light of the bedside lamp. 

“Usually I love having you like this, but it’s better in a different situation.” Bucky rasped, tugging slightly on Steve’s grip around his wrists. 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up straight so he could wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. Bucky did the same, brushing the stray hairs from his forehead. 

“You okay, Buck?” Steve asked, climbing off of his partner. 

“Yeah.” Bucky said, sitting up against the headboard. “It was nothing.” 

“You sure?” Steve hissed slightly when he moved, pain erupting in his side where Bucky had punched him. “Sure feels like somethin’.” 

Bucky leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned his head against Steve’s hips, detangling the sheets before pulling them up around him. Bucky kissed Steve’s warm skin again, feeling the muscle underneath as the he moved his hand to Bucky’s hair, carding his fingers through the damp strands. 

“You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Steve asked, again, tugging lightly on Bucky’s hair to lift his head. 

Bucky slid up the side of Steve’s body, pressing himself closer to the super soldier. “Talkin’s the last thing I wanna do if that’s how you’re gonna play.” Bucky grinned lopsidedly, nipping at Steve’s jaw. 

A blush covered Steve’s face making Bucky chuckle as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. He knew exactly where to go to make Steve puddy in his hands, just the way he liked. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve, pulling him down the bed so he had his head against the pillows as Bucky kissed his way down his chest. 

“She’s already driving me insane.” Bucky murmured against Steve’s nipple before taking it between his teeth. 

Steve groaned lightly, gripping Bucky’s hair. “You’re both driving me insane.” 

It was true, both men were starting to feel the effects of having their unbonded soulmate so close. They were the closest to her, both emotionally and literally, knowing she was just across the hall. Eventually the other men would start to feel it as well, and it would be a fight to keep themselves in check. Hopefully Kira would start to feel it as well, and maybe they could talk her into trying some things, just to quell the urges that were growing. 

Bucky hummed, kissing his way back up Steve’s chest. “One of these days, Kira will be in here with us. I think she’d like watching me take you. All wide eyed and innocent looking as I fucked you raw.” Steve’s hips jerked up, rubbing against Bucky’s. He’d always been the more foul mouthed of the two. “You like that? I could teach her just how you like it.” Bucky met Steve’s jerk, grinding his hips down against Steve’s. “You can make sweet love to her while I fuck you from behind. Or our sweet little Kira between us.” He nipped at Steve’s ear, slipping his hand between them. “We’ll take good care of her, won’t we Stevie?” 

Steve’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as he breathed “Yes.” Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around his length, Steve’s body twitching slightly from the temperature difference. 

Bucky sucked on his adam’s apple as he pumped an already rock hard Steve. “You like fantasizing about our girl? Huh?” He squeezed Steve’s length lightly, making him moan loudly. “You naughty boy.” Bucky pulled Steve’s pajama pants down, flipping him over on his stomach. “You know what happens to bad boys?” Steve’s groan was muffled by the pillows. Bucky smacked Steve’s ass with his flesh hand, enjoying how the other man’s body jerked at the contact. “They get punished.” 


	17. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically all just Kira/Bucky stuff. I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote it kinda fast and I can't spell today.

Bucky couldn’t sleep. Steve had been well fucked and was right out, almost before Bucky had gotten the sheets around him again. Bucky snuggled up to his side, running his metal hand down Steve’s spine. But sleep didn’t come so easily to him. He found himself on his back, his arm thrown over his head as he thought about the nightmare he’d had. Kira had been trapped in a burning house, unable to get out. She was screaming for him, for Steve, but he was being held back by HYDRA agents, forced to watch his soulmate die at their hands. No matter how hard he fought, they held him tighter, her screams ringing in his ears before it went silent. He had screamed then, falling to his knees, limp in HYDRA’s hands. The last thing he’d heard before he’d woken up was ‘wipe him.’ 

It had taken him a moment after he’d woken up to realize where he was. And telling Steve was the last thing he wanted to do. Steve was a worrywart, and it didn’t take much to set him off, get him worrying about nothing but a stupid nightmare his subconscious had created. So he had distracted Steve the best way he knew how. Indulging in something they hadn’t had much time for, or been in the mood for, in the past few days. And seeing Steve like that, America’s golden boy all ruined: on all fours, back arching, head thrown back, mouth wide open as he came all over the sheets as Bucky pounded into him, the sight alone bringing Bucky his release. Bucky had grabbed a rag, cleaning them both off before he’d tucked himself in, but had failed at finding sleep. So, he decided to try and fix the problem. 

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, ditching his briefs as he walked to the elevator, heading down to the kitchen. He’d contemplated checking in on Kira, seeing how she was doing, but decided not to, not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep. 

He walked out of the elevator, surprised to see the TV on, a familiar figure curled up in the corner of the couch. He would have guessed she was asleep, had she not turned to him when he stepped off the elevator. 

“Hey, doll.” He said, flipping a lamp on as he stepped over to her so he could see. She looked exhausted, her eyes tired as she stared at him. “Can’t sleep?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“Don’t want to.” She said, rubbing her eyes. 

“Nightmare?” He asked. She nodded, tucking herself against his side. “Yeah, me too.” He was sure he smelled like sex, but she didn’t seem to notice or care as she snuggled up against him. 

Neither of them said anything as they both sat there, staring blankly at the TV screen. Neither knew what was playing, their minds elsewhere. Bucky’s metal fingers traced imaginary patterns on the back of her arm, making her shiver and arch against him. He knew he was in trouble when he felt her breasts against his side through her thin tank top. 

He wasn’t inexperienced with women. He and Steve had an act back in the 30’s. Back when their relationship was frowned upon and considered illegal, soulmates or not. Bucky had always been better with women, and so he played the ladies-man act. He’d been with a couple, but it was always imaging Steve under him that had him finishing. He didn’t even remember any of their names, but that didn’t matter to him. There was only one name he wanted to remember from back then. And that was Steve. 

If it had been any other woman, it wouldn’t have caused such a rise within him. But it was his soulmate, and he couldn’t deny the growing need within him. It didn’t matter that he’d just spent a couple hours with Steve. They’d found with their new bodies, came new stamina. He didn’t have to worry about Steve’s asthma or breaking him like he used to. His Steve was strong. And he’d tested that not long after the Commandos was formed, in the middle of the wilderness in Germany on a snowy night in a tent while they tried to keep it as silent as possible, not wanting to give away their little secret. 

But now they didn’t have to hide. They could be together in public, no matter how controversial it was. The press loved a good story, and Captain America coming out as gay with his best friend. That was a headliner for a long time. They’d even surpassed Stark trending on Twitter...whatever that meant. But it had riled the billionaire until the country got over themselves and they dropped off the radar for a while. He knew when word got out about their soulmate...the team’s soulmate...things would get ugly. Stark was working hard to keep that a secret for as long as possible, but without keeping Kira locked up in the tower. 

“Bucky?” Kira’s voice brought him back from his musings. 

“Hmm? Yeah, doll?” 

She had turned, her knees pressed against his side, his metal hand resting on her back. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Just got lost in my head there for a moment.” He smiled down at her, his eyes tracing her face. 

She caught him off guard, leaning forward to press her lips against his. He had to take a moment to clear his head, get back to himself before he responded, kissing her back. It was a little awkward, unsure, coming from someone who had little experience in that department. But that was okay. That’s what he was there for. 

He cupped the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. He pulled away as she moved, settling herself in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing hard. 

“You doin’ okay, doll?” He asked, sliding his hands up and down her back. 

“Yeah.” She breathed before kissing him again. 

He nipped at her bottom lip, using her surprised gasp to invade her mouth, seeking out her tongue with his own. She was unsure, but he guided her, teaching her as they moved together. He could feel himself growing hard as she shifted on his lap, cursing himself for going without underwear. Her hands splayed against his chest, anchoring her there against him. 

She pulled away from him, lips swollen, breathing hard. Bucky ducked his head, pressing soft kisses to her jaw. She tilted her head, baring her neck to him. He dipped his head, nipping at her throat, a small moan leaving her lips. She arched against him, her hips grinding against his as he sucked at the side of her neck. His hands traveled up her back, under her shirt, the contrast between warm flesh and cold metal against her heated skin unlike anything she’d felt before. 

“Bucky.” She breathed as he nibbled on her collarbone. 

He pulled away, sliding the strap of her tanktop over her shoulder before his fingers traced the words on her skin right under her left collarbone, across her shoulder.  _ ‘I know your face.’  _ He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the words, clutching her as a shudder ran through her, her back arching as her head fell back. Her chest was heaving right in front of his face, her body pressed tightly to his. 

“Hold on.” He breathed, wrapping his arms tighter around her as he stood, wanting to go somewhere a little more private. 

He carried her to the elevator, refusing to put her down until he got into her room, laying her down on the bed. She was still wrapped around him, holding him tightly as he leaned over her on his hands. And staring down at her he realized how innocent she looked in that moment. Wide eyes staring up at him. Regarding him as he hovered over her. It was then he remembered she’d never been in this position before. She’d never had free will to tell a man no, to stop him from taking her. And that thought made him separate himself from her. He was painfully hard and part of his mind was still clouded with lust, but he couldn’t bring himself to go further. It didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to do anything until she felt comfortable enough to do it, and if he went further, and she tried to stop him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. 

“Doll, I’d love to take this further, but I don’t wanna hurt you. I don't wanna force you into anything you don’t wanna do. And I don’t know if I could stop. You don’t know what you do to us.” 

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me.” She whispered, staring into his eyes. 

He hadn’t thought of it that way. Just because they were feeling the need to bond with her, doesn’t mean she wasn’t feeling it as well. He wondered how far she’d gotten with the others, if they shared the same view and he and Steve did. He figured most of them would. Most meaning everyone but Stark. But maybe Stark would surprise them all and keep himself in check. He knew Steve would take some time to convince. He was still just as shy as he was back in the 30’s. And Bucky felt far more comfortable around Kira than Steve did. Steve was always awkward when it came to dames. He just needed more time with her. That’s all. And he knew Barton would take the longest. Sure, both he and Stark were old enough to be her father, but Stark had probably slept with women who were younger. Stark’s morals were always looser than anyone else in the tower. Barton would only be able to hold back for so long, though. He’d have to give in eventually. And Thor, he wasn’t sure what the god’s sex life was like. Sure he’d have to have done it at least once in his life. And Pietro...Pietro wouldn’t force her into anything. Sure he was cocky and could be a prick sometimes, but Bucky knew he cared for Kira just as much as everyone else. He would take good care of her. Bucky wondered what was stopping her, but the nervous thrum of her heart in his ears answered that. 

He smiled down at her. “It’s okay. None of us are gonna be mad if you wanna wait. We want you to be comfortable. You’ve barely known us for a week. There’s no need to rush. We can wait for you.” God he hoped so. 


	18. Project: Angel

Steve woke up alone in the same position he fell asleep in. Bucky’s spot was cold, meaning he’d been up for a while. Steve rolled on his back, the smell of sex and sweat wafting around him. He’d need to change the sheets today. He stretched his arms over his head before rolling off the bed, going to the bathroom. 

His hair was three sheets to the wind, the bruise on his side from when Bucky punched him was nothing but a fading yellow mark on his skin now. He splashed water on his face, waking himself up before he grabbed a towel, starting the shower. He was lost in his thoughts as he waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature. 

Bucky, last night, had been rough, desperate almost. He hadn’t seen that side of him since he’d gotten his memories back. He’d turned back into his Bucky again, or as much of his Bucky as he could be. The Bucky that would cuddle with him for warmth in the dead of winter to keep him alive. The Bucky that would take care of him, keeping his inhaler close to the bed, in case he needed it after they’d made love. The Bucky that had been there for him, until Steve had let him down, not going back and searching for him after he fell. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe he wouldn’t have gone into the ice, or they would have gone down together. But then they wouldn’t have ever met Kira. Their Kira. Their sweet girl who had been through so much in her short life, and yet seemed the calmest out of all of them. Their Kira who was a vital part of their relationship now. Their Kira who had only shared a bed with them once and he was already thinking about her during sex. His cock twitched at the thought, the pictures Bucky had painted of the three of them together...he almost felt bad, like he was taking advantage of her, but Stark had told him all men have sexual fantasies, and it’s okay to think about them once in awhile. Or every day. 

Steve stepped into the shower, letting the hot water and steam wash away any thoughts, but it only made it worse. His length was standing at attention now, begging for just the slightest touch, something to relieve the ache that was starting to grow. He sighed, wrapping his hand around his length, the image of him sandwiched between Kira and  Bucky filling his mind. Him taking care of Kira, and Bucky taking care of him. Oh god what he wouldn’t do to make that a reality. He’d never been with a woman before. The idea of Bucky helping him, guiding him as he made love to Kira nearly brought tears to his eyes as he felt himself grow harder, his tip leaking. Kira pumping his length as Bucky fucked him into the mattress, that sweet mouth wrapping around his cock. 

He nearly yelled as he came, painting the tile wall with his seed. His chest was heaving, his legs shaking as he kept coming and coming. He thought he wouldn’t ever be able to stop. He sunk down onto the floor of the shower, letting the spray hit him in the chest. He felt slightly guilty for thinking of her that way, but he hadn’t come like that in a long time. He could only imagine what it would really be like. His length betrayed him, already growing hard again at the thought. Oh boy. He was in trouble now. 

The bed was empty when Bucky woke up. Kira’s spot was still warm, but it was quickly growing cold, meaning she hadn’t been up long. He turned on his side, burying his face in her pillow, taking in her scent. He heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and a small smile formed on his face. The door opened and he heard her soft footsteps move around the bed.

“Morning sunshine.” He rasped, voice still rough from sleep. 

She turned her head, smiling at him before pulling her shorts down her legs, revealing the lacy pink underwear underneath. Bucky wanted to look away, but he found himself captivated by her. She moved closer to the dresser, pulling her tank top over her head and he found himself sitting up straight on the bed. 

On her back were hundreds of small cuts, most faded over to red scars now, formed into a crude replica of angel wings, folded down her back. He’d ran his hands over that skin last night had hadn’t felt them, or had he been so blinded by lust that he hadn’t noticed it? 

He got up off the bed, walking up behind her. “Babydoll...” He whispered, reaching a hand out to trace along the scars. She flinched, arms folding over her back as she folded in on herself. “Who did this to you?” 

“HYDRA didn’t call me Angel for nothing.” She said, her voice small as she let him caress the lines on her back. “I knew I could only keep them hidden for so long...” 

The gears in his metal arm whirred as his fist clenched. He had to take a step back from her to think about what he’d just found out about his soulmate. Angel wasn’t just a nickname. 

He ran a hand over his face as he entered his shared room with Steve. The shower was running, meaning Steve was up as he grabbed a shirt from the closet before making his way down to the kitchen. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to punch through a wall. Maybe both. 

Clint and Tony were down in the kitchen, along with Wanda. He stormed over to the kitchen island, fuming. 

“What’s got you so riled up?” Clint asked, a little wary of the soldier. 

Bucky gripped the edge of the granite across from them, the stone crumbling in his metal hand. 

“Easy there, Mother Russia. That stuff’s expensive.” Tony said. 

Bucky turned away from them, running his hands through his hair, not even realizing he was speaking Russian. Though, it was probably a good thing they couldn’t understand him. 

“Hang on, soldier. We don’t speak Russian.” Clint said, bringing Bucky back from his rant slightly. 

“Angel’s not just a nickname.” He finally said, slamming his human fist on the island. “Those bastards...” He spun back around, pacing angrily. “...I’ll kill them all...” 

The elevator dinged and Thor stepped off with Kira. Kira looked a little bit hesitant of Bucky, keeping Thor between them as she moved into the kitchen. The five of them watched the angry soldier pace back and forth, his language switching every few words so they could only make out half of what he said. Tony was unsure whether or not to lock down the tower again. Bucky’s thoughts were flying so fast Wanda could hardly keep track of what was happening in his mind. But one word did keep coming up, that much she could catch. 

“Maybe we should wait until the others get down here.” Kira said softly, standing slightly behind Thor and Tony. 

“FRIDAY, get Steve down here before Frosty blows a gasket.” 

“Pietro and Vision are on their way.” Wanda said. 

Steve arrived first, his focus immediately going to calming Bucky down so the five trapped in the kitchen could sit down at the table without being afraid of getting attacked. Vision and Pietro arrived not long after, giving the two soldiers a wide berth. 

“Bucky, what has you so riled up?” Steve asked as the other Avengers at at the table. 

Bucky grabbed Kira, spinning her into his chest. Steve half expected her to fight, but she didn’t say anything, just tucked herself into his chest. Bucky undid her bra before tugging the back of her shirt up, revealing the scarred skin underneath. 

The room was silent as they stared at the poor girl in front of them. They already knew part of what she’d been through, and they didn’t think it could get any worse. Well, they were wrong. 

“HYDRA didn’t just call her Angel. They were making her one.” 

“Why would HYDRA want an Angel though?” Clint asked. 

“Angels protect people. They follow orders from a higher power without question.” Steve said. 

“They tried a soldier, and that failed them. So they went for an angel instead.” Bucky said, pulling her shirt back down. 

“He’s not wrong.” Bruce said, walking into the room. He’d been standing outside for quite a while, listening in on the conversation. “We were wrong about the serum.” He said, directing his attention to Tony. “The serum wasn’t keeping her body from tearing itself apart. It was doing that because the serum was changing her chemistry.” He said, sliding a tablet down to Tony. “They made it so she wouldn’t have to eat. Wouldn’t have to sleep. She could perform strenuous activities without needing rest. And they wanted to make her fly.” 

“And HYDRA didn’t just make this up.” Maria said, walking into the room. “They had a consultant, so to speak.” She stopped at the end of the table next to Bruce. “HYDRA didn’t just find her by accident. The Steven’s kept her well hidden. No one knew about them.” 

“It was an inside job.” 

“NATO got one of the HYDRA agents to squeal on their Angel project. They had a little known agent at the time slip word of a girl with powers not far outside Concord, Massachusetts. That little known agent was Grant Ward.” Kira tensed in Bucky’s arms, her breath hitching as she buried herself deeper into his chest. “I’ve spoken with Director Coulson and he tells me Ward is still alive and dangerous, and could possibly be searching for her right now. His team is trying to track Ward down before he makes a strike with what little of HYDRA there is left. Our main priority is to keep Kira out of their hands and alive.” 

“Why aren’t we going after them?” Steve asked. 

“Your priority is here. Coulson’s team knows Ward the best. Your feelings for your soulmate could compromise the mission. You’re better off here where you can be the last line of defense, if Ward should slip through their fingers. I know Ward and HYDRA would be a walk in the park for you, but your job is to keep your soulmate safe. We’ve seen what happens if you go out and she’s left alone here. We can’t risk that happening again. She knows your secrets, and she’s your biggest weakness. If they could complete their tests and build their Angel-” 

“Which they weren’t that far off when she ran.” Bruce cut in. 

“They could use her against you.” 

“Or worse, take her away from us. That would pull us apart from the inside.” Steve said, sighing. Hill had a point. 

“If they find her and take her, we may never find her again.” 

 


	19. Maybe She Wants to be Alone

Kira didn’t really like them talking about her like she wasn’t there. Though, she’d never voice that opinion, it made her feel a little like chopped liver. Like what her parents used to do back before she ran away. Bucky had refused to let her go, steering her over to a chair before tugging her into his lap. Granted, she also had an iron grip on his metal arm. She needed something, anything to anchor her there, to remind her this was actually happening. Her brother was still out there. HYDRA had told her when Christian had been killed that it was Grant who did it, but then they’d also said that Grant was dead not long after. But he was still out there, and he was looking for her. She ignored the sideways glances from Tony, a knowing look in them; but what he thought he knew was probably wrong. 

“So, congratulations.” Tony said as he poured more coffee in his mug. 

“On what?” Kira asked, looking nervously at the billionaire. 

“You and Frosty. Finally getting it done.” 

“W-we...I didn’t-” 

“You don’t have to be shy. I saw the security footage this morning.” He winked at her. “FRIDAY sees all. Just remember that.” He said before walking away. 

She sighed, frowning slightly as she poured herself another glass of milk. 

“You doing okay, kiddo?” Clint asked, washing his bowl. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” 

“I’m okay.” But she didn’t sound very convincing. “I just need to process some things.” 

She shook her head, leaving her milk behind as she took the stairs back up to her room. She dug through her drawers until she came across the scrap of paper, worn from years of handling with sweaty fingers. She grabbed the phone Tony had gotten her a couple days ago, dialing the number with shaking hands. She had half a mind to just hang up as it rang, but right as she made up her mind, he answered. 

_ “Hello?”  _

“T-Thomas?” She cursed her nerves. 

_ “Yes. Who is this?”  _

“It’s...Peyton.” She hesitated saying her birth name. “I don’t know if you remember me. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.” 

_ “Oh god, Peyton! Do you know how long it’s been? They never found your body after the fire and we didn’t know if you were dead or missing or what. It has been a long time baby sister.”  _

“I know.” 

_ “What’s going on? This number was for emergencies. What’s wrong?”  _

“It’s a long story.” 

_ “I’ve got time.”  _

“Well, when the house burnt down I ran away. I met these nice people who took me in, helped me learn about my powers. It turns out they were SHIELD agents. I lived with them for five years until Grant told HYDRA about me and they came and took me. They did experiments on me, trying to enhance my abilities until I ran away a week ago and met my soulmates.” 

_ “You found your soulmates?”  _

“Yeah.” She laughed slightly. “Mom used to say I was a freak. That it wouldn’t be possible for six people to want me. I believed her until I met them.” 

_ “What are they like?”  _

“Beyond amazing. They care so much about me. They risked their lives to protect me and their helping me.” 

_ “That great. You sound happy.”  _

“Well I would be, if Grant wasn’t looking for me.” 

_ “Yeah, I-uh know about that.”  _

“What? How?”

_ “Director Coulson and his team took me hostage to try and get Ward off your trail. Tried to distract him, lure him in so they could catch him. It didn’t lure him, but it did distract him enough that they’re catching up to him.”  _

There was a knock on her door. “Kira, you okay doll?” She heard Bucky ask. 

“I gotta go, Thomas, but keep me posted.” 

_ “You too. Keep in touch. I wanna know what happened after you disappeared, Peyton. And maybe when the drama with Ward is over with we can meet up. You can bring your soulmates and we can get caught up.”  _

“Okay. That sounds like a plan.” 

_ “Stay safe, Peyton.”  _

“You too Thomas.” 

She said her goodbyes before putting the phone down on her nightstand. Her stomach was churning with nerves, her mind whirring. She’d just talked to her brother. Who she hasn’t seen in 16 years. Who thought she was dead. Who remembered her. Before she knew what had happened she was clutching a pillow to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. She needed to cry. She needed to let it out. Grant was alive and coming after her and she’d just spoken to Thomas who wanted to meet with her and meet her soulmates, whom he didn’t know were part of the Avengers. How was she supposed to explain that? 

Kira cried for quite a while. She cried until her head hurt, her nose was plugged and her eyes burned. She knew the pain would disappear in a moment, but it was real in that moment. It reminded her that this was not a dream. That this was really happening. She was Kira Stevens...Peyton Ward...she was a lost little girl trying to find her way in the world of gods and monsters. She felt insignificant. A failed science project that just happened to have successful science projects as soulmates. Steve, Bucky, Pietro, even Tony were all science projects that turned into successes. And there she was, little Kira Stevens, not even capable of keeping her body from deteriorating. She felt sick. 

Kira ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything that was in her stomach, which wasn’t much. She felt so stressed, worried about things that she shouldn’t have been. She vomited into the toilet until she saw blood, finally wiping her mouth before flushing it down the toilet. She laid out on the bathroom floor, the cold tile feeling nice against her flushed skin. She could still taste the bile, the blood in her mouth, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t move. She wouldn’t. 

She couldn’t face her soulmates like this. Sure, they were supposed to love her, even at her worst, but she wasn’t sure she wanted them to. They’d watched her jump out a window, out of her mind in a flashback, they’d seen the remnants of when she’d fought, and killed Rumlow. They’d even seen her when she was posing as a stripper for HYDRA to lure them into a trap. All things she was ashamed of. They deserved someone better. Someone less broken than she was. 

Kira didn’t leave her room all day. She stayed in the bathroom, laying on the tile floor. All of them knocked at least once, trying to coax her out. Even Wanda and Natasha tried, but she wasn’t moving. Maybe if she kept herself locked away long enough, they’d forget she was even there. 

All six of her soulmates had been worried when Kira had left her glass of milk behind, nearly running out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Bucky had been the first to follow, not quite sure what to make of his soulmate in that state. He’d heard her talking on the phone, but he wasn’t sure to whom. He’d knocked but got no answer, instead listening to her sobs as she cried into her pillow. 

“Leave her be.” Steve said, coming up behind him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He was leaning against the door with his hands as he listened to her be sick into the toilet. “She’ll come out when she’s ready.” 

When she didn’t come out for lunch was when Clint went up, trying to coax her out, but he never got an answer. Pietro went up after lunch and sat at the door, talking to her for a while, but it didn’t work. Even Thor went up and told her stories of Asgard, but didn’t get a response to tell him she was even listening, but part of him knew she was. Tony was the last to go up at dinner, trying to override FRIDAY’s protocols, but FRIDAY wasn’t as easy to break as JARVIS was. Kira had specifically said she didn’t want anyone bothering her, so unless Kira was dying, there was no getting in to see her. Tony thought it was some female code of honor, even though one was an AI. So he sent Natasha and Wanda up to try and break down the walls. When they came back unsuccessful, he tried to talk Thor into just breaking the door down, but that wasn’t selling to the demigod. 

“What’s going through her head, Wanda?” Tony asked, looking over at the Sokovian. 

“That’s her job to tell you. Not mine.” 

“Maybe she just wants time to herself.” Steve said, saving Tony from getting choked out by the telepath. “A lot happened today and she’s probably overwhelmed. Facing us would probably be even more overwhelming, so she just needs time to process.” 

Kira was sore when she woke up. Sleeping on tile wasn’t exactly the most comfortable, but she was nice and cool. Not overheated like when she slept in bed. Her stomach growled, the hunger pains sharp, but she shoved them down like she’d done so many times, stumbling to her dresser to change clothes. 

She touched the scars on her back, a painful reminder of what HYDRA had done...what it was still doing. She was terrified to think of what would have happened had she stayed. Chosen the easy route and not ran to her soulmates for help. If she hadn’t escaped. If she hadn’t ran away when she did. The thoughts terrified her as she pulled a baggy shirt from her dresser, slipping it on, along with a pair of shorts before flopping back on her bed, knowing she was in for another sleepless night. 

It was around 2:30 when she heard footsteps outside her door, her heart jumping in her throat, but she quickly reminded herself that there would have been some kind of alarm if the tower had been broken into again. There was a slight thud as something touched the door. 

“Babydoll, you gotta come out sometime.” A soft voice said, and she recognized Bucky’s. “We’re all really worried about ya. We all care about you, and you know we’re not gonna judge you, or think badly of you. We just wanna know what’s goin’ on with you. So talk to us, sweetheart. Let us know. We wanna help you, babygirl.” 

Kira wanted to run to him, throw open the door and be held in his strong arms, but she couldn’t move. She was exhausted, sore and hungry, and she wanted to sleep and never get up again. To not have to face her problems. Maybe life would have been easier with HYDRA. There she wouldn’t have had to make her own decisions, and she wouldn’t know any different anyways. 


	20. Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but I feel like shit, but I got it up anyways!

“Someone’s gotta get in there.” Steve said as they all sat around the table at breakfast the next morning. Well, everyone but Kira. “She hasn’t eaten since dinner the day before yesterday. We’ve at least gotta take something up to her, if not try to get her out.” 

“She’s asleep right now.” Tony said, watching FRIDAY’s diagnostic scan of Kira. “Or at least it appears that way.” 

“Then we should let her rest. She’ll come down when she’s ready.” Thor said before shoving an entire cinnamon roll into his mouth. 

“But what if she’s not asleep? What if there’s something wrong with her?” Steve asked. 

Worry had been biting at him since she locked herself in her room yesterday. Neither him, nor Bucky able to sleep much the night before. Bucky had gotten up around 2 in the morning to try and talk to her, but hadn’t gotten an answer. He knew she wanted time to herself, and she needed space, but she could at least tell them how she was. Let them know she was okay. 

_ “Sir, there’s a package here for Miss Stevens.”  _ FRIDAY said. 

All six men around the table glanced at each other. 

“Any sign of explosives?” Tony asked. 

_ “None. Nothing toxic either.”  _

“And the sender?” 

_ “Unknown.”  _

It was tense in the room as they all thought about the possibilities. 

“I’ll go down and get it. Take it to her.” Tony said, standing up. 

“Wait.” Steve said, standing as well. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“I don’t see why not. FRIDAY says it’s harmless, so I don’t see the danger in it.” 

Tony didn’t leave any room for more argument before he was in the elevator, heading down to the lobby to get the package. 

It was light, weighing almost nothing. Too light to be a bomb, and anything toxic would have had a hard casing around it, and would have rattled when he shook it. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the box was empty. He took the elevator up past the kitchens to Kira’s floor, setting the box down in front of the door before knocking. 

“Kira? A package came for you. I don’t know what’s in it, but I’ll just leave it out here. There’s cinnamon rolls downstairs, if you want. One of us can bring you a plate, just let FRIDAY know and she’ll send one of us up.” Tony placed his hand on the door. “We’re worried about you, kiddo.” He sighed, hesitating a moment before heading to the elevator. 

Kira was sore. Her muscles ached as she laid awake on her bed. She hadn’t slept at all, listening to Steve and Bucky’s conversation as they went down to breakfast a couple hours ago. She’d wanted to go with them, to tell everyone she was still alive, but she couldn’t bring herself to move until the pain in her stomach got to be too much, and she was dry heaving over the side of her bed. She had gotten up then, her hand on the door when Tony had knocked. She froze, terrified he’d hear her right there, even holding her breath as he spoke. He told her about her package and invited her for cinnamon rolls, making her stomach growl loudly. She’d thought he’d heard it when he went silent, but then he started speaking again, telling her they were worried about her before he turned and walked away. She waited until the elevator was gone before opening the door a crack, staring down at the box in front of her door. Who would send her a package? 

She leaned out, sliding it inside before shutting the door. She stared down at it, half expecting it to blow up in her face, but when it didn’t she picked it up, moving over to her bed. 

There was no sign of a sender, nothing to even hint at who was behind it, but a part of her knew exactly who it was. The only thing on there was her name, and the tower’s address. She peeled the tape off the top, slowly opening it, looking for any sign of a wire, or anything, but found only tissue paper. She pulled the tissue paper back, her breath hitching at what she saw. She hadn’t seen the stupid thing in 16 years. It was covered in dirt, soot and one of its ears was slightly burned. It’s arm was still missing from when Christian had pulled it off as an example of what would happen to her if she ever talked back to him again. The stupid rabbit she’d packed around for six years that her mom had gotten from a yard sale when she was a baby. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she clutched it in her hands. 

As she squeezed tighter, she felt something inside of it, something round and hard. She stuck her hand in the arm hole, fishing around in the fluff until she wrapped her hand around it. She pulled out the syringe of clear liquid, snatching the piece of paper that was taped to the side. 

_ Remember this? You know what to do. _

Her hands were shaking as she stood, syringe in one hand, rabbit in the other. She left her room, heading down to the kitchen. They were all still seated at the table when she arrived, all of them turning as she stepped off the elevator, walking straight towards Tony. 

She looked horrible, dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, skin paler than usual, and her movements stiff, like she’d been laying in the same position since yesterday. She held the syringe in her shaking hand out towards Tony, the billionaire studying it for a moment before taking it in his hand, holding it up towards the light. 

“Is that...what I think it is?” Bruce asked, putting on his glasses. 

“Could be.” Tony said, passing the syringe to Bruce across the table. 

Tony went to turn back to Kira, but she was already walking back towards the elevator, clutching the rabbit in her hands. Bucky was the first on his feet, making it to the elevator in half the time it took her. 

“Kira-” 

She spun around, tears cascading down her cheeks. “I shouldn’t have run. I should have stayed.” 

The other five men were on their feet as soon as the words left her mouth, but none of them approached her. She clutched the rabbit tighter in her hands, and Bucky glanced down at the filthy stuffed animal, the pieces starting to come together in his head. 

“I wouldn’t be in so much danger if I just would have let them finish the project. I wouldn’t...” She took in a shuddering breath, her entire body shaking. 

“Kira, you don’t know what they would have done to you. What they will do to you if you go back. You’re here with us now. You’re safe.” 

“You keep telling me that, but I’m not!” She yelled, shocking everyone in the room. 

Sobs left her as she sunk to the floor, burying her face in her knees, still holding her rabbit in her hands. Bucky hesitated for a moment before kneeling down to her level. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that would be risky, so he left his hands at his sides. 

“Kira-” 

“My names not Kira Stevens.” She said, her teeth grit, her head lifting slowly, a murderous look in her eyes. “My name is Peyton Ward, and I’m a monster.” 


	21. Monster Unleashed

Bucky was terrified as she stared at him, eyes piercing straight through his soul. He’d never seen her like this, ever. For once he didn’t know what to do. He was scared of moving, thinking she might attack him if she did. He was the one who was used to being the predator. He was the one people were scared to move too quickly around. But now those roles were reversed, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. No one in the room was breathing as Kira and Bucky stared at each other. Bucky didn’t want to look away, scared the minute he turned she’d attack him and he’d wind up hurting her. She was so different now than she had been just a day ago, when they were making out on the couch at 2 in the morning. Things had changed so much in just the matter of a few hours. He was the closest to her, he should know how to handle this. Maybe he could talk his way out. But he wasn’t the talker. That was Steve. Bucky was better at punching his way out, but he couldn’t hit a woman, let alone his soulmate. 

“I’m sorry. Peyton.” She blinked at him. “Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?” No one in the room was breathing. 

“This is all my fault.” She whispered, her words harsh, tears threatening to spill despite her harsh demeanor. 

“It’s not your fault.” Bucky said softly, shifting just a little bit, cursing as the gears in his arm whirred as he moved. “It’s HYDRA’s fault. It’s your parents fault. It’s everyone who ever hurt you. You were innocent in this. A victim.” His voice shook slightly, and he was mad at it for betraying him. “You didn’t deserve any of this. You deserved a happy life, full of people who love you.” She finally broke eye contact, staring down at her rabbit. “You can still have that, Peyton. You just have to let us in. Let us help you. If you’re worried because you’re not perfect, I can say no one here is perfect. We’ve all made our mistakes, we’ve had our share of hurts, we’ve all been through the ringer and we’re still here. And we’re still okay.” He looked over at the five other men who were standing silently by the table. “You can be okay too, if you let us help you.” 

She blinked as the tears finally fell, her gaze didn't soften though. Bucky barely had time to register that they were angry tears before he was on his back, Kira’s hands around his throat. He grabbed her wrists with her hands, his metal arm whirring as he tightened his grip, feeling the bones in her right wrist shatter under his hand, but she made no sign of noticing. He pushed against her, flipping her over so he was on top, trapping her under his body. He saw the panic hidden under the anger and suddenly he was flying back, sliding towards the elevator. Steve was there in a second, his arms wrapped around her as she stood, trying to hold her back, but even his strength was nothing compared to her. 

She threw him into the approaching Thor, sending both men to the floor. Clint covered Bruce as he ran towards the stairs to the lab, syringe in hand. Tony held his hand out, pieces of the suit attaching to him. 

Kira turned on Bucky as he got to his feet, getting into a defensive stance. “You should have killed me when you had the chance, soldier.” She said, running towards him. 

Bucky let go, letting the years of HYDRA training take over as she fought him, landing a solid punch on his jaw that had him seeing stars for a moment. He tried to restrain her, but she kept punching him, his bones breaking with every hit. 

“Okay. That’s enough.” Tony said and Bucky ducked out of the way as Tony flew towards her, flying through the wall with her in hand. 

She slid across the floor of the empty room, coming to a halt, and for a moment Tony thought she was out and this was over. Until she sat back up, popping her neck before she turned back to him. He flew towards her, but she caught him, tossing him out the window. She climbed back through the hole, both Steve and Thor waiting for her, Steve with his shield ready and Thor holding Mjolnir. She glared at them, ready to charge, but Vision flew past them, grabbing her shoulders, flying her back until she was pinned against the wall. She fought him, grabbing at his arms, but the android was stronger, her fight quickly diminishing as she was trapped. 

“Wait.” Wanda said, approaching her soulmate and Kira. “She’s terrified.” 

Indeed, behind the anger in her eyes, there was fear. Behind the machine there was a little girl who didn’t know what she’s doing. Vision lowered them so their feet were on the ground again. Wanda slowly approached Kira, Vision still holding her, even though she’d given up fighting him. 

“Kira.” Her head snapped towards Wanda. “You don’t have to fight us. We’re not going to hurt you like they did.” 

“I want my mom.” She whispered, a tear falling down her cheeks. 

“I know. We’re going to get her for you, okay?” Wanda moved her hand, Kira’s eyes turning red for a moment as she manipulated her mind. 

Vision released Kira, her body slumping forward until Wanda caught her, pulling her into a hug. She could sense the anger of the four soulmates in the room, but she didn’t have much of a choice. 

Pietro sped into the room, over to where his sister was holding Kira, needle in hand. Wanda moved Kira’s hair so Pietro could inject the serum, Kira’s body going rigid before she stilled in Wanda’s arms. Pietro took her from his twin before racing them back up to the lab so Bruce could get Kira breathing again. 

“Why did you do that?” Steve demanded, storming towards Wanda. 

“I didn’t have a choice. She would have fought you until she killed you.” Wanda said, pushing past the supersoldier. 

“Why? Why did she just snap like that?” Bucky asked. 

Wanda bent down, picking up the rabbit off the floor. “Because she didn’t know any better. Her brother sent the package. Some people can only take so much stress before it gets to be too much. She thought her brother was dead. That’s what HYDRA told her. And now she’s in danger because he wants her, and he knows where she’s at. He’s waiting for the right time to strike, and she thought if she killed you, then she could leave, go back to HYDRA where she wouldn’t have to feel anymore. They would have turned her into a killing machine, and she thought that would be easier than having to be constantly afraid. She knew she couldn’t escape while you were here.” 

“Why didn’t she just talk to us?” 

“Because she’s afraid you’d lock her up again. She may seem like she trusts you, but with the way you’ve treated her, you haven’t given her reason to.” She handed the rabbit to Bucky before walking out of the room, heading up to the lab with Vision, leaving the four men alone to think. 

Bucky stared down at the rabbit as he sat on his bed with Steve. Bruce had kicked them out, refusing to let them see her until she was awake and he could gauge her mental state. 

“It’s not your fault.” Steve whispered, leaning his cheek against Bucky’s flesh shoulder. 

“She told me I should have killed her.” He whispered, his grip tightening on the rabbit. “And a part of me thinks I should have.” 

“Bucky-” Steve said, jerking away from Bucky like he’d been burned. 

“She’s suffering more now than when she was with HYDRA. We’re forcing her to relive things, bringing the past that she buried up. They wanted me to kill her, but I couldn’t.” 

“Buck...” Steve said, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder, the other man tensing at the contact. 

“They wanted to see which of us was stronger. Fight to the death. But when I looked at her, there was something there. Neither of us spoke, but I stabbed her, knowing if we refused, they’d only make it worse. So I stabbed her, right above her right hipbone.” He shook his head, hair falling in his face. “She was just a kid. No older than 15. So...small. Delicate. But she was tough. She gave me a good beating then too, but she didn’t heal yet. They hadn’t figured that much out yet. So I didn’t hit her as hard as I could have. I stabbed her somewhere I knew it wouldn’t be fatal. And I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even after they wiped me, she was still there. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get rid of her.” 

“Do you think they knew?” 

“It’s possible. They may have come to that conclusion, which is why we never saw each other again, until now.” 

“That’s why she trusts you the most. Because she knows you couldn’t hurt her then as a mindless assassin, you won’t hurt her now.” 

“I almost had sex with her.” Bucky blurted out. He wasn’t sure why he said it, but it felt good getting it out there. 

“What? When?” Steve asked, trying to stare at Bucky’s face, but he couldn’t get the other man to face him. 

“Night before last. I couldn’t sleep so I went down to the kitchen to warm up some milk. She was down there watching TV, and one thing led to another and I took her back to her room for some privacy, but we never got further than making out. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. She’s far too innocent, and broken, and I want her to want it just as bad as I do.” 

Steve swallowed thickly. He wasn’t mad at Bucky. He knew Kira would want Bucky to be first, but he had kinda hoped he could be there too. But now, as he thought about it, he knew maybe it was best if they were alone. There was so much they’d have to work through, but he knew if anyone was getting her to loosen up, it was Bucky. 

Steve leaned over, grabbing Bucky’s chin turning his partner’s face. There were tears in his eyes, hands still gripping the rabbit for dear life. “She’ll be okay, Buck. She’ll be back to her normal self in no time.” Steve leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips before wrapping his arms around him, pulling Bucky into his chest, wishing he could believe his words. 


	22. We Done Her Wrong

“How is she?” Bruce asked Wanda as he studied her vitals. 

“She’s awake, and thinking.” Wanda said, keeping an eye on her mind. 

“Is she regretting everything.” 

“Not as much as she feels guilty about it. I can’t even imagine it, getting into a state of mind like that, hurt enough to try and kill your soulmates-” Wanda cut her sentence short as she looked at Bruce, averting her gaze from the scientist. “How is she, your soulmate?” 

“She’s fine. Still a professor.” 

Bruce didn’t speak of his soulmate much. In fact, Wanda wasn’t even sure what her name was. She didn’t even think Tony knew. Wanda never looked inside Bruce’s head. After what had happened in Johannesburg, she’d promised never to invade his personal space again. Bruce would take a couple weekends off here and there to go see her, but he spent most of his time alone at the tower. 

The same with Natasha. She’d met Natasha’s soulmate once, but that was it. She’d go to see him, spend time with him for a few nights, then she’d be back at the tower. He was a nice kid, a student at Columbia, studying law. Natasha didn’t speak of him much, wanting to keep her private life exactly that. She had enemies, and she didn’t want information like that getting into the wrong hands. Something the six men moping in their rooms could take better care of doing. Though, that information had yet to get out into the public, something Tony was fighting hard to avoid, especially right now. 

“The serum’s working its way out of her system.” Bruce said, pulling Wanda from her thoughts. She’d been so distracted she hadn’t noticed Vision had approached. “It’ll be a few minutes before she’s completely back.” 

“She seems stable enough mentally.” Wanda said. “Though expect tears. I don’t think she’ll try to attack us.” 

“Yeah, but what about when she sees her soulmates again?” 

Tony was pacing his room. He’d never been kicked out of his own lab before. His fingers were itching to tinker with something, to fix something. He tried to get FRIDAY to sneak a peek inside, but Bruce had put FRIDAY on emergency protocol only. He sat down on the edge of his bed, staring down at his shoes. Kira had been able to lift him in the Iron Man suit and throw him out a window. She’d thrown Bucky and Steve around like they weighed nothing. Her strength probably went toe to toe with the Hulk. Part of him wanted to test her strength, but he knew now wasn’t the time. 

He chewed on his lip, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. Kira had lost her mind and thought the only way she could be safe was to kill them, escape and go back to HYDRA. Well, she had a point. They hadn’t treated her the best, running tests, locking her up. She’d been in danger since the moment she decided to run. And she had run to them for help, and what had they done? Treated her no better than HYDRA had. She had seemed so normal on the outside, but on the inside she was breaking apart. Tony ran a hand through his hair before getting up, heading towards the elevator. He needed a drink. 

Pietro and Clint were sitting down in the rec room on the couches. They had avoided the wrath of Kira, but they still felt it when Wanda had kicked them out, saying it was best if they’d wait until she was awake to see her. Pietro was struggling with it more, constantly getting up, speeding around the room, then sitting back down, his leg bouncing as he tried to control his nervous energy. 

“She’ll be fine.” Clint said, looking over at the silver haired speedster. 

Sure, they loved to pretend to dislike each other, their history a little rocky, but deep down Clint cared for the kid. He’d found a new respect for the Sokovian speed demon after he’d taken several bullets to protect Clint. He’d nearly died to protect him and the kid he was saving. He remembered sitting outside the operating room, waiting for any news about how he was doing. Clint had gotten hit by a bullet, but it wasn’t anything new to him. They’d stitched him up, then sent him on his way to take care of more serious injuries. Yeah, the kid was annoying and cocky, but he owed his life to Pietro. It was the least he could do to try and console him. 

“She’s tough. A little broken on the inside, but she’s survived so far. She’ll get through this.” 

“I can’t help but feel a little guilty.” Pietro said, finally stilling enough to look down at his hands. “We treated her so badly, locking her up, doing tests on her. It was like being back with HYDRA, only she didn’t volunteer for any of it. She came to us for help, and we treated her like a lab experiment one minute, then like our soulmate the next.” 

“We all can take the blame on this one. Making her think the only way she could be safe would be to kill us herself, then go back to HYDRA. You know they’d turn her back on us, make her kill us anyways. This way it would be easier to turn herself over. She’d feel guilty enough that she’d beg them to turn her into a thoughtless machine. Remove the guilt she’d feel after killing us. We gotta change that. Make her see she’s in the right place.” 

“Make her feel like she’s safe.” 

The elevator dinged and Tony walked out, scotch in hand. 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere, right?” Clint asked as Tony sat on the couch next to the one they were on. 

Tony raised his drink before taking a big swig. He ran a hand down his face, sighing heavily. “We did this so wrong.” Tony shook his head, staring down at the amber liquid in his glass. “I thought I’d know exactly what to do when I found my soulmate. That it would be instinct. But maybe bringing her here was the worst thing we did. Maybe I should have taken her somewhere...a private island. I coulda had her on a private jet and halfway to a caribbean island in a matter of an hour that night. We could have wiped HYDRA out, and they would have never known we had her here. They wouldn’t have come after her, then we wouldn’t be dealing with all of this. We should have treaded more lightly, not forced her to relive her past like we did.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “God we screwed up. And now she’s paying the price for it.” 

“They still would have known it was her that weaseled them out. They would have gone looking.” 

“But it wouldn’t have been so blatantly obvious as to where she was. We could have taken them out, and her brother wouldn’t be on his way to try and take her back.” Tony chugged the rest of his drink. 

“Have you heard anything from Coulson’s team?” Clint asked. 

“No. Hill says they’re close, but he’s keeping himself hidden very well.” 

“Then we need to be ready for when he arrives.” Clint said. 

“We can prove that we can keep her safe.” Pietro said. “Then maybe she’ll start trusting us.” 

“You mean, trusting someone besides Bucky.” Tony said. 

“Whats with those two anyways?” Clint asked. 

“Well, they were both HYDRA captives, experimented on and tortured. And apparently they’ve met before.” Tony said. 

“I think there’s more to it than that. A lot more.” Clint said. “Something they’re not telling us.” 

“Where’s Thor?” Pietro asked, half expecting the thunder god to appear out of nowhere. 

“He went to Asgard to check on how the healers were coming with the...whatever it was they were making to see if they could stabilize her. Lord knows that would be a nice thing to not have to worry about.” Tony answered, reclining on the couch. 

Steve was still holding Bucky. Tears were flowing down Bucky’s face as he held the stuffed rabbit to his chest. He leaned against Steve, taking comfort from having one soulmate so close, able to comfort him, but there was a hole there as well, wanting to have Kira between them, wanting to hold her and comfort her. Be her rock with Steve. He pushed away from Steve, staring down at the beat up old rabbit. 

“Steve, we’ve gotta keep her safe.” He said quietly, turning to Steve. “We’ve gotta show her she’s in good hands.” 

“I know, Buck.” Steve said, brushing Bucky’s unruly hair from his face. “We’ve done her wrong. We need her to trust us again.” Steve cupped Bucky’s face, running his thumbs over his cheeks. “And we’ll get there. I promise we will.” 


	23. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am complete trash. 'Nuff said.

Kira rubbed her eyes as her muscles unfroze, before she stretched her arms over her head. She was exhausted and sore and really wanted something to eat. She sat up on the table, clutching her head when she moved too fast. 

“Easy.” Bruce said, steadying her as she wavered slightly. “How do you feel?” 

“Mentally or physically?” She rasped out, wincing at the sound of her voice. 

Bruce chuckled. “Let’s focus on physical pain right now.” 

“My whole body is sore. And my head hurts. And I’m hungry.” 

“You’ll feel a little better when you get something to eat. Wanda’s grabbing you a sandwich now.” 

Kira swallowed thickly, everything that had happened flashing through her mind as guilt ate her alive. “Will you tell them I’m okay?” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

“They deserve to at least know I’m okay.” 

Bruce nodded, leaving when Wanda got back with Kira’s sandwich. He found almost all of them sitting in the rec room. Thor had gotten back from Asgard as fast as he could, and was currently moping with the other three in the room. 

“FRIDAY, can you get Bucky and Steve down here?” 

_ “Right away, Dr. Banner.”  _

“How is she?” 

“Is she okay?” 

Bruce was bombarded with questions, but he silenced them all with a look. “I’ll answer your questions when Bucky and Steve get down here.” 

It didn’t take long for the two soldiers to get to the rec room, both of them taking the stairs and were slightly out of breath when they got down there. 

“Right. I suggest you take a seat.” 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Clint asked. 

“No. She’s...she’ll be fine. She’s sore, tired and hungry. Wanda got her food, which will make her feel slightly better, but we’ll have to wait and see until after she gets some sleep. The serum stabilized her for now, and I kept some to further analyze it. She wanted me to tell you that she’s okay. I want her to rest before she can see any of you. Her mental state...is another thing. I’ll wait until she’s rested before I tell you more.” 

He left, going back to the lab. Kira had eaten her sandwich and drank all the water Wanda had brought and was currently half asleep on the lab table. Wanda was running her fingers through Kira’s hair and they were talking. Kira looked to Bruce when he entered, and sat up slightly. 

“I wanna see Bucky.” 

The request took Bruce by surprise. “I think you should rest for a little bit. Let your mind clear.” 

“I need to talk to him.” She sat up all the way. “I can feel them...they’re all so...sad and guilty and Bucky...” She looked down at her hands. 

Wanda and Bruce shared a look. Her bond with Bucky was getting stronger. They weren’t far off from being completely bonded. 

“I’ll let you see him, as long as Wanda can stay in as well.” Kira turned to look at the telepath before nodding. “FRIDAY, would you tell Bucky his presence is requested in the lab please?” 

The six men were still sitting around the rec room taking in what Bruce had told them. 

“Thor, any word from Asgard?” Tony asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“The healers hope to have a solution ready within the next week. There is no guarantee it will work, but it is worth a try.” 

_ “Mr. Barnes, Dr. Banner has requested your presence in the lab.”  _

All eyes turned to Bucky where he sat next to Steve with the stuffed rabbit in his hands. His grip tightened slightly on the rabbit before he got up, setting the rabbit on the couch before heading for the elevator to head up to the lab. 

Steve turned to look at the rabbit as the other four in the room talked amongst themselves. He picked it up, studying it. It’s fur was flat, worn down, missing in some places. Its eyes were sown on, the threat slightly frayed. It was covered in dirt, caked in the remaining fur. One of the floppy ears was scorched on the side, like it had survived a fire...He suddenly understood why Bucky was holding it for so long. It all made sense to him. 

Bucky walked into the lab, Kira sitting on the table, swinging her legs back and forth. Wanda was standing in the corner, watching him. Kira looked up when the doors slid closed, her glassy eyes meeting his. 

“Bucky...” Her voice broke and he found himself walking towards her, enveloping her in his arms. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered against his shoulder, tears leaking out of her eyes, wetting his shirt. 

“Shh.” He hushed her, holding her tightly. “It’s okay, babydoll.” He cradled her head, pressing a kiss to her temple as he held her. “I’ve got you.” 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there holding her, but it didn’t really matter. He was just glad she was alright. It was when he let her go that he realized she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder, her body limp against his. 

“I’ll take her to her room.” He said, glancing at Wanda before scooping Kira up in his arms, carrying her to the elevator. 

He knew he probably shouldn’t have taken her from the lab, but he wanted her to be comfortable, and a lab table was not comfortable. He put her down on her bed, tucking the covers around her and turned to leave, but was stopped by her hand on his arm. 

“Stay.” She murmured before rolling over, pulling him down next to her. 

He kicked off his boots before curling around her, holding her tightly as she slept. He stayed awake, watching over her, making sure she didn’t have any more nightmares, or flashbacks. He was just glad she was alright, and was seemingly back to normal. 

She was asleep for a couple hours before there was a knock on her door. Bucky slowly detangled himself from her, slipping out of her bed before opening the door. 

“Hey.” Steve said quietly, peeking around him at Kira. “How’s she doing?” 

“Tired, but she’s okay. She’s got a lot to work through, though. I’m just glad she’s finally getting some rest.” 

Bucky opened the door wider, letting Steve into the room. Both men were silent as they approached the bed, both well practiced in stealth. Steve glanced from the rabbit in his hands, to Kira, then back before he set it on the nightstand. He kicked off his shoes, joining Bucky on the bed on her other side, tucking himself in close to her. Bucky slid one arm under her head, Kira shifting slightly before settling. Bucky reached his other hand over Kira, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. Both men were content to have their soulmates so close, and both were okay for now. 

Kira woke up first, surrounded by warmth and bodies. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, and the minute the images came flashing back, guilt filled her again. What had gotten into her? Thinking that killing them and returning to HYDRA was the easy way out? Why had she acted the way she did? She felt tears welling up, a lump forming in her throat, her head starting to pound already from all the crying she’d done. She tried to hold in her sobs, but she couldn’t keep her breath from hitching, waking the two super soldiers surrounding her. 

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, leaning on his elbow over her. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, clutching at her pillow. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated it over and over while her soldiers tried to soothe her, running their fingers through her hair, rubbing her back. “I tried to kill you.” She whispered, her sobs reduced to sniffles. “I attacked you. I told you, you should have killed me.” She said, looking up at Bucky. 

“It’s okay, doll. You weren’t in your right mind.” He brushed her hair back. “I understand that.” 

“And I threw you into Thor. And tried to attack you again.” She said, turning to Steve. “You shouldn’t forgive me. I’m such a failure.” 

“Listen to me, baby girl.” Steve said, pulling her up so she was sitting. Bucky followed, Kira’s exhausted body falling back against his chest. “You are not a failure. We are. All of us. You came to us for help, and we put you right in the wolf’s den, then left you unguarded for the fox to come in and try to take you. We’ve made a lot of mistakes over the past couple weeks, and the way we treated you was unacceptable. We don’t blame you for trying to kill us. You were scared. We made you relive your past that you tried to hide. We locked you up for trying to tell us the truth. We wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t trust us. But we’re gonna make this right. Your brother’s not getting a hand on you, not if we can stop it.” Steve cupped her chin, running his thumb along her cheek. “We’re gonna keep you safe, babydoll, because that’s what we want.” 

The air in the room was heavy as the three of them sat there, breathing. Kira was leaning against Bucky’s chest, practically sitting on his lap, Steve leaning close to her, staring into her eyes as he held her chin in his hand. Their closeness was affecting all three of them. Bucky could feel himself growing hard, which he cursed his body for. Now was not the time...but if she moved back just an inch she’d...oh there she goes. Kira squirmed slightly where she was sitting, both men able to smell her arousal in the air. 

Steve was the first to break, giving her a soft smile while brushing her hair back away from her face. “Another time, babygirl. You need your rest, as do we.” He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

That left her alone with Bucky, which in all honesty, probably was not the best idea. Kira squirmed again, causing Bucky to wrap his metal arm around her waist to still her. 

“Keep doing that and we’ll have bigger problems.” He said quietly, his voice rough with arousal. 

He saw her blush extend all the way down her neck. “Sorry.” She whispered, trying not to move. “It’s just so...weird.” 

“I know. We’ll deal with that another time. Go take a cold shower, or sit in a bath for a while.” He patted her arm with his flesh hand. “You’ll be okay. I should go check on Stevie.” 

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head before he got up, grabbing his shoes as he tried to hide his very obvious arousal. He prayed she didn’t see it as he made his way out of the room. 

“What are we gonna do, Stevie.” He breathed, leaning his palms against the door once he got it closed. 

“I don’t know. Now’s not exactly the time to be doing that.” Steve said, standing from the bed. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s necks, molding their bodies together. “I’m gonna need a lotta cold showers over the next couple weeks if this is gonna go on. Even she’s starting to feel it. But I don’t wanna force her into anything, but if I have to wait...I don’t wanna screw this up again.” 

“I know. I don’t wanna scare her away again, but I don’t know if I can fight it for a couple weeks.” Steve admitted, his hips jerking slightly against Bucky’s. 

Bucky groaned softly, leaning his forehead against Steve’s. “Now is not the time for this.” He breathed, his lips ghosting against the other man’s. 

“That’s what you have me for.” Steve said, his hands trailing down Bucky’s sides, moving between them to unbuckle Bucky’s belt. “I’ll take care of you, babydoll.” Steve said, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip before sinking down on his knees. “I’ll take care of you real good.” 


	24. Regret, or Jealousy?

Kira tossed and turned, trying to find some way to cool herself down after what had happened with Steve and Bucky. She tried a cold shower, but that didn’t help. She’d contemplated going down to get ice from the kitchen, but she didn’t want to run into anyone and have another mental breakdown and end up sobbing on them for an hour, and then getting incredibly turned on by them afterwards. Like that wasn’t awkward enough. 

She contemplated calling Bucky back over, begging him to fix it, but then again, she didn’t want to disturb him. He was probably busy with Steve, and she didn’t want to ruin their time alone. So she filled the bath with cold water and climbed in, goosebumps rising on her skin from the temperature. But alas, it did not help her, the pressure only made it worse. So she gave that up and decided to go to the kitchen. It seemed empty when she got down there, so she avoided turning on the lights. She opened the freezer, leaning into the cool air. She was so distracted by the cold that she didn’t notice a light turning on, or the silver haired speedster sitting at the island. 

“Overheated?” 

She jumped hearing his voice, spinning around to face the Sokovian. “Yeah.” 

“You look like it.” 

He was a blur for a second before he was sitting with two spoons in his hands and a quart of ice cream in front of him. “Here. Sit with me.” She was a little hesitant, approaching him, trying to keep as far away from him as possible when she sat on the stool next to his. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked as she avoided touching him when he handed her, her spoon. 

“I tried to kill you all.” She said, staring across the kitchen. “You shouldn’t be acting so nice to me.” 

“We’re not acting.” Pietro said, digging into the mint ice cream. “You were stressed, and it was our fault in the first place. We have no reason to be mad at you. You’re not the first person to try and kill us. If anyone should be angry, it should be you at us for handling this with such little care.” 

“I’m not mad at you. I have no reason to be. You were just doing what you thought was right. You guys didn’t really have time to make a plan or anything. It all just kinda came on at once.” Kira dug her spoon into the ice cream, inching closer to Pietro. “You all just kinda came on at once.” 

“I know. We overwhelmed you. I can only imagine, meeting six soulmates in 24 hours. Four of them at once. It couldn’t have been easy.” 

“It wasn’t. I was afraid to fall asleep. Wake up back with HYDRA, having this all be a dream. I know you all will protect me. Keep me safe. That’s what you do.” 

“I’d take a bullet for you, Printesa.” Pietro said, lifting her chin so he was staring into her eyes. She didn’t understand the gravity of those words yet. 

He forgot how many bullets they’d pulled out of him. The number was far too high for him to be sitting there, eating ice cream in the dead of night with his soulmate. Yet here he was, some of the scars already fading, but the deeper ones would be there forever. Granted they all had their scars. Just like Kira had hers. 

He smiled when he saw Kira had ice cream on her face, so he did something bold, leaning forward, using his tongue to lick up the small drop of mint that sat below her lip. He heard her breath hitch as his tongue ran along her skin, her body stiffening slightly at the shock, a shaky exhale leaving her as he traced a line towards her ear with his nose. 

“I know why you came down here, Printesa.” He whispered huskily, a shiver shooting through her as his warm breath fanned over her ear. “I can feel it, you know. You’re not the only one affected by it.” He nosed the shell of her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, her back arching slightly. He was on his feet in a flash, her body wrapped around his. “Hold on tight.” He said before running up to his room. 

He dropped her on the bed, her body bouncing from the force. She lay open to him as he stood over her, admiring her in a way he hadn’t before. She really was beautiful, even in the faint light on his nightstand. He knelt over her, locking eyes with her as she watched him. He covered her body with his own, one knee in between her legs, one hand resting on her stomach as the other held him up. 

“Don’t worry, Printesa.” He whispered, taking in the nervous gaze set on him. He leaned down, kissing her cheek. “Just tell me, and I will stop.” 

His kisses moved towards her mouth, until he claimed her lips, still able to taste the mint ice cream and the chocolate on them. He licked her bottom lip, her mouth parting, inviting him in. Her hips moved slightly, her core brushing against his knee, making her grab his bicep in response. 

“Shh.” He pulled away from her, their breaths still mingling. His hand moved up her stomach, stopping right below her breast. “You’re okay. Do it again if it feels good.” 

It did. It felt really good. Her hips moved involuntarily again as his lips attached to her neck, a breathy moan escaping as his teeth scraped along the skin. His hand slid higher, cupping her breast through her shirt, his thumb ghosting over her nipple. She moaned, her back arching as he sucked on her pulse point. She felt warm, her thighs wanting to clench together for some kind of pressure, friction. Her hand slid up her arm, tugging on his shirt. He pulled away, just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and that’s when she saw it. 

She used her strength to flip him over, sitting up at his side. She stared at him, eyes wide, kiss-bruised lips parted as she traced the scars on his chest. Pietro stared up at her, eyes lidded, his hand coming to rest on her thigh, where it was by his ribs as she leaned over him. 

“It was during the battle in Sokovia. A helicarrier came to rescue the people trapped on the city, sending out flying boats to get them off the rock before it fell out of the sky like Ultron had planned. We were loading up the last boat when Clint went back to rescue a boy that had been left behind. I was waiting to get my sister, who was guarding the core to make sure none of the robots dropped the city out of the sky. Ultron stole the quinjet, and fired bullets at us. I pushed a car in front of them, and then ended up getting hit myself. It’s a miracle I’m alive, they told me. I knew I had lived for a reason. But at the time, I wasn’t so sure.” 

“Fate has a funny way of doing things.” Kira said, leaning over him to press a kiss to every bullet hole she could see. 

“Indeed she does.” Pietro said, tangling a hand in her damp hair before pulling her back in for a kiss, his hand sliding up her thigh. 

Kira had to take a moment to remember where she was when she woke up. She had fallen asleep so quickly last night it took a second to remember what had happened. And when she did, it brought a smile to her face. She nuzzled into Pietro’s chest, wrapping herself further around him. She was in his shirt and her underwear, Pietro clad only in his boxers. She had one leg wrapped around his, the top half of her body sprawled over his. He had one hand resting on her waist, the other on her thigh, pulling her knee towards his crotch. 

He groaned slightly in his sleep, his grip on her thigh tightening for a moment before his other hand slipped down, resting over her ass. A faint blush covered her cheeks as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his other hand trailing up her arm to the back of her neck, bringing her up for a kiss. 

“Morning, Printesa.” His accent seemed thicker in the morning, his voice rough from sleep. 

“Morning, Pietro.” She hummed, kissing him back. “Thank you for taking care of me last night.” She whispered against his lips. 

“You’re welcome. I can’t believe they just left you like that.” He said, pulling away. 

“I think they were scared of hurting me, or going too far and scaring me away.” 

“Well, from what I saw last night...” He trailed off as he nipped at her bottom lip. 

He picked her up, setting her down on the floor as he grabbed his sweatpants. She pulled on her shorts, her legs still a little wobbly after what she’d experienced last night. Pietro pulled on a shirt before scooping her into his arms. 

“Your room, or the kitchen.” 

“The kitchen. I’m starving.” 

“That’s my girl.” He kissed the side of her head before speeding down to the kitchen, making it there in a matter of seconds. 

Only Steve and Tony were up, both sitting at the table with coffee. Both did a double take when they saw Kira with Pietro. They were used to him speeding around and appearing out of nowhere, but he was usually by himself. But this time, he had company. Steve felt something rise within him as he watched the two, Kira in Pietro’s shirt, beaming at him as they moved around each other with an ease that she hadn’t shown with any of them before. He didn’t want to call it jealousy, but he suddenly regretted his decision to leave yesterday when he did. Maybe if he had stayed, he could have ruled out logic and it could be him she was smiling at, wearing his shirt and Bucky’s boxers he tried and found out he hated so he never wore them and they were stuffed in the back of the drawer. When it boiled down to it, he was feeling regret. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen eventually. She was supposed to be spending the day with him and Bucky anyways. Who’s to say it won’t happen tonight? 

“Hey, Capsicle. Lighten up before you break my mug.” Steve didn’t realize he was squeezing Tony’s mug so hard. So he put it down, settling on the newspaper instead. 

But he couldn’t ignore how close they sat when they ate, Kira laughing at some story Pietro was telling. 

“So when are you and Frosty gonna make the move? You’ve had plenty of chances. Why not just jump in and take one. You left her pretty empty yesterday.” 

“You felt that?” Steve asked, putting the paper down. 

“Of course I did. You could have too, if you’d tune into it.” Steve gave him a look. “No, I can’t feel you and Mother Russia. Just her, and what she’s feeling. I would have helped her myself, if Sonic didn’t get to her first. I can say, though, he did a good job.” 

Steve blocked out the billionaire as he continued talking. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He was already sour about his stupid decision yesterday. He didn’t need that added on. He already decided he was making it up to her tonight. He just needed to get Bucky in on the plan.


	25. Kira Has Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...pardon me while I go shower in holy water.

“So, babydoll, whatcha wanna do today?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arm around Kira’s shoulders. 

“We’re game for just about anything.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“I could just sit here for the entire day.” She said, leaning back into their embrace. 

“Or we can do that.” Bucky said, shrugging, looking over at Steve. 

“But I want to do something fun.” She said, leaning forward. 

Steve and Bucky shared a glance over her back before Steve leaned forward, matching Kira’s position. “Hey doll, have you ever been to Coney Island?” 

Both Steve and Bucky were well disguised, hats, sunglasses and all. Steve had on a blue baseball cap, along with a red t-shirt and jeans. He looked like any other guy, but if you knew who you were staring at, the color combination was slightly ironic. Bucky had a black beanie over his hair, the ends sticking out of the bottom a little. He had on a grey sweatshirt and black jeans, a glove covering his left hand, which he kept shoved in his pocket. Kira was between them, in a light pink t-shirt and jeans, her hair thrown back in a ponytail, aviators glinting in the sun. They blended in the crowd, walking amongst the tourists, their arms linked as they walked. 

“It sure has changed, hasn’t it, Buck.” Steve said, taking in the sights around them. 

“Yet, there’s still the similarities.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Kira’s shoulders, pulled both her and Steve closer to him. “We can do whatever you want, doll.” Bucky said. “But we’re definitely going to ride the Cyclone.” 

“Oh no.” Steve said, groaning. 

“Oh, yes!” Bucky said, steering them that way. 

“The first time Steve ever rode it back in the 40’s, we got off and the poor guy just started puking. I felt kinda bad, but at the same time it was a hoot.” Bucky said as they stood in line waiting. Steve had offered to let Bucky take her first, and Bucky knew he was playing chicken. 

“Will you laugh if I puke?” Kira asked, as she stared up at him. 

“No, doll.” He said, brushing her hair back. “I will if Steve does, but not you.” 

“Okay.” She said, snuggling into his chest. 

Kira rode it twice, and loved it. She was a little scared the first time, never having been on a roller coaster before, but she was laughing by the end. She laughed even harder when she rode with Steve, the poor guy’s face was one of terror. Who knew, Captain America scared by a roller coaster. 

“Are you gonna puke?” Bucky asked as they walked up to him. 

“No. I’m made of steel now.” Steve said, standing up straighter, puffing out his chest. 

“Sure you are.” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before linking arms with Kira. “Let’s go get a hotdog, Man of Steel.” 

“You sure you wanna put a hotdog down after that?” Steve asked as Kira dragged him behind her. 

Turns out he could put a hotdog down after it. Three, in fact. Bucky was finishing off his fourth and Kira, her second. Sure, people were staring at them oddly, but they didn’t care. They were having a good time, and they didn’t have to worry too much. Well, Steve didn’t anyways. Bucky had scanned every area they’d been in, finding all possible exit routes, places to hide, and he’d looked for anyone who could possibly be following them. Years of training was hard to break, and he found himself doing it even when just going to the store with Steve. 

They sat at a table, Steve’s arm around the back of Kira’s chair, Bucky sitting across from them. Kira was finishing off a funnel cake from Ruby’s that the three of them had split. 

“Feels good to get out, doesn’t it?” Steve asked, taking a drink of his coke. 

“Mhm.” Kira agreed, mouth full of the last bite of funnel cake. 

“I’ll second that.” Bucky said, leaning his head in his hand, staring across at Steve. 

“What?” Steve asked, smiling softly Bucky. 

“Just enjoying being with my best guy and my best girl.” Bucky said, smiling back at the two. 

“We should probably start back. It’s gonna get dark soon.” Steve said, looking at his phone. “Don’t wanna get stuck in rush hour.” Steve leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Kira’s lips. “You taste like sugar.” He said, licking his lips. 

They got up from the table, Steve bending down as Bucky threw away their trash, letting Kira hop on his back. He gave her a piggyback ride to the car they’d borrowed from Stark, before finally setting her down. 

The ride back was quiet, Kira curled up in the back seat. 

“You sleeping back there, doll?” Bucky asked, glancing at her through the mirror on the sun visor. 

“No.” She said, shifting so she was looking forward. “I’m just happy.” 

“Well I’m glad. You deserve to be happy.” Bucky said, bending his metal arm back around the seat. 

She pulled his glove off before slipping her hand into his, the metal warm after being covered up in the sun all day. It was a nice change from how cold it usually was. 

She stayed that way, holding his hand until they pulled into the garage of the tower. She finally let him go long enough to get out of the car before she was at his side again. He wrapped his arm around her, leading her towards the elevator as Steve walked behind them. They rode up to their rooms, going their separate ways for a moment. Kira changed out of her clothes, opting for something more comfortable. She hesitated, hand hovering over the ‘special gift’ that Natasha had brought her. She bit her lip, pulling the tissue wrapped package out of the drawer before changing her clothes. 

She padded across the hall to their room, knocking softly on the door. She felt...strange. Bucky answered the door, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants. 

“Come on in, doll.” She walked in slowly, tugging at the hem of her tanktop. “Stevie’s in the bathroom. He’ll be out in a second.” Bucky could sense the nerves coming from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. “You know we don’t have to do anything, right? You can cuddle with us and we can watch a movie or whatever you wanna do. We’re not gonna pressure you into anything.” 

Kira chewed on her lip for a moment before wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated, Bucky’s tongue invading her mouth as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her body closer to his. Neither heard the bathroom door open, or Steve come up behind them until he moved Kira’s hair from her shoulder, pressing his chest against her back, his lips attaching to her neck. Kira gasped, pulling away from Bucky, leaning back into Steve. 

“And if you want one of us to leave, just let us know. You won’t hurt our feelings. This is about you, babydoll.” Bucky said, running his thumb below her lower lip, watching as her head fell back, a gasp leaving her lips as Steve bit down on her pulse. 

Her back arched, pressing her chest against Bucky’s. He slipped his metal hand under her, gears whirring as the plates shifted, accommodating to her weight as he lifted her so she was eye-level with the two soldiers. Her legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist, her core pressing against his growing erection. He groaned lightly as her hand tangled in his hair, his lips moving to the other side of her neck, sucking the skin below her ear, leaving a purple bruise in his wake. Steve’s hands moved down to her waist, sliding under her shirt. 

“I think this needs to go.” Steve murmured, tugging on her tank top. 

Kira slid out of their arms, pushing both of them on the bed. They were about to say something when she pulled her tank top over her head, standing in front of them in nothing but her shorts and a blue bra with red lace. Both men licked their lips, shifting slightly as she pulled her shorts down her legs, revealing the black underwear with red lace underneath. Both men looked to each other before turning back to her. 

“Natasha.” They said at the same time. Kira bit her lip nodding. 

“Come here.” Bucky said, grabbing her hand with his, pulling her closer to them. He stood up, moving slightly behind her so he could lean close to her neck. “You know, Stevie’s never been with a dame before.” He said quietly, staring at the other man. His metal finger ran down her spine, her back arching slightly. “We’re gonna teach him, okay?” Kira nodded and let Bucky steer her over to Steve. He pushed her down so she was straddling Steve’s waist. “Now kiss her, Stevie. Get a taste.” 

Steve leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kira’s lips, his hands moving to her waist. She rocked her hips against his as Bucky began kissing her back, working his way up to her bra. Steve deepened their kiss, his tongue finding hers. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly at the strands. Bucky unclasped her bra, pulling it down her shoulders before she released Steve long enough for Bucky to slip it completely off. 

Kira pulled away from Steve as Bucky cupped her breasts, her back meeting his chest as her hips dug into Steve’s in the new position. The difference in feeling, the warm flesh and the cold metal was strange, but she wouldn’t have it any other way as his thumbs flicked over her nipples before his flesh fingers closed over one, tugging light on it. She moaned, her hips grinding against Steve’s, making him groan in return. 

“Stevie.” Bucky said, holding her left breast in his metal hand. “Put your mouth here. Tease her.” 

Steve did what he was told, closing his mouth over her nipple, sucking lightly. Bucky’s hand dropped to her stomach, cold metal splaying out on her skin, rubbing soothing circles against her skin as she was teased by her two soldiers. She moaned loudly, her back arching towards Steve as he bit down lightly on her nipple, like what Bucky had done to him before. 

“Now switch sides, and use your other hand.” Bucky said, directing Steve. Bucky moved his other hand as Steve moved, taking her other nipple in his mouth, his other hand moving to her other breast. “Good boy.” Bucky said, running his fingers through Steve’s hair before settling his hand lower on Kira’s stomach. 

She was a moaning mess in their arms, her hips grinding against Steve’s, her back arched towards him, head leaning against Bucky’s metal shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, clutching on to him for dear life. 

“Now I’m gonna show you how to really get ‘em riled up.” Bucky said, his flesh fingers moving down towards Kira’s soaking wet underwear. 


	26. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is later than I said, but I had a friend come to visit who literally just ruined Civil War for me. So I'm a little mad right now.

Kira was sitting on Steve’s lap, her back to his chest, legs spread, ass against his crotch, his knees keeping her legs spread as Bucky knelt between their legs, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

“You doing okay, doll?” Bucky asked, making eye contact with her. 

She nodded, chest heaving, lips parted as she waited for him to continue. Her head fell back against Steve’s shoulder as Bucky finally reached where she wanted him to, licking a stripe up her center, stopping on her clit. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard before releasing her. He smired up at her as her hands dug into Steve’s forearms, trying to get purchase somewhere. He sucked on her clit again, enjoying how her legs twitched by his head. He moved his head lower, teasing her entrance with his tongue, tasting the juices that were already flowing. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he tasted her. 

“Taste good?” Steve asked, his fingers tracing lines on her stomach. 

“Hmm.” Bucky said, pulling away so he could sit up straight. Leaning over Kira to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. He used the distraction to slip a finger into her, the whine that left her lips making them twitch in their pants almost simultaneously. 

“Mm.” Steve hummed when Bucky pulled away, licking his lips. “So sweet.” 

“You’re so tight, babydoll.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to her exposed throat, his finger pumping in and out of her slowly. “Steve.” He said, sinking back to his knees. “Hand.” Steve held out his hand towards Bucky, and Bucky moved it down towards her center. Both pairs of eyes were on him, and he smirked up at them. “Put your fingers...” Bucky moved Steve’s fingers until Kira gasped, her hips jerking. “There, and start rubbing.” 

Steve worked her clit while Bucky pumped his finger faster, adding a second once she had adjusted to the one. It was a tight stretch, but he wasn’t complaining. He was used to that. He curled his fingers, a moan ripping from Kira’s mouth, her back arching away from Steve. The sound nearly had him coming undone in his pants. 

“And that’s the magic spot.” Bucky said, looking to Steve. “That’s how you get their legs shaking. Kind of like what I do to you.” 

“Wait.” Kira breathed, making both men still. She looked down at Bucky, eyes hooded, face flushed with pleasure. “I want you inside me.” 

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. It took him a moment to process her words. “Doll...” 

“Please.” It was nothing more than a whisper, but it had him twitching in his pants, his cock hard as a rock now. 

Bucky pulled his fingers from Kira’s core, lifting them to Steve’s mouth. He wrapped his lips around them, sucking her juices off, a groan escaping. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her back, lifting her off Steve’s lap. 

“Stevie, could you grab me a rubber?” Bucky asked. 

Steve moved to the bedside table, but Kira stopped him. 

“No. It’s okay.” Kira said, looking into Bucky’s eyes. “I can’t-” 

Bucky cut her off with a kiss, not wanting to hear the words. They could talk about that later. Right now, he wanted to make her feel good. “Steve, against the headboard.” He directed Steve, his voice rough as Kira kissed his neck, making her way down his left shoulder, pressing a kiss to the mangled, scarred skin where flesh met metal. 

Once Steve was in place he moved, laying her down between Steve’s legs. He knelt over her, admiring the sight of his soulmates in front of him. 

“You know you can still back out, doll.” 

“I know. But I don’t want to.” She said, lacing her fingers with Steve’s. 

Bucky bit his lip, kneeling in front of her. He crawled forward, nudging her knees open with his shoulders. He kissed his way up her stomach, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He glanced up to Steve before guiding himself into her heat. He stilled watching her face, her eyes closed, her chest heaving. Her body was stiff, fingers nearly white where they clutched Steve’s, but the other man showed no sign of being in pain. 

“Hey, doll.” He said quietly, leaning over her with one hand, the other brushing her hair back. “Look at me.” 

Her eyes fluttered open, watery as they stared up into his. “I’ve never...I don’t...they-” 

“Shh.” He shushed her, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “Just relax. You’re here with me and Steve. We’re gonna take care of you, okay?” 

He started moving slowly, just barely pulling out, before thrusting into her slowly. He was reminded of the first time he’d made love with Steve after he’d gotten his memories back. Both exploring their bodies again, Bucky letting Steve take over, surrendering himself to his best friend. It had taken him a moment as he’d lost himself in his memories. He was a fighter, not a lover, and it had taken Steve to show him he could be both. 

Kira finally relaxed, wrapping her legs around his waist, heel pushing into his ass to tell him to move. She released one of Steve’s hands, the other moving to clutch Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky started thrusting faster, moving in and out of her with deep strokes, her moans and whines letting him know he was doing it right. It had been a while since he’d been with a woman, but at least he remembered what he was doing. 

Steve used his free hand to wrap around his cock, pumping his length in time with Bucky’s thrusts. All three knew they weren’t going to last long, Kira already clenching tightly around Bucky, her back arched off the bed as she came close to the edge. Bucky’s thrusts were speeding up, starting to get frantic as he got closer as well. He slipped his metal arm under Kira’s back, clutching her as she came, his name leaving her lips as she arched against him, clutching him for dear life. His other hand wrapped around Steve’s length, pumping him faster, both soldiers reaching their peaks at the same time. Bucky groaning as he came, spilling into Kira, Steve’s release hitting Bucky’s back, and his hair. 

All three were breathing hard, the room previously filled with moans and skin hitting skin was now silent. Bucky leaned up on his elbows, staring down at Kira. Her hand was clutching his bicep, her grip firm as she breathed, eyes closed. There was a layer of sweat on her skin, some of her hair sticking to her face. 

“Don’t move.” She whispered and Bucky stilled, letting her pull him back on top of her. 

She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing him in. The hand that was gripping Steve’s released him, running up the length of Bucky’s metal arm. Steve used a pillowcase to wipe his cum off Bucky’s back before it dried. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, as they all sat in silence. 

She finally shifted, uncomfortable with Bucky’s soft member inside her. Bucky got the hint, shifting his hips up so he slipped out of her. She sighed, stretching, her hands pressing on Steve’s abs. 

“You’re solid.” She said, looking up at the soldier. Both Steve and Bucky laughed. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing.” 

Her hands slipped down his abs, finding his length, wrapping her hand around it. Steve stuttered, his length going hard just at her touch. 

“You sure, doll?” 

“Might as well.” She said, turning on her stomach, her hand stroking him. “Then we’re even.” 

“You don’t have t-” His words faltered as she wrapped her lips around him, his hand instinctively tangling in her hair. 

She released him with a pop, climbing on his lap. She took his length in her hand, lining herself up before turning back to Bucky. “You just gonna sit there, soldier?” 

“No, ma’am.” He said, moving up behind her as she sunk down on Steve’s length. 

Both hissed at the feeling, Kira’s walls still sensitive from Bucky being stretched around Steve’s length. Kira gripped Steve’s shoulders as she sat there for a moment, both of them breathing. Steve’s hands settled on her waist, lifting her slowly. She weighed next to nothing, but she packed quite the wallop. He started moving her slowly, inch by inch. 

Bucky slipped his flesh hand between them, teasing where they were joined before finding Kira’s clit, slowly rubbing the bundle of nerves. His metal hand slipped under them, finding Steve’s sack, teasing him as well. He leaned his head against Kira’s meeting Steve’s eyes as she started moving faster, bouncing on his lap. 

Kira’s head fell back against Bucky’s shoulder, her moans getting higher pitched, meaning she was close. Neither were able to last long with the way Bucky was teasing them. Kira’s body trembled, Steve’s name leaving her lips as she came, her body falling forward against Steve’s chest. Between her walls clenching around him, and Bucky’s grip on his balls, Steve came, his head falling back against the headboard. He held Kira tightly as aftershocks shot through her body. 

Steve moved first, sliding down the bed, pulling himself out of her in the process. He cradled her against his chest, her body still trembling slightly. Bucky moved the pillows for him, making it more comfortable. Steve ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her as she breathed. Bucky copied his movements, his metal fingers lacing with Steve’s over her back. 

“You doin’ okay, doll?” Bucky asked, trying to see her face, but it was hidden by her hair. 

“Mhm.” She hummed against Steve’s skin. She moved finally, pressing against Steve’s chest to push herself up onto her elbows. “Better than okay. I need a bath though.” 

“I think we can arrange that.” Bucky said, pushing her hair from her face. 

“You get the bath started, I’ll change the sheets.” Steve said, Bucky mock saluting him before picking Kira up off Steve’s chest. 

Kira was limp in Bucky’s arms, as he carried her to the bathroom, setting her on the counter while he got the bath started. 

“Did we sex you out?” He asked, moving her hair from her face. 

“I think I did it to myself.” She said, staring up at him. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Better than okay.” She corrected, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

On the inside, Bucky was glad she chose to finish the bond with Steve as well. He would have hated for Steve to be left out, even though he was fairly close to her. Though, Steve was a good sport and would have understood. It was a lot, taking two soulmates one right after the other. And not to mention, it wasn’t the only time this would happen this week. It was bound to happen again, at least with Stark. She was gonna be tuckered out by Saturday. He just hoped she knew she could say no, and they would respect her. He turned off the water, walking back to pick up Kira, setting her in the tub before climbing in behind her. She relaxed against his chest, letting the warm water relax her muscles. 

Kira and Bucky sat back, watching Steve finish making the bed. He hadn’t bothered putting pants on, so both of his soulmates got a wonderful view of his behind. He finished, turning to the bathroom, giving both his soulmates a grin. 

“Will you grab a couple washcloths for me, babe?” Bucky asked. 

Steve grabbed a couple from the cupboard before joining his soulmates in the tub, sitting so he was facing Bucky and Kira. Bucky was washing her back with one of the washcloths, her eyes closed, almost purring. Bucky moved her back, washing down her arms as Steve took one of her legs, putting her foot against his chest as he began scrubbing her skin. 

“Mmm. You two are something else.” She said quietly, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. 

“So are you, doll.” Bucky said, scrubbing her stomach. 

“Agreed.” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the bottom of her foot before switching legs. 

Kira was almost asleep in their arms as they worked her over, scrubbing at her skin, cleaning her off. It was strange, or at least to her, how comfortable she’d become around them. Before she’d been timid, shy. She would have never thought of watching Steve make a bed while naked. Or sitting in a tub with two very naked men. A week ago she wouldn’t have done it if they’d offered her money. She wouldn’t have even thought she’d be here. She’d gone from nearly killing them, to having sex with them in a matter of hours. She could hardly wrap her mind around what had just happened. 

“You okay?” Steve’s voice pulled her out of her musings. 

“Hmm?” She asked, and realized they had stopped, and were both staring at her. “Oh, yeah. Just thinking is all.” 

“Thinking about what?” Bucky asked. 

“How strange this is to me. I went from trying to kill you, to having sex with two of you in a matter of hours. You know you were my first who weren’t...” She trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it.But by the look that passed between the two soldiers, she knew she didn’t have to. 

“Then we’re glad you chose us. We just hope you were okay with it.” Steve said. 

“Of course I was.” She said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s jaw, before sliding over to Steve, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad I chose you two as well.” 

“You know things are going to change now.” Steve said, running his fingers over her back. “Things will be different for us, and everyone else, once they complete their bonds as well. Things are already changing.” 

“I feel closer to you. I just wanna cuddle for a while and not get up.” 

“I know. So do we. Granted it’s been 80 years since we’ve done this, huh Buck?” Steve said. 

“Yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve bonded with another soulmate. But back then we didn’t know we’d have another soulmate.” 

“Or that we’d live to see the future.” 

“Well, we arrived in different ways, but we’re here now.” 

“And we’re not going anywhere.” 

They finished their bath, the water getting cold on them. Bucky wrapped Kira in a fluffy towel, Steve doing the same to him before the three made their way back to the bedroom. None of them wanted to put clothes on so they fell in bed naked, cuddling up to one another. Kira had her back to Bucky’s chest, Steve facing her. Bucky had his arms tight around her, holding her to his chest.

“So how did you two meet?” Kira asked them. 

“Oh, that was a long time ago. Back on the playground. I saved his punk ass from getting beat.” Bucky said, lightly punching Steve’s shoulder. “My first day of school and I saw some scrawny kid getting beat on. So I went over, knocked the bully’s tooth out and sent him running away crying. We met for the first time, and we said each other’s words and we became instant best friends.” 

“But as we grew up, things between us changed. Only our parents knew about us, well Bucky’s parents and my mom. They were okay with our relationship when we came out to them, and they never told a soul. Very few people knew we were actually soulmates back then. To everyone on the outside we were just best buddies who had each other’s backs.” 

“And had to save them from being beat up in alleyways because they didn’t know how to keep their mouths shut.” Bucky said. “Punk.” 

“Jerk.” 

“No, it was a different time. We came out of a depression to jump straight into a World War.” 

“I nearly fell off the Earth when Bucky got his orders. Then I started Project Rebirth and got turned into this. Then when I found out Bucky’s unit was taken prisoner I was ready to storm the base right then. But then I waited, got help from Howard and Peggy and saved him, only to lose him not long after.” Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair. “It was hell, waking up 70 years later and thinking of everything I’d left behind. Thinking Bucky was really dead. I should have known. I never felt it.”

Kira tucked herself closer to Steve, offering him as much comfort as possible, pulling Bucky behind her. 

“But we’re here now.” Bucky said. “You’ve got both of us, and we’re in one piece.” 

“I know.” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Kira’s head, then Bucky’s. “I couldn’t be more grateful to have both of you with me.” 

“Fate works in strange ways.” Kira murmured before she drifted off to sleep, protected by her two super soldier soulmates. 


	27. Wining, Dining, and Throwing Things

Kira was slightly squished when she woke up. She was almost completely on her stomach, Bucky laying almost completely on top of her. There was also something poking her behind, and her leg. She wiggled, trying to get out from under the crushing weight that was Bucky, but a groan, and a metal hand stopped her. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Bucky’s voice was muffled slightly by the pillow and her hair. 

“You’re squishing me.” 

Bucky groaned again, rolling off her. Kira took in an overdramatic breath in before shifting on to her back. Bucky was on his back as well, his erection very noticeable. Kira groaned, turning towards Steve, only to see his as well. 

“Sorry, doll. It’s just something that happens in the morning. Can’t really control it.” 

“I don’t think I can do anymore.” She groaned. “Not if I have to see Tony tonight.” 

Bucky hummed. “You know he’s gonna want to. Old pervert.” 

“You’re older.” Steve said, his voice hoarse from sleep still. 

“So are you.” 

“I wasn’t the one who called him an ‘old pervert’.” 

“Technically you’re all old perverts.” Kira said, causing both men to give her a look. “What? I’m the youngest. You’re both in your nineties, Tony’s and Clint are in their 40’s, and Thor’s ancient. I’m 21.” 

“Jeez. We are old perverts.” Bucky said, looking at Steve. 

“But that’s okay. You’re my old perverts.” She said, pressing a kiss to their cheeks. 

Both Bucky and Steve laughed, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Their erections were still at attention, and were looking kind of painful. Bucky groaned, rolling over Kira, making sure not to squish her, but his erection pressed against her none the less as we wiggled himself over to Steve. He leaned over Steve, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. Their kiss grew more and more heated, Kira watching with wide eyes as her soulmates made out. It made her feel things inside. Feelings she didn’t quite know the name of. 

Steve groaned as Bucky made his way down his neck, sucking at the skin. Their hips moved together, grinding against each other. Kira layed back, watching as Bucky kissed his way down Steve’s chest, moving the sheet aside to reveal Steve’s erection. Steve moaned as Bucky wrapped his hand around his length, pumping it quickly. Steve moaned, his head falling back as Bucky’s metal hand wrapped around his own length, pumping both at the same pace. Bucky leaned down, licking a stripe up Steve’s length before taking it in his mouth, using his hand on what he couldn’t reach. 

Kira was frozen, watching them wide eyed. Bucky looked over to her, giving her a grin before sitting up on his knees, pumping both his, and Steve’s lengths faster before they were both cumming, Steve taking it all on his chest. Kira crawled over towards them, taking Bucky’s metal hand in hers, licking the small amount of cum on the bionic prosthetic off. 

They were late to breakfast, receiving looks from those left at the table as the threesome walked into the kitchen, all three moving seamlessly around each other. Kira seemed so relaxed, so...normal around them. Tony looked across the table at Pietro, his eyebrows raising. Pietro just shrugged, going back to his eggs. 

Kira sat down next to Tony with a bowl of cereal, smiling at him brightly before digging in. 

“Well, we all seem very happy this morning.” Tony said, looking at the two glowing super soldiers sitting at the end of the table. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t share. You were gonna keep her all to yourselves.” 

“We thought about it.” Bucky said. 

“Well, I’m glad you decided to share.” 

Kira wrapped her arms around Tony’s arm, leaning against him, pulling her knees to her chest. “I’m sorry I threw you through a window.” She said, looking up at him. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad it was me, and not someone who couldn’t fly. I want to test your strength though.” 

“Tony.” Steve warned, his grip tightening on his fork, nearly bending it. 

“What? It’s gonna be fun. You get to throw things and be destructive.” 

“Can I blow something up too?” He was a little taken aback by that question. 

“I suppose so.” 

“Yay.” Kira said before shovelling a spoonful of her cereal in her mouth. 

“Eat up, kiddo. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.” Tony said, heading into the kitchen to wash his dish. 

Tony and Kira drove out of the city, heading out towards an old Stark Industries facility where he had a bunch of things planned out to test. He was interested to see the extent of her powers, since they’d only gotten a small glimpse when she’d thrown 300 pounds of titanium out of a window. 

“Okay. We’re gonna start small.” Tony said, opening the garage door. He picked up the phone book, handing it to her. “Rip it in half.” 

Kira stared at him before looking down at the phone book and shrugging. She ripped it clean in half, handing the pieces back to Tony. 

“I’ve always wanted to see someone do it. Steve just looked at me like I was crazy.” He tossed the phonebook to the side, settling on the car. “Okay, this might be a stretch, but just give it a try. Lift it and give it a good old toss.” 

He moved aside, letting Kira inspect it before she grabbed the side, flipping it on its side with very little effort. She bent down, grabbing both sides, lifting it into the air before tossing it out the garage door, sending it at least 10 feet away. Tony watched it go, turning back to her wide eyed. 

“How...you’re like 90 pounds! How...” 

Kira shrugged. “I’ve always been strong. I don’t know how it works exactly.” 

“Jesus. No wonder Frosty had so many broken bones after you hit him.” 

“I broke his bones?” Kira asked, looking like she was going to cry. 

“Well, yeah, but he healed. He was fine when you saw him last, right? He broke a couple of yours, but you were so out of it you didn’t even notice, so you’re even.” Tony grabbed her face in his hands. “He’s fine, right?” Kira nodded. Tony leaned down, pressing a kiss to her head. “See. Now let's go throw some more stuff.” 

Tony and Kira spent almost the whole day playing, and Tony found if she put her mind to it, Kira could lift just about anything. Even a hundred yard long steel support beam. He’d let her blow up the car with his repulsor, smiling at the look on her face. 

“Where were you when I needed someone to pin the Hulk?” 

“With HYDRA.” Kira said simply. 

“Still not good with sarcasm, but we can work on that.” Tony said as they drove back towards Manhattan. 

“Alrighty. Looks like we’ll make it back just in time to get to our dinner plans on time.” 

“Dinner plans?” 

“Yeah. I gotta wine and dine you first. It’s the courteous thing to do. You’re not a one night stand I picked up at an event. You’re my soulmate, and I gotta treat you nicely, sugar baby.” 

Tony had bought her a dress and shoes, and they were waiting for her when she got back to her room. She wondered how he did it, but it would ruin the magic if she ever found out. So she showered, putting on a little makeup and doing her hair before slipping on the dress which fit like a glove. It was maroon colored, and sleeveless, fitted at the top before flaring out at the waist before ending at the top of her knees. It was definitely  the nicest thing she’d ever owned. She slipped into the black heels, having to steady herself for a moment before leaving the room, catching her reflection in the elevator wall.

Tony was waiting for her in the lobby, wearing a white suit with a black button up shirt underneath. He smiled when he saw her, making her blush slightly. 

“You look gorgeous.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Tony led her out to the car, letting her get in first before following. They made small talk as they headed to the restaurant, Tony lacing his fingers with hers, loving how comfortable she was getting. 

They had a nice dinner, Tony renting out the place for himself. He learned a lot about Kira in the couple hours they were at the restaurant, just watching her alone, not even counting what they talked about. Kira seemed to enjoy herself as well, liking being able to be out in public without worrying. Now she just had to worry about what was going to happen when they got back to the tower. 


	28. Scars

Kira kicked off her pumps as soon as they got up to the penthouse, happy to have the cursed heels off her feet. Tony pulled his jacket off, putting his wallet on the nightstand before kicking his shoes off. Kira stood in front of the TV, taking her hair out of its updo, letting it fall down her back. Tony approached her, running his calloused fingers down her arms. 

“You know you don’t have to do this yet.” He said, running his fingers back up her arms. 

She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I know. But I want to.” 

Tony leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips, his hands finding her waist. 

Tony Stark was very confident in his abilities in bed. He’d been around a while and had his fair share of experience when it came to women. So the responses he was getting from Kira with his head buried between her legs only fed his ego. Her back was arched, arms thrown over her head as she clutched at the silk sheets, legs trembling as breathy moans left her mouth, Tony having to hold her hips down to keep them from moving. 

“Please.” She whined, her walls clenching around his tongue, but he pulled away, a small unsatisfied noise leaving her lips. 

He didn’t say anything, just slid his way up her body, pressing a kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself. She moaned quietly, running her fingers down his back. He leaned over her, reaching for the nightstand, but she stopped him. 

“It’s okay.” 

She saw the pain flash through his eyes for a moment before he nodded, pressing another kiss to her lips before he shifted, guiding himself into her heat. Both of them groaned at the action, Kira’s nails digging into his shoulders, but he didn’t mind the pain. It kept him grounded because he felt like he could fly off the top of the tower right now and float above New York naked and not care if anyone saw him. 

Kira’s hips moved, bringing him back to Earth. He held himself up by his elbows, moving his hips to match her pace. It was slow, sensual, neither of them able to look away. Tony brushed her hair back from her face, shifting just slightly so he was thrusting deeper into her. It wasn’t frantic like he was used to, a one night stand that he never saw again. This was love, pouring out of every inch of him. He laced their fingers together, moving a little quicker, her legs wrapping around his waist. His lips attached to her neck, her fingers gripping his tightly as she arched against him, already close to the edge. He sped up, her walls clutching him tightly bringing him near the edge as well. She released his hands, wrapping her arms around his back, raking her nails down the skin as he gave a hard thrust, his hips angled just right, sending her over the edge and into oblivion as she came. The sight of her made him come undone as well, spilling inside her with a groan. 

She was latched onto him tightly, refusing to let go. He tried to move, to pull himself out, but he couldn’t even get that far. He pulled away as far as he could, looking down on her face. It was blank, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. He would have thought she was asleep, had it not been for her ragged breathing. He smoothed her hair back, pressing kisses to her face, trying to bring her back from wherever she was. 

“Hey, baby.” He said softly, his thumbs running over her cheeks. “Come back to me, Angel.” 

At hearing her nickname her eyes snapped open, slightly unfocused for a second before they finally met his. She slowly let him go, allowing him to at least pull out of her. 

“You okay?” He asked, sitting up on his knees. 

She hummed, stretching. He admired her body, the way it moved as she stretched, and he couldn’t help his hands as they ran up her legs towards her hips. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her back before rolling them over, holding her against his chest. His fingers traced her back, ignoring the rough scars as she traced a pattern over the scar on his chest. 

“That’s where the arc reactor was.” He said finally, breaking their silence. She turned to him, leaning her chin on his chest. “When I was kidnapped in Afghanistan, a piece of shrapnel hit me in the chest. A doctor the men that kidnapped as well got as much out as he could, then put a magnet attached to a car battery in my chest to keep the shrapnel away. I built a miniature arc reactor in the cave they were keeping us in and replaced the magnet with it, keeping the shrapnel out of my heart. It was in there for about a year before the palladium started getting to me. I was dying, with no other options until I found a new element which solved that problem. I kept it in for three years before I finally decided to have the shrapnel removed, rendering the miniature arc reactor useless, so they removed that as well. And this is what’s left.” He said, running his fingers over the scar. 

Kira leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the scar. “It’s a reminder that you survived.” She said, leaning up so she could trace his jaw. “A reminder that you are incredible.” She stared down at her fingers. “The guards started it. Any time one of them would...” She swallowed thickly. “Touch me, they’d make a cut on my back.” She shook her head. “Rumlow was the one who came up with the idea that they should look like angel wings. ‘Our Angel needs real wings.’ So whenever one, or more of them came in, they’d make their cut when they were done. It became a game to them. See who could have the most cuts.” 

Tony ran his fingers along the scars, Kira’s eyes still glued to her hands. He lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers. “That’s all in the past. You don’t have to worry about that anymore. We won’t let anything happen to you. Not anymore.” 

Kira woke up before Tony did. They were still in the same position, Tony on his back, Kira tucked into his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her back, the other resting on his chest. She tucked her head back into his neck, her eyes landing on the slight bulge sticking up in the sheets. She sighed. These men were going to be the death of her. 

She got an idea then, biting her lip as she pulled out of Tony’s grip, the billionaire still asleep. She slid down, pulling the sheets back, revealing his half-hard length. She wrapped her hand around it, keeping her eyes on his face, his body just slightly moving at the contact. She began pumping his length, watching and waiting for him to wake up. But he didn’t. 

She huffed, wrapping her lips around his head, flicking the tip with her tongue before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth. He twitched, groaning slightly, but still didn’t wake up. Wow. Heavy sleeper. 

She worked him with her mouth and her hand, getting him completely hard, his tip starting to leak. She grinned slightly as she felt his hand glide into her hair, keeping her pressed down on his length, the tip hitting the back of her throat. She relaxed, taking him further before releasing him completely. 

“That didn’t mean stop.” Tony said, voice rough with sleep as he stared at her with half closed eyes. 

Kira grinned mischievously at him, squeezing his sack in her hand like she’d seen Bucky do to Steve yesterday. He groaned, his hips bucking slightly. She grinned again, getting up off the bed. 

“I need a shower.” 

“W-you can’t just leave me!” He said, rolling over slightly to watch her walk towards the bathroom. 

“Well, why don’t you join me?” She said, grinning at him before entering the bathroom. 

He was there in no time, flipping on the shower as they both climbed in. He had her pinned to the wall, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Tony slipping into her easily. Kira moaned, her head falling back against the tile as Tony began thrusting into her, his pace rapid as he moved, keeping one hand holding her up, the other moving in between them to find her clit. Her eyes rolled back, her moans getting higher as his lips moved down her neck, clamping down on a nipple. It was rough, frantic, and quite the wake up call. 

Tony’s thrusts became sloppy, out of rhythm as her walls clamped around him, spasming around his length. He groaned, nipping on her neck as he stilled, spilling his seed into her once again. They both groaned as he slipped out of her, setting her feet on the ground once again. She kissed him again as he grabbed the soap, lathering her up, washing her himself while she worked shampoo into his hair. He bit at her ear as he washed her neck, making her squeak. It was the cutest sound he’d ever heard. He thought he’d be horrible at the morning after thing, but this actually wasn’t so bad. And this wasn’t a one night stand. He’d see her again, and they’d be back at it next week. The thought of sharing her made him a little jealous, probably what Steve and Bucky were feeling as well, but there were three others who had rightful claim as well. He couldn’t deny them that. 

They made it down to breakfast early, despite their distraction in the shower. Thor was down there, heating up a Pop-Tart, three already on his plate. 

“Having enough sugar there?” Kira asked, reaching for the Lucky Charms. 

“Not anymore than you are.” He said, taking his Pop-Tart out of the microwave. 

“Touche.” She said, pouring herself a bowl. 

Thor nodded to Tony as he passed, a knowing look in his eye. Tony just grinned, going back to making his coffee. 

Clint joined them not long after, dropping down out of the vents, Kira staring at him wide eyed. 

“Barton, what did I say about using the vents?” Tony complained. 

“Nothing yet.” 

“I-oh yeah. That was Steve. Nevermind. Carry on.” Tony said, waving his hand. “Close your mouth, kiddo. Fly might buzz in.” Tony said, closing Kira’s jaw for her. 

“Does he always do that?” She asked Tony. 

“Not always, but more often than not.” 

“Wow. Will you teach me?” She asked, looking up at Clint as he sat next to her. 

“If that’s what you wanna do today.” He said, ignoring Tony shaking his head behind her. “But it does take some skill.” 

“I’m a quick learner.” She said, spooning more Lucky Charms into her mouth. 

“Okay. But first, you gotta come to training with me. Can’t miss out on that.” 


	29. Fate Hates Clint

“Have you ever used a bow and arrow before?” 

“No.” 

“Okay. I’ll help you.” 

Clint moved Kira into the practice range in the gym, grabbing his practice bow. He moved her into place, setting her up with the right stance. 

“Okay. This bow might be a bit big for you, but that’s okay. I’ll get you a smaller one later.” Clint said, moving behind her so his chest was against her back. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She said, turning to look at him. 

“I gotta spoil you somehow, kiddo.” He grabbed her hand, placing it on the bow. “Your left hand goes here,” He grabbed an arrow from the quiver. “The arrow, goes here.” He docked it for her. “And this hand’s gonna pull back.” He guided her back to the right spot. “And this elbow goes down slightly, and this one turns out a little.” He corrected her form, moving her hips just a little. “And then you release.” She let go, the arrow hitting the left side of the target. “Atta girl. Wanna try again?” 

“Uh huh.” She nodded and Clint helped her set up again. 

“You’re teaching her archery?” Clint turned when he heard Steve’s voice. 

“She wanted to come with me, so I thought why not?” Clint said shrugging. 

Kira released the arrow, getting closer to the bullseye. “Look!” She said, pointing at the target. 

“Nice job.” He pulled another arrow from the quiver. “I just might make an archer out of this one.” He said before turning to fix her form again. “You’ve got tight hips, girl.” Clint said as he adjusted her hips again. 

“Well, they’re tired.” She said and Clint sputtered a little. Kira released the arrow and hit the side of the bullseye. She turned, handing the bow back to Clint. “Here. You’re the one that’s supposed to be practicing.” 

“Why don’t we stretch you out first.” He said, putting the bow down. “You’ll feel better.” Clint moved her over towards the mat. “Okay. Sit down and hold your legs out as far as you can.” Kira did as he said, sitting on the mat. “Now reach forward and try to touch your toes.” Kira did as he said, reaching forward easily. “Well, your hamstrings are fine. Move your legs out as far as you can on either side. Like your doing the splits.” She did just that, barely getting her legs in a V shape. “Oh boy.” Clint sighed. He sat down on the floor in front of her, spreading his legs, putting his feet against hers. “Give me your hands.” He said, leaning forward. “I’m gonna pull you towards me. Tell me when it hurts.” 

He got a few inches before she was telling him. “It hurts but it feels good.”

“That’s stretching for ya. Do it every day and you’ll be doing the splits in no time.” 

Clint helped her through more stretches before going back to practicing with the bow and arrow. Kira sat by him, watching him practice. She admired his arms, the muscle, how they flexed when he drew back the arrow, when his grip on the bow changed. It was getting hot in the gym. 

“I think that’s enough practice for one day.” Clint said, putting the bow and arrows away. “Why don’t we work on vent surfing.” 

Clint took Kira up to his room, grabbing his harness, and the spare for Kira. He adjusted it for her before clipping a carabiner on. He climbed on the dresser, unscrewing the vent cover, pulling the grate off. 

“Okay. Up you go.” He said, looking down at Kira, holding out his hand. 

He helped her onto the dresser before lifting her into the vent, Kira pulling herself the rest of the way. Clint followed her in. The vent was bigger than she had expected, tall enough that Clint could crawl on his hands and knees without being squished. Kira could easily maneuver, and could have probably squatted if she wanted to. 

“This way.” Clint said, crawling forward. He went to the end of the vent where there was a rappel line set up, dropping down into the void. “We’re gonna go down two levels, okay? I know it looks far, but I’ll catch you if you fall, okay?” 

He showed her how to clip the carabiner onto the line before he set down into the darkness. Kira watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore, his form disappearing into the blackness that seemed to stretch on forever. 

“Okay, kiddo. Your turn.” 

She clipped herself to the line with shaking hands, making sure she was steady before swinging over, her feet meeting the opposite side of the vent. She started down, passing the first opening slowly, starting to feel more comfortable. She got down to the second opening far more comfortable, letting Clint pull her in, unclipping her from the line. 

“Alright. How about lunch?” 

Pietro sat there, slack jawed as Clint dropped out of the vent, Kira following him. Clint caught her as she dropped out, holding her close for a moment before setting her down. They waved at him before heading to the kitchen to get food. 

They sat by Pietro with their sandwiches, talking and eating together. There were no signs of the others, which was unusual. The tower was unusually quiet. 

“So. What do you want to do now?” Clint asked, leaning back in his chair, his arm around the back of Kira’s as she pushed it back onto two legs. He knew she’d heal, but it was still terrifying. 

“I dunno.” Kira said, finishing off her milk. 

“We can watch movies and eat junk food. We can play games, we can go sightseeing, we can just drive around for fun in one of Stark’s sports cars, whatever you wanna do.” It was no lie he was trying to distract both her, and himself. 

He knew what the others had done. He’d seen the way she had looked with Pietro when they’d gone down to breakfast Monday. He’d been in the elevator with them, watching how close they were, how...touchy. He knew she’d had sex with Steve and Bucky, the looks on their faces were enough to tell that much, then the protective air that had surrounded them at breakfast gave it away. He knew she’d done it with Tony as well, that was no question. Tony wouldn’t pass up something like that. He just hoped he hadn’t pressured her into it. That he’d given her the choice to back out if she needed. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it. He was slightly disturbed by the age difference, making him old enough to be her father. He knew in the end, it wouldn’t matter and they’d end up sleeping together at some point. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to deny her now, if she asked. He was definitely feeling it, the pull, the need to bond that she was sending out. And as far as he knew, she didn’t even know it. Like how she’d sent out pleasure to them many different times over the past couple nights. It had hit him when he was almost asleep, like a punch to the stomach, going straight to his cock. He was rock hard in a second, and it wasn’t something he could just ignore. So he went to the bathroom and jerked himself off to her pleasure. It felt wrong afterwards. Like he’d committed an unlawful act.

They wound up in his room, watching movies and eating junk food. They’d gone out to the store to pick some up, Clint filling the cart with chocolate, gummy bears, and chips. Clint and Kira lay among them, laughing at whatever ridiculousness was happening on the screen. Kira opened her mouth, Clint tossing a gummy bear into the air and into her open mouth. 

Eventually they ended up cuddling, the snacks moved off the bed, watching some sappy romantic comedy. Neither of them were very interested, a yawn leaving Kira’s mouth. 

“You said it, sister.” Clint said, rubbing his face. 

“Screw romantic movies. Give me something that blows up.” Kira said. 

Clint smiled down at her fondly. She really was perfect for them. Kira sat up, leaning over his chest so she was staring down at him. He gulped, slightly nervous. He wasn’t quite sure why, though. He’d slept with Natasha before on a mission, as part of their cover, and he’d lived to tell the tale. They were closer in age, though it was still a big gap. She was just so young and innocent, though. Those big doe eyes staring at him, all pouty lips and long eyelashes. Her long hair was silky soft where it touched the skin of his arm and he wanted to tangle his fingers in it, bring her closer and claim those plump lips, but he couldn’t do it. Damn morals. Why couldn’t he be more like Stark? He hadn’t had a problem, and Kira had enjoyed herself, so why was he having such a problem? Hell, Steve and Bucky were in their nineties and they’d been the first. They’d had no problem sleeping with her either, both in one night, one right after the other. Yeah, he’d felt that one too. 

Maybe it was because she was so innocent looking. Maybe if he dressed her up...no, that wouldn’t help him. He’d still see the little girl under it all. Because that’s what she was. A child that had her childhood taken away from her. And now she was trying to get her life back, and deal with six soulmates at the same time. Most wanting to bond with her at the same time. She looked tired, like she needed a break. Maybe that could be his excuse. Wait until next week when he could fight it and make up more excuses. Or he could just do it and get it over with. It would be easier. Denying her wouldn’t be an option anymore. He wouldn’t have to make excuses. He’d feel better physically as well. But she was just so...angelic staring down at him. Could he bring himself to taint that? The others had done it, why couldn’t he? Why did fate do this to him? 


	30. Steve Knows How To Braid Hair

Kira was staring down at Clint patiently as he worked through everything in his mind. He was staring right back up at her, his face blank as he worked through his emotions. Her fingers traced his jaw, feeling the light stubble on his skin. They worked their way up to his hair, running through the short strands. He found his eyes fluttering shut, despite his objections as her fingers massaged his scalp. He found his fingers lazily playing with the ends of her hair, the strands silky soft as they slid between his calloused fingers. 

Her fingers moved back down and her thumb ran over his bottom lip, and he sensed her moving closer to him. His eyes snapped open and he flipped her, pinning her to the bed. Her eyes were wide as they stared up at him, just the slight hint of fear under the surprise. 

“As much as I want to, and oh god how I want to.” He said, glancing at her lips. “I just don’t...it’s not you. It has nothing to do with you.” Well, it kinda did, but he couldn’t put the blame on her. “It’s me and my stupid morals.” He said, laughing slightly. 

“Can I stay in my own room tonight, then?” She asked, her voice almost a whisper. 

“Of course. You can do whatever makes you comfortable.” He said, rolling off of her. 

She got up, grabbing her clothes she’d changed out of before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 

“Do you want me to walk you down?” 

“No...I think I can make it on my own.” 

Clint watched her leave, waiting until the door was closed before he fell back on his bed, running his hands down his face. “Barton, you dumbass.” 

Kira walked back to her room, her head hung low. She was a little disappointed, and was feeling what she thought felt like rejection.  She debated on knocking on Steve and Bucky's door, but she decided against it, not wanting to disturb them if they were asleep. But they weren't. 

Steve and Bucky were sitting up in bed, both reading as they waited for the pleasure to hit them through the link. They'd gotten a rude awakening the night before, realizing Kira didn't know how to suppress it yet, meaning every one felt it when they'd had sex. That’s why no one questioned them the next day. Because they’d all felt it. What they weren’t expecting, though, was to feel...sadness? Or was that regret? Rejection? Bucky and steve looked over at each other when they heard her door shut and lock, having a silent conversation on whether they should check on her or not. 

Kira went to the bathroom, turning on the shower while she changed out of the clothes she’d borrowed from Clint. She should have known Clint wouldn’t want to yet. She should have been able to feel it. Maybe not all of them were supposed to be romantic soulmates. Platonic soulmates were a thing, right? She’d heard about them a couple times, but she never really payed much attention to it. Most people only had one, and a handful had two soulmates. As far as she knew, she was the only one with six. So maybe it was possible. Or maybe he was just scared. But Clint didn’t seem like the kind to get scared by something like that. Who knew. Maybe she’d ask him about it in the morning, after they both got some sleep. 

Kira took her time in the shower, relaxing her muscles, taking a moment to breathe after having had sex for two nights in a row. For someone who wasn’t supposed to get tired, she was starting to feel it. Maybe it was a good thing Clint hadn’t decided to finish his bond. She wasn’t sure she could handle it. She’d nearly passed out with Tony the night before, so she was actually a little glad she didn’t have sex with him. She didn’t want to scare him again when she passed out while having sex. 

There was a knock on Kira’s door not long after she got out of the shower. She was still in her towel, hair still dripping wet. She opened the door a crack, gripping her towel tighter. She was surprised to see Steve on the other side, looking slightly bashful. 

“Hey. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure everything was okay.” 

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” She tried to smile at him, but it didn’t work. 

“Really?” He asked, and she shook her head, opening the door wider so she could slip out and hug him. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she breathed heavily, trying to hold in her tears. The  door to his room opened and he turned, Bucky’s head sticking out. His eyes softened slightly at the sight in front of him, and he left the room, walking up to the pair. He hugged Kira from behind, wrapping his arms around Steve as well. He could feel her shaking, and a part of him wanted to go up and smack Clint around with his metal arm for doing this to her. But, he also knew doing that could possibly tear her away from hm as well. If she wanted him beat up, she’d do it herself.

“Doll.” Steve said, pulling away as much as he could. “You need to breathe.” 

Steve was right, Kira’s breaths coming in gasps. 

“It’s okay if you cry.” Bucky said, nuzzling the top of her head. “We’re not going to judge you.” 

“That’s what we’re here for. To help you.” 

Tears started cascading down her face, a choked sob leaving her lips. Steve bent down, picking her up like a kid, carrying her into her room as Bucky held the door open. Steve sat down on the bed, still holding Kira in his lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Bucky grabbed her clothes from her closet before sitting next to Steve, leaning over to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

“It’s okay, babydoll. Let it all out.” 

Steve’s shirt was soaked from her hair and her tears, but he didn’t care. His soulmate needed comfort, so he gave his up for her. There was a knock on the door, and Bucky and Steve glanced at each other before Bucky got up to answer the door. 

“Hey. What’s going on with the pity party down here?” Tony asked, leaning against the door frame. 

“We don’t know.” Bucky said, opening the door wider to let him in. 

“She spent the day with Clint, but came back a few minutes ago reeking sadness and rejection.” 

“Clint. That m-” Bucky held Tony back with his metal hand, staring hard at the billionaire. 

“This is her fight. If she wants to smack him around, she’ll do it herself.” 

Steve felt Kira’s lips form into a small smile against his neck. It was progress. “We should get you dressed, doll.” Steve said, noting the goosebumps forming on her legs. 

Kira slid off his lap, wiping at her face before grabbing the clothes next to him. She dropped her towel, two out of the three men looking away out of respect. But she didn’t care. They’d all seen her naked before. Why was now any different? She tried to comb her fingers through her wet hair, but she kept yanking painfully on it. 

“Come here, doll.” Steve said, waving her over. She did as he said, letting him guide her onto the floor. “Buck, will you grab her comb and a hair tie?” 

Bucky went to the bathroom to grab said items while Steve towel dried her hair a little. Tony sat to his right, uncharacteristically silent. Bucky sat on his left while Steve started combing through her hair, getting the tangles out. 

“What happened, kiddo?” Tony asked. Steve was a little disturbed that Tony still called her kiddo after they slept together, but to each his own, he guessed. 

“Clint didn’t wanna bond with me.” She said quietly, staring down at the floor as Steve started French-braiding her hair. “He said he couldn’t. That it was him, not me. Him and his ‘stupid morals.’”

“So he just outright rejected you?” 

“Yeah.” She said, tilting her head down so Steve could reach the rest of her hair. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Tony said. 

“No.” Bucky said, turning to face the other two. “It’s up to her. If anyone’s going to kill him, it should be her.” 

“I don’t wanna kill anyone.” Kira said. 

“You don’t have to. It’s a figure of speech.” Tony said. “But you can talk to him. Figure out what’s wrong. Why he’d just outright reject the most beautiful girl in the world.” All three men smiled at the blush that crept down her neck. “But after she talks to him, I want to talk to him. In my suit. Dangling over the side of the tower.” Steve and Bucky gave him looks. “What? I wouldn’t let him fall too far. And, you know how to braid hair?” He asked, looking to Steve. 

“I worked for the USO. ‘Lotta show girls around.” Steve said, shrugging. 

“Don't even say it.” Bucky said, pointing at Tony. 

Tony just held his hands up innocently. Kira stood up, turning to face the three men behind her. 

“I’m tired.” She said, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Okay, kiddo. We’ll get out of your hair.” Tony said, standing. 

Bucky and Steve followed his lead, pressing a kiss to each cheek, before bidding their goodnights. Tony was the last to leave, pressing a kiss to Kira’s forehead. 

“If you need anything, anything at all, just let FRIDAY know, okay?” 

Kira nodded, closing the door after he left. She turned, collapsing on the bed for what was going to be an extremely long night. 


	31. The Past Comes Back To Bite

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. Kira sat in between Steve and Bucky, and across from where Tony usually sat. The billionaire wasn’t the only one missing, though. 

“So Thor has taken an emergency trip to Asgard.” Tony said, walking into the room. “He told FRIDAY to tell me, and left early this morning. So that leaves Kira with nothing to do today.” 

“She’s coming with me.” Natasha said, walking into the kitchen. 

“What? Who made that decision?” Tony asked 

“I did. She needs a girls day. She’s been around you guys for far too long. She needs a little estrogen in her life. So we’re going out for a girls day.” 

“Okay.” Kira said, before almost drinking down the rest of her cereal. She wanted out of the tower and away from the drowning emotions surrounding her. She wanted a girls day. 

Kira ran up to her room, picking out an outfit for her girls day with Natasha, glad to finally be getting a break from the guys. Sure, she loved being around them, well most of them, but there was only so much a girl could take before she lost it. And after what had happened the night before, she needed a break. She just hoped the others wouldn’t kill Clint before she got a chance to talk to him. 

Natasha wrapped her arm around Kira’s shoulders as she led the younger woman from the tower, out into her car that was parked in the garage. 

“Have you ever gotten a manicure?” She asked, starting the engine. Kira shook her head. “Well, that’s one thing we can do today.” 

Natasha took Kira to get a mani-pedi, both girls talking and laughing, Natasha seeing Kira open up like never before. She knew something had happened last night, able to taste the tension in the air at breakfast, and the fact that Clint was missing, even though he never slept in hinted her in on something. The girls went shopping afterwards, but spent most of their time just trying on clothes. Kira was laughing with Natasha and having a good time, something the latter was glad to see. She deserved a break. 

The two went out to lunch at one of Natasha’s favorite cafe’s. And Natasha found herself able to open up to Kira, more than she had anyone else, except her soulmate. He knew all about her, and she knew all about him. 

“So that’s what happened in Budapest?” Kira asked. She’d heard about the infamous Budapest from Clint, but he hadn’t been willing to tell her. And now she could see why.

“Yup. Just another day at work for us.” She winked at Kira. “My turn. What happened last night, between you and Clint?” 

“How did you-” 

“Answer my question first.” 

Kira sighed. “I wanted to bond with him, but he wouldn’t do it.” 

“He rejected you?” Natasha stared at her wide eyed. 

“Kind of. He said he wanted to, but he couldn’t because of his morals.” 

Natasha snorted. “Clint having morals. He has changed a lot since we first became mission partners.” 

“Okay, how did you know something had happened?” 

“Sweetheart, you could taste the tension in the air. And Clint was missing from breakfast, which I know he never sleeps in, and I know it was his day yesterday. So I just put the pieces together. Formed a hypothesis. Tested my theory, and got my answer.” 

“You’re good.” 

“I know.” Natasha smirked, leaning back in her chair. 

By the end of the day the girls had outdone themselves, doing and spending more than they had planned. 

“I need to pick up something at my place before we go back to the tower.” Natasha said, driving the opposite way from the tower. 

“You have an apartment?” 

“Yeah. I share it with my soulmate. He lives there most of the time, and I come visit every once in awhile. I don’t want to stay there too much, put him in danger.” Kira nodded. “You can come up with me. See the place. It’s not much, but it’s somewhere stable.” 

Kira followed Natasha up the stairs, Natasha keeping her eyes on every corner as they made their way to the apartment. It was nice, large enough for two people, but not too large. It had a small kitchen/dining room area, a small living room, sparsely filled with furniture, then a bedroom and a bathroom off to the side. 

The bedroom door opened and a young man walked into the room. He didn’t seem much older than she was, maybe just a couple of years. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes that didn’t focus on anything. 

“Matt, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Natasha said, walking over to the man. 

“I had to drop something off real quick before going out.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned slightly in her direction. “Who’s this?” 

“Matt, this is Kira. The one I was telling you about. Kira, this is Matt Murdock. My soulmate.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Matt said. 

“You’re going out tonight?” Natasha asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kira looked away, not wanting to intrude on the couple’s moment. 

“Yeah. We’re gonna hit up Josie’s.” 

“Okay. Be careful.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

There was a thud at the door and all three froze. For a second Natasha might have thought it was the neighbor again, trying to enter the wrong house, but Matt changed that. 

“Five. Heavily armed.” Matt grabbed Kira’s arm, pulling her down the hall towards the bedroom. 

“W-what?” Kira stuttered, trying to make sense of what was going on. 

“I want you to stay here,” Matt said, almost shoving her in the closet. “And be as quiet as possible.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Matt didn’t have time to answer as the door to the apartment was blown off its hinges. Matt could hear the sound of shuffling boots, the ammunition they carried clinking together, their machine guns cocked and ready to fire. He stayed by the door, ready to fight if they made it past Natasha, who was putting up a hell of a fight, for one against five. It wasn’t anything new to her, but it had come as a surprise. 

Kira pulled out her phone, using the emergency button Tony had installed. Matt got up, moving over towards the window. There were six more under the fire escape, their only exits were blocked. This wasn’t a random hit. Someone had orchestrated this very well. And they knew what they were doing. Matt cursed silently, something his inner Catholic winced at, but now wasn’t the time for that. He could hear Kira’s ragged breathing, the pounding of her heart in his ears. She was panicking. He had already figured out she knew something about this. 

The door to the bedroom was kicked open, two more armed men coming in. Matt fought them off, but he could hear more coming. He prayed that Kira would stay hidden, and they could take out the guards, or they could convince them she wasn’t in the apartment. 

A car door opening in the alley distracted him for a second and the man he was fighting landed a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him onto the floor. 

“Find the girl!” The man yelled, the other guard starting to look through the room. 

Kira backed up further in the closet, wishing she could melt through the wall, or become invisible. The closet doors were flung open, a hand reaching in to grab Kira’s arm, pulling her out. She fought, punching the man backwards. The other man in the room shot at her, but she ducked, the dart missing her. She grabbed the end of the gun, sending it to the floor with a clatter, punching the man back so hard his head made a dent in the wall. But she didn’t have time for that. She hauled Matt to his feet, dragging him out towards the living room. Natasha met them halfway, taking Matt’s other side. They rushed to the door, but were sent back by another wave of guards. Matt was easily taken down, a heavy boot planted on his back keeping him still. It took two men to detain Natasha, one keeping her in a headlock. 

Another guard shot Kira in the leg with the dart gun, Kira falling to the floor as the muscles in her leg tensed up. 

“Do you like it? It’s a better version that what they started with.” A voice said, not quite coming into the room yet. “We’ve put a lot of time into perfecting it. Making sure it works properly.” 

The owner of the voice finally entered the room, eyes scanning over Natasha and Matt before landing on Kira where she was on the ground. Her blood ran cold, panic seizing her on the inside, and she was sure she was showing it on the outside. Where was Tony and the others? They’d surely at least felt the panic she was feeling, and tried to find her by now. Unless they’d already been to Stark Tower looking for her. 

“It wasn’t hard, finding you. We’ve had men following you for days now. And this little ‘girls day out’ was just the perfect moment to strike. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” He squatted down so he was closer to Kira, studying her face. “It’s been a long time, little sister.” 


	32. You Look Just Like Her

Kira’s head was pounding when she woke up. Her body was stiff from being restrained like she was. That, and trying to escape from said restraints, but they wouldn’t budge. She had given up panicking a while ago, when they’d knocked her out a second time. She had an idea of what was going to happen, but she didn’t think about it, the thought making her panic more. So she settled on thinking about her soulmates. They’d find her. They’d get to the apartment, talk to Natasha and Matt and they’d work together and find her. They were the Avengers for goodness sake. They could do anything. Or at least, she told herself that. 

Bucky would be panicking. He knew what HYDRA could do better than anyone, and the thought of them having her again would probably send him into a meltdown. At least he would have Steve there to calm him down, though he’d be panicking on the inside as well. Tony would be running numbers, trying to come up with a solution as to where they took her. As far as she knew, she had her phone on her when they did, if they hadn’t dumped it at the apartment. So there was a chance they’d know at least the area to look in. Clint would be guilty. He was guilty last night, and this would make him even more guilty. Pietro would be on edge, incapable of staying still for more than a moment, needing to find her, to ensure she was safe. And Thor...she wasn’t sure if Thor would return or not. She thought so, as this was a pretty big deal. HYDRA had taken her, and now she was at their mercy again. 

“You’re awake again.” She groaned internally, her eyes lifting to the ceiling. “Maybe this time you’ll behave and get to stay awake for more than a few minutes.” She didn’t miss the syringe in his hand. “How have you been? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other. Well, since you’ve seen me. I’ve seen you a couple times over the years, but most of it was just word of mouth. When they started the experiments, testing your limits.” He stood, moving closer to her. “The guards talking about how you were such a good girl.” He gripped her chin, her eyes snapping to his. “You always were a good girl, weren’t you. Listening to orders, never complaining. Almost too good to come from a family like ours.” 

“You’re not my family.” She spat out, jerking her head away from his grip. 

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her so she was looking at him again. “We’ll always be family. I’m your big brother, Peyton. I’m supposed to protect you.” He yanked slightly on her hair, her face never giving away the pain, but her eyes did. “Never could hide it, could you. It’s always there, in your eyes. The pain, the hurt. The panic. I saw it, when I pushed you down the stairs. I saw all of them, those big doe eyes staring up at me, asking why. Why I was doing it?” He let her go, turning his back on her. “You know, I’m surprised you lived after that one. Mom was so mad. She was ready to kill you as soon as we got back from the hospital. But she couldn’t do it. I suppose a part of her had a soft spot for her little girl.” He turned back to her, cupping her chin, looking at her face. “You look like her, you know. A painful reminder of a cruel bitch that shouldn’t have had children in the first place. But yet, here we are. Making the world a better place.” 

She took that moment to study him. He was scruffier looking than she remembered, from the last time she’d seen him. He’d still been a clean shaven, lanky teen that had just barely joined HYDRA. That was the last time she’d seen him. He’d grown up a lot. Looked a lot like their dad. It made her a little sick. 

“Feeling nauseous?” He released her chin. “That’s normal. It’s the serum working its way out of your body. Like I said before. We’ve worked on it for a while, perfecting it, making it so that you wouldn’t go catatonic every few days. Those doses we’ve given you over the past few hours will last you for a good two, maybe three weeks. You’ll get more if you keep fighting. Your back where you belong. Why can’t you just understand that? You wanted to come back a few days ago. You almost killed your soulmates to get here. What changed?” Kira stayed silent. “Let me guess, you finally saw the truth. Saw HYDRA for the monster we really are. Is that what they’ve planted in your head? They’re the good guys? You’d find better treatment here, than what they did to you. Will do to you if they ever find out.” Kira glared up at him. “I rescued you, little sister. Here you can be free to be what you were meant to be. Not held back by morals or rules or laws. You can be the Angel we all saw in you.” He brushed her hair back from her face, smiling down at her. “This is only the beginning, little sister.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning, leaving the room. 

“Grant!” She called after him. He stopped in the doorway, turning back to her. “They’ll find me.” 

“Oh, I plan on it.” He smirked before slamming the door shut. 

Kira sagged in her seat, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She was terrified, and starting to panic again, her breaths coming in small gasps. She knew she’d pass out if she didn’t breathe, but being unconscious was better than knowing where she was, and what was about to happen. 

All of the Avengers were sitting around the mission control room, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Maria trying to find any trace of her. They’d found her phone, Coulson’s team heading out to search, but had come up empty handed. Not even finding anything hidden underground. He’d been smart enough to dump her phone. Coulson’s team had searched all the surrounding areas, but so far had nothing to go on. 

“He could be anywhere now.” Steve said, leaning against the wall. 

The five men in the room had been through the ringer with her emotions, feeling the initial unease that had broken into panic. They’d been busy holding off the guards in the tower, sure she was far enough away they wouldn’t find her. They’d tried to contact Natasha, but they had been too late, HYDRA already at the apartment. Tony had gotten the emergency call from her phone, zeroing on her location immediately. They’d managed to wear the number of guards down to a reasonable amount for Tony and Vision to fly towards the apartment, but by the time they got there, HYDRA was gone, and so was Kira. 

Tony had flown back to the tower to try and track her phone, but he’d dumped it somewhere outside Buffalo. And now they were looking for any sign, anything at all that would hint them to the direction he’d gone. 

They’d felt the emotions drop off as well, fear plaguing them. Was she still alive? Had they just offed her like that? But they would have known if she was dead. They would have felt it. Then they’d felt her, calm and collected, telling them she was alright for now. But then they’d felt the panic again, the fear. It nearly drove them insane. So much Maria had kicked them out of mission control for the time being, leaving them to the lab, where Tony continued searching with Clint, while Steve, Bucky and Pietro stood by trying to work off nervous energy. The panic grew, like a punch in the stomach, then it stopped, all of them taking a breath, waiting for the feeling, but it never came. She was empty, must have been unconscious again. They couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing to her. What they had planned. Why Grant would go through all the trouble to get her back. 

Bucky hissed, slamming his hand down on a metal table. The other four men jumped, but didn’t look, all except for Steve. Bucky threaded his metal hand in his hair, tugging at the strangs. 

“I can’t take it, Steve.” He whimpered. “Not knowing...they could wipe her...she wouldn’t remember any of us.” 

“Hey.” Steve grabbed his shoulders, meeting his silvery-blue eyes. “She’s gonna be okay. We’ll find her in no time, and we’ll get her back safe and sound, okay. Thinking things like that isn’t going to help her. Just because we can feel her, doesn’t mean she can’t feel us. She trusts us to find her, okay, Buck. And we will. And we’ll bring her back in one piece.” Bucky relaxed against Steve’s chest, letting the calmer man hug him. Steve had always been cooler under pressure. Able to think positively in moments like this. 

But Bucky knew. Bucky knew what they could do to her, and he hated knowing he couldn’t be there to protect her. Hated he couldn’t punch Grant’s face in when he’d laid his hands on Kira. Bucky would kill him when they found them. Kill him for taking her away from them. Kill him for hurting her. 

 


	33. Pain

When Kira woke back up from her self induced coma, she was strapped to a table on her stomach. She was naked from the waist up, her arms stretched out to the sides. She struggled against the bonds, but they didn’t budge. Calloused fingers ran up her back, feeling the thick scars running the length of her back. 

“I remember when they started doing this.” Kira moved her head to the other side. “As soon as one finished, they’d mark you up. Let the others know they’d succeeded, and then it became a game to them. Who could get the most scars?” Grant chuckled, squatting down to they were face to face.”Who got the most scars, Peyton? Was it Rollins? Rumlow? My guess is between those two. They always were the dominant kind.” Kira jerked, wanting to choke him out to keep him from talking. “Ooh. Didn’t like that, did we?” He straightened up, running his hand down her back again. “Scars are supposed to be a reminder. You survived something. A cut, a bullet hole, being stabbed. Sometimes, though, they mar the skin. Become too much. Make you ashamed to say you’re a survivor because people stare. They ask questions. That can be fixed easily. We’ll replace the scars with something better. Something a little more real.” 

“Grant...please.” Kira had resulted to begging, hoping maybe it would work like it had years ago. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Actually, I do. You know, I tried to protect you and Thomas from Christian. From our parents. But Christian...he always was the manipulator. He always weaseled himself in. Then I couldn’t protect you anymore.” 

“You could have fought back. You could have fought him. You can fight all of this.” 

“Wow. Captain America must really be rubbing off on you. You’d rather talk it out, try to appeal to my humanity than fight. It’s not that simple. Nothing’s ever that simple! I finally escaped, found a family. Found where I should be. Then I brought you here with me. Offered you the same, but you always fought back. You never listened. All you had to do was listen and obey, and you could have saved yourself a world of hurt, Peyton. But you chose the weak route. You ran away, hiding under the protection of your soulmates. Thinking you were safe. But I found you. And it was too easy. Now...” He stood up. “Now we’re going to finish this. Bring you to your full potential. And afterwards, sweet little sister, you’ll finally understand.” 

Grant stepped back from the table as the two surgeons replaced him. The spotlight overhead was flipped on, illuminating Kira’s back. She struggled harder against the bonds, desperate to get out, but the surgeons only tightened them, nearly cutting off circulation, rendering her immobile. 

“I’d let them put you under, but I want you to feel it. I want you to remember the change. How it felt, becoming who you were meant to be.” 

Kira nearly screamed as white hot pain shot up her back, running from her hip to her shoulder, then back down. Her fists were clenched so tightly, her hands were white, already going numb from the restricted blood circulation. Maybe she’d pass out and she wouldn’t have to feel it anymore. But she wasn’t that lucky. Grant stood in the corner, just in her line of sight, watching with a smirk on his face as he finally got what he wanted. What he’d brought her to HYDRA for in the first place.

The white hot pain disappeared, and Kira breathed for a moment, the skin sensitive and tingling still, but the majority of the pain was gone. Or so she thought. She could hear the surgeons talking, but she couldn’t quite make out the words, her ears ringing from the pain. 

Suddenly the pain increased on her back, the surgeons cutting into the skin by her shoulderblades. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her breaths coming in gasps, but she still didn’t scream until they yanked the skin back, pulling it apart so they could get to the bone. She screamed then, shrill and high pitched, her muscles clenching as pain rocked through her. 

“Don’t worry. It will all be over soon.” Grant said, running his hand over her hair. “Just think of how much you’ll improve with this.” Kira closed her eyes, willing unconsciousness to come, so she could escape from the pain again. She’d never felt anything like this, not ever in her time with HYDRA. She didn’t know for sure what they were doing, but she had an idea. And it wasn’t something she wanted to think about. 

Bucky’s metal hand nearly punched through a lab table. They’d been up for hours, none of them sleeping, none of them able to. When the pain had started, they’d all shared a glance, mutually understanding the severity of the situation. 

“Damnit.” Bucky muttered, his metal arm whirring as he clenched his fist so tight he was slightly worried he’d break his own metal hand. 

Steve rubbed his back, trying to calm the other man down. They didn’t know what they were doing to her. If it was torture, or something else. But they had to commend her a little. She was in horrific amounts of pain, and she hadn’t passed out yet. She was a strong girl. They just had to keep telling themselves she’d be okay. 

Kira was on the brink of unconsciousness. When they’d gotten inside, digging around at her bones, she’d nearly lost it. Another scream had ripped from her throat, her muscles trying to move her away, but they couldn’t. She’d lost all feeling in her hands, something she wished she could make happen all over. 

“We’re all set up. Now we just need to finish the bonding process.” 

Kira’s breath hitched at those words. Bonding process? She was terrified to think what that entailed. And it was worse than she imagined. She did pass out this time, the pain finally becoming too much as the surgeons grafted the base to her shoulderblades. Grant smirked as she went limp. She was tougher than he thought. Tougher than she used to be. But time with HYDRA will do that. Grant knew that all too well. 

The surgeons finished, closing the wounds, stitching them back together. They unstrapped Kira, her body limp, no longer fighting them. Not that she would be able to if she were awake. She wouldn’t be doing much fighting for a while. Not with the pain she was going to be in. 

They moved Kira to a room, placing her face down on a cot, Grant tucking her in before kissing the top of her head. 

“You’ll see, little sister. You’ll see why this was necessary.” He murmured before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door. 

*********

“I can’t take this anymore.” Bucky said, stomping out of the lab. He’d nearly lost it when the pain stopped, all of them waiting for the ripping, burning pain of having their soulmate taken from them, but it never came. They breathed a small sigh of relief, that maybe she’d finally passed out so she wouldn’t feel anymore pain. 

Steve followed him, wanting to make sure he didn’t destroy anything, or hurt himself. It wasn’t hard to follow him, the normally silent assassin was stomping up the stairs, muttering curses under his breath, his metal hand whirring as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Steve followed behind him, the assassin aware of it, but Steve gave him enough space so he didn’t feel smothered. Knowing Bucky was teetering a fine line. They wall were. 

Steve found Bucky up in their room, his shirt nearly torn to shreds on the floor, Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth slightly, fingers picking at the scar on his shoulder. It was a habit he’d formed when they’d found him, the memories of getting the arm, what he’d done with it. All the torture he’d endured bringing on the picking, which sometimes escalated to clawing. Steve had woken up one night to Bucky clawing at the arm, the skin around it nearly torn off. Steve had woken him up, the empty look in Bucky’s eyes scaring him more than anything. He’d grabbed the first aid kit, patching him up as best he could until he could get him down to the lab to have Bruce take a look at it. 

“Buck.” Steve said, grabbing at Bucky’s flesh hand, pulling it away from his shoulder. He hadn’t done it in months, finally breaking the habit, and the nightmares as well. “Bucky.” Steve said, placing his other hand on his metal bicep. “Bucky, it’s okay.” 

“No, Steve. No it’s not.” The tone of his voice, how broken, defeated he sounded made Steve’s heart clench. “We failed her. We told her we’d keep her safe. Protect her. And we couldn’t even do that.” 

“But we can still prove it to her by finding her and bringing her home safe. She knows that we’re looking for her, that we’ll find her and eliminate the threat for good. We can keep her safe, and we will.” 

“But she’s in so much pain.” Bucky said, tears in his eyes. “Steve...”

“I know, Buck. Let’s just hope that will be the last of it.” 

Oh how wrong they were. 

 


	34. Phase Two

Kira was sore when she woke up. It took her a moment to remember where she was, what had happened. But she got a quick reminder when she tried to move her arms, and ripping pain shot through her shoulders. She groaned, stilling on the bed. The door unlocked, the hinges squeaking as it opened, boot clad feet walking towards the bed. She cracked her eyes back open, groaning again at the face in front of her. Blurry, but she could still tell.

"You're awake." He said, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

She groaned again, her muscles telling her to move, but the pain ripping through her back stopped her.

"I wouldn't try that just yet." Grant said, pushing her back down lightly. "You're gonna be sore for a few days." He held out a straw to her, a bottle of water in his other hand. "I didn't drug it." He said as she hesitated. "I have no reason to. You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

He had a point. She nearly drank the entire bottle, but Grant stopped her, knowing too much water would be a bad thing right now.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered, desperately wanting to move, but she knew she couldn't.

"We made you better." He said simply, standing up. "Get some rest. You'll heal quicker."

All five men in the lab recognized Thor's thudding footsteps as he made his way to the lab. They braced themselves for the storm, and the barrage of questions.

"What is going on?" He asked after storming through the door. "Why is Kira in pain?"

"Well..." Tony started, but wasn't quite sure how to break the news to him.

"Kira's missing." Steve finished, not sugarcoating anything.

"Missing?" Thor asked, his grip on Mjolnir tightening.

"Natasha took her out yesterday, and they were attacked at her apartment by HYDRA, and Kira's brother, Grant."

"We've been looking for her for a day now, and there's no sign of them anywhere."

"That's not entirely true." Maria said, entering the lab, another person they'd never seen before following.

"Who's this?" Clint asked, looking at the man who looked a little intimidated being in the room with the Avengers.

"Thomas Ward." The man said. "Kira and Grant's brother."

Kira had to use the bathroom. Badly. She'd tried yelling, but if there even was anyone outside the door, they were either ignoring her, or they couldn't hear her. So she'd made a stupid decision, and tried to get up. She pushed past the pain, a ripping, burning pain, like someone was tearing the skin of her back off, and then pouring acid into the open wounds. Tears were pouring down her face, her breathing shaky, but she had to get up. Had to move. It didn't help that her muscles were sore, tense from being in the same position for a long time.

She got up into a sitting position, the gauze that was wrapped around her back started to feel wet, something dripping down her back. She reached back, ignoring her body's protest, and touched the liquid, her fingers coming back red. She gulped, swallowing down her panic.

Okay. She was sitting up, now all she had to do was stand. She put one hand on the chair, the other on the bed and pushed, her vision going grey for a moment before she collapsed, a scream leaving her mouth as she hit the floor, shoulder first. She lay there on the floor, half naked and shaking, tears still leaving her eyes. The door to the room opened, and for once she was glad to see Grant.

He tsked at her. "Oh, Peyton. Why do you do this to yourself?" He bent down, lifting her off the floor easily. He sat her back down on the bed, cupping her face with his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Don't worry." He kissed her forehead. "We'll get you fixed back up."

He laid her back down on the bed before calling for one of the doctors. He sat by her head, running his fingers through her hair as the doctor came in, cutting away the blood soaked gauze.

"She's reopened the stitches." He said. "I'll need to close them back up." He felt around her shoulders, Kira biting back a scream, her fingers clutching the sheet underneath her. "The base is holding, though. She did not damage that in her attempt to move."

"Then stitch her up, then we'll move to Phase Two."

"Phase Two? She's nowhere near ready for it."

"Stitch her up and then prepare for it. I want this done as soon as possible." Grant said before leaving the room.

Grant knew the dangers of moving on, but he needed her ready as soon as possible. If that meant taking some high risks, he'd do it. She was proving stronger than he'd originally anticipated. Maybe if she lived through Phase Two, then he'd get his Angel.

"Director Coulson called me. Told me what was going on. I wanted to help as much as I can."

"Do you know where he took her?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Not yet. But if you show me what you have so far, I might be able to help."

"She had her phone on her when she was taken. We were able to track the phone to just outside Buffalo." Maria said, pointing to the map on the screen. "Director Coulson's team searched the surrounding areas, but didn't find any sign of him."

"Grant is good when it comes to things like this."

"You don't think he hopped the border, do you?" Maria asked.

"No. That would be too easy. He could have very well sent a different team off to drop the phone, lead you on a false trail so he could escape the other way."

"Well, what's the other way?" Clint asked, looking at the map.

"Home."

Kira was back in the operating room, strapped to a chair this time. They'd at least had the decency to give her a shirt this time, though she was worried about what they were going to do next. Grant traced his fingers over the mark on her arm, Thor's words.

"You know, I found my soulmate as well?" Grant said, gaining Kira's attention. "Working for SHIELD. A little out of nowhere, but I guess that's how it usually goes."

"What's she like?" Kira asked, trying to stall as much as she could.

"Peppy. Smart. Headstrong, but determined. A fast learner. She believes in fighting the good fight, and helping people."

"The exact opposite of you?"

"Well, opposites attract. You'd like her, Peyton. Too bad you probably won't ever meet her." He took a step back as the doctors surrounded her.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" She asked as her head was pushed forward, baring the back of her neck.

"We're moving you on to Phase Two. You survived Phase One, and you're doing fairly well, so we're moving on."

She felt the cold nip of an antiseptic wipe at the base of her skull, and she jerked, trying to get away.

"I wouldn't do that." Grant said, standing a few feet away. "You move, it could kill you."

One of the doctors held her head down so she couldn't see what was happening, the other turning away for a moment, grabbing an epidural needle. The doctors looked to each other, taking a deep breath before the one holding the needle, pushed it into Kira's skin, and up to the top of her spine. White hot pain shot through Kira's head, and she screamed, her muscles tensing, pulling against the straps as the pain moved all through her body before she passed out.

The six Avengers, Thomas and Maria were looking over map after map, file after file, trying to find any hint on where Grant had taken her. Coulson had moved his team to Massachusetts, trying to find a trace there.

"You're sure he took her to Massachusetts?" Steve asked, looking over the same map as Thomas, who was slightly nervous, being next to the American icon.

"Yeah." Our house was here." He said, pointing on the map. "They never rebuilt it, and we moved to Northampton."

"Your sure they never rebuilt it?"

"Our parents gave it back to the county, and as far as I know they never bothered. It was in the middle of the wilderness. Just give the plot back to nature-"

He cut off when a collective groan came from the six Avengers, all of them grabbing their heads at the same time.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"Kira." Tony said. "They did something to her."

"Do you know what?"

"No." Clint said, massaging his temples. "It was like blinding, hot pain and then it was gone."

Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat. Grant was hurting their little sister again. His heart rate picked up as he thought hard. Trying desperately to figure out where they were. Not wanting to risk something worse happening. His eyes scanned the map again, before they landed on a small picture. It was blurry, barely recognizable, unless you grew up seeing it.

"Wait. I think I know where they are."

"Where?" All six Avengers and Maria gathered around the table.

"There was an old shack, a few miles from our house. It's in the middle of nowhere, but everyone knew where it was. The kids in the area called it the 'haunted shack' because you couldn't ever go near it. It was fenced off by nasty barbed wire, toxic waste signs all over the surrounding area. We never knew what is was, and no one ever talked about it. We only ever saw one person going near it, and he looked military. All black fatigues, even his face covered. And he was carrying something with him. But aside from that, we never saw anyone come or go, at least in the daytime."

"You think it's a hidden base?"

"Could be. It's small on the surface, but there could be a lot underneath."

"It's worth a shot." Clint said.

"It's better than sitting around feeling useless." Bucky said.

"I can have Coulson's team there in a couple hours."

"No." Steve said, standing up tall. "This is our soulmate, so it's our job to bring her back. This is our fight."


	35. Avengers Save The Day

" _Coulson's team is right behind you for backup."_ Maria's voice came over the comms.

"Got it." Steve said before turning to the rest of the team. "This will be like every other HYDRA raid we've done. Bruce will be on standby for a Code Green, and the rest of us are going to get in and try to clear it out."

"These guards are different." Natasha said. "They'll fight to the death. There's no surrendering here."

"Our objective is to capture Ward and transfer him to Coulson's team. But if the situation is compromised, and you have a shot, take it. Pietro will look for Kira, but whoever finds her first, get her out and back on the jet as fast as possible. She's our main priority here."

* * *

"The Avengers are here." Of of the guards said, entering the operating room.

"Earlier than I'd hoped." Grant said. "Give them everything you've got and hold them off as long as possible." The guard nodded before leaving. The doctors had turned to him, awaiting orders. "Start packing up. We need to move her."

"We can't. If we disrupt the-"

"If we leave her here, they'll find us all. Start packing, we're leaving in ten minutes." The doctors looked at each other was Grant left the room, before their eyes trained to the girl in the chair.

Her muscles were spasming as her brain adjusted to the changes that were happening. Moving her at this point would most certainly prove fatal.

"What do we do?"

"We can't move her. She'll die."

It was silent for a moment as they thought.

"A second injection. We could move the process along quicker."

"If you hit the wrong spot she will die no matter what."

"She'll die anyways if we move her."

"Then don't miss."

One doctor held her down while the other grabbed the spare needle. Neither were sure if it would work, as they hadn't factored this into the equation. They were walking a fine line here, and the second doctor had to take a few breaths before he inserted the needle, working his way up beside the place he'd inserted first. Kira's jerking stopped for a moment, long enough for him to pull the needle back out, before the chair she was in splintered, Kira standing to her feet. The force threw the two doctors back, both hitting the ground hard. But they stared up at Kira in awe.

There was a white glow around her as she stood there, looking every bit of an Angel as she should be. But it didn't last long before the glow faded, and she collapsed to the floor, her body trembling again, blood leaking out of her ears, nose and mouth.

* * *

The Avengers fought hard, surprised by the number of guards, but it wasn't anything they hadn't handled before. They almost fought harder than usual, Kira's life on the line spurring them forward. Pietro had almost been through the entire base, except for one room when he was attacked. He'd been so focused on looking for Kira that he had failed to notice the figure waiting in the shadows for the opportune moment.

He was hit hard in the chest by a solid force that sent him flying back against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He coughed, trying to bring oxygen back into his lungs, back it wasn't coming fast enough. Grant came out of the shadows, smirking down at him, before making his way towards the fighting.

' _Did you find her yet?'_ Steve's voice came through the comms.

Pietro groaned, rolling on his back. "No. But Ward's coming your way." He coughed. "I'll keep looking."

He got up, using the wall for support as he made his way slowly down the hall. There was one last door at the end he hadn't been to yet, and he had a feeling she was in there.

Steve hit one of the guards with his shield, so hard it would have probably dented a normal person's face. But it barely knocked him back. Bucky punched another with his metal hand, and the guy just barely blinked at him.

"What are these guys made of?" Steve asked, kicking another back.

"They just don't seem to stay down, do they?" Bucky said.

The only ones who seemed to be having any luck were Thor, Tony, and Vision. They may have been able to stand punches, but they were nothing compared to lightning.

"We may need a Code Green." Clint said, where he was shooting agents with his bow and arrow, managing to take them down with fatal hits.

"STAND DOWN." A voice said, booming over the sound of the fight.

The Avengers and the agents froze, the agents returning to an at-attention position where they were standing.

"Do you like them?" Grant asked, coming up behind the agents. "We started working on them after the Winter Soldier escaped. Same serum...but easier to control." Bucky's metal arm whirred as his fist clenched. "At first that was the plan for Kira as well. But something else bloomed over the years. Something better."

"An angel?" Tony asked.

"Better than that. And sadly, you all missed it. You missed the true beauty of her abilities. And now that we've unlocked them, I don't need to protect her anymore. She can protect herself. From any threat. Including the Avengers." The Avengers all shifted, Clint ready to shoot an arrow through his windpipe. "So now, we'll be taking our leave, while you fight a losing battle. And this time, not even Thomas will be able to help you."

The agents charged, as Grant turned, walking back the way he came.

' _Steve, Bucky, go!'_ Tony said through the comms.

Steve and Bucky took their opening, punching their way through the agents as they followed Grant's path, and he was waiting for them. Steve just barely had time to block the punch before it hit him, but it did send him stumbling back a little. Bucky came around his left side, knocking Grant back with a kick. Grant went stumbling back, but regained his footing, charging towards Bucky and Steve, shooting at them. Steve ducked behind his shield, Bucky using his metal arm as he charged towards Grant, letting the anger fuel him. Bucky blocked Grant's punches, landing a solid one on his jaw, knocking the younger man to the floor with a crack. Grant popped his jaw back in place, standing back up, blood trickling out of his mouth. He picked up the gun, but Steve kicked it out of his hand, the weapon sliding towards Bucky. He bent down, picking it up as Steve and Grant exchanged punches. Grant got the upper hand, locking Steve in a headlock and Bucky aimed, landing the shot right in between Grant's eyes.

Grant released Steve as he fell to the ground, Steve collapsing into a sitting position, catching his breath as he looked at Bucky. There was murder in his eyes, a look he hadn't seen in months, since he'd had his last meltdown at the tower. He was staring at the Winter Soldier, or at least a shell of him as he shot bullet after bullet into Grant's body until the clip was empty.

Steve went to say something, but was interrupted by Pietro speeding over to them. "You need to come quickly." Before he sped off again.

They both felt fear fill them at Pietro's words, Bucky snapping back to himself, helping Steve up off the floor. They took off in the direction Pietro went, jogging down the hallways after the speedster.

' _Has Pietro found Kira yet?'_ Tony's voice came through the comms.

"We're working on it." Steve said.

' _And Ward?'_

"Dead." Was all Steve said before they came to the door Pietro was holding open.

"Prepare yourselves. It's not pretty." He said as the two other men neared.

Both Steve and Bucky took a breath before entering the room, their throats constricted when they took in the sight before them. Kira was laying on the floor on her side, shaking, her breaths shaky, and audible, even to those without enhanced hearing. Like the times Steve had pneumonia. How loud his breathing would get. There was blood caked on her face, in her hair, coming from her back. It was starting to pool under her, her skin going pale. They were scared they were going to lose her, and the urgency to help her took over. They wanted to hold her, comfort her, nurse her back to health. They couldn't feel her pain anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't in any. She would be when she woke up.

"I can't move her." Pietro said, coming up beside the two soldiers.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, his heart picking up slightly at his words.

"Go up to her. You'll see."

Steve approached her first, Bucky trailing behind him. As soon as he got within three feet of her the area around her started to glow and hum with energy, and it intensified the closer they got. Steve and Bucky stepped back, reassessing the situation. He could feel Bucky's unease, his distaste for being in a HYDRA base again, for losing control and shooting Grant. Multiple times. Not that Steve wouldn't have done it, but it still worried him. Maybe it was just the stress getting to him. He prayed he wasn't relapsing. That he wasn't going to lose Bucky again and have to face the Winter Soldier. Not after all the progress they'd made.

"Any sign of the doctors?" Steve asked.

"None. They're gone. Packed up and left before I got here. They took everything, notes, scans, tests. It's all empty. The only thing left is her, and I'm not quite sure how to get her out."

"We may need Vision's help." Steve said through the comms. "Or anyone's."

This was going to be like trying to lift Thor's hammer again. But if they weren't worthy as her soulmates, then who was?


	36. Sick and Tired

Coulson’s team took care of the rest of the agents and the bodies, especially Grant’s, while the Avengers worked on their soulmate. 

“I can’t read her mind.” Wanda said, frowning at the girl in front of them.

“Nor can I.” Vision said. “There’s no way to access it.” 

“Can you get to her? She’s gonna bleed out if we don’t do something.” Steve said. 

“I can try.” Vision said, taking a few steps forward. He held out his hand as the glowing started again, the energy buzzing. He kept walking though, until his hand hit a barrier. He stood there for a moment before backing up. “It’s pure energy. I may be able to break through, if I try.” 

“Then go for it. Anything to get her out of here and somewhere where she can get help.” 

“Then I suggest you stand back a little.” Vision said before approaching Kira again. 

He held his hands out, reaching the barrier, his hands starting to glow orange, the orange spreading out across the barrier. The energy hummed louder, shaking the medical equipment in the room. The glowing got brighter and brighter until everyone else had to look away. Suddenly what felt like a shockwave tore through the room, and the only person left standing was Vision. Kira hadn’t moved, but the shell around her had been broken. Vision took a couple steps back, slightly weak. Wanda was at his side in an instant, supporting him. 

Steve approached Kira kneeling down next to her. He could feel the heat coming from her skin even before he had his hand on her, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin as well as blood. He put his hand on her back where the blood was coming from, but she jerked away from him, whimpering lightly at the touch. 

Steve scooped her up, ending up having to carry her over his shoulder because she wouldn’t let him near her back. Bruce was ready and waiting to look at her on the flight back to the tower, where he could stabilize her better. But at least this way he could get a good idea of the extent of her injuries. And fend off five hovering soulmates. 

“She’s got a fairly high fever.” Bruce said, frowning slightly. “And she was bleeding, but not anymore.” He moved her slightly so she was laying on her stomach before slicing the back of her shirt open. 

“Bruce, Dr. Cho has arrived, and it setting up in your lab.” Tony said from where he was piloting the plane. 

“Oh god.” He breathed when he saw her back. “What is that?” 

“What is what?” Suddenly it felt like everyone in the jet was surrounding him. 

“Okay, everyone take three steps back. I don't know what I’m getting into, and I want to make sure it’s not dangerous.” 

There were two raised bumps on her shoulder blades, the skin stitched, and angry red around them. There were small holes in the skin around the bumps, dried blood caked around them. He tried to feel around the bumps, but she whimpered, jerking away from him. He soothed her, keeping one hand on her head to tell her he wouldn’t try again. 

“She’s got a low grade infection.” He said, eyeing the stitches on her back. “And something else, but I’m not sure from just looking at it.” 

“Can you do anything?” Thor asked, walking closer to where Kira lay. 

“I can treat the infection, but until I know for sure what’s under her skin, that’s all I’ve got.” 

Dr. Cho’s team was waiting when they arrived back in New York, bringing a stretcher on to move Kira into the lab. They lifted her, with the help of Steve and Thor, before rushing off to the lab. Bruce had banned the others from the lab, telling them to clean up and get some rest, and he’d have FRIDAY alert them of any developments. 

“She has an infection started around the stitches. I’m going to take them out, let it breathe for a little bit. Clean it up, get her on some antibiotics.” 

“She’s dehydrated. Malnourished. We need to get her on fluids.” Dr. Cho stopped when she saw the bumps on her back. “What is that?” 

“I don’t know.” Bruce said, prepping a needle. “She won’t let me near them to check.” Bruce said, trying to feel the area around them, but Kira whimpered, jerking away again. 

“We can always wait. Get rid of the infection, see if she wakes up. Ask her then.” Dr. Cho said. 

“That’s the plan.” Bruce said, as he turned her arm slightly, trying to find a vein somewhere. 

It took two days for the fever to break, Bruce keeping the soulmates at bay, not wanting them to crowd the lab and cause problems, or risk her waking up and being overwhelmed. The six men were on edge, none of them able to sleep much as they waited to hear news of their soulmate. Their little Kira that had been through so much, but was still fighting. They had to fight their own instincts, telling them to go be with her. Comfort her in her time of need. 

Meanwhile Dr. Cho and Bruce kept their eyes on Kira, making sure she got plenty of fluids and her wounds were clean, and most importantly, kept their eyes on the bumps on her back. Overnight, the holes had opened up again, small rivulets of blood trickling down her back. Dr. Cho had used a microscope to look at the holes, finding they were like pin-pricks, something underneath trying to push their way out of her back. 

The morning her fever broke, Kira woke up covered in sweat and in a strange place. Or at least it looked like a strange place until Bruce showed up. 

“Oh. You’re awake.” 

“Where am I?” She whispered, voice hoarse. 

“Your back in New York. At the tower.” 

“What happened?” 

“We should be asking you that.” Bruce said as Dr. Cho walked into the lab. “But that’s a story best saved for later. Right now, all we care about is how you feel.” 

“Sore. My back hurts.” 

“About that...” 

“There seems to be some kind of mechanism grafted to your bones. Do you know what it is?” 

Kira nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

The six soulmates were sitting in the rec room on the couches, all looking rather grim. 

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Bucky asked, his gaze locked on the floor under the coffee table. 

“She’s strong. She’ll beat this.” Steve said. “Whatever it is.” 

“What happened back there?” Tony asked. 

“I think the better question, is what happened to her?” Clint said. 

All six men turned when they heard footsteps approaching, Dr. Cho entering the rec room. 

“How is she?” 

“Is she alright?” 

She was bombarded with questions, but she held a hand out, silencing them all. “She is awake, and the fever has broken, but Dr. Banner and I request that you stay away for now, while we further exam the extent of her injuries. If she asks for you, we will allow you in the lab, but we don’t want her being overwhelmed.” 

“How is she really?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms. 

Dr. Cho sighed. “She’s in pain, and still a bit malnourished. We’re not quite sure everything they did to her, but we’re searching for answers as fast as we can. When we know more, we will let you know. But for now, we thank you for your patience.” 

Dr. Cho left them alone, and went back up to the lab, where Bruce was doing a brain scan to see if he could get any answers as to what they did to her mentally. Because even he could tell she was different. 

“Wait. Look at the cerebellum.” Dr. Cho said as she watched the scan on the screen. “It looks...abnormal.” 

“Are those...puncture marks?” Bruce said, zooming in a little. “Hold on.” 

He moved over to Kira, brushing the hair from her neck. Sure enough, there were two small holes in the back of her neck where the doctors had shoved the needles. 

“A backwards lobotomy?” Bruce asked, not seeing any sign of anything being injected. 

“Or a wake up call. Maybe they were trying to awaken a different part of her brain. Something she couldn’t access without direct simulation. They said she’d had a glowing light around her when they’d tried to approach her after they found her. As far as I know, she didn’t have that before.” 

“No. She didn’t. I wasn’t aware she had those abilities.” 

“Maybe she wasn’t either.” 

“Can I see Clint?” Kira murmured against the pillow under her head. 

“You want to see Clint? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bruce asked. He was aware of what had happened between them, thanks to Tony and his lack of ability to keep a secret. 

“We have some unfinished business.” Kira said, shifting just the slightest. She was getting really tired of laying on her stomach. 

“You heard her, FRIDAY.” Bruce said. 

_ “Mr. Barton is on his way.” _

“Do you want some privacy?” 

Kira nodded. “But don’t go too far. In case I try to hurt him.” 

Bruce knew the double meaning behind that, but he and Dr. Cho left her alone, waiting for Clint to show up. It didn’t take long, the archer almost jogging to the lab. 

“Hey, kiddo.” He said as he sat in one of the chairs, pulling it closer to the lab table. “How are you?” 

“Sore. And tired of laying down.” 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be up and moving in no time.” It was silent between them for a moment. “Look, Kira, I’m sorry. I know I just kind of outright rejected you, and there are so many ways I wish I had handled it, besides the way I did. But...it’s not you. You are a beautiful, strong, courageous young woman who has her whole life in front of her. I’m nearly to a mid-life crisis. You’re half my age, and I know Stark is older than me by a couple years, and his morals are a little looser. I’m sure he’s slept with women younger than you. Whether he was aware of that, or not, I don’t really care to know. But I can’t be like him. Sure, eventually I won’t be able to say no. It’ll get to be too much and we’ll end up sleeping together, and I’m sure I won’t care much then. But just jumping into it now...I don’t know if I can. I know Steve and Bucky are way older, but they’ve got the bodies of their late-twenty year old selves. And Thor doesn’t look old, even though he’s easily the oldest. And Pietro’s not that much older than you. And I know I look good for my age, but...at this moment, as much as I want to, for you, I just don’t think I can. And I know the way I handled it was awful and I should have told you all of this that night and not just let you walk away like that. But I’m going to try harder, okay? I think if I can ease myself into it, it’ll get easier. And I know you’re not going anywhere soon. But look at you!” She smiled, a small laugh breaking out. “In pain and smiling. You are one tough cookie. But you’d need to be, to deal with us willful old farts.” He brushed her hair back from her face. “But I’m glad you’re okay and in one piece. Banner and Dr. Cho are amazing and I know they’ll take great care of you. Tony wouldn’t let them if they weren’t. I’m surprised he’s not out there, begging to be let in. Since it’s technically his lab. But look at you. Making Tony follow rules when no one else can. You are amazing. And you deserve so much better than this old geezer.” He said, pointing to himself. 

“You’re not a geezer.” Kira said, rolling her eyes. “And I know you weren’t really rejecting me because you didn’t like me. I may have overreacted a little. I should have known not everyone was going to want to sleep with me in one week. And I’m a little glad. I was starting to get worn out. But, yeah, you could have handled it a little better, but I’m glad you told me. And I get it. Some people can wine-and-dine and then fall in bed in the same night. Others need time. They need more than two dates together to be able to give themselves over like that. Because it is a big deal with a soulmate. We’ll be bonded for life. And yeah, I’m a little broken, well a lot broken right now, and I’ve got my issues, but everyone’s been there. I know you're not as perfect as the media makes you out to be. You all have your issues. And I’m not going to judge based on that, because I know you won’t judge me because of mine. So don’t worry. I’m not mad at you, or really all that hurt anymore. Or, at least, emotionally. You kept your promise. You found me, you saved me. You’re taking care of me. That’s all I could ask for from you. That’s all I’ve wanted for a long time. Was just to feel love again. To be able to feel safe and comfortable around a group of people. And you have given me that. So I don’t care if we never have sex. Just don’t stop making me feel like I belong. Like I’m home.” 

Clint took her hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I won’t. I promise you I won’t. I’m never letting you walk away from me like that again. You deserve so much more than that. And that’s what I’m hell bent on giving you. That’s what we all want for you. We want you to feel at home, just as much as we do. And if that was all we could accomplish...well, I’m sure we’d be just as happy then as we are now.” 

“Except Tony. I don’t think he’d settle for that.” 

Clint chuckled. “Yeah. Except Tony.” 


	37. The Angel is Born

It was sometime around three in the morning in Avengers Tower. Almost everyone was asleep, or in their rooms, tinkering away at something. It was near silent, everyone exhausted from the ordeal they’d been through. Well...almost everyone. 

Pietro was sound asleep, tired after everything they’d gone through, the well of emotions they’d felt when their soulmate went missing, taken by the only person left that knew enough to hurt her. But he was dead now, and Kira was breathing and in one piece, asleep downstairs in the lab. Or at least, that’s where she was supposed to be. 

Pietro shifted in his sleep when he felt something settle on top of him, soft touches running up his chest, soft kisses placed over the bullet holes. He was having a wonderful dream. The lips trailed up his chest to his neck, sucking at the skin over his adam’s apple. He groaned softly, turning his head so his neck was exposed further, the lips trailing up to his jaw, teeth nipping slightly at the skin before biting down. Pietro’s hips jerked slightly, grinding against warmth, his hands flying up to find soft, bare skin. 

“Mmm, Kira.” He moaned, the mouth making its way up to his. 

“Call me Printesa.” A voice whispered, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. “I like it when you do that.” 

The body disappeared for a moment, and he was suddenly exposed to the air in the room, his sweatpants down around his knees. He moaned, his length getting harder as a hand wrapped around it, starting to work him. His body jerked again as warm lips wrapped around his length, his hands fisting the sheets. His moans grew as he got closer, hips jerking, head thrown back in pleasure, but it never came. He was left feeling slightly empty, and still rock hard. Until he was enveloped in warmth. His hands ran up soft legs, finding curved hips, leading to a narrow waist. The warmth was gripping him tightly, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. But somewhere, back in his subconscious he was becoming aware that this wasn’t a dream. 

He jerked into a sitting position, arms wrapping around the form that was now sitting on his lap. He was breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, and he quickly assessed the situation, or as quick as he could with his still half asleep mind. He leaned back, not missing the small whine that left the body on his lap at the movement, nor could he ignore the electric shocks that went straight to his core as well. He flipped on the lamp beside his bed, blinking at the light until his eyes adjusted, then having to double take at the sight in front of him. Kira was sitting on his lap, completely connected to him. Her hair was a tangled mess, still in the shirt she’d come back in, the back of it cut open. But she was naked underneath, her hips blending right into his. 

“You’re supposed to be in the lab.” Pietro said, trying to make sense of what was happening, and if he really was awake. 

“Shh.” She said, pushing him down by his chest back on to the bed. Her hips started moving again, her other hand holding her up on his abs. “I’m supposed to be with you.” 

“No, you’re not supposed to be up.” He said, trying to stop her, but she wasn’t letting him up. Using her strength against him. 

“I need you.” She whimpered, grinding her hips down on his. 

He didn’t know if it were the words, or the movement that went straight to his dick, making it twitch inside her. Or maybe it was the way she said it. Innocent, and needy. His body was quickly betraying him as he watched her, moving over him, her walls squeezing him in the most delicious way. He gave up, his head falling back against the pillow as she quickened her pace, her walls tightening around him. Her moans mixed with his until she was milking him to his orgasm as hers rocked through her, her body shuddering before it fell on top of his, her head resting on his shoulder as he slipped out of her. They were both breathing heavy, and covered in sweat. Pietro wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand splaying out on her back. She was still trembling from her orgasm, her body warm against his. 

“You should really be back in the lab, you know.” He said, as he tried to process everything that had just happened. 

“But it’s lonely down there. No one ever comes to see me.” She pouted. 

“Well, Bruce didn’t want us getting in the way, or overwhelming you.” 

“But I need you.” 

“I know. You’ve made that very clear.” 

“Please don’t take me back down there.” She pleaded. 

Pietro knew he should. He should take her back down there, get her settled again. The least he could do was stay down there with her. But then she sat up on his stomach, taking the baggy shirt off, her hands running up to his face, cupping his cheek. Her hand glowed where it touched his skin, and he felt calm, every concern, worry, confusion, all washing away. He noticed her true beauty then, the way her hair glowed in the glowing light surrounding her. Like a halo. Her skin lightly kissed by the sun. He found himself trailing his fingers up her arm, the skin silky smooth. His eyes trailed back up to her face, those pouty lips, wide, innocent eyes. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her down so he could kiss those plump lips, devouring her over and over again through the night. 

Bruce was slightly panicked when he arrived at the lab the next morning. The lab table was empty, IV’s dripping on the floor, blankets falling off the side, and Kira nowhere to be seen. 

“FRIDAY, where is she?” Bruce asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

_ “I’m not sure what you mean, Dr. Banner.”  _ The AI said. 

“Wh-show me the security footage from last night.” Bruce said, and on the screen was a sped up version. Kira never moved. Not once in the video. Either someone had found a way to override FRIDAY and had taken her, or she had something to do with it. There was no sign of a struggle, so he ruled out another kidnapping. “Oh, they’re going to kill me.” Bruce said, running a hand over his hair before leaving the lab. 

He made his way down to the kitchen, where five out of the six soulmates were sitting at the table. He took a breath, debating how to tell them before making his way over to them. 

“I need your attention for a moment.” He said, and suddenly all eyes were on him. “Now, I don’t want you to panic, or make a big scene, but Kira’s missing.” 

“What?” 

“Where is she?” 

“Who took her.” Several of them stood up, demanding information. 

Bruce held out his hand, quieting them. “No one took her. She’s somewhere in the tower. There was no sign of a struggle, and the security footage shows that she was there all night. She got up and wandered off somewhere.” 

“She could have gotten outside.” 

“I’m sure we would have seen reports of a girl seen walking in nothing but a cut up old t-shirt if that were the case.” Clint said. 

“Which means she’s somewhere in the tower, scaring the hell out of my staff.” Tony said, standing up. “Now all we have to do is find her.” 

“No you don’t.” Pietro said, speeding into the room. All eyes were on him as he walked closer, a limp Kira in his arms. “She’s right here.” 

“Was she with you the whole night?” 

“Yup.” Pietro said, a little too peppy. “Came out of nowhere. Woke me up.” 

“And you just let her stay with you?” Tony asked. 

“She was sad and lonely.” Pietro said, looking down at her. He had at least had the decency to change her clothes into one of his shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. “She slept like a rock. Didn’t want to get up this morning.” He said, sitting down at the table, Kira in his lap. 

She shifted in his lap, groaning something and he replied, getting up, placing her in the chair before speeding to the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk before speeding back. The other five soulmates watched as he picked her back up, sitting back down before holding the glass to her lips, helping her drink. 

“Is everyone seeing this?” Steve asked. 

The others nodded. 

“Something’s going on here.” Tony said. “We need to talk somewhere private.” He said, looking at the other four men, and Bruce. 

They went back up to the lab, circling around the empty lab table. 

“What was that?” Steve asked, looking around the small circle of men. “I mean, it’s one thing to bond, but...that was something else entirely.” 

“It seemed like he was under some sort of spell.” Thor said. 

“You don’t think...it has something to do with her new abilities?” Bucky asked. 

“Wanda said she couldn’t read her mind.” Steve said, crossing his arms. “And now she can manipulate others.” 

“Including an AI. There’s no sign of her even being in the tower.” Tony said, looking at a screen. 

“Keep yourselves on guard. We don’t know the extent of what she’s capable of. She could try to get into our minds as well.” Steve said. 

“And the last thing we need is for her to control all of us.” Clint said. “Turn us all into...well whatever Pietro is now.” 

“We don’t know how long it will last either. If it’s temporary, or until she decides to let him go.” Bucky said. 

“Then maybe we should keep them both in the lab. Lock it down so only Bruce and Dr. Cho can get in. The rest of us keep ourselves on guard in case she does find a way to get out.” 

They managed to get Kira and Pietro back to the lab, Bruce locking it down, even blacking out the windows. They couldn’t do much for security, but they would at least know if they tried to open the doors, or break the windows. 

Kira sat on the lab table, swinging her legs as Pietro sat across from her. She sighed, tilting her head. 

“Do you feel like you’re being punished too?” She asked him. 

“Yes. But I don’t know what we did wrong.” 

“Me either.” She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. A slow smile formed on her face. “Pietro, will you help me reach that vent?” 

Bucky had gone back to his and Steve’s room to take a nap. He wasn’t all that tired, but he was feeling smothered by Steve. Ever since they got back, Steve was constantly by his side. So he waited until Steve got immersed in something he couldn’t walk away from, before heading off to get some time to himself. He was actually almost asleep when he felt a body next to his, fingers running over his metal arm before cupping his face. 

He became calmer, worry, confusion, stress leaving him, leaving him empty. The feeling kept digging until it hit a wall, slowly breaking that down as well. Suddenly things came back to him, his body stiffening, his metal hand wrapping around the wrist by his face, his eyes snapping open staring blankly at the face hovering over his, devoid of any feeling or identity behind them. 

“Hello soldier.” A voice whispered. A voice he didn’t recognize. “I’ve got a mission for you.” 


	38. Feathers

Steve was surprised to say the least. He’d gotten back from his talk with Director Coulson, and had gone directly up to his room, only to find both Bucky and Kira in there. Though, it was the position they were in that was the biggest shock. 

Kira was completely naked, hands zip tied behind her back, as she was bent over on her knees. Bucky’s metal hand was around her neck, gripping her tight enough, that no sound was coming out of her opened mouth. Bucky was behind her, dressed in his old Winter Soldier uniform, mask and all as his hips pistoned into hers, rocking her body forward with every thrust. He was merciless, taking her like some wild beast and he found himself getting hard under his suit. 

She turned her head slightly to look at him then, her eyes wide as she stared at him, but they weren’t from surprise. Bucky released her throat and he heard her gasp lightly. Bucky grabbed her bound wrists, pulling her up, so her back was against his chest, his thrusts slowing considerably. Steve saw the twitch in her body at the change of tempo, her back arching away from him. 

“Help me, Captain.” She whispered as Bucky’s hand wrapped back around her throat. 

He was conflicted. His brain was telling him to get him off of her, get her back to the lab and figure out what she did to Bucky, but his body was telling him to join in, feel her soft skin under his hands again. The sight of his soulmates together in such a position had him hardening despite what his brain was telling him. And the way she had said Captain...

Steve marched forward, pulling Bucky back with all of his strength. Bucky hit the floor, rolling back to his feet, getting into a fighting stance. Kira fell forward with the lack of support holding her up. 

“Bucky, calm down.” 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The soldier asked, before lunging at Steve. 

Kira snapped the zip ties around her wrists easily, grabbing her shirt from the floor as she watched Steve and Bucky fight. She jumped in between them, trying to push Steve back, but got knocked aside with Bucky, hitting the wall hard. Pain erupted through her back and her head as she hit the floor, dizzy and not quite sure where she was for a moment. 

She shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind, looking up to see Bucky stalking towards Steve. She got up to her feet, ignoring the throbbing in her head and back as she rushed forward, spinning him around. He swung at her, but she grabbed his hand, forcing it back down by his side. She cupped the side of his face with her other hand, pushing all the memories back into their spot, rebuilding the wall that had been torn down.

He stumbled away from her as she released him, falling back onto the floor. Kira stared down at both Steve and Bucky with confusion. 

“Kira?” Steve asked, getting to his feet. 

“I...I don’t-” She wavered a little on her feet, Steve rushing forwards to wrap his arms around her, steadying her. “Head...hurts...” She murmured before going limp in his arms. 

Steve picked her up, rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused Bucky in his wake. Steve rushed down to the lab, passing a very confused Tony. Steve nearly ran into the doors, finding Bruce with a confused Pietro. 

“You found her?” Bruce asked. 

“Something’s wrong.” 

“What happened?” 

“She was with Bucky. She’d reverted him back into the Winter Soldier, and he attacked me when he saw me. She tried to break it up, but she ended up getting hit and she reverted him, but said her head hurt, then just passed out.” Steve said. He didn’t want to give them the entire story. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to remember the entire thing. 

“Let’s start a brain scan. See what’s happening.” Bruce said, pulling out the equipment to get a scan of her brain. 

It took a few moments for a scan of her brain to come up on the screen, but Bruce was a little surprised when it did. 

“Everything looks...normal.” He said. 

“Why do you sound surprised?” Pietro asked, stepping up next to Steve. 

“When you brought her back, we did a scan of her brain...” He pulled up the scan from a few days ago. “And notice the difference?” Both Steve and Pietro frowned at the two different scans. “We think they awakened some part of her powers that may have been dormant before. There was no sign that anything was injected. We don’t know how it works, or if it will happen again, or if she has any control over it.” 

Steve sighed, looking to Pietro. It was another excuse to lock her up. What she needed was help controlling it. 

“I think we should ask Wanda what to do.” Steve said, looking to Bruce. 

********

“Can you read her mind?” Steve asked as Wanda stared down at Kira, her head tilted. 

“Yes. She’s confused. Scared. She doesn’t want to wake up because she thinks you’ll lock her up again. But...” Wanda trailed off. 

“What?” 

“There’s something else in there. It’s...dormant. Pushed back.” 

“What does it look like?” 

“It’s glowing. Pure energy. I’d look closer, but I don’t want to risk pushing it forward.” 

“Can you tell her it’s okay? That we won’t lock her up?” 

“I think she can hear you herself.” Wanda said as Kira shifted, her eyes fluttering open. 

She turned her head, eyes landing on Steve. “Steve?” She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. “What happened?” 

Steve looked to Pietro before they told her everything. Even down to the last detail. They used selective vocabulary for the other two in the room, but they told her. They weren’t keeping anymore secrets. Kira had tears falling down her face by the end, not able to look anyone in the eye. 

“I tried so hard.” She whispered. “I fought, but it just took over.” 

“What? What took over?” 

“...I don’t know. I was asleep, and it felt like a dream. Everything was okay. I was calm. There was nothing wrong with the world. Until I’m suddenly in your room and you and Bucky are fighting.” She shifted, hissing slightly as more pressure was put on her back. “I need to sit up.” She said. 

Steve and Pietro helped her up, Wanda gasping at the blood soaking through her shirt on her back. 

“You’re bleeding.” Wanda said and Steve and Pietro both looked. Sure enough, blood was starting to soak through the grey shirt. 

“We need to get it off.” Bruce said, and Steve helped her out of it, Kira crossing her arms to have just a tad of modesty. 

“What is that?” Wanda asked, and Bruce turned, grabbing a pair of tweezers. 

He held Kira’s shoulder still as he grabbed it, pulling it from her skin. Kira winced slightly as the skin pulled around the sore area. 

“Is that...?” Steve asked, frowning at it. 

“A feather.” Bruce said, holding it so Kira could see. 

Indeed, there was a small feather, soaked in blood in between the tweezers. 

“No.” Kira breathed, her hands going back to feel her shoulder blades, feeling more back there. “Take them all out.” She said, her breathing picking up as she started panicking. “Pull them all out.” 

“Kira, breathe.” Steve said. 

“I don’t think-” Bruce started, but was cut off. 

“Pull them all out!” She cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she started rocking back and forth, her hands brushing over the feathers. 

“Okay. I’ll pull them out.” 

Kira stopped rocking, stilling so Bruce could pull the feathers out, tears still falling down her face. 

“Were those...supposed to form into wings?” Pietro asked. 

Kira nodded. “The mechanisms use existing bone marrow to create new bones, eventually they’ll start growing out of my back, forming into wings. You have to take them out.” Kira begged, looking up at Bruce as he finished. 

“I don’t know if we can. They’re rooted clear through the shoulder blades. Removing them could cause extensive damage that may not be reparable...” 

“Please. I don’t care if you have to cut my arms off.” 

Steve winced a little at that statement. 

Bruce sighed. “I’ll talk to Tony. See if he has any ideas. And I’ll talk to Dr. Cho. See if there’s a way her regeneration cradle could repair something like that. But until we can figure something out, and not saying we’ll be able to, they’re going to have to stay. Try to keep pressure off them, and try not to panic too much, okay?” Bruce said. Kira nodded, looking down at her feet. “But for now, I think there’s some things you need to discuss with your soulmates.” 


	39. Steve and Bucky Figure Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash. That's it. And I'm seeing Civil War tomorrow, so pray for me. I'll need it.

Bucky was still sitting on the floor of his room when the door opened again. He’d at least had enough sense in him to tuck himself back in his pants, but beyond that he was confused. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened, or why he was wearing his old uniform, a bag of zip ties on the bed, and why he’d been exposed. Steve had rushed Kira out of the room, so he had a partial idea, but he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. 

He was suddenly slammed back onto the floor as a body hit his. He wrapped his arms around Kira, able to tell it was her just by her touch. He held her to his chest as she hugged him, mumbling something into his shoulder that he couldn’t quite make out. He sat up, Kira sinking down onto his lap, as he coaxed her from his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Bucky I tried to control it but it just took over and I wouldn’t have ever-” Bucky covered her mouth with his hand, cutting her off. 

“Kira, babydoll, what are you going on about?” 

Kira spun in his lap, facing Steve. “He...he doesn’t...” 

“Do you remember anything?” Steve asked, sitting down next to his two soulmates on the floor. 

“I was asleep...and then I was on the floor and you were leaving...I don’t know how I got there...” 

Steve looked to Kira and she looked down at the floor, telling him what had happened. It was silent between the three for a while as Bucky processed what happened. He knew what it was like to have someone else inside his head. A completely different personality. And the personality stuck inside her, had drawn out the one in him. Maybe it would be best to keep himself away from her for the time being, but he knew he couldn’t do that. She’d need him. She’d need all of them as she tried to gain control of her new abilities. And then Steve told him about her wanting the wings off her back and he nearly lost it. 

“Wings or not, you’re still beautiful.” Bucky said, running his metal fingers down her spine. “Wings won’t change our thoughts about you. No change, not even your new powers would change our thoughts about you.” 

Kira looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. Steve wrapped his arms around them both, holding them tightly. He was just glad his soulmates were back to normal. Well...almost normal. 

Kira talked with the rest of her soulmates, leaving Pietro for last, wanting to talk to him the longest. She knocked on his door, a little hesitant, not really quite sure how she was going to do it. She’d been partly aware of what had happened, and felt horrible for it. 

“Pietro?” Kira asked, opening the door slightly when he didn’t answer. 

He was sitting on the bed, facing away from her, his elbow on his knee as he stared out the window at the city. He didn’t seem to hear her as she entered, closing the door behind her. 

“Pietro?” 

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, turning to look back at her. “Hello, Printesa.” He said quietly. 

“Pietro, can we talk?” 

He sat up straighter, patting the spot next to him. Kira walked over, slowly sinking down onto the bed next to him. It was quiet between them as they sat, staring out the window. 

“Pietro, I’m sorry.” Kira said, staring down at the floor. “I know part of what I did...but I wouldn’t have done it if I had been fully aware.” 

“I know.” He whispered, looking from her at the side. “It just came as a surprise. And you never hurt me, or threatened me. I’m not mad. I just wished our first time together it was really us. Not both of us under control.” 

“But we can change that.” Kira said, turning to look at him. “It wasn’t us, so it didn’t happen.” 

Pietro turned as well, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. He breathed something in his native language, sending a shiver down his spine as the words rolled off his tongue. 

“So you’re not mad at me?” She whispered, staring into his brown eyes. 

“No, Printesa.” He said, a small smirk forming on his face. “I’m not mad at you. Or upset. It wasn’t your fault.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Why don't we get some dinner?” 

Pietro and Kira walked down to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting. 

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Tony said, watching the pair. “Get everything ‘worked’ out?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Both Kira and Pietro glared at him. “Ouch.” He said. “Double whammy.” 

Dinner was uneventful, full of small talk between the Avengers, Kira staying mostly inside her own head. She had a lot to think about. A lot. 

“So where are you staying tonight?” Tony asked, looking at Kira. 

It took her a moment to realize her six soulmates were staring at her. “I...Can I stay in my own room tonight? I think it might be best. Just in case something happens.” She said, looking down at her hands. 

“Of course, doll.” Bucky said. “Whatever you think will be the most comfortable.” 

Everyone went to bed early, tired from the past few days. Bucky and Steve went to their room, bidding Kira goodnight on their way. They settled into their spots, both picking up their books to read for a short while before hitting the hay. 

“Buck?” Steve asked after a short while. 

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky asked, turning to face the blonde. 

Steve blushed slightly, not quite sure why he was asking in the first place. It was stupid, and he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right Stevie?” Bucky said, placing his book on the nightstand before turning to face his partner. “Even the embarrassing stuff.” 

“Would you ever consider...” Steve shook his head. “No, it’s stupid.” He murmured. 

“What is it, Steve?” Bucky said, brushing a hand through the blonde’s hair. 

“Would you ever...of course you wouldn’t have to if you weren’t comfortable with it, or you thought it would be too much...would you ever...consider...making love to me in your old uniform?” Steve was beet red down his chest by the time he finished the sentence. 

Bucky turned, grabbing his mask from the floor beside the bed, putting it on his face. “I don’t know how much love will be happening.” He said, flipping Steve so he was on his back. “But I thought you would never ask.” Bucky gripped Steve’s wrists, pulling a ziptie from the nightstand before tying his wrists together behind his back. He knew Steve could break it easily. “Don’t move.” The command was harsh, Bucky’s tone sending shivers through Steve. 

Steve heard the closet door being opened, and the rustle of fabric all sound disappeared until a hand tangled in his hair, pulling him up on his knees. Bucky stood in front of him, in his old uniform, everything but his eyes covered, the empty look in them worrying him slightly until he was dragged from the bed, forced on his knees in front of Bucky. He growled something at Steve in Russian before undoing his belt, pulling his hard length from his underwear. It looks like Bucky was enjoying it just as much as Steve was, Steve’s hands itching to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling against his briefs. 

Bucky yanked him forward by the hair, stuffing his length into Steve’s mouth. Steve gagged slightly, not prepared for the harsh intrusion, but it turned him on, being at Bucky’s complete mercy. Usually he liked to be in control, but giving it over to someone else he trusted completely in the bedroom was hard, and it made him feel good. You could even say it turned him on a little. 

Bucky fucked his mouth, making him gag more than once, but the ex-assassin didn’t seem to notice too much. Or care. 

Bucky pulled him away when he was close to coming, wanting to prolong it for as long as possible. Bucky pulled Steve up, shoving him face first into the mattress, his ass in the air. Bucky’s metal hand ran down his spine, cupping the curve of his ass before one cold digit traced his hole, teasing him. They had only done it one other time without lube, and that made Steve just slightly nervous. 

Bucky said something else to him in Russian before his finger slipped into Steve, stretching him out. Steve groaned into the mattress, loving the way Bucky’s flesh hand was squeezing his hip tightly, keeping both of them grounded. Bucky worked a second, then third finger in, the cold meal a shocking difference from the warmth of Steve’s skin. Bucky continued working his fingers in and out, curling them to hit the spot that had Steve’s knees buckling. 

Steve groaned as Bucky pulled his fingers out, using his metal hand to steady Steve’s hips as Bucky gripped his length with his flesh hand, teasing Steve’s hole with his tip, getting it nice and wet with precum. Bucky’s groan was slightly broken as he slid into Steve, Steve clutching him tightly. It was a little rough without lube, but Bucky made sure Steve was okay before starting to move, stretching Steve out even more. He pictured Kira under Steve, Steve in his uniform, Bucky’s thrusts moving Steve in and out of her, her wrists zip tied over her head. Steve bent over her, both of them at his mercy. The thought had him moving faster, cursing in Russian as Steve’s legs nearly gave out under him, the other man’s groans getting louder, despite being muffled by the blanket on the bed. 

Bucky growled, gripping Steve’s neck, pulling him up so Steve’s back met his chest. The contrast of rough leather against his sweat soaked skin was strange to Steve, yet slightly comforting. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve, gripping his length with his metal hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

It didn’t take long for either to come to the edge, Bucky’s growls and strangled curses in Russian, and the way he was working Steve had the other man sailing off the cliff, spreading his cum across the bed. Bucky came at the same time inside Steve, growling as he filled Steve, some of it spilling out onto the floor as he pulled out, releasing Steve, his metal hand breaking the zip tie easily. 

Bucky pulled off his mask, lowering Steve to the bed. He massaged Steve’s wrists with his flesh hand, soothing the marks the zip tie had left. 

“You okay?” He asked, stripping out of the leather armor before laying next to Steve who was breathing heavily. 

“Better than okay.” Steve said, quoting Kira. “Why haven’t we done that before?” Steve asked, turning so he could look up at Bucky. 

“Because you were scared it would send me into an episode and I’d end up hurting someone.” 

“Huh. Well...I guess we know better now.” Steve said, cupping the back of Bucky’s head, bringing him down for a kiss. 

“Maybe the Winter Soldier needs to take Captain America and his Angel captive. Teach them a thing or two about who’s really in charge.” 

A shiver ran through Steve at the idea of both him and Kira at Bucky’s mercy. The things that came to mind had him getting hard again, a groan escaping him as Bucky leaned down, taking Steve’s length into his mouth. Now he would just need to get Kira to agree. 


	40. Two Soldiers and a God

Kira's eyes went wide as a hand clamped over her mouth, another wrapping around her waist. She struggled but she was no match for the strength holding her against a leather-clad chest. She was dragged across the hall, and into Steve and Bucky's room, and thrown down on the bed. A hand held her head down against the mattress keeping her from seeing what was going on around her. She was yanked back up by her hair, a small whimper leaving her mouth at the action, but a voice whispered in her ear, harsh Russian words spilling out, slightly muffled by the mask on his face. Her hands were zip tied together in front of her, a knife traced over her neck before sliding lower, cutting the front of her shirt open. The rest of the shirt was ripped off and tossed to the floor as Kira was pushed to the bed on her back. Fingers, flesh and metal trailed down her sides, the knife still very imposing in his hand. 

The fingers stopped at the top of her pants, unbuttoning the denim before they were yanked down her legs. She whimpered as a cold hand ghosted over her center, only the thin fabric of her underwear keeping her hidden. Rough words were said in Russian, the warm body disappearing for a moment before a strip of her shirt was tied around her mouth, keeping her silent. 

Metal fingers traced down her neck, the tough feather light, keeping her on edge, knowing full well he could snap her neck easily. 

The door was nearly kicked open, the metal hand wrapping around her neck as Bucky straightened up, glaring at Steve. 

"Let her go, soldier." Steve said, standing in front of the two, in his full Captain America uniform, mask, shield and all. He felt himself hardening at the sight of Bucky between Kira’s legs, one tied up, the other dangerous, regal. 

Bucky said something in Russian, his grip tightening just enough that Kira made a strangled sound through the gag, before Bucky loosened his grip so she could breathe again. He didn’t miss the shudder than ran through Kira’s body though, the smell of her arousal hitting him hard. 

Steve took his mask off. “Bucky, you know me. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this.”    
“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky said, his muscles tensing.

“You are.” Steve said, putting down his shield. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You’re my best friend.” Bucky had a gun in his hand in a flash, pointing it at Steve, making the super soldier stop in his slow approach. Steve held his hands up, eyeing the gun warily. “I can help you. Help you remember. Just let her go, and take me instead.” 

Bucky took his eyes off Steve, turning his head towards Kira, his hair brushing her face as he leaned down, breathing something in her ear, something Steve couldn’t hear. Bucky stood, moving away from Kira towards Steve. 

“On your knees.” He said, pointing the gun at Steve. 

Steve dropped to his knees, holding his hands up. “Bucky, please.” 

Bucky growled something in Russian, yanking Steve’s arms behind his back, tying them with a zip tie. Both men were semi-hard, just from what had transpired already. Bucky cupped Steve’s chin, running his metal thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. A silent conversation passed between them as Bucky’s thumb slipped between Steve’s lips, moving into his mouth. Steve sucked on the cold metal as Bucky watched him, Bucky’s hair hiding his eyes from Steve. 

Steve whimpered lightly as Bucky knelt down, feeling Steve through the suit. Both men heard the bed shift, Kira shifting so she could look behind her at the two men. Bucky smirked under his mask, yanking Steve by the hair over to where Kira was laying. He pushed Steve to his knees by Kira’s legs, releasing the super soldier to pull Kira up into a sitting position. He released them both, undoing his belt before pulling his length out, pumping it a few times. He grabbed Steve by the back of the head, pulling the soldier towards him, Steve’s mouth opening automatically. Bucky kept his eyes on Kira as she watched Steve suck him off. Her eyes were wide, and she looked so innocent all tied up. A strangled moan left him, his head falling back as he pushed his hips towards Steve, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag. Kira shifted, rubbing her thighs together, and he knew this was torture for her, so he tangled his flesh hand in her hair, holding her still. 

He was close to the edge, so he pulled away from Steve, pushing him back. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He pushed Kira back as well, her body bouncing slightly at the force. Bucky maneuvered her so she was in the right spot, sliding her up the bed so her toes were barely touching the floor. He spread her legs, tearing her underwear off, as well as the gag, positioning her hands over her head. He pulled Steve up, turning him so he was facing her. He looked down at her, so open and vulnerable and felt himself twitch again. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. 

Bucky’s hands slid down his stomach, undoing the belt before pulling him from the front of the suit, using his flesh hand to pump him a few times. He then shoved Steve forward, bending him over the bed so he was folded over Kira, helping guide Steve into her heat. Both moaned, Steve’s slightly muffled by the bedspread. 

Bucky grabbed the discarded knife again, slicing the back of Steve’s uniform before tearing the hole wider, exposing Steve to the air. He leaned forward, teasing the rim with his tongue before sucking, Steve groaning, his hips jerking, making Kira moan in response as he moved inside her. Bucky grinned under the mask as he reached down between them, gathering some of Kira’s juices to use as lube, pressing a finger into Steve before stretching him with his length. 

Steve was groaning and panting into the bedspread as Bucky worked him open with his head, his hips jerking with every movement, making Kira groan in response. It made Bucky feel almost powerful to have the two most important people in his life under his control. He was causing those reactions, and he wasn’t even touching Kira. 

Bucky started moving slowly, thrusting in and out of Steve, his movements causing Steve to move in and out of Kira. He sped up just slightly, holding Steve’s hips with his hands, guiding his movements. Kira was whimpering under Steve, fists clenched as she wanted to move, wanted to hold on to something, but she couldn’t. Her eyes were open, watching Bucky as he fucked Steve, Steve’s groans muffled in the bedspread by her shoulder. His weight was solid, but he did his best to keep from squishing her as he moved in and out of her, pistoned forward by Bucky. 

Bucky sped up, his pace near brutal as he slammed into Steve, the bed squeaking in protest at his movements. Both Kira and Steve were echoing Bucky’s moans, making quite the symphony of noise. None of them were lasting very long, already close to the edge. 

Kira went first, a high pitched keen leaving her as she arched up against Steve, pleasure rocking through her. Her release brought Steve his, her walls tightening around him, gripping him as he came, his body tensing, tightening around Bucky, and strangled groan leaving Bucky as Steve gripped him, bringing him his release as well. 

Both Kira and Steve were shaking as Bucky pulled out of Steve, steadying himself on the bed before snapping Steve’s zip ties, pulling the other man off Kira, rolling him to the side. He collapsed next to Kira, pulling his sweaty mask off his face, all three of them breathing hard. 

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

It was quiet down in the kitchen, most of the Avengers off doing what they did during the day. Nat had left, moving her soulmate to a different apartment, and had taken some time off to make sure he was okay. Bruce and Tony had been working with Dr. Cho to try and figure out a way to remove the mechanisms attached to Kira without causing any serious damage before they started growing too much. They had already started, pulling some of her bone marrow and starting to form the base for wings. 

“We’d have to reconstruct her scapula, clavicle, all the ligaments, joints, possibly her ribs. It’s very close to her spine, which is what concerns me.” Dr. Cho said, looking at Kira’s anatomy. “While it might not be impossible, it’s very dangerous. Risky. One wrong move and things would go downhill fast.” 

“The machinery is very complex. I wouldn’t be able to shut them off without removing them. They were designed that way.” Tony said. “This is far more advanced than anything we’ve seen from HYDRA. Even Barnes’ mechanical prosthetic.” 

“She really wants them gone though. She told me she didn’t care if I had to cut off her arms to do it.” 

“Why though? Why would she want something like this taken out. I mean, I think it would be cool to have wings. Might get a little in the way sometimes, but-” 

“I think it goes deeper than that.” Bruce said. “HYDRA has been trying to turn her into an angel for years. All she heard was they were trying to turn her into an angel. They even cut wings on her back for fun. I don’t think it has to do with anything physical. They’d be another reminder of what HYDRA did to her. Is still doing to her, even though we’ve removed them from her life. She’s already got new powers to worry about. This is just another thing. Something that is possible to remove. And I say it’s worth a try. If she’s willing, we shouldn’t deny her that.” 

Kira was sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating cereal, rubbing at the feathers poking through the skin on her back. She was alone, only the hum of the refrigerator to keep her company. She pulled at one of the feathers, wincing as it tugged the skin, pulling until it came loose. The feathers were small, prickly. Not even really feathers, especially caked in blood like they were. 

“What is that?” Kira nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to see Thor standing over her. 

“Oh, you scared me.” Kira said, taking a deep breath. 

Thor sat down beside her, taking the small feather from her hand. “It’s covered in blood.” He said, looking at the red staining his fingers, as well as hers. 

“Yeah, it’s from my back. I’m starting to grow feathers.” Thor frowned slightly, and Kira reached back, pulling out another, showing it to him. “My wings are starting to form.” 

“Wings?” 

“Yeah.” Kira said. “That was HYDRA’s plan. Making it possible for me to fly.” She leaned back, staring down at the bloody feather in her hand. “But I’m not entirely sure if I want to.” 

Thor leaned closer to her, brushing her hair back. “Wings or not, you’ll still be beautiful to me.” 

“That’s what I keep hearing.” Kira said, staring up into his blue eyes. She could get lost in them. “But it makes me glad.” 

Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I have an errand to run this afternoon, but I would be honored to share your company this evening.” 

Kira blushed a little, ducking her head. “I’d love to.” She said quietly. 

Thor’s smile brightened, and he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. “Then I will see you tonight, my sweet.” Thor pressed a kiss to her lips before getting up, leaving the room. 

Kira sat at the table with a goofy smile on her face. 

“What’s got you so happy, doll?” Bucky said, pulling up the seat next to Kira. 

Steve took Thor’s vacant spot. “Yeah. You’re awfully cheerful.” 

“Nothing.” Kira murmured, ducking her head. 

“I think that’s something. What do you say, Stevie?” Bucky said. 

“I’d say so, Buck.” Steve nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Listen, doll. We’ve...got a proposition for you.” Bucky said, leaning on the table. 

“And we totally understand if you say no.” Steve said, mirroring Bucky’s movement. 

*******

Kira sat on Thor’s bed while the god was in the bathroom. She was trying to brush the tangles from her hair, after having it in a pony tail. She felt the bed dip behind her, a larger hand taking the brush from her, softly running it through her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as Thor brushed the tangles from her hair, finding the gentle side to the thunder god. The window was open, the cool air blowing in, causing goosebumps to form on Kira’s bare arms. 

Warm hands traced the skin, the touch feather light as an equally warm body scooted closer to her, pressing against her back. 

Thor enveloped her in his arms, more than doubling her in size. His hands traced the exposed skin of her thighs, working their way towards her hips. She leaned back against him, offering herself to him like a sacrifice. And he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. The smell of rain overtook the normally dirty city, cleaning the air, overtaking Kira’s senses. She turned her head, leaning it against Thor’s shoulder as she watched him, tracing his lips with her eyes for a moment before he closed the gap, molding their mouths together. 

His fingers traced the line of her jaw, moving down her neck, feeling her pulse race under her skin. His heart was beating just as fast under her ear, his other hand dipping in between her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He was strong against her back as he moved, lifting her easily before laying her so her head was on the pillow. 

She looked positively heavenly, her hair fanned out across the pillow, plump lips parted as she breathed, eyes lidded as she watched him, smooth skin on display as he lifted her shirt, tossing it to the side. She had nixed the idea of a bra, leaving herself bare to the thunder god. He leaned over her, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, leaning down to nip at her jaw, his beard tickling her as he made his way down her neck, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. His thumbs ran over her nipples, making her gasp as his teeth worked the skin between her neck and collarbone, leaving a bruise. His lips continued down as his hands massaged her breasts, his lips pausing to suck at the skin between them before he continued downwards. 

He sat up, his hands leaving her breasts as he fingered the hem of her shorts, looking up to her for her approval. She nodded, and he tugged them down her legs, working his hands back up, the rough callouses from battle contrasting against the smooth skin of her legs. He moved down, tossing her legs over his shoulders before slipping his hands under her to lift her, closing his mouth around her clit. 

Her hips bucked, a gasp of surprise leaving her as his tongue circled her, drawing letters in some ancient, foreign language. Her body trembled under his ministrations, her toes curling, hands gripping his sheets as he tasted her, delighting in her sweet juices. He groaned lightly as she clenched around his tongue, his groan vibrating to her very core. 

She whined as he pulled away, leaving her on the edge. His mouth was wet with her slick, and he used his fingers to wipe it away, licking every last drop. He slid out of his pajama pants, and Kira’s eyes widened. She’d thought Steve and Bucky were something, but she wasn’t sure why she had expected less from the god. She just wasn’t expecting...that. She wasn’t entirely sure she could get her hand around it entirely. 

“I don’t think that will fit.” She said, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Do not worry.” Thor said, leaning over her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. “I will go slow. Tell me if it hurts, and I will stop.” 

Kira nodded, relaxing herself as much as she could. Thor lined himself up, pressing into her slowly. Even just the head was a stretch, Kira wincing slightly as her walls stretched painfully to accommodate him. His hair brushed against the skin of her arms as she gripped on to him, holding him as he worked his way inside her, inch by inch. 

Thor pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly as he seated himself completely inside her. He could see the pain in her eyes at being stretched so much, being the smallest lover he’d ever had. And also the only human lover. She was strong, but she was still breakable, so he waited until she was comfortable before moving. 

Kira found she liked the stretch. Her walls clamped around him tightly as he hit every spot within her that had her moaning, shaking under him. His thrusts were smooth, but firm, slow, but deliberate enough they had her toes curling. His touches were light, his hand sliding under her back to support her as he moved. She was amazed at how gentle he could be, despite how strong he truly was. She knew he could break her like a twig, but yet she trusted him to take care of her, knowing he wouldn’t ever hurt her intentionally. 

She found herself reaching the peak quickly, her back arching against the wall of muscle that was Thor’s chest, his muscles contracting, bulging at the strain, his thrusts picking up speed, his grunts getting deeper as he neared the edge himself, her tight passage unlike anything he’d felt before. 

He found himself seeing stars as he came, finding the very edges of the universe, then beyond as he spilled into her, filling her as she milked him with her own orgasm. He was leaning over her, his forehead pressed against hers, their breaths mingling as they both came down from their highs. Kira was wrapped around him, holding on to him for dear life, like she would sail away into the space between realms if she let go. And so he held her, anchoring her there, anchoring himself to her. He pulled himself from her, both of them groaning from the loss of contact. Thor turned, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, creating a shell around her as she relaxed against him. He vowed then to protect her from any harm that may come, even if it cost him his own life. 

**PRESENT**

None of them could move as they lay there, coming down from their highs. Bucky turned towards Kira, studying her face as she laid there, staring up at the ceiling, her hands still tied over her head. He sat up, grabbing the knife to cut the zip tie, Steve taking one hand as he took the other, massaging her wrists. 

“Was that okay?” Bucky asked, working over the red, indented skin with his flesh hand. 

Kira was silent for a couple moments, both men sharing a look over her. 

“Can we do that again?” She finally asked. 

Both men breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a kiss to each wrist before getting up. 

“You had to cut the suit?” Steve asked, turning to inspect the hole in the back of his suit. 

“What? It’s not like it’s your only one.” Bucky said, undoing the straps of his armor. “And that’s an easy fix. I cut along the seam. You can just tell the tailor downstairs you split it during a mission.” 

“Doing what?” 

“I don’t know, jumping from one roof to another. You got a little too wide, and suddenly the bad guys got a look at Captain America’s underwear.” 

Kira sat up, stretching a little, a smile on her face as she listened to the two men banter back and forth. Yeah, things were going back to normal. 


	41. Everything Happens For A Reason

Clint was outside enjoying the air on the roof. It was just barely summer, and the air still had a cool edge to it in the morning. He liked to get some fresh air, look at the world from a high point of view. He could see more from the top of the tower, watching people go about their daily lives, looking like ants below him. But this morning, his eye caught something else. Kira was standing on the balcony of Tony’s room, looking out at the city in front of her. He knew the billionaire hadn’t left the lab in a couple days, but neither had Bruce, or Dr. Cho. So he scaled down the wall of windows until he came to the balcony, dropping soundlessly behind her. 

He moved to the railing, leaning on it like she was. She didn’t seem to notice him at first. She was in her own little world, thinking hard about whatever it was she was going through her head. 

“Clint?” She finally asked, acknowledging his presence. 

“Yeah?” He asked, looking sideways at her.

“What would you think of me if I had wings?” 

It seemed a little out of the blue, but he’d been filled in on the situation at hand. She was growing wings and had nearly had a breakdown when she started sprouting feathers. Bruce had told them about the possibilities of taking the mechanisms out, the risks. The damage it would do, and the probability of being able to fix the damage. He stared back out at the city before turning to face her again, gripping her arms, turning her as well. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He said, bending down slightly to look in her eyes. “You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. And having wings is not going to change that. Having wings isn’t going to change the way any of us look at you. Bucky has a metal arm, but he’s still a member of this team, and we don’t look at him differently. Bruce turns into a giant green monster when he’s angry, and sure there’s some situations we get a little twitchy in, but for the most part we treat him the same. Vision is an android for goodness sake. Sure he’s a little different, but his brain works like a computer...if he even has a brain and not just a computer...I’m not really sure...but that doesn’t change how we think about him. We treat him like one of us. You’re one of us. And whether or not you have wings, isn’t going to change the way any of us think of you. You’d be our Angel with or without wings. In the end, it’s your decision. Just know we won’t think any different of you whatever you decide.” 

Kira looked down, biting her lip. Clint pulled her into a hug, holding her against his chest. “I don’t know what I want.” She said quietly, gripping his shirt in her hands. 

“You’re a kid. You’re not supposed to be making these kinds of decisions yet. You shouldn’t have to. You’re supposed to go out, have fun, make mistakes. Not have your whole world controlled by a bunch of psycho terrorists bent on destroying the world to create order. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” 

“I’m not a kid.” Kira said. 

“Sweetheart, I’ve got shoes older than you. You’re a kid to me. You, Wanda, Pietro. You’re just kids, caught in a war, having decisions made for you. Technically Vision’s barely a year old so he’s a kid too. In an android body. That has better diction than most adults.” Kira laughed a little, sniffling. “Whatever you decide, we’ll be right behind you. Now I should get back on the roof before Tony comes up here and sees me.” Clint pulled away from Kira a little. “If you ever wanna talk, just ask FRIDAY. She knows where I’m at most of the time.” Clint pressed a kiss to her forehead before scaling his way back up to the roof. 

Kira stayed on the balcony for a few moments, thinking about what Clint had said before she went inside. She stripped out of her shirt, going to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder before reaching back, pulling out one of the feathers. They were getting bigger and she was starting to see the white peeking past the blood. She squatted down, leaning on the counter, her head leaning on her arm, the other extended in front of her, holding the feather. The longer she waited, the harder it would be to take them off. And the more they grew, the more painful it would be if she did want them taken off. At the moment, they seemed like they’d be more of a hindrance than anything. 

Kira bit her lip, tossing the feather into the trash before slipping her shirt back on, heading down to the labs. She marched in, heading up to where Tony and Bruce were looking at a screen. 

“I want to keep them.” 

Both men turned, surprised by her sudden appearance. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“The wings. I want to keep them.” 

“You’re sure?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes.” Kira said, biting her lip. “It’s not worth it to risk having them taken off. Sure, people outside might look at me and talk, but they don’t matter. No one in here will look at me differently, and that’s all that matters to me. That my family will still care about me despite the change.” 

Tony stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad you think that.” He said, smoothing a hand over her hair. 

“There’s some things we’ll need to go over, though, now that you made your decision.” Bruce said. “We’re not quite sure how the mechanisms work, but we can assume the process will be extremely painful. You won’t be able to sleep on your back while they’re growing. You’ll have to be careful as well. We’re not sure what would happen if the bones were to break while growing. Or really how to reset them. And then we’ll have to work on the serum. You won’t have a wingspan long enough to lift you like this. You’d need at least 30 feet, maybe more. We’re playing by ear here, but we’ll have to start regular injections. Get it working through your system while the wings grow so it can continue with its functions, eventually hollowing out your bones...if my calculations are correct, by the times the wings are full grown. You can change your mind at any time.” 

Kira shook her head. “My brother used to say that I was destined for more than I thought. I believed I wouldn’t be stuck in an abusive home for the rest of my life. That I had a future. He used to say that everything happens for a reason. And I’m starting to see that this is what I was destined to be. My soulmates are the Avengers for a reason. And I’m turning into Angel now because I’m where I’m supposed to be. With the people I’m supposed to be with. And I’m not going to risk changing it again. Risking everything. Not when things are falling into place.” She took Tony’s hand in hers, squeezing it. “Not when things are so perfect.” 

Both Kira and Tony broke the news to everyone else. The Avengers were keeping their Angel. 

“We should start on training before things get too complicated.” Natasha said. 

“I don’t think she needs it. She packs a pretty good punch already.” Pietro said. 

“She held her own against Rumlow pretty good.” Bucky added. 

“She shoots a good arrow too.” Clint threw in. 

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to brush up on some skills.” Steve agreed with Natasha. 

“We can get Sam to help her with flying once the wings come in.” Bucky said. 

“You’ve got three people here already who can fly.” Tony said. 

“But do any of you use actual wings?” Steve countered. 

“Good point.” Tony said after a moment. 

“She’d need someone with experience using wings. It’s still different, but he’s the closest we got.” 

“You’ll need a suit too.” Tony said, looking Kira over. 

“Tony...” Steve said. 

“What? If she’s going to be part of the Avengers she should at least get a suit.” 

“We can cross those bridges when we get there.” Natasha said. “We should worry about what’s most important now.” 

“Right.” Tony said. “Worrying about how the wings and serum will impact her health, making sure she doesn’t damage the wings as they’re growing, getting her trained up before things get complicated.” 

“Making sure she eats and sleeps.” Steve added. “The serum’s going to mess with her again.” 

“I think Wanda should train her.” Natasha said. 

“What?” The Sokovian looked over at her fellow female teammate, shock on her face. “Me?” 

“Yeah. Steve, Bucky and I can handle the physical part, but there’s a mental aspect to her powers as well. You said there’s something else in there. And you know better than anyone what it’s like.” 

“If you think that’s a good idea.” She said, and Kira smiled at her. 

Kira had grown fond of Wanda, and not just because she was her soulmate’s twin sister, but because Wanda had helped her through a lot. Helped her figure out what was wrong, and kept her from killing her soulmates. She owed a lot to Wanda. She owed a lot to all of them. They’d saved her, helped her see her true self. And they were helping her become who she was supposed to be. Kira couldn’t have been any more grateful. Things were finally falling into place, and nothing was in their way. 


	42. Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking about putting some Civil War elements into the story. Not right now, but later on, after the drama I have laid out happens, throwing some Civil War in. Obviously not the big stuff, but just some of the issues in there because I can't let characters be happy. I have to torture them. So yay, nay? Sound interesting but you can't make up your mind yet because you haven't seen it?

Pietro’s hand ran up and down Kira’s spine, rubbing the area around her shoulder blades. She was laying face down on his bed, sore and tired from a long day. Natasha hadn’t gone easy on her, and even with her strength, Kira hadn’t stood much of a chance against the assassin. She was just glad she could heal quickly. But that didn’t lessen the pain in her shoulders. 

She’d showered in Pietro’s room, letting the Sokovian speedster wash her down, which led to a quick round of sex in the shower before she’d attempted to get dressed. She’d gotten as far as her underwear and shorts, but as soon as she’d tried to lift her arms over her head to pull her shirt on, pain had ripped through her shoulders and Pietro had sped her to the bed, laying her down. The area was sore, tender. She had been able to hide it during training, the adrenaline pumping keeping it mostly at bay. But now...now she was paying the price. She was just glad Pietro was there to make sure she was comfortable. 

“Do you need anything, Printesa?” He asked, brushing her hair from her face. 

“Just you.” She said, grabbing his hand before he could pull it away, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips before standing up, moving around her so he was laying next to her. 

“I’m here, Printesa.” He murmured, tucking her body against his chest.

Her lips pressed against his chest, tracing below his collarbone. Pietro’s fingers tangled in her damp hair, tugging lightly on the strands. Kira lifted her head, her eyes slightly hooded as she stared at him. Pietro’s hand trailed down her side to her hip, tracing his words on her skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she turned, scooting up slightly to take some of the pressure off her back. Pietro’s hand slipped across her stomach and he got the idea, sliding it into her shorts as he finally kissed her, molding their lips together. 

He took his time this round, enjoying the smooth skin under his hand. Not quite as rushed and frantic as they were in the shower. He took his time tasting her, lips running down the column of her throat as he rubbed her through her underwear, enjoying the small whimpers he was provoking. He slipped his hand past her underwear, slipping one finger, and then another into her core as he mouthed at her breasts. 

Pietro wasn’t normally a slow person. He preferred things to be fast. With his power he found moving at a normal speed to be painstakingly slow, unless it came to Kira. Sure, there were times he wanted to use his power, see what moving that fast would do in the bedroom, but with her, he could move slowly, take his time and not feel like he was dragging. Getting to enjoy the sounds she made, the small jerk of her hips as he curled his fingers, the way her hands gripped the sheets made it worth taking his time. 

He sat up, pulling down his pajama pants, Kira biting her lip as she scanned his body. 

“Like what you see, Printesa?” He asked, smirking a little. 

Kira nodded, taking his hand, lacing their fingers together as he slid her shorts down, sliding his way in between her legs. He hovered over her for a moment, watching her face, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort in her eyes before he slid into her, groaning slightly as her tight heat gripped him. He stilled, watching her face as she adjusted to him, wrapping her legs around his waist when she was ready, pushing him closer to her. 

He grabbed her other hand before his hips started moving, taking his time at first, savoring the way she gripped him, the breathy moans fanning against his neck as he kissed her shoulder, sucking on the skin above her collarbone. 

“Pietro?” Kira breathed. “I never thought I’d say this, but move faster.” 

“You sure, Printesa?” He asked, leaning up so he could look at her. 

She nodded, biting her lip again and so he did just that, speeding up his thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, as well as their moans as they moved together. He held back, not quite using his powers on her yet, not sure she was ready for that. Stark had joked, calling him a human vibrator, throwing in a few jabs about not lasting long. But he’d also said the same thing about Bucky, joking that he should put a device in Bucky’s metal arm to make it vibrate. Stark and his innuendos. 

Kira came undone first, hips lifting as she gripped him, her face buried in his shoulder as he pumped into her, reaching his release not long after. 

He rolled off her, laying on his back on the bed. Both were breathing hard, sated from their activities. Kira sat up, moving so she was on her side before laying down, tucking her body against Pietro’s. They were tired, Kira from getting beat up all day by Natasha, and Pietro from running laps for Dr. Banner. He’d run 3,457 laps around the lab in a matter of an hour. That much running tuckered Pietro out, and both were fast asleep in no time, not even bothering to get under the sheets. 

Kira skipped breakfast the next morning, heading straight to her room to get ready for her training with Wanda. She wasn’t sure which was going to be more exhausting. Physical training with Natasha, or mental training with Wanda. But she had a feeling it would be the latter. Sure, Natasha was hard on her, still a little guilty that she let Kira be taken by Grant, and all of this started because of her. She just wanted to make sure Kira could defend herself if she needed to. She was going to be an Avenger now. The least she needed to know was how to fight properly. Kira could punch, but that was about it. And even with super strength, that’s not enough. 

Wanda had a different tactic in hand, opting to approach her mental training calmly. The last thing she needed was to panic and lose control and hurt someone. So, she had an idea. 

“Come on.” Wanda said, approaching Kira as she came down the stairs. Wanda had grabbed a protein bar, knowing Kira hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, and the younger girl was bound to be hungry later. And hungry was a distraction. 

Wanda led Kira down lower in the tower to the dock, the quinjet already set up to leave the tower. 

“It’s okay.” Wanda said, taking Kira’s hand. “We’re going somewhere special to work on your powers.” 

“I don’t know-” Kira was a little hesitant, staring up at the quinjet. 

“Don’t worry. We all agreed.” Clint said, coming down the ramp. “Plus, a little time away from the tower will be good for you.” 

Kira agreed, boarding the quinjet with Wanda and Clint. It took maybe an hour to get where they were going, Wanda and Clint not giving any hints as to where they were heading. The scenery changed though, Kira could tell that much. They had left the city, heading North. 

The hatch of the quinjet opened, the sight taking Kira’s breath away. A large A-frame house  sat not far from them, a small stream close to the house, running through the trees that surrounded the house. It was so silent, compared to the hustle-bustle of the city. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours for you girls. We’re a phone call away if you need anything.” Clint said, nodding to Wanda. 

Wanda turned, linking arms with Kira before pulling the awestruck girl out of the quinjet, towards the house. Wanda punched in the door code, scanning both her and Kira in before the door hissed, the locks clicking as they opened. 

The inside was modern compared to the rustic exterior, but what else had she expected. There was still a degree of charm to it, despite the heavily armored door, and double paned bulletproof windows. 

“What is this place?” Kira asked, looking around. 

“A safehouse.” Wanda said, placing the bag she’d brought on the kitchen counter. “Very few know its exact location. Steve and Bucky spent a lot of time here, when they first found him. He was unpredictable, aggressive. Stark didn’t want to risk keeping him at the tower, so he sent them here. A getaway to help Bucky heal. Vision and I spent some time here as well.” Wanda said, boiling some water to make tea. “Vision doesn’t like being in public much. Being an android, people stare. He doesn’t want talk to start about Stark building another robot, even though he’s not. He always worries about everyone else.” A small smile formed on Kira’s face. “Come.” Wanda said, grabbing the two cups of tea. “Let’s sit outside.” 

Kira sat at the patio table with Wanda, looking out at the scenery. Everything was so clear and colorful, green, blue, white puffy clouds. She could get used to this. 

“What does it feel like?” Wanda asked after taking a sip of the tea. “The power sleeping in your head. What does it feel like?” 

Kira frowned, staring down at the amber liquid in her cup, thinking. “It’s...dark. Just sitting there, present in the back of my mind. I can feel it sometimes, probing, moving. It’s...strong. Sometimes I see flashes of light when it moves, my eyes hurt, like a migraine that only lasts a few seconds. It scares me.” 

Wanda was silent for a moment. “I used to be scared of my power. At first, I thought I had control. I knew what I could do. But the more I thought about it, the more afraid I became. I was scared, and because of my fear I lost control. I would use my abilities, and my fear would overcome me and I would slip. People would get hurt, because I was afraid.” 

“How did you overcome that?” 

“I learned what I was capable of. I came to accept who I was, what I was capable of. I stopped fearing my power because I learned it was a part of me. It does not control me, I am in control of it. Everyone has felt that way before. Unsure of the power they hold in their hands. The stone Vision carries, he does not even know what it is, but he is not afraid because he knows he can control it. You have energy inside of you. You see it as dark, but when I look at it...it’s light. Energy. It is powerful, and we’ve seen what it can do when it takes over, but we have not seen what you can do when you control it. Don’t fear what is inside you, Kira. I’m here to help you. I know my brother would not take it kindly if I let something happen to you.” 

Kira blushed a little, remembering she had slept with her twin brother just a few hours ago. Wanda laughed, shaking her head at the girl across the table. 

“Yes, I know about you and my brother. It’s a natural thing. You should have heard Stark when he found out about Vision and I.” 

“I can imagine.” Kira said, taking a sip of her tea. 

“A lot of questions about android anatomy and if he even had human organs.” Wanda said. “I am just glad my brother is happy. He deserves it after everything we’ve been through. He means the world to me. When I had nothing I had Pietro. And then I almost lost him, but he lived. He came back for a reason.” Wanda looked across the table at Kira. “And I’m glad it was you. You’re helping him in ways you don’t realize. You’re helping all of them. You may not notice it, and they may not notice it, but the rest of us do. We can all see how good you’ve been for them. How many wounds you’ve healed.” Kira wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but she’d ask later. She was bound to find out eventually. 


	43. Taking Control

“Okay, just focus.” Wanda said as she knelt in front of Kira on the patio. “Don’t be afraid. If anything happens, I’m here to get you out. Now just focus. Let go.” Wanda held the younger girl’s cheeks in her hands, trying to get her to let go enough to bring the other suppressed part of her mind forward. 

Suddenly Kira’s mind went dark, everything shutting down as her body stiffened, the Angel taking over. But Kira was still there, deep down under everything, aware, watching everything like a TV show. She seemed so small compared to the Angel. Just a little girl carrying the weight of the world over her. 

Wanda watched Kira, her eyes turning a gold color as all emotion left them, leaving her blank. She was vaguely reminded of when she’d seen Bucky having a flashback, the empty look in his eyes before she’d taken over his mind, shutting him down long enough to break him from the flashback. 

“Kira?” Wanda asked. 

“Angel ready to comply.” She said, her voice empty. 

“Kira, I know you’re in there.” Wanda said, looking into her mind. Shoved down under all of the energy was Kira. “I know you can hear me.” 

The fog started clearing, just a small amount of emotion coming back to Kira’s eyes before it was shoved back down. 

“I know you can do it.” Wanda whispered as she watched the frown form on Kira’s face, feeling her inner struggle as Kira battled the Angel for control. 

Her hands closed into fists as her face scrunched up. She looked down at her hands, unfolding the fists, frowning slightly. 

“Wanda?” She asked, looking up at the Sokovian before crying out, clutching her head, her body hunching over in the chair. 

“Kira?” Wanda asked, the Angel receding, leaving Kira in complete control of her mind. “Kira?” Wanda asked again and Kira looked up at her, shaking slightly. 

“Wanda?” 

“You did it! Only for a moment, but you did it!” 

Kira looked down at her lap. “I did it?” 

“You did. It’s a start!” Wanda pulled her into a hug. “We’ll work on it again in a couple days.” 

Wanda helped Kira inside, knowing Clint would be there in a few minutes to get them. She sat her down on the couch before gathering their things. Kira was quiet, staring down at her hands, but her mind was whirring. There was a humming outside as Clint landed by the house. Wanda walked with Kira out to the jet, helping her into a seat. 

“How did it go?” Clint asked when they were in the air, heading back to New York. 

“Good. She had control for a moment.” Wanda said. 

“Well, it’s a start.” Clint said. “But she’s awfully quiet now.” He lowered his voice. 

“Her mind’s not.” Wanda said. “There’s a lot going on up there.” 

The rest of the flight was silent, everyone keeping to themselves. Kira hadn’t even bothered unbuckling herself until they landed. 

“I’m going to bed.” She murmured as she got off the jet, making her way inside the tower. 

Clint and Wanda shared a look as they followed, waiting for the elevator. They headed up to the rec room where everyone was waiting. 

“Where is she? You didn’t leave her there did you?” Tony asked when Wanda and Clint walked in alone. 

“No. She wanted some time to herself.” Wanda said, walking to the fridge to grab some water. 

“How did it go? Is she alright?” Steve asked. 

“She’s fine. She was able to gain control for a moment, but it didn’t last long.” 

“It’s something.” Bucky said, reclining on the couch next to Steve. 

“Are you sure she is alright?” Thor asked. 

“She’s got a lot on her mind. I don’t blame her for wanting some privacy. She’ll come down when she’s ready.” 

But she didn’t. They didn’t see Kira that night, or the next morning. Bucky had knocked on his way down to breakfast with Steve, but they hadn’t gotten an answer. Maybe she was asleep. So they had left her there until she didn’t come down for training. Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Steve had all stared at each other, having a silent conversation, debating whether they should go up and knock, or let her be. 

Clint made the final decision, going up anyway to check on her. The elevator seemed to be moving extra slow, getting on Clint’s nerves. He rushed out, taking a breath before knocking on Kira’s door. There was no indication that she was even in there. 

“FRIDAY, open the door.” He said. 

_ “Miss Stevens has requested to be left alone.”  _ FRIDAY said. 

“Damn it FRIDAY, this is important.” Clint said, looking to the ceiling, a smile breaking out on his face. 

He moved down the hall, grabbing the decorative table before moving it under a vent, climbing up to unscrew the cover. He didn’t need a door to get in. 

He dropped almost soundlessly into Kira’s room, her bed a mess, sheets rumpled, but he couldn’t ignore the blood spots his trained eyes caught. He heard running water in the bathroom, as well as the occasional sniffle. 

“Kira?” He asked, stepping closer to the partly closed door. “Everything alright, kiddo?” He pushed it open, averting his gaze from the sight in front of him. 

Kira was standing shirtless, with her back to the mirror as she scrubbed at something with a rag, trying to see over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed, nose red from crying. She jumped slightly when the door opened, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You doin’ okay, kiddo?” Clint asked, looking up when she’d covered herself, trying to keep his eyes on her face. 

“No.” She said, sniffling. 

“Okay.” He said motioning for her to turn. “Let me help you.” He reached around her, grabbing the rag she had been using, running it under the water before ringing it out. 

He moved back, staring at the skin around her shoulder blades. The bumps where the mechanisms were, were getting bigger, small holes filling the skin where the feathers had been. Blood was smeared around the holes, a couple of them still dripping. Her skin was angry red from being stretched. 

“Did you pull them out?” He asked as he dabbed gently at the blood, not wanting to put too much pressure on her back. 

“No.” She sniffed again. “They fell out.” She shifted, gripping the counter. “Every time I use my powers, they start growing faster.” 

She flinched away as he pressed on a tender spot. “Sorry.” He said, placing his hand on her ribs to still her. 

Her skin was warm and soft under his hand, and he could just feel the curve of her breast against his fingers, but he couldn’t bring himself to move them. His brain was telling him to back off, move his hand, but his body was telling him to press up against her, caress her warm skin. Make her feel good, forget her pain. He looked up, her eyes on him, watching him through the mirror. His hand stilled as they stared at each other. She was partially exposed to him, but she made no move to cover herself, and he made no move to look away. 

The rag plopped to the floor, his fingers slipping down her back, fingering the scar where they’d sown her up after they’d put the mechanisms in. His hand slipped down to her side, mirroring the one already settled on her other side. She straightened up slightly, goosebumps covering her skin as he traced the words on her ribs. His words. 

She leaned back slightly, her body heat mixing with his. His face was set, serious, concentrated as his fingers danced over her skin, her eyes watching him in the mirror, the pain in her shoulders forgotten. His right hand moved back up her side, sliding around her back to her shoulder, her head tilting as he traced her neck. He felt her swallow under his fingers, her pulse racing, breathing picking up as he traced her jaw before turning her head up. 

He stared down at her, his thumb resting on her chin. Her lips were parted slightly, eyes wide as he stared down at her, taking in every inch of her. He finally leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, her body shifting slightly to the side so she could reach him better. He pulled away, just barely an inch, his heart racing, blood pumping before he dove back down, molding their lips together as his left arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly. 


	44. Overdoing It

Clint was all for taking things further. He was ready, one hand sliding down her chest, the other running over her stomach, when she arched against him. She pulled away, a yelp leaving her lips. He pulled away, checking her over as she hunched over the sink. 

“You okay.” 

The only answer he got was a choked back sob. She was trembling in her attempts to hold back tears. He could see the bruising forming on her back, and he couldn’t help but feel a little sympathetic. 

“Hey.” He said, placing a hand low on her back. “Let’s get you to Banner. See if he can’t do anything.” 

He left her there for a moment, pulling a baggy shirt, probably one of the guys’ before helping her pull it over her head. He picked her up, carrying her down to the labs. She was still shaking when he got there, groaning a little when he passed Tony. Now everyone was gonna know every detail. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked as Clint carried Kira into his lab, Tony hot on his heels. “Is everything okay?” 

“She’s in a lot of pain. Just touching her back is painful.” 

“Wearing a shirt is painful.” Kira said, sniffing as she wiped the tears from her face as Clint sat her down on the table. 

“Pull up the back for me.” Bruce said as he pulled on a pair of gloves. 

Clint helped Kira pull her shirt up over her back, pulling it forward to offer a little modesty. 

“FRIDAY, get a scan.” Bruce said as he prodded a little, not missing Kira’s flinch.

_ “On it, Dr. Banner.”  _

“They look like they’ve grown.” He said, waiting for the scan to come up. “And they have.” He said, looking over the holographic scan. “They’re starting to grow out of the mechanisms. They’re no more than a half an inch long at this point. Not quite long enough to break through the skin yet.” 

“She said they grow faster when she uses her powers.” Clint said, where he stood in front of Kira. He had both of her hands in one of his, an action not missed by Tony. 

“That’s possible. In the mind state she’s in when she uses her power uses as little body activity as possible. That allows the mechanisms to process the bone marrow faster, which can lead to faster growth.” 

“But that’s good, right?” Kira asked. 

“Yes, and no. Faster growth means it’s over faster, but it can also mean more complications. More chances of them not growing in right. Which we don’t know how to fix yet, or if it would be able to be fixed yet.” Bruce tapped a couple things on the scan. “It’s going to be painful, and it’s only going to get worse. When they’ve grown about a half an inch more, they’ll start poking through the skin. What we can do it open it up all the way, let it get used to growing around the base of the wing. We’ll have to keep the wound fairly open for a while, keep it from growing in place too early, which will keep the skin from stretching as the base grows, which would mean more pain on your part. It’s not going to be an easy journey.” Bruce said. 

Kira groaned, leaning forward so her forehead was leaning against Clint’s shoulder. 

“You can always change your mind.” Clint said. 

“No.” Kira sighed, her breath shaky. “I need to do this.” 

“We should tell the others.” Tony said. “At least let them know what’s going on.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Clint asked. “The last thing she needs is to be mother-henned by everyone.” 

“But there’s going to be some significant bleeding going on when they start coming through the skin. She’s going to have open wounds for a while. We don’t need everyone else freaking out when they see blood.” Bruce said. 

He had a point. “Fine. But Kira should be able to have as much time to herself as she needs during this process. If she doesn’t want to do something, she shouldn’t have to.” 

“Just as long as she eats and sleeps.” Tony said. “That serum’s going to mess with her. If she even skips one meal, I’m going to mother hen her. That’s the only condition.” 

“I think I can live with that.” Kira said as Clint helped her with her shirt. 

Kira, Clint and Tony told everyone else what was going on, and what was going to happen. They all agreed to give her breathing room and freedom, and agreed with Tony’s only rule. Organizing it so at least one person was checking on her every day and would report back to a file FRIDAY would store. Anyone involved would be able to look at the file to make sure she was getting taken care of. And FRIDAY would run backup if anyone forgot. 

They finally had things in order, and their plan all set up and ready for action. Clint spent the night with Kira, making sure she was okay. They didn’t do more than make out, Clint becoming more and more comfortable with the idea that they were going to have sex. She didn’t push him, letting him have control. He’d make the move when he was ready, and she respected that. She’d bonded with everyone but him, and he felt a little left out. The others seemed closer to her, the intimacy of their bond leaking out to how they acted around each other in public. Well...around the other Avengers. But none of them seemed to be jealous of the others. Except for Clint. He had half a mind to just do it, get it over with so it would be easier, but he wanted it to be special. He wanted to be ready, and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Not just some hump-and-see you next week like he was sure she got from a couple of her soulmates. Not to name names or anything. 

Then again, he was just assuming things. She’d changed them. He’d never seen Stark care about anyone besides himself, like he does Kira. He would even dare to put the ‘L’ word to what Stark shows. It’s no lie that Steve and Bucky are at the ‘L’ word. He’d even say they were there the day after meeting her. She seemed closest to them, well to Bucky. But he understood that. Bucky knew what it was like to have your identity stolen, be controlled, tested on, tortured for years. To have to find a sense of identity again. And Steve came as a bonus with Bucky. Those two were inseparable after being reunited. Natasha found it sweet. Clint found it kind of sickening sometimes, but he was glad the two were happy. They deserved that much. And Pietro was finally slowing down. He was taking his time, moving at a normal pace for once. And Thor...well, no one saw much of Thor lately, as he was dealing with things in Asgard, but he had noticed the tough warrior was starting to crack, show his vulnerable side a little. Show he was capable of love. Capable of caring for someone as delicate as Kira. 

Clint accompanied Kira down to breakfast the next morning, making sure she got food in her before taking her down to the training room. They weren’t going to work her too hard, focus mostly on punches and kicks. Which meant Steve and Bucky would be doing a lot of the training. They were more capable of handling her strength, and they were more likely to listen to how much she was hurting. Natasha was still guilty about what happened under her watch, and wanted to make sure Kira could defend herself if it ever happened again. That’s how Natasha worked, showing her guilt in training, not forgiving herself until they were capable of defending themselves on her terms. She would push Kira until she imploded, or passed out, or was bleeding and Steve and Bucky had to intervene. 

So Clint sparred with Natasha instead, knowing his old partner well enough to take the beating for Kira. 

“You know it wasn’t your fault.” Clint said as he grounded Natasha for a second time. The assassin was distracted, watching Kira punch the bag Steve was holding. “They sent operatives here was well. They would have gotten her no matter where she was.” 

Natasha didn’t say anything, just aimed for Clint’s head, which the archer blocked, expecting it. They continued to spar, well beyond when Steve and Bucky left with Kira. Clint knew Natasha needed to get it out, work it off. 

Kira was sore, laying face down on the couch with an ice pack on her back when Tony found her. He’d been in the lab, tinkering to keep himself busy. He had wanted to attend Kira’s training, but he knew that was risky. A chance they’d make him join in. And frankly, he stood a better chance in a titanium alloy suit. But even then Kira had kicked his ass. She was quite the girl, that was for sure. 

“You alive?” He asked as he passed, heading for the kitchen. 

Kira only groaned in response. She’d pushed a little too far, and was paying the price. Tony moved over to the couch with a bottle of water in hand, sitting on the edge by Kira’s head. 

“How about this. A hot bath, then a massage. And then you can lay in bed and watch all the Disney movies you want.” Tony sad. 

Kira didn’t move for a moment before she pushed herself up, groaning at the exertion. She turned to face the billionaire, eyes half closed, hair mussed from sweat. “Sold.” 


	45. Do You Love Me?

Kira was relaxed in the tub in Tony’s room. He had filled the tub with bubble bath, the bubbles rising well over the edge of the tub. Tony had one of his staff members make a run to the store, and he was in his room, setting everything up. Kira was nearly asleep, leaning against the edge of the tub, waiting for Tony to come back. Her muscles were already loosening up, the warm bath helping with that. 

Tony walked back in the bathroom, smiling at the sight in front of him. Kira was half buried by bubbles, leaning over the side of the tub, her hair sticking to her face. Tony stripped off his t-shirt, moving so he was squatting by her. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, moving some of her hair from her face. 

“Better.” She murmured, leaning into his touch. 

“Are you ready to get out?” 

“Yeah. I’m getting pruney.” She said, looking at her hand. 

“Alright.” Tony said, grabbing the towel from the counter before helping her from the mass of bubbles. 

He dried her off, wrapping the towel around her shoulders before guiding her to the bedroom. He had a bunch of candles set up, the lights set low, popcorn and chips on the bed, as well as a bunch of movies queued to play on the TV. Tony moved her to the bed, helping her lay down on her stomach facing the TV. He started the movie, a smile coming to Kira’s face when she saw what it was. 

“How did you know I liked this movie?” Kira asked, turning slightly to face Tony. 

Tony just shrugged. “I just picked a bunch of Disney movies.” He pushed her shoulders, laying her down again. “Now stay still and watch Tarzan.” 

Tony put some lotion on his hands before starting down at her feet, rubbing them gently. Kira shifted slightly to grab some popcorn before relaxing again, enjoying the wonder Tony was doing with his hands, and he was only on her feet. He worked his way up her legs, not missing the sighs that left her every once in awhile, despite her eyes being glued to the TV. He passed his hands over her ass, giving it a light squeeze before moving up to her back. He didn’t miss the way her hips shifted at the action. 

He worked his way up her back, taking his time around her wing’s base, where she was the most sore. 

“You gotta stop overdoing yourself.” He said, moving up towards her neck. “You can say no to training. No one’s gonna make you do it. Much less Steve and Bucky.” 

“I know.” Kira sighed, flattening herself on the bed. “But I want to be able to control myself. I don’t like knowing there’s something inside me that could take over and I wouldn’t be able to do anything.” 

“You will learn to control it. It takes time. The more you fear it, the easier it will be to lose control.” 

“That’s what Wanda said.” Kira murmured as Tony pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. 

She shivered, her back arching against him. Tony chuckled, continuing to kiss the back of her neck, making his way down her spine. She was completely relaxed, and pliable. He continued his path down her spine, his hands tracing her sides. 

He suddenly found himself sitting up, his back hitting the headboard. He was scared for a moment until she straddled his waist, setting herself in his lap. She stared down at him, big doe eyes studying his face. He felt almost bad for the way his erection was pressing against her, but she didn’t look like she minded much. 

“Tony, do you love me?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. 

He was taken aback by that question. It came right out of the blue, and he wasn’t prepared. He had very...adverse views of love. He’d never really felt it before. He hadn’t ever bothered. His parents had tried, but they had bigger things to worry about. And he’d never bothered trying to love another person in a romantic sense. He always thought it would come naturally if he met his soulmate. And maybe it had. He didn’t know what love was. He didn’t know how to describe it. He wouldn’t know if he was feeling it, or not. Was this love? Was that what he was feeling as he stared up into those big brown, strangely innocent eyes, lost in his own world. 

Kira was lost in her own world as well. She hadn’t meant for it to just come crashing out like that. She had been thinking about what Clint had told her. How he wanted their first time to be special together. She had just kind of jumped into it with Steve and Bucky. But she felt closest to them. Bucky knew what it was like, and Steve wanted to take care of them. Steve loved Bucky, and she knew both of them loved her. Thor, though she hadn’t spent much time with the god, showed his love in a different way. She supposed love was different on Asgard, than on Earth, and people showed it in different ways. She knew Pietro loved her. He had told her in Sokovian. And they way he was around her, she could feel it. How he gave them a second chance at forming their bond. How he gave her a second chance after what she’d done. 

But then she had just fallen into bed with Tony. She hadn’t been around him much, but she knew he was a playboy. Was that all she was to him? She was his soulmate, and he was hers, but was a quick roll in the hay all she was to him? 

“Kira...” He said, placing his hands on her hips. “I’m not good with love.” He said after a moment. “I’ve never really experienced it much. But I know what I feel for you is beyond anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s not just attraction, believe me you are gorgeous. Beautiful. But there’s something else. Maybe it is love. But I don’t know what love feels like.” 

“You’re not supposed to.” She said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Love is complicated. Sometimes you can’t describe it. There’s a lot more to love than just feeling it. You show love. You give love. You speak love. And everyone feels it differently.” She ducked her head, biting her lip for a moment. “And I know I’m stretched between the six of you, but I...definitely love each of you differently. Because no one is the same. No one shows love the same.” 

Tony felt something swell inside his chest then, staring at her as she looked at him through her eyelashes. He smiled at her, pulling her so her head was resting on his shoulder, running his hands along her back. 

“I didn’t think it was possible, but Kira Stevens, you have wormed your way into this metal heart.” 

“You're heart’s not metal.” She said, placing her palm over his chest. “Not anymore.” She pressed a kiss to his neck before turning in his arms so her back was to his chest. “Can we watch Hercules next?” 

Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, leaning his chin against his head. There she was. His Kira shining through. His sweet, innocent little Kira. The girl he definitely loved. 


	46. Slight Regret

Kira was sitting in the gym, watching Clint work on target practice. Steve and Bucky had refused to let her train after someone (Tony) had let it slip that she was overdoing it. So now she was benched and got the pleasure of watching everyone else train. Bucky and Steve were working out across the gym from where she was sitting. She watched them do pushups, trying to out do the other. A smirk crossed her face as she got an idea, getting up from the bench. 

She sat on Bucky’s back, Bucky grunting slightly at the sudden extra weight. It wasn’t much, but it took him by surprise. 

“How is this fair?” He asked, still continuing to do push-ups, but he was quickly falling behind. 

Kira didn’t say anything, just kicked her feet up onto Steve’s back. Steve and Bucky looked at each other before they pressed back on their knees, Kira falling off their backs and onto the mat. 

“Ow.” She said, laying there on her stomach. 

“If you want to work out, we can make that happen.” Bucky said, brushing her hair back from her face. He looked over to Steve, a smirk forming on his face. 

Steve grabbed Kira around her waist, lifting her into the air over his chest. Bucky made sure she was steady as he did chest pressed with her. She laughed, her head falling back as Steve lifted her up and down. Both Steve and Bucky shared a look, pure happiness in their eyes at the sight infront of them. 

“Oh yeah, that’s real cute.” Clint said, watching the three on the mat. 

Steve lifted Kira one last time, before Bucky helped her stand again. She walked over to Clint, throwing an arm around his waist as he threw an arm around her shoulders. 

“Come on, kiddo. I gotta shower first, but then we can do whatever you want.” 

Steve and Bucky shared a look as the two left, a knowing glint in their eye. They were totally going to sleep together tonight. 

Clint took Kira out to dinner that night, nothing too fancy, but decent enough that she felt special. She had been unusually quiet during their dinner, and on the ride home. Clint was a little concerned. Maybe he was making her nervous. 

“You know we don’t have to do anything, right.” He said as she snuggled into his side. 

“I know.” Her hand splayed itself on his abs as she looked up at him. “But I want to.” 

“You’ve been awfully quiet though. What’s going on? You know you can tell me, right?” 

She was quiet for a moment. “It’s just...it’s my birthday on Saturday.” 

“What? You didn’t tell any of us.” He said, looking down at her. 

“Well, I don’t want it to be a big deal, and I’ve never really celebrated birthdays. It’s usually just been, well...me.” 

“You could have at least said something. I’m sure if you told Tony you didn’t want a big celebration, he’d go easy. It would be hard for him, but he would do it.” 

“I know. I just didn’t really think about it until now.” 

“We can still do something special. Just your soulmates, and you. Maybe the others if you want.” 

She sat up straighter, his hand cupping the side of her face. “All I want right now is you.” She said, staring deep into his eyes. 

He felt his resolve slip, looking at her like that. She was so innocent looking, but he could see the woman underneath. It wasn’t like he was taking her virginity. He was the only one who hadn’t slept with her yet. Who hadn’t completed their bond. 

“Fuck morals.” He breathed before pulling her forward, pressing their lips together. 

She moved in the seat, turning so she was facing him as they kissed, Clint’s hands wandering her body as hers gripped his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her on to his lap. His hands slid down to her thighs, feeling the soft skin of her legs as he pushed her dress up slightly, her hips grinding against his. 

She moaned lightly, biting her lip as she stared down at him. His hips bucked against hers at the sight, and he knew he was screwed. Literally. He attacked her neck, sucking on the skin below her ear, her hips rocking against his again.

They didn’t part until they were at the tower again, where they were separate only to the elevator where he had her pressed up against the wall, their tongues battling each other. His hands ran down her sides, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist as his lips trailed down her neck. Their movements were frantic, desperate as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. 

The elevator slowed and he lifted her, carrying her to his door. He almost kicked it open, wanting to get inside to a more private place. 

He dropped her on the bed, watching her bounce before stripping out of his shirt. Kira sat up, pulling her dress over her head. He smirked down at her as he caged her in with his body, pressing kisses to her bra-clad chest. He worked his way back up, sucking a mark on her throat before he was looking down into her eyes. 

“You sure about this?” He asked. 

“If you stop now, I might kick you in the face.” She said. 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” He said, slipping his hand under her back to remove her bra. 

His hand cupped one breast, while his lips moved to another, teasing her nipples to hard peaks. He was going crazy, her little moans and whines driving him wild. It was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever heard in his life. He was a little sad it had taken him this long to figure that out. 

He left her breasts, trailing his lips down her stomach until he got to her underwear. They were purple and lacy and everything he liked. He wondered if she did that on purpose. He didn’t dwell too long on it before he kneeled on the floor, slowly sliding her underwear down her legs. She parted her thighs for him, her feet sitting on the edge of the bed. He met her eyes for a moment, the lust dilating her pupils. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, teasing her as much as he could. 

She eventually just grabbed his head, shoving it against her slick folds, tired of his teasing. She needed release, and now. He licked a stripe up her slit as her fingers tangled in his hair. He found her clit, sucking it into his mouth, his length twitching at her broken moan. He slipped two fingers into her, revelling at how tight she was. He groaned against her, the vibrations shaking her to her core. He curled his fingers, her back arching up off the bed. 

He placed his hand on her stomach, pressing her back down onto the bed. “Whoa there.” 

He smirked at her before circling her clit with his tongue. His fingers pumped in and out of her as his lips closed around her clit, her moans getting higher pitched as he knew she was getting close. 

He pulled his fingers from her core, making her whine in protest. “I have a better idea.” 

He stood up, his pants hitting the floor with a dull thud. She sat up, tugging his boxers down before wrapping her hand around his length. He groaned, watching as she wrapped her lips around him, taking his length in her mouth. She teased his head before taking it as far as she could, her cheeks hollowing out around him, causing his hips to jerk forward slightly. She choked lightly, but she didn’t seem to mind as she kept going, her eyes lifting to meet his. She was squirming against the bed, needing friction after being so close. She released him from her mouth, her hand wrapping around him again, her free hand sliding between her legs as she bit her lip. She looked so innocent, yet so dirty at the same time. Curse those sweet doe eyes, and the way she bit her lip. 

He had to stop her there, not sure how much longer he was going to last. He pushed her back on the bed, making sure she was comfortable before sliding between her legs, resting his weight on his elbows. He looked at her one last time before slipping into her heat, both of them groaning. She was so warm, and tight, and perfect. He started moving slowly at first, taking his time to pleasure her. He was a little sad that he’d waited this long to do this. He would have jumped on the waggon a long time ago if he’d known it would feel like this. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, a breathy “faster” leaving her lips, and he obliged, snapping his hips against hers. She groaned appreciatively, her nails digging into his shoulders, but he didn’t care. He was so lost in her he didn’t care about a lot of things at that moment. She was the center of his world then, and nothing was going to ruin this moment. He kissed along her collarbone as they made love, the bed squeaking in protest, but neither paid it any attention. Her hands dropped from his shoulders, gripping the sheets as her legs tightened around him, pushing her harder into her. 

He was quickly nearing the edge as her walls gripped him, the sound of his name on her lips driving him closer and closer. Kira’s back arched, screaming his name as stars burst behind her eyes. Clint groaned loudly into her neck, his movements stilling as he came. There were five other synonymous groans around the tower as Kira’s pleasure hit them deep in their cores. 

“I think they finally did it.” Bucky said, where he was already sheathed inside Steve, their foreheads resting against each others. He’d nearly came as the feeling washed over him. 

Steve was panting, his length twitching as the same feeling washed over him. “I think so.” He breathed, looking up at Bucky from under his eyelashes. “About damn time.” He breathed before pressing his lips to Bucky’s, their body’s tangling as they moved together, neither taking long to reach their release. 


	47. Feeling

“Finally!” Tony said as Kira and Clint walked into the kitchen the next morning. “I thought it would never happen, birdman.” 

“Wait...how did you know?” Clint asked, pausing as he grabbed some coffee. 

“We felt it.” Bucky said, staring at the two in the kitchen. 

“You all felt it?” 

The other five men at the table nodded. Kira turned as red as a tomato, hiding slightly behind Clint as he turned to look at her. 

“I don’t know how to do that yet.” She murmured, looking at the floor. 

“It’s okay, doll. We’ll teach you.” Bucky said, trying to reassure her she didn’t do anything wrong. “It just took us by surprise is all.” 

“Yes. Very much by surprise.” Pietro murmured, earning a hard look from Steve. 

Kira hesitantly moved to the table, still looking at the floor. They could practically feel her embarrassment. Actually...they could. Clint was rather proud of himself, Steve and Bucky both feeling protective, bordering on paternal. Pietro was solicitous, with a smug undertone, and Thor was feeling rather gentle for a big, warrior god. And Tony was intrigued. 

“Huh. I didn’t think that would happen.” He said, looking around at the other five men.

The others seemed to realize what was happening as well, all looking around at each other before their eyes landed on Kira. She shrunk down in her seat, the mood around them shifting as they looked away, feeling her uneasiness, and the others culpability. 

“Bruce!” Tony shouted when the doctor entered the kitchen.

The quiet doctor looked behind him, almost like he was hoping the elevator would suck him in and take him away from the exuberant billionaire. “Yes?” He asked, slightly hesitant. 

“Is it possible for soulmates who share another, who are not soulmates to each other to feel each other as well?” 

Bruce, as well as everyone else in the room frowned, not quite understanding where the genius was going. “What?” He asked, approaching the table. 

“We can all feel each other. Like through a bond. But those two,” He pointed to Steve and Bucky. “Are the only two out of us who are soulmates. But we can all feel each other anyways.” 

“It’s possible.” Bruce said. “You’re all linked to each other because of Kira, whether you want to admit it or not. There aren’t a lot of studies on multiple soulmates since it is so rare, but it’s entirely possible you’ll be able to feel each other through your bond with her. She can feel you, and you can feel her. Why would you not be able to feel each other as well?” 

Tony leaned his chin in his hand as he thought about it. “It could come in handy.” He said after a moment. “But only during certain times.” 

The others voiced their agreements, cutting themselves off from the bond, slightly disturbed by feeling each other. Though Kira, they could still feel. 

“I don’t know if we should teach her.” Steve murmured to Tony in the lab. Kira was still down eating with Clint, Thor and Pietro. “What if she gets into trouble and can’t tell us something’s wrong. Her lack of control with the bond could be the only thing that would alert us.” 

“As much as I hate popping a boner every time she’s with someone else that’s not me, and no matter how disturbing it seems that I can’t control it,” Steve gave Tony a look, telling him to get to the point. “You have a valid point. Especially with her powers as haywire as they are now.” 

“But you saw how she looked this morning.” Bucky interjected. 

“I felt it.” Tony said.  

“All because she couldn’t control her bond.” Bucky said. “Partly because someone had to make a big deal out of it.” Bucky said, staring blatantly at Tony. 

“I was only congratulating our fellow soulmate-sharing Avenger on his conquest.” 

“Is that all she is to you?” Bucky yelled, slamming his hands down on the metal table, denting it. 

“That’s enough!” Steve yelled, trying to stop the fight before it happened. “We’ll teach her. She’s a strong girl, and once she has control over her powers, maybe she’ll be able to handle herself better if she ever got in trouble.” 

“She’s handled herself pretty well so far.” Tony said, tinkering with something on a table. “I don’t think that’s a problem for her.” 

“She was kidnapped pretty easily.” Bucky countered. 

“By her brother! If anyone knew her weaknesses it was him. But we don’t have to worry about him anymore, do we? Mister ‘I don’t do that anymore.’” 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kira could feel the tensions rising in the lab. Bucky’s anger slipping through, as well as Tony’s. Wanda could tell something was wrong as well as she peeled an orange. 

“They’re fighting.” Kira said, looking up to her other three soulmates. 

Thor and Clint shared a look before they were on their feet, Pietro already running up to the lab. Kira followed Wanda, taking the elevator up to the lab. 

Bucky went to lunge at Tony, but was knocked back by a blue blur. 

“I said, that’s enough.” Steve said, standing in between them. 

Pietro held Bucky back as he tried to take a step forward. Thor grabbing Tony from behind. 

“Everyone needs to take a breath.” Clint said. 

Everyone turned to see him and Wanda standing by the door, Kira slightly behind Wanda. 

“We’re okay.” Tony said, looking to Bucky. 

Bucky glared at him, but nodded anyway, Pietro finally releasing him. Thor released Tony and the billionaire turned, walking further into the lab. Bucky stormed out, Clint, Wanda  and Kira moving aside for him. Steve sighed before following, knowing Bucky was going to the gym. Wanda took Kira’s hand, squeezing it gently, sensing the younger girl’s shame. She wasn’t to blame here. Everyone seemed to know that, but her. 

Kira walked down to the gym, knowing that’s where Steve and Bucky would be. She could sense Tony didn’t want to talk, so she’d deal with him later. She’d deal with her brooding super soldier first. 

Steve and Bucky were sitting on the floor of the gym, across from each other, Bucky’s legs outstretched around Steve. They looked up when Kira entered, their conversation cutting short. Bucky held out his hand as she neared, leading her closer to him. 

“Come here, babydoll.” He said, pulling her down between his legs, pulling her back against his chest. “It’s not your fault.” He said, leaning his head on her shoulder. “If anything it’s mine. I just get riled up sometimes, and Tony can’t keep his mouth shut. He’s always gotta share his opinion.” 

Steve tried to hide his smirk, but failed, looking at the floor instead, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“We’d never fight over you, would we, Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“No. We couldn’t.” Steve said, looking up at her. Into those gorgeous doe eyes. 

“We love you too much, dollface.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around her. “We just want you to be happy. We hate seeing you so sad.” He said, gently rocking her. 

“I know.” She whispered. “But I hate it when you fight.” 

“We do too.” Bucky said. “We’re supposed to be a team. Not trying to rip each other’s heads off.” Bucky trailed off when Kira shifted against him, a small whine of pain leaving her lips. “Doll?” He asked, looking at Steve for a moment. 

Steve frowned back, not quite sure what was wrong. But she was in pain. She hunched over and Bucky caught sight of the blood on her back, soaking through her shirt. 

“Doll?” He asked again. “Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?” 

“It’s my wings.” She gasped out. “They’re coming through.” 

 


	48. Ignoring Doctor's Orders

Steve and Bucky shared a look before Bucky had Kira in his arms, running towards the elevator, Steve on his heels. They rode up to the lab, Steve nearly breaking the door down as they ran in. The other four soulmates were on their heels, feeling Kira’s pain, and Steve and Bucky’s panic. 

“It’s her wings.” Bucky said, sitting Kira on a lab table. 

“Lay her down for me.” Bruce said, slipping gloves on. 

He pulled the back of her shirt up, and sure enough, through all the blood was a piece of white bone sticking through Kira’s skin. 

“I’m going to make an incision.” Bruce said, grabbing a scalpel. “It’s probably going to hurt.” 

“Okay.” Kira said, gripping the edge of the table, all six of her soulmates standing around her. 

Bruce made an incision around the bone, opening it up so the bone could grow in smoother, and in the end, it would be less pain for Kira. He made another incision where the second wing was coming through the skin. He dabbed at the blood leaking from the wounds, before cutting a makeshift bandage to cover them. 

“These need to be changed every few hours, especially before bed.” Bruce said, taping the gauze to her back. “You’re going to have to do it.” He said, looking pointedly at the six men surrounding the table. “Since I don’t think she can reach back that far. It would be best to refrain from physical activity as much as possible until I can further study how they’re growing, and how long it will take for them to come in completely.” 

He knew it was useless telling them that, but he thought maybe they’d listen. But he was wrong. Again. 

Thor’s battle-rough hands were surprisingly gently against Kira’s skin as they ran up her sides. She moaned as he shifted slightly, encasing her in his strong arms as his hips moved up to meet hers. She was sitting in his lap, their bodies moving together, a mess of sweat slicked skin and limbs. 

Thor’s arm moved under her, lifting her up as he began moving his hips, thrusting up into her. Both were growing close to the edge, their movements growing more and more frantic. Kira arched against Thor’s chest, a loud groan leaving his lips as they both came, neither one able to move for a moment. 

Thor leaned his forehead against Kira’s taking in deep breaths as they came down from their highs. Kira’s hands were gripping his broad shoulders, still holding on for dear life. The movie they’d started watching had long gone back to the menu screen, as they’d quickly become distracted by each other. 

Thor’s hair tickled her face as he pressed a kiss to the point where her shoulder and neck met, before pulling out of her, setting her down on the bed. He reached over, pulling the blankets over them as he reclined, pulling Kira down on his chest. Kira sighed, snuggling against his warm body, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Thor?” She asked. 

“Yes?” 

“What’s Asgard like?” 

Thor smiled down at her for a moment, before looking back up at the ceiling. He told her everything, going into details, telling her about his companions, his family. He hadn’t been asked that in a long time, no one really in the mood to talk about it when he was around. He usually only came to Earth if there was a threat, then returned to Asgard. But now he had reason to stay. 

Kira woke up warm and comfortable, spread out on Thor’s chest. The thunder god’s warm breath was fanning against her ear, his hair tickling her face. She smiled, relaxing against him despite the ache in her back. If she didn’t move, it didn’t sting, so she resulted to staying still. Until Thor woke up. 

“I need to change the bandages.” She murmured against his shoulder as his large hand splayed against her lower back. 

He hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to her head before climbing out of bed, carrying her to the bathroom. 

They were late to breakfast, Kira braiding her wet hair as they stepped off the elevator. Tony went to say something, but Bucky’s steely glare from across the table silenced him. Neither of them wanted to start another argument, and risk it turning into a fight. They’d done enough of that recently. 

They could all tell Kira was in pain, and they didn’t even have to feel it. They could see it on her face as she sat, eating her cereal. Every movement had her wincing, and had the rest of them feeling horrible. They wished they could speed it up for her, but there was nothing they could do. Just try to help her through the pain until the wings came in all the way. Which at this rate would take weeks. Unless she used her powers, which was risky enough as it was. 

Steve and Bucky shared a look, Bucky’s eyes dropping to the floor. Steve took his hand, squeezing it tightly. He hated seeing his soulmate in pain, especially from what HYDRA had done. Steve knew Bucky was still struggling with everything, anger, guilt. He didn’t think it was fair that Kira had to go through this. She was only a kid. She deserved better. Bucky shook his head, pressing a kiss to Steve’s knuckles before getting up, heading off to their room. He needed to clear his head a little. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked as he entered their room, making sure his partner wasn’t doing anything important. 

Bucky was laid out on their bed, his flesh arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Steve sighed, closing the door behind him before stripping out of his sweaty t-shirt. He laid down next to Bucky, putting his head on Bucky’s chest. He wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, lacing his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones. 

“Hey, Stevie.” Bucky rasped, still staring at the ceiling. 

They laid in silence for a while, just breathing each other in. Steve nuzzled Bucky’s chest, relaxing against his soulmate. It was nice, just taking time for each other. Relaxing. There hadn’t been much of that for the past couple weeks. There hadn’t been much of that for a long time. 

“I can’t stand it.” Bucky finally said. “Seeing our girl like that.” 

“I know, Buck.” Steve said. “It’s not fair. She shouldn’t have to go through that.” 

“But she has to. Because we couldn’t protect her.” 

“Don’t you do that too.” Steve said, kneeling over Bucky, gripping his chin so he could look his soulmate in the eyes. “She chose to keep the wings. She knew what would happen. It’s no one’s fault, but HYDRA’s. And HYDRA is nothing more than an idea anymore. You took out the last threat to her safety. You ensured it was over. She’s here, you’re here. I’m here. We’re together, and that’s all that matters.” Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. “I love you, Buck. You’re everything. You and Kira. And the fact that we found her at all is more than enough for me.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything, just leaned up, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a soft kiss. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, punk.” Bucky smirked. 

“You know it, jerk.” Steve replied, rolling his hips against Bucky’s. 

“You gonna take care of me up there, big guy?” Bucky teased, meeting Steve’s hips as he rolled against him again. 

Steve leaned down, pressing a passionate kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Ordering your Captain around, Sergeant?” 

“No, sir.” 

A chill ran down Steve’s spine, and he knew there was no way they were getting anything they had planned done today. 


	49. Birthday Surprise

“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday today?” Tony shouted as Kira came down to breakfast the next morning with Pietro. 

“I uh, didn’t want it to be a big deal.” She said, sinking back slightly. 

“That only gives me a few hours to plan.” Tony said, muttering to himself as he grabbed his coffee. 

“This is going to be a big deal, isn’t it?” Kira asked, sitting next to Steve. 

“Probably. Tony loves his party's.” Natasha said, sitting across from her. 

“Don’t worry. If things get out of hand, you can always say something and we’ll shut it down early.” Steve reassured her. 

But she didn’t feel very reassured. She was tired, in pain and she just wanted to relax and cuddle with something. So she did that, leaning her head against Steve’s arm, nuzzling against his broad bicep. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. 

“You need to eat something.” He said, rubbing her arm lightly.

She groaned lightly, nuzzling into his side further. 

“Don’t hog her.” Clint said, sitting to Kira’s left. “Here.” He said, putting a bowl of cereal down in front of Kira. “Eat, then we can do whatever you want until tonight.” 

And that’s how Kira ended up on the couch in the rec room, her back to Bucky’s chest, both her feet, and one of his, thrown over Steve’s lap. Clint had placed them on entertainment duty, while he, Thor and Pietro made sure Tony didn’t outdo himself on a party where the guest of honor would only be there five minutes. Kira was relaxed back against Bucky, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She’d turn away from the TV every once in a while, running her nose along his jaw. His flesh fingers traced up and down her arm, while his metal hand slid lower and lower down her stomach, until it was teasing the waistband of her sweatpants. 

Steve could hear her giggle lightly as Bucky whispered something in her ear, the sound making his heart flutter. He looked to his two soulmates, a small smile forming on his face at the sight. The two were wrapped up in each other, looking so content. So comfortable. 

She shifted slightly as a particularly steamy scene came on the TV, moving one leg so her foot was resting on Steve’s thigh. He glanced over to her, watching as she bit her lip, Bucky slipping his hand into her pants, nipping at her exposed neck. He felt himself hardening at the sight as Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around her chest, holding her as he teased her. 

“You gonna make me watch?” Steve asked, shifting slightly. 

“You gonna just sit there?” Bucky countered, giving him a devious smile. 

Bucky directed Steve to stand in front of them, Kira unzipping his jeans. She shifted slightly, grabbing his length, and he leaned over them, holding the back of the couch by Bucky’s head. He groaned, staring down at Bucky as Kira took him in her mouth, teasing him with her tongue. Kira whined as Bucky added a third finger, her legs spreading wider to accommodate. Steve knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not with the way Kira was moaning and whining around him. And not with the look Bucky was giving him. None of them cared that anyone could watch them on the security tapes. They were far too enamoured. 

Kira came first, her back arching, her body shuddering. Her moan around Steve as she took him all the way until he hit the back of her throat hand him teetering in the edge. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s mouth as he came, Kira swallowing it all. She slowly pulled away from him, licking him clean. She turned, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s mouth as Bucky offered his metal fingers to Steve. Steve knelt down, taking them in his mouth as he licked them clean. 

Kira could feel Bucky, hard against her back. She turned, kneeling down on the couch, her ass up in the air. She undid Bucky’s jeans, pulling his hard length from his boxer briefs. She pumped him a few times before teasing his head. Steve pulled her hair back, pushing on her head so she’d take him in her mouth. Bucky watched, open mouthed as his soulmates worked together to get him off, Steve holding the base of his cock, while Kira balanced herself on his thighs. 

Steve pulled Kira from Bucky before leaning forward, licking a stripe up his length. Both Kira and Bucky watched, open mouthed as Steve took his partner in his mouth, teasing him like he knew Bucky liked. He knew Bucky was close by the way his hips were jerking, and the hand that had threaded in his hair. Steve pulled himself from Bucky, letting Kira take his place as Bucky twitched, spilling into Kira’s mouth. Bucky’s head fell back as he came, a strangled groan leaving his mouth. He watched as Steve pulled Kira from his length, her mouth still open as he kissed her, licking the leftover cum from her tongue. Kira whined lightly, kissing him back as Bucky watched. 

“That was one hell of a birthday present.” Kira said, keeling on the couch, fixing her hair. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to her lips as he leaned forward. “Now we just gotta find out what Stark is doing. 

“Actually, you two should go, while I help the birthday girl get ready.” Natasha said, walking in with Wanda in tow. 

“We’ve still got like four hours before the...whatever starts.” Bucky said. Tony had given them a time to be at the party deck. 

“And that shows how much you know about women.” Natasha said, handing the bag in her hand to Wanda before pulling Kira from the couch. 

Natasha shoved Kira in the shower when they got up to her room before getting everything set up. Tonight was supposed to be her night, and they were going to make sure she enjoyed herself, even if it was only for a little while. 

Natasha focused on makeup while Wanda did her hair. They’d gotten her a dress that morning, making a quick stop to one of the many designers Tony knew in the city. The dress was gold, sleeveless and floor length, with a slit up the side. They knew it was the one when they’d laid eyes on it. She really would look like an angel in it. 

Kira could hardly believe she was looking in a mirror as she stared at herself. It couldn’t possibly be her. She had never felt she really was beautiful...until now. 

“Those boys are going to be speechless.” Natasha said, putting in her earrings. 

“You’re really going to shine tonight.” Wanda said, wrapping an arm around Kira. 

“Just in time.” Natasha said, looking at her phone. “Come on. We’ve got a party to crash.” 

Kira’s insides were squirming as they took the elevator down to the party deck. She was nervously chewing on her lip, clutching Wanda’s hand tightly. 

“You’ll be fine.” Wanda whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

But Kira didn’t feel reassured. Especially when she peeked out from behind the doors at the party deck. 

“Oh god.” She breathed, walking away from the door. “That’s...that’s a lot of people. I don’t...I’ve never…” 

“You’ll be okay. If you get overwhelmed, I’ll get you out.” Wanda said, squeezing her shoulders gently. 

Kira nodded, and Natasha and Wanda walked into the room with her. Pietro was the first to see her, nearly dropping his drink at the sight in front of him. Clint, who had been talking with him turned to see what he was gaping at, and his jaw hit the floor. Tony was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arm around her, thrusting a drink into her hand. 

“Hello gorgeous.” He said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Happy Birthday!” 

He steered her away, introducing her to everyone. Steve and Bucky stole Kira from him as he got into a conversation with Rhodey. 

“You’re quite the sight, doll.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“How are you?” Steve asked, taking a drink of whatever was in his cup. 

“Nervous.” She said, raising a trembling hand to drink from the flute of champagne Tony had given her. “There’s so many people, and what if I-” 

“Don’t think like that.” Bucky said, letting her sit on a bar stool. “Just relax. Try not to think about any of that. This night is for you. So you can celebrate with us.” 

Thor walked up, taking her hand. “Lady Kira, you look like a dream.” He said, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Sure is something, isn’t she?” 

Kira blushed under the attentions from the god and the two soldiers. She wanted to say she was relaxing, but she wasn’t that lucky. She could feel the darkness probing at the back of her mind, using her nervous energy, her weakness to try and take over. Tony had stolen her away again, wanting to introduce her to someone important, but she was barely focused. She could feel her control slipping, slowly breaking down the wall. 

She said something about the bathroom to Tony before almost running, Wanda meeting her halfway before escorting her from the party deck. Wanda pushed open the bathroom door, Natasha hot on her heels as Kira leaned against the counter, her breathing shaky. She closed her eyes, gripping the granite countertop tightly, so tightly Wanda was scared she’d break it. Kira looked up at the mirror, her eyes flashing gold for a second. Wanda could see the darkness entering her mind. 

“Go find one of them.” She said to Natasha. “Get them in here, now.” 

Natasha went back to the party deck, grabbing the first of Kira’s soulmates she saw, which happened to be Clint. 

“We have a situation.” Was the only answer he got when he tried to ask what was going on. 

Natasha steered him into the restroom, standing at the door as she pushed him forward. 

“Kira?” He asked, seeing his soulmate hunched over the sink, trembling. “Kira?” He asked again, reaching out to touch her. 

He barely dodged her punch, catching her arm and twisting it behind her back. He held her there, looking at the two of them in the mirror. 

“Kira, I know you’re in there somewhere. And if you can hear me, I would appreciate it if you would answer.” 

Clint watched Kira’s eyes in the mirror, as they changed from brown to gold, then back. When they finally settled on gold, he knew they were all screwed. 


	50. Manifestation

Wanda didn’t have to read Natasha’s mind to know what she was thinking when the crack of Kira’s arm breaking shot through the bathroom. She ran towards the door as Kira struggled in Clint’s hold, slipping from his grasp to take him by the neck. 

“Try to hold her off. I’ll be back.” 

Wanda tried not to look disheveled as she rushed into the party deck, nearly running into Tony. The billionaire was far past intoxicated, nearly swaying on his feet. 

“Where’s Kira?” He asked, his words not quite slurring yet. 

“In the bathroom with Natasha.” Wanda said as she grabbed Vision. 

“Viz, we have a problem.” She said as she pulled the android from his conversation with Dr. Banner. Both men looked severely out of place, and uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter?” Her soulmate asked as she opened the door to the bathroom. 

Kira had Clint on the floor, her fist raised for a punch. Vision sprang into action, grabbing Kira before she could deliver another punch, pushing her back against the bathroom wall. Wanda helped Natasha to her feet, where the assassin had been thrown in the corner. Vision’s head tilted as he stared at Kira, trying to fight against him. He held her back with one hand, pressing the other to her forehead, a gasp leaving her lips as her eyes turned yellow, the mind stone working through her brain. 

Vision released her, her body falling to the floor as she crawled to a corner, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“What is your name?” Vision asked as he stood over her. 

“T-they called me Angel.” She said quietly, her voice shaky. “I-I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I can’t help it. That’s what they told me to do, and I can’t...I can’t.” She burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. 

“It’s alright.” Vision said, squatting down in front of her. “We can help you. Kira can help you. You just have to stop pushing her away. Let her in, and she can keep you from hurting more people.” 

“You promise?” She whispered, wiping the tears from her face. 

“I promise.” Vision said, hesitating for a moment before holding his pinky out to Kira. 

She hesitated as well, before linking her pinky with his. She squeezed her eyes closed, her face scrunching up just a little. Natasha and Wanda helped Clint from the room, knowing the half unconscious archer would only make things worse. 

“What happened here?” Tony asked  as he stumbled out of the party deck, his arm around Rhodey’s shoulder, nearly running into Natasha. 

“Don’t ask.” The assassin grumbled, dragging Clint to the elevator. 

Kira’s eyes snapped open, a shaky exhale leaving her. She looked around, scanning her surroundings. 

“W-what happened? Why-why am I in the bathroom?” 

“You had a panic attack. Lost control for a moment.” 

“Did...did I hurt anyone?” 

“No.” Vision said, standing up, offering her his hand. “No one that will be mad at you for it.” 

“What does that mean?” Kira asked as they left the bathroom. She sniffled, wiping at her nose. “Was...was I crying? Why was I crying?” 

Vision didn’t say anything as he led her to the elevator. The party was over. At least for her. 

Kira sat in the kitchen, on one of the couches. She was still in her dress, heels discarded on the floor in front of her. The others were in the lab, as Natasha patched up Clint. 

“So she just...lost control?” 

“It was like a switch.” Clint said, wincing as Natasha dabbed the blood from his recently reset nose. “One second it was Kira, then it was someone totally different.” 

“She called herself Angel.” Vision said. 

“You talked to it?” 

“It’s a person.” Vision said, turning to give Maria a look. “It’s a manifestation of who she was before she found us. When she was with HYDRA still. She was scared. She said she didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she couldn’t help it.” 

“Where is she now?” Thor asked. 

“Downstairs. Bucky’s trying to get through to her.” Steve said. 

Bucky was indeed sitting next to her on the couch. He’d tried talking to her, but she wouldn’t answer him. He’d tried to touch her, but she’d shied away from his hand, curling further into the corner of the couch. He was at a loss of what to do, not liking this side of her. He was mad at Tony for doing this to her, and not paying attention to how she was feeling. He had gotten drunk, as usual, and now was in bed upstairs. He wasn’t here, trying to figure out what had happened, because he just had to make a big deal out of something as simple as a birthday.

Bucky sighed, looking over at Kira. She was staring blankly at the wall, curled in on herself. He shook his head, remembering when that was him. Not sure how, or when he’d hurt someone, but knowing he did it. 

“Don’t shut us out, doll.” He sighed, trying to keep himself grounded. Calm. 

She finally looked at him, her eyes glowing gold. He felt fear rising in him, his metal fist clenching, ready to defend himself. “I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was just doing what I was told. I...I couldn’t stop.” 

He was taken slightly by surprise. The last time he’d seen this side of her, she’d reverted him back to the Winter Soldier. But this...this was different. “I know, doll. I understand what that’s like.” Bucky said, turning to face her. “To not have control over yourself. To be stuck inside someone else’s programming. To be trapped.” 

Kira shifted, turning slightly to face him. “The red man...he said Kira could help me.” 

“Yes. And she will. You just have to let her.” 

She opened her mouth to say something, but a pained whine was all that came out. She hunched over, gasping for breath. 

“What’s...what’s happening?” She panicked. 

Bucky had the same question, until he saw it poking from her back, nearly ripping the dress. Bucky jumped to his feet, scooping her up. “We need to get you to the lab.” 

“No.” She gripped his dress shirt with her hand. “No, you can’t take me near anyone. They might hurt me.” 

“They’re not going to hurt you. I won’t let them.” 

She really didn’t have a say in the matter as he carried her up to the lab, running up the stairs as fast as he could, but trying to take care and not jostle her too much. Everyone else, minus Tony, was in there, gathered around having a heated discussion, probably about what had happened. 

“Banner, we have a problem.” Bucky said, bursting through the door, nearly breaking the glass. 

“Everyone out.” Bruce said after one look at Kira. 

The four soulmates were the last to leave, everything in their instincts telling them to stay. Take care of her, but they knew they’d only be in the way. Bucky helped Kira out of her dress before helping her lay on the table. 

“Bucky, you too.” Banner said. 

“No!” Kira yelled, grabbing his arm when he tried to leave. Her grip was tight, almost painful. 

Bruce and Bucky shared a look before Bruce nodded, working on cutting the gauze away from the bone that had poked through. 

“It’s not her.” Bucky said. “It’s...the other side of her.” 

“Angel.” Bruce said. “Being in that state is accelerating the bone growth.” Kira whined, and they watched the bones grow right in front of their eyes. 

“That might not be such a bad thing.” Bucky said, gripping her hand tightly. 

“If she stays in this state, she could have full grown wings by tomorrow morning.” 


	51. Tension

Bucky stayed by Kira’s side all night. Bruce had tried to give her something for the pain, but her body burned through it too quickly. He also kept everyone out of the lab. He knew it could get overwhelming, and the last thing he needed was for Angel to get worked up, and cause some problems. She was already messing with the technology in the lab. She was invisible to FRIDAY, who only seemed to get about two words in before she was cut off. It made Bruce wonder what else she could do, besides the super strength and healing abilities. He’d also started hard packing the serum into her body as well. They’d been giving it to her once a day, but now things were a little more complicated. She’d been immobile for close to six hours, the only machine seeming to work right in the lab being the one pumping air in and out of her lungs. At least Angel understood that much. But, from what Vision had told them, this wasn’t anything unusual to her. 

The other four soulmates sat outside the lab doors. None of them could ignore the instincts telling them that something was very wrong. They wanted to be with Kira. Comforting her, relieving her pain. But Bruce had kept them out, knowing it wasn’t a good idea. The only one who had any idea of what was going on was Steve, who was getting emotional signals through his bond with Bucky. He was standing, trying to see through the lab doors, but Bruce had blacked them out. Clint was sitting on the floor, fiddling nervously with his shoelaces. Pietro was nervously pacing back and forth, not able to contain his nervous energy. The kid couldn’t sit still anyways, and this was just making it worse. Thor was standing by the windows, looking out over the city. Clouds had rolled in, blocking out the clear sky. 

“There’s no Asgardian cure for this, is there?” Steve asked, looking to Thor. 

“None that I can think of.” Thor said, turning around. “This...it’s all...unnatural. Things like this don’t happen on Asgard. I doubt the healers could offer any advice. She is in good hands here. I would not trust anyone else with her.” 

The other three voiced their agreement. The thunder god had a good point. And they all could agree it was a good thing Tony was absent from this. He’d be guilt ridden, and one of them felt like hearing that monologue, or dealing with those emotions. 

“I don’t like not being able to feel her.” Clint said, picking the aglet off his dress shoe. “When she just went blank in the bathroom, it was like...my stomach dropped to my feet. One second she was panicking, then the next second it was just...nothing. Frankly, I don’t ever want to feel that again.” 

“I agree.” Thor said, going back to his place by the window. “It is most worrisome.” 

The night was dragging on, the early hours of the morning seeming to take ages to come. And Clint was right. Not being able to feel her, how she was doing was worrisome. Maybe it was best they keep her from learning to suppress her emotions from them. Or maybe they were just overprotective, and liked knowing what was happening to their soulmate. 

The bone structure of the wings were almost entirely grown out. Small, downy feathers had started to form around the base, and Bucky couldn’t help but run his fingers over them. They were soft, fluffy. He could only hope the rest would feel like that. That was something he could get used to. The sky had started to lighten, signalling morning was near. Bruce had given her the last dose of the serum an hour ago, but with how much she’d been given, it could be hours before she woke up. But that was probably for the better. They didn’t know if they’d have Kira, or Angel when she woke up, and the reaction Bucky had thought up for each...well, it wasn’t going to be pretty either way. 

Bucky had started to panic slightly. His thoughts were getting to be too much. He hated leaving Kira, but he knew she was in good hands. Bruce wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

“I’m going out there. Tell the others what’s going on.” Bucky said, running his hand down his face. “Let me know if anything changes.” 

“Of course.” Bruce said. 

The scientist looked tired. Hell, he probably did too. It had been a long night, and he knew it would be getting even longer. With FRIDAY unable to alert them of any changes, she couldn’t be left alone. Meaning someone had to be in there at all times until she woke up. 

Bucky left the lab, the doors sealing shut behind him. Everyone was on their feet when they saw him. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Is she alright?” 

“Is she hurt?” 

He raised his hands, stopping the barrage of questions. “She’s fine. For now.” 

“What happened to her?” Pietro asked. 

“The stress from the party caused her powers to take over. The ‘Angel mindset.’ Being in that mindset for as long as she was, caused her wing growth to accelerate.” 

“How fast are we talking?” Clint asked. 

“Once the feathers come in, they’ll be completely grown.” 

“Jesus.” Clint breathed. 

“That had to be painful.” Steve said. 

“Banner’s been keeping her out with the serum. We don’t know what else is going on, or how long she’ll be out.” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

“Well, none of the technology wants to work right. FRIDAY can’t get more than two words out before she cuts off. None of the screens want to work, they keep cutting out. Kira’s invisible to FRIDAY. Banner thinks she could be causing some type of interference in that mindset. We don’t know the extent of her powers. She’s never had enough control to really try.” 

“It could be like a signal jammer. Knock out security cameras, make herself invisible, then sweep in and take out the entire base before anyone knows what hit them.” 

“Sounds like something HYDRA would do.” Bucky said, his metal arm whirring as he clenched his fist. 

“Maybe it works the same as the mind control.” Thor said. 

“She was able to get inside your heads and control you.” Clint said, looking between Pietro and Bucky. “What’s to say she can’t get inside an interface, knock that out as well. She could probably take out the entire tower if she wanted to.” 

“Put us in the dark.” Steve said. 

“God, it’s like Ultron all over again.” Clint said, wiping his hand down his face. 

“I don’t think she’d do that. Not anymore.” Bucky said. “I was talking to Angel, before her wings started growing, and she was scared. She said she didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she couldn’t help it because she was just following her programming. Until Vision went in and knocked some of it out. She said Vision told her Kira would help her, and she asked me the same thing. Maybe Kira will finally be able to control this.”    
“And we can learn the extent of her powers.” Thor said. 

“We have to get her past the wings first.” Pietro said. “That’s going to be a shock, no matter which one’s there when she does wake up.” 

“And we have to get Tony up to speed. He doesn’t even know anything that happened last night.” Clint said. 

“Leave it to Stark to get drunk.” Steve said, sighing. 

It wasn’t a lie, that there was tension between the two. Tony held some resentment towards Steve. Afterall, Steve was all his father, Howard, talked about. How great Steve was. How incredible the science that created Steve was. How brave Steve was. How heroic he was. Howard spent more time celebrating Steve, than he did his own son’s successes. And not to mention, the two had very different standpoints on some issues. It was difficult sometimes for the two, to reach an agreement. Steve was a soldier. He followed orders, or gave them. And Tony...Tony did what he thought was best for him, thinking it was best for everyone else as well. 

The ordeal with Ultron had definitely caused some high tensions between the team. Tony felt responsible, guilty for what had happened. And in part he was responsible. Steve had tried to look past that, knowing Tony had what he thought were the best intentions in mind. No matter how warped they were. 

But when Bucky had come along, things changed. Tony had been hesitant, letting a brainwashed, ex-HYDRA assassin in to his tower. Bucky was unstable, still snapping back and forth between Bucky, and the Winter Soldier. He was dangerous, and a threat to the inhabitants of the tower. Or at least that’s the way Tony saw him. Steve had tried to reason with the billionaire, saying they could help him, get him past that stage. He needed to be somewhere he felt safe. Bucky had tried to reassure Tony he didn’t kill anymore. Steve had even pulled Banner into it, telling Tony he was okay keeping Banner here, but he couldn’t keep someone who would cause significantly less damage around. But Tony couldn’t look past the end of his nose, and had refused. Steve had threatened to leave the team, take Bucky and go off on their own. Tony had been smart enough to listen to Steve, taking his threat seriously. He had allowed Bucky to stay, until the first incident. He had Bucky and Steve flown out to the safehouse, keeping them isolated so Bucky wouldn’t get out and terrorise the city. 

Bucky had finally broken HYDRA programming, with some help from Wanda, and Tony had allowed them to return to the tower. They tolerated each other, worked as a team. And he knew Tony couldn’t disagree too much when it came to Kira. Sure, they may argue, and things may get heated, but Kira was their common ground. Kira was the only thing they could agree on. And if they could keep from fighting for her sake, then maybe they could do it when it comes to dealing with other issues outside their soulmate. 


	52. The Angel Gets Her Wings

Kira groaned as she came back to consciousness. She could hear someone speaking to her, voices floating around her, but her brain was foggy. She was trying to remember what happened, but she couldn’t think past the party. She’d been panicking, Wanda had taken her to the bathroom...and it was just blank. 

She blinked, harsh light meeting her eyes and she turned away, something rustling as she moved. There was a heavy weight on her back, like someone was laying on top of her. She reached around her back, trying to get whatever was laying on top of her off, when her fingers hit something soft. Feathers? She moved, sliding off the table, her knees buckling as she hunched forward under the weight on her back. Hands were steadying her, people speaking, but her blood was rushing in her ears. Her heart was pounding too much to listen. 

She looked in the reflection of the glass windows, her heart stopping. She crossed her arms over her chest to give herself some modesty as she looked at the wings on her back. She inhaled shakily, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Kira?” A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away. 

“How do they feel?” Another voice asked. 

“Heavy.” She said, her voice cracking. 

It was true. They were weighing her down. It was painful, the wings tugging at her back. She was scared if she stood up too straight, she’d fall over. 

Bucky studied her from the side. She was hunched over slightly, the wings hanging limp on her back. The feathers were a light grey, almost off white color. They were large, the tips ending just a few inches from her ankles. He could see small rivulets of blood trickling down her back. 

“Doll, I think you should lay back down.” He said, reaching towards her, but she spun towards him, having to steady herself on the table before she fell over. 

“When did it happen? Why...I can’t...” 

He reached forward, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. “Lay back down and we’ll talk about what happened.” 

Bucky and Bruce helped Kira back on the table, Bruce cleaning the blood from her back as Bucky told her what had happened. He could see the guilt shining in her eyes, along with unshed tears. He tried to console her, tried to offer her some comfort, but he could tell it wasn’t working. 

“How about I go get Barton? And he can tell you himself.” Bucky said, feeling slightly irritable, through his bond with Steve. Bucky left the lab, heading down to the kitchen where everyone else was.

Tony had slept until the afternoon, working off a nasty hangover. And the last thing he needed was Captain Righteousness chewing him out first thing when he woke up. 

“Tony, you need to take this seriously.” Steve said, standing across the table from the billionaire. Tony was sitting with a cup of black coffee in one hand, his tablet in the other. “Someone could have been seriously hurt. We all could have been seriously hurt. If it wasn’t for Vision, things would have been much worse, and we wouldn’t be sitting here, having this conversation.” 

“You don’t think I know the mistake I made? I just thought it would be nice to have a little get together.” 

“A little get together is just us. Not us, and half the people in your phonebook.” 

“I know this was my fault.” Tony said, standing up. “I know she’s up there, hurting because of me!” Tony slammed his hands down on the table. “You don’t think I feel guilty about this?” 

“Then maybe you should start acting like you do!” 

Thor held Tony back, pushing him a couple steps from the table. Clint and Pietro pushed Steve back a little, trying to keep the soldier under control. Keep him from doing something brash. 

“I’m not as emotionless as you think.” Tony said. “I care about her just as much as you do. She’s not just your soulmate. She’s not just Bucky’s soulmate. She’s all of ours. You think I could really be that narcissistic? Yeah, it’s a character flaw. Normal people have those. Look around the room. We all have our flaws. Except for you. 

“Everyone has their flaws, Tony.” 

“Yeah, says Captain Walking Perfection.” 

Steve had opened his mouth to say something, when thankfully they were interrupted. 

“Barton.” Bucky said, standing in the doorway of the stairwell. Clint turned to look and Bucky nodded towards the door before turning and walking away. 

Clint jogged after him, thankful to be getting out of that tense situation. Things were going to get ugly, and frankly, Tony was in over his head. Without the suit, Cap would pummel him with his bare fists. Then they’d have even more problems. So he gladly left, following the stoic Bucky up to the lab. 

“It’s not pretty.” He said, turning to Clint at the door. “She’s a little teary, guilty about hurting you, and losing control. I can’t get through to her, so maybe you can. I’m going to go back downstairs and attempt to end that fight before it starts.” 

“Be careful.” Clint said, nodding to Bucky. 

“You too.” 

Clint took a breath before walking in. Kira was laying on the table, but all he could see was her feet, and the wings on her back. Bruce looked up when he entered, the scientist looking exhausted. Bruce nodded to him while he tapped away at a screen. Clint took the stool that was on the other side of the table, sitting by Kira’s head. She swallowed thickly when she saw him, tears in her eyes. His nose was bruised from where she’d broken it, and his lip was split. 

“Hey, Kira.” He said softly, brushing the hair from her eyes. “Bucky said you were taking it kinda hard. I just wanted to let you see that I was okay. I’ve had much, much worse. And she didn’t hurt anyone else.” 

“She?” 

“The Angel. The side that took over. Both Vision, and Bucky talked to her. She said she didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she couldn’t help it. It was HYDRA’s programming. Vision managed to break it, and let her come out. She knows you can help her. Learn to control your powers. Your wings.” He saw the tears start to gather again as he said it. He ran his hand down the wing closest to him, feeling the soft feathers under his fingers. 

“They’re heavy. And I can’t move them.” She said, her face scrunching up a little. 

“Maybe Angel could. I think you should really consider talking to her. She’s as innocent in this as you are. Maybe you could work together. Since you can’t really hide from her, you might as well get to know her a little.” 

He had a point. She wasn’t going anywhere. And Kira trusted Clint. Trusted his judgement. Maybe she should stop blocking the dark mass out. Or maybe it was all a trick. Maybe the mass knew she’d trust her soulmates, so she acted innocent, and the second Kira let go, she’d take over and start hurting people. 

“If you want, I can get Wanda. Have her here to make sure nothing bad happens.” Kira nodded. “Okay. Sit tight. I’ll go get her.” Clint kissed the back of her hand before leaving the lab. 

Kira laid there on the table, trying to ignore the aching in her shoulders. The wings really were heavy. Bruce had estimated them at five pounds each. Meaning she was packing around ten pounds of extra weight on her back. Something she wasn’t prepared for. He’d said the skin around the bases were inflamed, probably due to how fast they grew, and the skin having to stretch around the new appendages. He said that, along with the pain should go away in a few days. She felt horrible too. Like she’d been hit by a truck. Bruce said that could be from the serum, and the fact she’d been unconscious for almost an entire day. 

Wanda came in not long after Clint left, and asked the same questions everyone else did. Kira had a feeling she’d be answering those a lot. Wanda agreed to supervise while she went inside her own head, confronting the ‘Angel.’ 

Kira closed her eyes, blocking out the beeping of the machines in the lab, releasing her hold on the mass. Her mind was covered in darkness for a moment, before she was standing in a room with grey walls. It seemed to go on forever and ever in front of her. 

“Who are you?” A scared voice asked behind her, and she spun around. 

Curled up in a corner was her. Or, a version of her. She was younger, but had wings, and her eyes were gold. 

“I’m...you.” Kira said quietly. “I’m Kira.” 

“Kira…” The younger version of her said. “They call me Angel.” 

“Who calls you Angel?” 

“The guards. Even the doctors started doing it.” 

Kira squatted down in front of her, wincing as her wings brushed the floor. “You’re me before I escaped HYDRA.” 

“You escaped HYDRA?” 

“We escaped HYDRA. You’re what they were going to make me into. The programming, powers, wings…” 

“We have wings.” Angel said, brushing her hand down one. 

“Yeah.” Kira said. “They hurt. And they’re heavy.” 

“Mine aren’t.” Angel said. “I kind of like them. Maybe I’ll learn how to fly.” She said, her wings fluffing a little. 

“How did you do that?” Kira asked her. “I can’t get mine to move.” 

“I don’t know. I just think it, and they do it. It’s easy.” It was silent for a moment. “The man...the red man...he said you could help me. I don’t want to hurt anyone else, but I’m scared I will.” 

“I was scared you would too. But I can help you. If we work together, we can learn to control it. I know people...my...our soulmates can help us.” 

“You know our soulmates.” 

“Yeah. I found them. They’re really nice. They have their problems, but they’re loving, protective. You met a couple last night. You broke his nose. And then you talked to another.”

“The man with the metal arm?” 

“Yeah. That’s Bucky. He was under HYDRA’s control too. But he got out and he doesn’t hurt people anymore either. Maybe you can meet them sometime.” 

Angel smiled. “I’d like that.” 

“But you have to work with me.” Kira said, standing up. “We can do this.” She held out her hand. “Together.” 

Angel hesitated before reaching up, taking Kira’s hand. And when they touched, everything went white for a moment, before Kira’s mind went dark. 


	53. Not A Child

“How is she?” Bruce asked, looking over where Wanda was standing over Kira. 

“It’s dark. She’s invisible to me, but...it’s not hostile. It’s...scared.” 

Wanda and Bruce watched as Kira laid there, lost in her own head. Movement caught Bruce’s eye, and he watched as one of the wings twitched. 

“Did you see that?” He asked, moving over to the table. 

“Yes.” Wanda said, smoothing her hand over the wing closest to her. It twitched slightly, moving as she felt the feathers under her hand. 

Kira gasped, leaning up on her elbow as she came back to reality. Wanda moved back to her side, staring down into her normal brown eyes. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Light.” Kira said, after a moment. 

_ Who is that?  _ A soft, childish voice whispered inside Kira’s mind as Wanda probed. 

_ That’s Wanda. She was helping me try to control you, but now she’s going to help both of us.  _

_ She’s pretty. I like her already.  _

“Good.” Wanda said, running her fingers through Kira’s hair, a smile on her face. 

“I feel so...different.” Kira said, staring at the floor over the edge of the table. The wings on her back shifted, almost like she was stretching them a little. 

Both Wanda and Bruce watched, amazed. 

“Does it hurt anymore.” Bruce asked, watching her wings move. 

“No.” Kira said. “My back is a little sore, but that’s it. They don’t feel as heavy either.” 

Wanda’s head turned, staring out in the distance for a moment. “I need to go. Stay up here.” Wanda said, running from the lab. 

Bruce and Kira looked at each other, before Bruce pulled up the security feed on one of the screens. His eyes widened as he saw what was happening down in the kitchens. He looked to Kira, before looking back at the screen. 

“She’s right. We’re better off up here.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Kira said, jumping off the table before heading towards the lab door. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Bruce said, following after her. “You’re only in your underwear.” 

Kira didn’t say anything as she left the lab, taking the elevator to her floor to grab clothes, cutting a hole in the back of a tank top before sliding it over her wings, then up, over her head. She slipped a pair of shoes on before rushing to the elevator, heading down to the kitchen. 

She was nearly taken out by a chair when she stepped out of the elevator. But thankfully she ducked back in just before it crashed into the wall where she had been standing. She peeked her head out of the elevator, finding Steve and Clint holding back a raging Bucky as Thor dragged Tony back away from him, Wanda trying to calm Bucky down, Natasha and Pietro ready to run interference incase the fighting started again. Bucky jerked away from Steve and Clint, running a hand through his hair before he turned, lobbing a chair at Tony. Pietro intercepted, hitting it away from the billionaire, and straight towards Kira. Kira held her hand up, a gold light surrounding her and the chair was reduced to nothing before it could hit her. 

All eyes were on her as the light dimmed, a soft  _ you’re welcome _ was whispered in her ear by Angel. Both Tony and Bucky stopped fighting, Tony stepping from Thor’s hold, Bucky taking a step towards her. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking at all the faces in the room. 

“Are you okay, doll?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh don’t you ‘doll’ me. I want to know what’s going on. Why are you fighting?” Her voice lowered on the last question, looking between Tony and Bucky. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.” Tony said. 

“No.” Kira stood her ground. “I’m not just some naive child you can just tell to go back to their room and that everything’s fine. I’m a part of this too. I deserve to know why my soulmates are fighting.” 

No one said anything, all of their gazes on the floor. This was a side of Kira they’d never seen before. They didn’t have any right to keep it from her, but they also didn’t want her to know they were fighting because of her. Things had not gotten better when Bucky got down there, instead things seemed to escalate. Tony’s attitude towards Bucky sending Steve over the edge, ready to put his fist through Tony’s face. Bucky had tried to calm him down, until Tony had made a rude remark, instead Bucky ready to punch through Tony’s face. Their other team members had tried to calm them, but instead they were trying to act as mediators, until things escalated, sending furniture flying. 

“Fine.” Kira said, when no one spoke up. “If that’s the way you want to treat me, then I guess that’s the way it’s going to be.” 

She spun on her heel, her wings whooshing as they cut through the air. She got back in the elevator, going up to her room. She closed and locked the door before throwing herself down on her bed, staring at the stuffed rabbit on her nightstand. 

_ So those are our soulmates?  _

_ They’re not usually like that. Something’s going on.  _

_ Why don’t you find out? _

_ I want them to talk to me. I don’t want to always have to be the curious one asking questions.  _

_ I could see what I could find out.  _

_ No. They’ll come up eventually. Probably Steve, or Bucky first. Maybe both.  _

None of Kira’s soulmates could look at each other after she left. Not even Bucky and Steve. Natasha and Wanda seemed to be the only two capable of moving, the glance shared between the two a knowing look, understanding they’d need some time to think, and they probably weren’t going to start fighting again. Not after that. 

Tony turned one of the upturned chairs, taking a seat before putting his head in his hands. Bucky turned his back on the room, running a hand down his face. Steve turned to look at Bucky, crossing his arms, a serious look on his face. Thor looked out the window, rubbing his chin, while Pietro and Clint shared a look between them. 

“God. What did we just do?” Bucky asked, turning back to look at the other five men in the room. 

“We acted like a bunch of idiots.” Tony said, standing up. “And we pushed our soulmate away. She almost rejected us. I could feel it.” 

“Tony’s right. We’ve made a lot of mistakes over the past couple of days.” Steve said. “But Kira’s changed. The wings changed her. She’s not...who she used to be.” 

“She has a deeper understanding of her powers.” Bucky said. 

“Was I the only one who saw what she did to that chair?” Clint asked. 

“No.” Thor said, turning around. “She is stronger than we anticipated. And even yet, we do not know the extent of her power.” 

“We don’t need her feeling like she’s being pushed away. If anything she needs to be comforted now. She’s going through a lot of changes, and we’re all she has.” Steve said. 

“We need to make this right.” Bucky said, looking across the room. “She’s not going to talk to us, though.” 

“So we do something special. Something right. And no parties.” Steve said. 

They decided to make all her favorite foods, knowing she couldn’t resist that. She’d get hungry eventually, and wander down. 

And they were right. They had pizza, cereal, chicken nuggets, brownies, cookies, ice cream, french fries, sandwiches all spread out on the table when she came down. It was enough to feed an army. And it would probably all be gone by the time they were finished eating. Kira stopped, looking at her soulmates spread out on the opposite side of the table from her. 

“What is this?” 

“An apology.” Clint said, taking a step forward. “For the way we treated you earlier.” 

“We know you’re not a kid. And we know you deserve better than the way we acted. So we did this. To show you how much we really do care about you.” Tony said. 

“Because we do love you, doll.” Bucky said. “All of us.” 

_ So this is what our soulmates are like?  _

_ Yeah. This is them.  _


	54. Opposites

_ You may want to go away for a while. I don’t want you to see this. _

“Are you sure about this, doll? We don’t have to. It’s a little soon.” 

_ Okay...are you sure? _

“He’s right. We don’t want to hurt you.” 

_ Yeah, I’ll be fine. I trust them.  _

Kira grabbed Bucky by the waistband of his jeans, yanking him closer. “I’m not that breakable.” She said, looking deep into his eyes. “Give me your worst, soldier.” She said, nipping at his bottom lip, her hand moving down over his crotch. 

Bucky tangled his hand in her hair, yanking her head back as he attacked her throat with lips and teeth. She whined, gripping his shoulders as he bit down on the sweetspot on her neck. His hands traveled down to her ass, cupping it, giving it a light smack. She gasped, her hips rocking against his at the action. 

“Mmm...I think she liked that, Buck.” Steve said, moving behind Kira, running his fingers along her back, feeling the small bumps where her skin had healed over. 

It had made her panic when Angel showed her how to retract her wings. Reverse the growing process on high speed, then fast forward it again. It left small bumps where her skin healed over, but it was a small relief to her. Not having to walk around with wings all the time. Of course her soulmates had panicked when they saw her without wings. Scared she’d cut them off. But she’d shown them her trick, and they’d calmed down. 

“Does our naughty girl need a spanking?” Bucky asked, squeezing her ass. 

“I can think of a better punishment than that.” Steve said, sharing a look with Bucky over Kira’s head. 

That’s how she ended up on her back on the bed, Steve’s face buried between her thighs as Bucky fucked him from behind. Her hands were clutching the pillow under her head, and she’d been told not to cum until Bucky did. And Bucky could go for days. Kira was trembling, biting her lip so hard it bled as she tried not to cum. The way Steve’s fingers were curling inside her, his tongue circling her clit. She was fighting the edge, so close yet so far. 

“Hang on baby girl.” Bucky said, running his hand down Steve’s back, gripping his shoulder. “Not too much longer.” 

“I don’t...I can’t.” She tried to form words, but they were lost as Steve groaned against her when Bucky gave a particularly sharp thrust. 

“Hold on, baby doll.” Bucky said, reaching under Steve to grip his length, pumping it furiously. 

Steve came first, the tightening of his muscles sending Bucky over the edge. 

“Let go, baby. Let Steve taste you.” 

Kira let go, nearly screaming as she finally came undone. Steve pulled his fingers from her, catching her release on his tongue. Kira grabbed his hand, taking his fingers in her mouth, licking her juices from his skin. Bucky groaned at the sight, Kira meeting his eyes. Steve pulled away from her, licking his lips. Bucky grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Kira moaned lightly, shifting on the bed as she watched Bucky taste her on Steve’s lips. 

Bucky groaned, pulling away from Steve a hair. “We’re getting our doll all worked up again.” 

Steve hummed his agreement, pressing his lips back to Bucky’s again. They pulled away from each other, looking down at Kira who was still laying on the bed, knees spread, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“What do you want, baby girl?” Bucky asked. 

Kira looked between the soldiers, both specimens of perfection. “I want...” She looked between them again. “I want both of you...inside me.” 

Steve and Bucky shared a look. They’d thought about it, but they weren’t going to approach the subject until she was ready. 

“You sure, doll?” Steve asked, running a hand up her leg. 

She nodded, leaning up on her elbows. “I want both of you.” 

Bucky moved Steve so he was laying on his back beside Kira. “C’mere, doll.” Bucky said and Kira let him move her so she was straddling Steve’s waist. Bucky hovered behind her, slipping his fingers into her heat. “Already wet for us, again.” He said, looking to Steve. “Look at him.” He murmured in Kira’s ear, knowing full well Steve could hear him. “All wrecked, and flustered.”  

Steve’s hair was three sheets to the wind, his face flushed, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, causing his chest to shine a little as it heaved. 

“Look at what we do to him.” Kira arched against Bucky as he curled his fingers inside her. “Atta girl. Gettin’ him all worked up.” Bucky reached down, grabbing Steve’s length with his metal hand, pumping it a few times. “He’s hard for you already.” Bucky kissed Kira’s shoulder, pulling his fingers from her core. 

He rubbed the head of Steve’s length against Kira’s center a few times, until Kira was nearly squirming. 

“Hold on, baby girl.” He said, kissing the side of her head as he lined Steve up, pushing Kira down onto his length slowly. “That’s it.” He said, holding the base of Steve’s length as his other arm wrapped around Kira’s waist. 

He held them until Kira was seated against Steve’s hips, Steve’s hands replacing his on her hips. Steve started moving, small little movements in and out of her, getting her adjusted to him, before Bucky made his entrance. Kira started moving slightly, rolling her hips as he thrust into her. She bit her lip, staring down at him. It was sensual, and slow, loving. Everything she’d relate to Steve. Bucky was rough, dominating, a tease. But they worked so well together, and Kira was lucky enough to be in the middle of them. 

Bucky grabbed the lube from the bedside table as he watched the two on the bed. They were so enamoured with each other, lost in their gazes. He could practically see the love holding them together, the bond between them. He felt pride, and joy at seeing his soulmates together. He could have just stood there and watched them, but he wanted in on that picture. 

He crawled on the bed, moving behind Kira. He pushed on her back as Steve pulled her down against his chest, the change in angles making her hips jerk against his. Steve continued his slow movements as Bucky kissed his way down Kira’s back to the curve of her ass. He parted her, his tongue darting out to lick around the rim of her hole. She bucked in Steve’s arms, the soldier wrapping them tighter around her back. Bucky teased her again, taking his time to work her open with his tongue. 

He reached over, grabbing the lube, before lubing up his fingers. She tensed slightly, feeling the cool finger against her hole, getting her nice and slick. 

“Relax, baby.” He murmured, watching as Steve pulled her in for a kiss before he pressed his finger slowly into her. 

She wined a little against Steve’s lips, wiggling slightly at the burn. Bucky shushed her, placing his metal hand against her lower back. Steve held her, pressing kisses to her face. He remembered the first time he’d ever had sex with Bucky. The stretch, the slight burning. He’d been smaller, then. More breakable. Bucky had been gentle though, taking his time, working him open. It had felt so good once Bucky was inside him, though. He’d nearly had an asthma attack, he came so hard. 

They’d done it many times. It was harder once the war started, Bucky left, and he went on his own journey. Being apart, not knowing what was going to happen. If they’d ever see each other again. The night he and Bucky had shared after he’d rescued him...in the camp surrounded by soldiers. They’d had to be quiet, but the feeling of being together once again. Being able to touch each other. The new body had taken some getting used to, for both of them. 

He didn’t fuck Bucky often. He’d done it a few times, back then, and since they were reunited in the present. He was okay letting Bucky take the reigns. But that night, he’d fucked Bucky, and Bucky had fucked him. Neither got much sleep, knowing their soulmate was so close again. 

And when he’d woken up, 70 years later to a second soulmark, he hadn’t ever dreamed of it being like this. He’d thought for sure Bucky was dead. He wouldn’t see Bucky again. He wasn’t sure how he could move on from that. But Bucky wasn’t dead. Bucky was here. And so was their soulmate. 

And now, watching Bucky work Kira like he’d done to Steve so many times, he couldn’t help but smile. Kira was laying on his chest, panting, nails digging into his shoulders as Bucky scissored his fingers inside her, trying to get her as ready as possible. 

Bucky glanced at him and nodded, slipping his fingers from her. She whined a little and he stilled his hips as Bucky lubed himself up. Steve held her open as Bucky lined himself up, pressing his tip into her. She whined, her nails breaking the skin of Steve’s shoulders, but he didn’t care. He’d heal. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her whines as Bucky slowly worked his way into her. He knew the burning pain, and the pleasure underneath it all. 

Bucky stilled once he was inside her tight passage. He could feel Steve, as he started to move in and out of Kira, his strokes slow and deep. Bucky started moving as well, mirroring Steve’s movements. When Steve pulled out, Bucky thrust in. Kira leaned up on her elbows on Steve’s chest, her head falling back as both hit a new angle inside her. All three moaned at the sensation, Steve’s arms holding her hips as Bucky gripped her shoulders. She was so full, filled to the brim with her soldiers. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching as they sped up, finding a seamless rhythm inside her. 

She nearly sobbed as she came, a cry leaving her as she spasmed around them, her orgasm causing Bucky to freeze, bending over her as he came suddenly. Steve kept moving, his hips jerking, as her orgasm milked his from him. He could feel Bucky’s length twitching inside her, emptying himself. Kira collapsed against Steve’s chest, coming down from her second orgasm. Bucky leaned over her, pressing kisses to her back as he withdrew from her slowly. Steve did the same, holding her as he felt Bucky’s cum, as well as his drip out of her. She was trembling slightly in his arms, her breath fanning against his skin. 

“You okay?” He breathed, watching as Bucky walked to the bathroom to get a rag. 

She nodded, at a loss for words. 

Bucky cleaned them both up before Steve rolled over, hugging her to his chest. She was limp, but had a small, content smile on her face. 

“How is Angel?” He asked, his lips brushing her forehead. 

“She went away for a while.” She said. “Gave us some privacy.” Kira shifted slightly as Bucky joined them, spooning behind her, tossing his arm around her waist so his hand was on Steve’s hip, his legs tangling with Steve’s. “She wants to meet you.” Kira said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s collarbone. “But later.” 

“Much later.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before all three dozed off, completely satiated. 


	55. Blurred Lines

The bed was rocking slightly when Steve woke up. He was on his back, the sheets around his waist. There was a small whimper, followed by a ‘shh’. He wouldn’t have caught it, had it not been for his enhanced hearing. He turned his head to the side, cracking his eyes open. He grew instantly hard at the sight in front of him. 

Bucky and Kira were spooning, Bucky’s hips thrusting against her ass as he fucked her, his flesh fingers buried in her folds. His metal hand was gripping a handful of her hair, and he was whispering something in her ear, staring Steve right in the eyes. Bucky removed his fingers from her center, offering them to Steve. Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s wrist, taking his fingers in his mouth. 

“We’ve been waiting for you, Stevie.” Bucky rasped as Steve licked his fingers clean. “Haven’t we, doll?” 

“Yes.” Kira’s response was almost a plea as Bucky thrust up into her hard. 

Bucky removed his fingers from Steve’s mouth, moving them down to Kira’s folds, spreading her apart. “She’s ready and waiting for you, Captain.” 

Steve grew harder, if that were possible. He scooted closer to Kira, leaning up on his elbow as he slipped into her easily. Bucky was right, she was ready and waiting for him. He began moving his hips in time with Bucky’s, settling into a rhythm. Kira writhed between them, pleasure taking over her body. It was slow, deep, passionate. They had never felt closer to her than in that moment. 

Kira arched between them, her chest pressing against Steve’s, her head falling against Bucky’s shoulder as she grew closer to the edge, already worked up from Bucky’s ministrations. She chanted their names over and over as she grew closer to the edge, falling over with a sharp cry. Her muscles clenching brought both Bucky and Steve over as well, Bucky leaning over Kira to kiss Steve’s lips as they came. Steve leaned up into the kiss, getting lost in Bucky for a moment. 

Kira watched them, spread out beneath them as they kissed, both of them still inside her. The way Bucky’s hand gripped Steve’s chin had her clenching around both of them. Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky nipping at his lower lip. 

“I think she likes it.” Steve murmured. 

Bucky pulled away, still gripping Steve’s chin as he turned to Kira. “Do you like that, baby girl?” He asked, pressing an equally steamy kiss to her lips. “Do you like watching me kiss Stevie?” 

Kira bit her lip, nodding at Bucky. 

He leaned back over her, kissing Steve again before he got up. “We should shower.” He scooped Kira up, carrying her to the bathroom. “Come on, Stevie. Don’t get left behind.” 

The trio went down to breakfast, a little late, but they had gotten distracted in the shower. Very distracted. Kira nearly bounded to the kitchen, grabbing her usual bowl of cereal. She slipped into the seat next to Tony, tucking her legs under her, before digging in. All of her soulmates were looking at her strangely. 

“What?” She asked, looking around the table. 

“Nothing, kiddo. You’re just strangely...upbeat and happy this morning.” Tony said. 

“Well...I am happy.” She said, shrugging. “I’m with people who love me.” 

All six men melted at those words. Tony smoothed down her hair, giving her a smile as she dove back into her cereal. He had a special day planned for them, and he was glad she was in a good mood. 

They ended up in his R8, driving out of the city towards his house in the Hamptons. It was a gorgeous day outside, and he wanted to relax on the beach. She deserved it after everything they’d gone through over the past couple weeks. He’d apologized to her about the party, and she’d forgiven him. Multiple times. But he still felt like he owed it to her. 

Her eyes were wide, jaw slack as she stared up at the mansion. 

“You own this?” She asked him. 

“Yeah. I have a lot of houses.” He said, moving to stand beside her. “I thought we could spend the day here. Get away. Relax on the beach.” 

She nodded, still staring in awe at the house. He took her arm, leading her inside. She seemed even more in awe of the interior. 

“Yeah, it’s one of the better ones. It gets used more often, I should say. Though, I’ll have to install FRIDAY since JARVIS was wiped out.” 

“JARVIS?” Kira asked, following him to the kitchen. 

“My old AI. Ultron nearly wiped him out, and we used his mainframe to create Vision. So technically, there’s part of JARVIS in Vision.” 

Kira nodded, moving to the glass wall overlooking the ocean. Tony walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“It’s so quiet.” She said, looking out at the waves. 

“Different, huh?” 

Kira leaned back against his chest. “I could get used to this.” 

They ended up on the beach, relaxing on a blanket. Tony had bought her a bikini, a skimpy little thing, but she didn’t seem to mind. They were the only ones on the beach that they could see. Perks of being rich, she guessed. They laid there talking for a while, getting nice and tan in the sun. 

Tony really took a good look at Kira as she walked down to the water. The sun was bringing out the gold tints in her hair, making it shine. Her skin was smooth, and nearly flawless, except for the marks on her back, and the scar on her hip. She was petite, but not stick thin like most of the girls he’d been with before. She had curves still, making her look more like a woman, than the child she really was. Sure, she was a legal adult, but she was a kid compared to him. He was an old fart. Technically they wall were, except for Pietro. And Cap and Frosty, physically. Thor was...well, he didn’t want to think about how old Thor was. And he and Barton...old perverts. But Kira had said she didn’t care. They were soulmates, and age shouldn’t matter. 

He watched her as she stood there, her feet in the water. There was a slight breeze blowing her hair back. She really did look like an angel. 

Tony took her out for a nice dinner before they returned to the Tower. He knew Kira would have liked to stay at the mansion longer, but he’d have a hard time convincing the other three of her soulmates to let her stay with him. Maybe they’d have to do that sometime. Take a week each and spend it with her. Take her places, show her things. She’d lived a sheltered life. She deserved to explore. And now, with her powers under some control, he thought maybe that would be a good idea. 

But now wasn’t a good time to think about that, when he was buried between her legs. He usually didn’t get distracted during times like these. Especially not with her. He looked down at her face, an expectant look in her eyes. He had frozen about halfway in, getting lost in his head. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, running her fingers over his jaw. 

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pushed the rest of the way in. “Just thinking about how beautiful you are, sugar baby.” 

He began moving, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he nipped at the column of her throat. Her head fell back, giving him more room as he picked up speed. Her legs tightened around his waist, breathy moans leaving her lips as the bed squeaked under them. He shifted, her hips jerking as he hit that spot deep inside her. 

“Fuck, Daddy, just like that.” She moaned. 

He stuttered then froze, staring down at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were just as wide, her mouth slightly parted. Her words replayed in his head, his stomach tightening. 

“Call me that again.” He said, moving her leg over his shoulder as he started thrusting slowly. 

“Mmm...just like that, Daddy.” She said, biting her lip. 

He twitched inside her, bending down so he could thrust harder into her. Her moans got louder at the new angle, her walls clamping around him. He gripped her jaw in his hand, thrusting hard into her. 

“Feel good, baby?”

“Feels so good, Daddy. So fucking good.” Her toes curled as she neared the edge. 

Tony leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as she came. He was right behind her, thrusting into her a final time before spilling inside her. He moved slowly, working her through her orgasm as they kissed. He smoothed his hand down her hair as he slowed, before pulling out. They both groaned lightly at the feeling, before he collapsed next to her on the bed. He threw his arm over her waist, holding her against his side. 

“A Daddy kink, huh?” He said after a moment as they caught their breath. “Let’s keep that in the bedroom. Don’t want to freak the others out. Especially Cap. He’d blush like a schoolgirl if you called me Daddy in front of him.” 

“I don’t know why I said it. It just kinda slipped out.” 

“It’s okay.” He said. “I’m kind of your Sugar Daddy anyways. Might as well put the name to use.” 

They laid there, talking and sharing small kisses for a while, before they drifted off to sleep. Well...Tony drifted off to sleep. Kira couldn’t find it, her mind reeling. 

She looked over to Tony, watching as the surroundings began to melt away. She found herself strapped to a table, her legs raised in stirrups. There were men in scrubs around her, and a bright light above her. 

“Ready to begin sterilization process.” One of the men said. 

An oxygen mask was placed over her face and suddenly she was unconscious. 

Kira was thrown back against a wall, the breath in her lungs leaving her. She barely had time to roll out of the way as a metal fist broke through the concrete where her head had been just seconds before. She didn’t have time to breathe as she dodged a punch that would have surely knocked her out, possibly killed her. She stepped back, trying to find a way out, but they were locked in. The only sign of life outside being the camera in the corner on the ceiling. They were being watched. 

She rolled out of the way again, but a metal fist closed around her neck, slamming her up against the wall. She saw stars for a moment, gasping for breath as he slowly choked the life out of her. 

“Please.” She gasped out. “You don’t have to do this.” 

He grabbed a knife from his belt, twirling it in his fingers tauntingly. He pushed her up against the wall harder before stabbing the knife right above her hipbone. She gasped, a strangled cry of pain hitting her. Her head fell forward, towards his shoulder as she tried to curl in on myself. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” He rasped in her ear, his voice rough from disuse. 

The door buzzed as it opened, two soldiers entering. 

“Stand down, soldier.” 

He released her, her body collapsing to the floor. She coughed, rolling on her back as pain erupted in her side. She expected to see the dirty ceiling above her, but instead all she saw was a bright light. She was laying on a table again, voices floating around her. She was shaking, and sweaty, her vision blurry, and pulsing. 

“What’s happening to me?” She whispered as she saw Bruce looking down at her, peeling her eyelids open as they tried to close. 

“You’re dying.” Angel said, appearing next to her as Bruce disappeared. 

Kira touched her side, feeling the blood from the knife wound. The settings around her kept changing. 

“Your body is giving out.” 

“W-what...I-I d-don’t…” 

“Kira? Kira!” She wasn’t sure who was shouting at her. Everything was going dark. She couldn’t feel the pain anymore. She felt...peaceful. 

“Take my hand, Kira.” Angel said, reaching out for her, but Kira couldn’t move. “Kira! Please, take my hand!” 

Kira faded out into darkness, something beeping in her ears as she heard Angel’s cry of “no!” before everything disappeared. 


	56. You're Going To Be Okay

Kira was curled against Clint’s back, pressing soft kisses to the strong muscles. She nuzzled her nose against his spine, tucking her head against him. He ran his fingers over her hand where it was resting by his stomach. He was distracted, thinking about what had transpired over the past few hours. 

Steve and Tony were arguing again, and this time, Kira was stuck in the middle. Tony had the audacity to act like no one else existed with her, and it had pushed Steve over the edge. Cueing the ‘she’s not just your soulmate’ argument again. And Bucky had defended Steve, as usual. Steve’s fight was his as well. 

Clint had gotten Kira out of there as quickly as possible, knowing seeing her soulmates like that would be detrimental. They’d already hurt her once during a fight. He wasn’t about to let her get hurt again. He’d taken her to her room, dropping her there before going back to the kitchen. And when he got there, things were ugly. 

Steve had thrown a punch at Tony, nearly knocking the billionaire unconscious. Pietro and Natasha were between them, guarding Tony as Thor and Bucky held him back. Clint had been the one to break it up, managing to guilt trip them both into stopping. He didn’t know what was going on between them lately, but the arguments seemed to be getting worse. And now they were turning into full blown fights. And right in front of Kira as well. 

Clint sighed, turning so he was facing Kira. He smiled softly at her, trying his best to make it reach his eyes, but he knew he couldn’t. It made him mad that they could just do that. Break into a fight right in front of her. No, it straight pissed him off. He knew none of the others would do that. Steve couldn’t stop a fight without throwing punches, and Tony was too prideful to back down without having the last word. At least she had the other three of them to run interference. Thor looked about ready to pitch both Tony and Steve off the top of the tower. And Clint wasn’t about to blame him. 

Kira ran her fingers down his face, feeling the lines as he frowned. He pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips as they ran over his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She was in one of his t-shirts, and nothing else. He was curled up in his briefs, not sure if they were going to have sex or not. He knew she was willing if he decided he wanted it, and he knew it would relieve some stress, but he wasn’t sure if he could get it up in this mood, as bad as it sounded. He was getting too old for this. 

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Go to sleep.” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You look like you need it.” 

It had been a taxing day for them both. He’d tried to help her relax, staying in the tower and having a lazy day, but she didn’t look any better than he felt. Maybe some sleep would do them well. 

He was right, waking up the next morning. The bruises under her eyes were gone as she spread out on his bed. He was tucked against her side, head resting next to hers. His arm was wrapped around her waist, feeling her breathe deeply. She really looked like an angel in the morning light. The gold undertones of her hair shining in the sun. The way her skin glowed in the orange light. He was lucky, having her as his soulmate. Able to hold her, call her his own. Sure, he shared her with five other men, but they each had their claim of her. She was theirs. She was his. Sure, he was twice her age, but at the same time, he felt like that was an advantage. 

She needed someone to care for her. Someone with experience to guide her. Sure, there were others older than him, but he felt like that was his role in this. To help her. Like he did the day before. Maybe this wasn’t so horrible after all. 

Kira groaned lightly, shifting a little. Her t-shirt had bunched up around her waist, leaving her bare to him. Oh how easy it would be for him to just slip his hand between her legs. Tease her awake. But he didn’t want to scare her. So he pushed those urges down, deciding to wait. 

But she didn’t have the same idea. 

She grabbed his hand, pushing it down between her legs. Could she read his thoughts? Or was he projecting his feelings? He didn’t care as soon as he met her wet folds. She pushed his hand against her clit, rocking her hips up to gain some friction. 

‘What the hell?’ He thought, mouthing at her breast through the t-shirt as he slipped a finger into her, teasing her clit with his thumb. 

She moaned, her back arching as her free hand tugged her shirt up to reveal her breasts to him. He met her eyes, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Her hand ran down his back, feeling the muscles flex under her fingers. He slipped a second finger into her, her legs spreading wider for him. He kissed his way down her stomach before sucking on her hip bone, leaving a bruise he knew would be gone before they finished. He kissed over her scar before moving towards her belly button. 

He sat up pulling his fingers from her length. He shushed her whine, tugging his briefs down as she tugged her shirt over her head. He was already hard, but he pumped his length a few times for good measure. He slipped into her easily, her walls stretching around him. Sure, he probably wasn’t much compared to Cap, Bucky, or even Thor, but he still considered himself descent. 

He thrust into her, not bothering to take his time, knowing he’d have to hand her over to the next man in line soon, and he wanted to get as much out of this as he could. She was his for now, but she wouldn’t be for long. 

They made it down to breakfast early, Kira braiding her hair as she padded to the kitchen. Clint had training with Natasha, something he still had to prepare for physically, and mentally. Natasha didn’t fool around, and most of her sparring partners understood that very quickly. 

Kira sat at the table, waiting for the others to arrive while she ate her cereal. Clint didn’t know why she ate it every morning, unless Steve cooked, but he just had to remind himself it was a good thing she was eating, period. Clint watched her face, noting it looked like she was having an internal conversation. 

“Everything okay over there?” He asked across the table. 

She snapped back to reality, looking at him for a moment. “Yeah. Angel wants to meet you.” 

Oh yeah. He’d forgotten about that. He just hoped...she hadn’t been there earlier to see what they were doing. 

“Okay. I’ll meet Angel.” He said. 

Kira closed her eyes for a moment, focusing before they fluttered open, her irises glowing gold. 

“You’re Clint.” She said, her voice slightly higher pitched. “I know your names, but I’ve never actually met you in person. Well...not really.” 

“And you’re Angel.” Clint said. 

“Yeah. I’m technically Kira, but it’s easier to call me Angel. Since that’s what they called me before.” 

“Since who called you?” He asked. 

“HYDRA.” She shrugged, looking down at her cereal. “Don’t worry about this morning. I go away while Kira...is with her soulmates.” It sounded awkward coming from her. “Give her some privacy. She doesn’t want me there.” 

“So, you...rest?” 

“Kind of.” She shrugged. “I don’t need sleep. Or food. So I just kind of...meditate. Block myself out of her mind. Just float through time and space for a while, until she lets me back in.” She tilted her head a little. “Someone’s coming. She wants me to go back now. Nice meeting you finally, Clint.” 

“Yeah…” He said, the ding of the elevator nearly startling him out of his skin. 

Kira blinked, her eyes fading back to normal as Thor lumbered out of the elevator.

“Lady Kira, have you eaten?” He asked, coming to stand next to where Clint was sitting. 

“Almost.” Kira said, shoveling a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. 

“I am taking you somewhere special today.” He said. 

“Really?” 

Both men smiled as she brightened up, nearly drinking her cereal down. 

“Let me go change my clothes.” She said, bounding from the kitchen to kiss both Clint and Thor’s cheeks, before heading to the elevator. 

“Where are you taking her?” Clint asked Thor as they waited. 

“For a picnic.” 

“Thor, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Clint asked. 

“Yes. She deserves to see the world. I’m not going to hold her back.” 

“Okay. As long as you bring her home safely.” 

Thor and Kira went up to the roof. The city was bustling already, the wind lightly whipping around them at that height. 

Thor wrapped his arm around Kira’s back. “Hold on tightly.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he spun his hammer, before taking off into the air. It whipped around them, the hammer guiding them as Thor flew them out to Porter Mountain, dropping them on the peak. He had set up the picnic already, making sure he put it in a spot they’d be hidden away decently. It was a gorgeous day, and he didn’t want to spend it inside. He would have loved to take her to Asgard, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. It was a big step for him, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready for that yet. 

He knew he loved her. There was no question to that. But, he barely knew her. There was no way he would force that upon her yet. It was bound to be overwhelming, and he wasn’t sure she was stable enough yet. So he would take his time. That’s why he planned this picnic. 

Kira and Thor sat and talked for a long time, just enjoying the day, learning about each other. Angel met Thor as well, and Thor knew he liked both sides of her. 

Eventually it got dark, and they had to head back. Thor held her close as he flew back to the tower, landing softly as not to jostle her too much. Their night wasn’t finished, and he didn’t want to break her just yet. 

Thor’s fingers danced along her arm as she stood in front of the bed. Her skin was like silk under his calloused fingers. She tilted her head as his fingers moved up her neck to her jaw, tilting her head back. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as his hands moved down her shirt. He bunched the fabric in his hands, lifting it to reveal the soft skin underneath. She broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head, his fingers tracing her stomach as he stared down at her. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. 

He turned her around to face him, bending down slightly so he could pick her up. He lifted her easily, pressing his lips to hers as he knelt on the bed. Her legs wrapped around him as he laid her down gently, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He pulled it off, the straps sliding down her arms slowly. He admired her from above as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

He never ceased to amaze her. It was like he was chiseled from stone. His biceps were almost bigger than her thigh. It still amazed her how gentle he could be, when he had so much power behind him. She knew his strength, what he could do. But yet, he handled her like one would glass. 

His lips closed over her breast as he touched every inch of her. Her breathing picked up as he teased her nipple, nipping at it before sucking it into his mouth. She gasped, her back arching as he teased her. He made her feel things she hadn’t felt before. It was ironic to say, but it was almost like lightning shooting through her nerves as he touched her. His touch was electric, and she wasn’t about to complain. 

Her hand worked into his hair, undoing the braid that held the front part back as he gave her other breast the same amount of attention. His hair tickled her skin as it fell in front of his face. She smiled, pushing it back with her fingers as she worked out the tangles. 

Her fingers slipped from his hair as he kissed his way down her stomach, moving over her core. He undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs painfully slowly, before throwing them somewhere behind him. He slid his hands up her legs, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of her knee, his tongue lathing at the skin. She tasted sweet, even her skin offering hints of sugar to him. He wouldn’t change it. 

He made his way up her leg until he was breathing against her core through her underwear. She was soaked through the material, and he smirked, mouthing her through the cotton. His hands slid around the sides of her ass to her hips, holding her as he teased her through her underwear. Her hands fisted his comforter, her back arching a little as he sucked at her clit. He knew she was close. He’d been with her enough to understand that. But he wasn’t ready for her to come undone yet. He had more teasing to do. 

He slowly sat up, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her underwear. He held eye contact as he pulled her underwear down her legs, before tossing them in the same direction as her pants. He ran his hands down her legs to her ass, slipping his hands under her to cup it as he leaned forward, teasing her clit directly. 

She whined, her hips jerking as he kneaded her ass, and worked her clit. He could feel himself growing hard behind his jeans as he listened to her, growing more and more excited as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. His hands slid from her ass, grabbing her hips as he sucked her clit, pushing her to her first orgasm. She came with a cry, arching up off the bed as he teased her to oversensitivity, before backing off. He licked his lips, still tasting the hint of her juices on his tongue. But he wasn’t done yet. 

He slipped out of his jeans and boxers, kneeling on the bed over her as he stroked his length. Her eyes were on his hand as he teased his head. He knew it would be a tight squeeze so he reached forward with his other hand, slipping his fingers into her folds. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm, her juices still working their way from her. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, working her open for him. He scissored his fingers, trying to prepare her, but he knew he’d have to take it slow still. 

“Oh god, Thor.” She whined, grabbing his wrist. “Fuck me already.” 

He chuckled at her exasperated sigh, laying his body out over hers. “Would that please you, my dear?” 

“Yes.” She said, staring up into his eyes. 

“Then so be it.” 

He slowly pushed into her, taking his time to let her adjust. He was always afraid he’d break her, but he knew she was stronger than she seemed. She could handle him. She was tough. 

He paused when he was seated in her, hovering over her on his elbows. She ran her hands up his biceps to his shoulders, before pulling him down to kiss her, her hips moving against him. He took that as his sign, slowly moving his hips against hers. He leaned his forehead down against hers as he thrust into her, slowly gaining speed. Her hands gripped his shoulders harder, her nails biting into his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was getting lost in her, just as she was him. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into her as she clutched on to him for dear life. The bed was shaking as he thrust in and out of her. Her hips were meeting his thrusts, her walls gripping him tightly as he pushed her towards the edge a second time. His name was like a prayer on her lips, over and over and over she cried it out. 

“Thor!” She screamed one last time, her back arching as she came with a hard thrust from him. 

The sight alone had him coming undone, her walls milking him pulling him over as well. He groaned into her shoulder as he came down from his high, holding her trembling body in his arms. 

He rolled them over, slipping out of her in the process. He laid her on his chest, holding her as they breathed together, both their hearts pounding. Neither of them moved for a while, both satiated from their highs. Eventually, they made it under the covers, Thor spooning behind Kira as she stared out of the window into the night. Sleep was escaping her again tonight, not even the warmth from the god behind her offering her any comfort.

She shifted, pain ripping through her as the scene in front of her eyes disappeared. 

Everything was white around her. She was weak, shaking still. Feverish. She was laying down, her head in Angel’s lap. Angel was running her fingers through Kira’s hair, trying to comfort her. 

“Shh.” Angel shushed her as she tried to speak. 

“W-w-why d-does i-it  hu-urt?” Kira stuttered out through trembling lips. 

“Your body is giving out. It can’t handle the stress you put on it.” 

“A-am I g-go-going to d-die?” 

Angel bit her lip. “No. You’re going to be okay.” But she had a hard time believing her words. Because she could see the pool of blood getting larger around her. 

 


	57. Distress

Of course Pietro had considered using his speed in bed. He was capable of being a human vibrator, and he was curious to see what would happen if he did use it. So of course he didn’t tell Kira, not wanting her to expect it. Her surprise would be worth it. 

So when he was buried between her legs, his tongue deep inside her center, he started moving faster. Her back arched, her hand tangling in his hair. The sounds spilling from her lips were sinful as he held her down, moving his tongue as fast as he could. Her legs shook as she came, hands gripping his comforter. He slowed down, working her through her orgasm as he drank up everything she offered. 

Her chest was heaving as he worked his way up her body, pressing a kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

“Oh fuck.” She breathed when he pulled away. “Can you do that inside of me?” She asked, biting her lip. 

“I don’t know.” Pietro said, smirking down at her. “Let’s find out.” 

He teased her entrance with his head a couple times before pushing into her, pulling her legs up, nearly folding her in half. She moaned lightly as her hamstrings stretched, pleasure filling her from all directions. 

“Already moaning for me, and I haven’t even started moving yet.” Pietro teased, moving his hips just a fraction of an inch. “That’s my good girl.” 

Pietro had learned she liked being called a ‘good girl.’ They had been in the middle of fucking when he’d called her that. The way she spasmed around him had nearly send him over the edge. He had to stop and get ahold of himself. He’d said it again later when she came, and she had whimpered, leaning into his hand as he stroked her face. It was an interesting development, and he planned to make use of it. 

He started moving faster, prepping her for what was about to happen. He suspected neither of them would last long. He placed his hands on the bed, his arms holding her legs against her chest as he started to use his speed. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her moans getting louder as he became a blur. Her back arched, hands gripping the sheets as she came with a scream. But he didn’t stop, his hips shifting just a half an inch, making her nearly sob with pleasure. 

Her toes were curled, legs shaking as she came a second and third time. He stopped dead as he came, falling forward against her with a groan. Both of them were panting, Kira blacking out for a moment. Angel twitched inside her mind, sensing Kira’s distress. Or, what she thought was distress. 

Kira’s eyes fluttered open, her eyes glowing gold. Pietro was placing soft kisses against her neck as Angel shifted. Pietro moved so he was staring down at her. His words died in his throat as he saw her eyes. Angel stopped as well, a small gasp leaving her. 

“I...I remember you...I...I remember what I did…” Her hand was shaking as she pointed at Pietro’s chest. “...What I made you do…” 

Pietro finally found the ability to speak again, running a hand over her hair. “Shh. It’s okay. You weren’t yourself.” 

He felt a little strange, being in front of her naked, but then again, she said she remembered what she did. So it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen it before. 

“Where is Kira?” Pietro asked. 

“She...passed out.” Angel frowned. “I didn’t know what was wrong…” 

Kira blinked, her eyes turning back to their normal color. “Sorry. I told her not to bother us.”

“It’s alright, Printesa. She was just worried about you.” Pietro said, rolling them over, pulling Kira against his chest. He nuzzled her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“We should do that again.” Kira murmured, relaxing against him. 

“Yeah? You think?” 

But she was already asleep. 

“Good night, Printesa.” He murmured, burying his face in her hair, breathing her in. 

It was Saturday, and Kira was tired. She’d slept in with Pietro, neither of them wanting to get up. At least until FRIDAY alerted them that Tony was going to come looking for them if they didn’t at least tell everyone else they were fine. Pietro had grumbled something, rolling over to pull Kira against his side before sleeping for another two hours. 

Kira was gone when he finally woke up again. He vaguely remembered hearing her leave, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she slipped out of his room. Her spot on the bed was cold, meaning she’d been gone for a while now. He smiled to himself, stretching as he yawned before deciding to get up before everyone started to worry. 

Natasha was the only one in the kitchen when he sped in, saying something about Kira going to her own room to shower. Really, the poor girl had looked exhausted, and had probably gone to nap, and get a break from her soulmates. Natasha didn’t blame her. From what she’d heard from Tony’s lack of filter, was she’d had a long week, and she deserved some time to herself. 

And that’s exactly what Kira had thought. She had gone back to sleep, taking the moment to use her neglected bed. She rarely got a chance to use it, spending most of her time with her soulmates. She was tired. She didn’t know if she could keep up with all of them like that, week after week. Maybe she’d just get used to it. Or she’d crash and burn. Probably the latter. 

She took a shower after her nap, wiping off the sweat and sex from the night before with Pietro. It had been better than she had imagined, the pleasure literally knocking her out for a moment. She would have been angry with Angel for what she did, if it had been anyone else but Pieto. That was one part of her life she didn’t want Angel seeing. But she couldn’t be completely mad at her. She was just trying to make sure she was alright. 

_ I thought you could have been hurt. _

_ I know. I’m not mad at you. We should work on our powers today.  _

_ I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Maybe you should rest… _

_ No. I’ve rested enough. I want to do this.  _

Angel didn’t say anything, just slowly took over as Kira let herself go. Angel stared in the bathroom mirror, not quite recognizing herself. She looked older, more...womanly. She wasn’t going to complain, but it was weird to her. Angel felt herself go invisible, hiding from the tower’s security system. She didn’t have to do it, but it made her feel safer. Like she wasn’t being watched. She felt herself slip from her soulmates as well, not wanting them to come barging in, in case something happened. She wasn’t confident in Kira’s ability to handle this, but she wasn’t going to hold Kira back. Kira was determined, and had said the more she feared her power, the more control it would have over her. The greater the chance someone else would get hurt. 

Angel closed her eyes, letting her mind go, searching through the tower’s many computer systems. She tracked FRIDAY, heading up to the lab to find Bruce and Tony discussing something heatedly. She didn’t understand most of what they were saying, or what they were looking at. Natasha was leaving, heading down to the garage. She didn’t know where she was going, but she wasn’t going to pry into the secretive assassin’s life. Clint was in the vents, moving around on the floor below her. Steve and Bucky were in their room, discussing something as they sat on their bed. She watched them, Steve was smiling, nodding enthusiastically to Bucky, earning a smile in return. The two soldiers made her smile. They cared so deeply for each other. It was sweet. Wanda was in her room, talking to who she assumed was Vision. 

Angel couldn’t see Vision. He was the only one who was completely invisible to her. She assumed maybe it was the stone in his forehead. It felt weird, whenever she was around him. He was the only one who could overpower her as well. It made her nervous. She pushed forward, trying to break through, find him. She had just barely gotten an outline when stabbing pain snapped her back. She doubled over, her hand on her stomach as Kira quickly pushed her way forward. 

She fell on her knees, burning pain ripping through her abdomen. Kira placed her hand on her stomach, her shirt feeling wet. She pulled her hand away, looking at the red liquid on her hand before she collapsed forward onto the floor, her vision fading.

_ “Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, I have detected a disturbance in Kira’s room.” _ FRIDAY alerted Steve and Bucky. 

Both men were on their feet in an instant, rushing into the hallway. FRIDAY had unlocked Kira’s door, leaving it ajar for the two soldiers. They had been talking, Bucky going through his memories with Steve. Both soldiers were aware that Kira was in her room, but neither had worried much, thinking she was okay. 

But now, staring at where she was laying on the floor, they had been horribly wrong. She was shaking, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. They could see the blood on her shirt, dripping on to the floor beneath her. Both soldiers did a quick scan of the room, neither seeing any sign of forced entry, an intruder, or a weapon that could have caused it. Bucky was by her side in a flash, brushing her hair back from her forehead. 

“She’s feverish.” He said, looking up to Steve. 

“We need to get her to the lab.” Steve said. 

Bucky scooped her up, cradling her trembling body in his arms. He rushed after Steve towards the elevator, Steve telling FRIDAY to alert the others, and get them to the lab. Something was seriously wrong. 


	58. 7:14 PM

“It’s been two days, and she’s only declining.” 

“We’re trying as hard as we can to figure out what’s wrong.” 

“She’s dying, Bruce!” 

“I get that! But we can only do so much if we don’t even know what the problem is!” 

“Tony, take a step back.” Steve said, trying to get Tony to back off from the stressed scientist. They were all stressed. “He’s trying his best, okay?” 

“Well his best isn’t good enough.” Tony said, shoving Steve’s hand off his shoulder. 

“You can’t fix everything, Tony.” 

“How are you so calm about this? Do you even care that our soulmate is dying?” 

“I can trust that everything possible is being done for her. I’m not going to fight you.” Steve turned away from Tony.

Tony turned away from Steve, running a hand down his face. Kira’s other soulmates were spread out around the room as Bruce and Dr. Cho worked to try and figure out what was wrong. She was feverish, and in pain. That much they could tell. But when they looked, everything else seemed normal. 

“Thor, I’m sure Asgardian healers would be more fitting to help her.” 

“But she is not in a state for travelling. I fear the trip alone could kill her.” Thor shook his head, leaning his elbows on his knees. “All we can do now is hope science has an answer.” 

All the occupants of the room jumped as something started beeping. 

“Her kidney’s are failing. Her body is shutting down.” Dr. Cho said. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling his partner into his side. Bucky leaned his head on Steve’s hip, trying to fight the tears pooling in his eyes. Their soulmate was dying, and they couldn’t do anything. He gripped Steve’s t-shirt, praying it was just a nightmare. But he knew deep down it wasn’t. It had been two days since they’d found her in her room, bleeding and unconscious. She hadn’t opened her eyes since they’d brought her to the lab. They didn’t know what was going on inside her head, Wanda incapable of seeing past Angel. They didn’t know if it was Angel doing this, or if Angel really was a threat all along. If she’d played them all, and now ripped away the one thing they really cared about. Or she could be trying to help. Keeping her from expelling too much energy. Trying to keep her alive as long as possible. They didn’t know what was happening anymore. 

Dr. Cho had prepared to take another blood sample when Kira gasped, her eyes flying open. She grabbed Dr. Cho’s arm, and Bruce’s. 

“Please, you have to save her.” Her gold eyes looked between the two scientists. “You have to help her. She’s dying and I don’t want her to leave me yet.” A tear ran down her cheek. “Please…” Her body lowered back on the table, her hands slipping back to her sides. “Help...her...” 

One of the monitors started beeping erratically. 

“She’s in afib.” Bruce said. “We need that crash cart, now.” 

Dr. Cho moved past the other occupants of the room, grabbing the cart. She knew it was hopeless to try and get them to leave, especially now that their soulmate was on the brink of heart failure. 

Angel had tried to stay longer, but she couldn’t. She could feel Kira slowly slipping away. She continued to sit there, running her fingers through Kira’s hair as she prayed. She didn’t want to lose her. It was all her fault for pushing her so much. She knew Kira was tired. She should have held back. 

Kira had showed Angel her soulmates in the time they’d been stuck there, in the white room. She wanted Angel to know them as well as she did. Not just small glimpses like she’d gotten before, but to really know them. Every part of them. 

“Tell them...it’s okay.” Kira gasped out, coughing up blood. “Tell...them...not to cry…and that I...” Kira went still, no longer shaking. 

“Kira?” Angel asked, shaking her. But she got no reply. “Kira!” She slapped her cheeks. “Kira, no!” Angel moved her on her back, starting chest compressions, trying to get some response from her. “Kira, don’t leave me! Please! I need you!” Angel sobbed, her arms giving out as she collapsed over Kira. “They need you.” 

Angel cried over Kira, sobbing loudly. She had barely gotten to know her. Barely had time with her before she was ripped away. A part of her had known Kira wouldn’t be able to handle it. Her body wasn’t prepared for it. Wasn’t strong enough to handle it. She wasn’t ready, like Angel was. Angel hated herself in that moment, for doing this. She hated her parents, she hated HYDRA, she hated Grant. It was their fault. She could have had a happy life! She could have lived in freedom, had children, a family. But they had taken that away from her. They had stolen her away, taken her identity, and tried to turn her into a monster. They did turn her into a monster. 

The monster was crying over her dead body. That’s all Angel was. A monster. A killer. That’s what she was made to do. She was a puppet. HYDRA’s puppet. She followed orders without question. She was there to create a new world order. HYDRA’s new world order. Order comes through pain. Chaos. She would have hurt a lot of people without caring, had she not found help with the Avengers. HYDRA had been so close to their perfect Angel. But she escaped. Ran away. They’d tried to get her back, but failed, so they started over. Used what data they had to create their Angel. And that was all Grant needed to find Kira, and take her. Finish the process. And he’d almost succeeded. 

Angel had been planted in Kira’s head. But Kira was stronger than they had thought, and had fought off the programming. Had fought off Angel. Until Angel had gotten help as well. She had been rescued. HYDRA’s programming had been broken. Something she hadn’t thought was possible, and she met Kira. The girl who was once her enemy. They say ‘your worst enemy is yourself.’ And in this case, that was true. Until Angel had her eyes opened. And the short time she’d had with Kira she’d treasure forever. Because she truly had helped Angel. 

Angel sat back, wiping her tears as Kira’s body slowly disappeared, breaking apart into glowing gold pieces, before floating off into the air as the room around her grew black, and empty. 

Dr. Cho and Bruce shared a look as the heart monitor flatlined. All nine sets of eyes in the room were on them. Bruce exhaled a shaky breath, looking to his watch. 

“Time of death, 7:14 PM.” 

 


	59. Grief

It was deathly quiet in the tower. The nine Avengers had gathered in the rec room as Dr. Cho and Bruce finished up in the lab. None of them could bear to be in there anymore, staring at the lifeless body of their soulmate. Clint had his arm wrapped around Pietro, comforting him. Wanda was leaning against her brother's side, holding Vision's hand as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Steve was holding Bucky on the couch next to the one Clint was on. Bucky had his face buried in Steve's chest, sobs wracking his body. Steve was holding him tight, his face buried in Bucky's hair. He was trying so hard, _so hard_ to be strong for Bucky. But he could feel his resolve quickly slipping. Tony was sitting across from Clint, his face buried in his hands. Natasha was next to him, a hand on his shoulder, her head bowed. Thor was the only one missing, having gone up to the roof. The rain was pouring outside, thunder rumbling in the distance.

The pain they were all feeling was worse than anything any of them had felt before. She had seemed so...fine. Normal just hours before. But they'd watched her die, helpless to do anything. The pain was nearly tearing them apart on the inside.

Bruce approached the mourning group on the couches, clearing his throat to get their attention. None of them moved, but he knew he had it.

"You can go see her body now. Preferably one, or two, at a time."

None of them moved for a while. The reality of the situation hit them, sending another wave of sadness over them. They'd lost so much already, and now this on top of it. It was getting to be too much. Far too much.

Pietro and Wanda went first, Vision electing to stay and watch over the others. Android's couldn't cry, but he could feel the overwhelming sadness in the room. And he was sure if he were capable of crying, he would be.

Wanda held her brother as he cried over his soulmate. She could feel his pain, feeling the bond between them severing. It would always be there, a part of Kira always present inside them, but it wouldn't cover up the pain of losing her.

Wanda helped her brother from the lab, passing by Clint on the way back down to the rec room. Clint had to sit down as he stared at Kira. They'd had so little time together, it felt like. They had barely gotten her, and now she was gone. He'd lost people before, but it had never felt like this. He wiped away his tears, kissing her forehead before leaving the lab. He stopped in the rec room, before heading up to the roof. It was still pouring rain, Thor staring up at the sky, soaked to the bone. The god turned to Clint when he heard the hatch open.

"You can see her body, if you'd like." Clint said, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Thor looked back to the sky for a moment, before looking down at the roof. "I feel I could have helped her."

"I know. We all feel that way." Clint said, trying to offer the god some comfort.

Tony was a mess. Both Bruce and Natasha had to hold him up when he got up to the lab, Natasha quickly kicking the stool under him so he wouldn't fall. He was sobbing into his hands, his head leaning against the side of the table. Natasha squeezed his shoulder before she left with Bruce, giving Tony a moment. Natasha called Matt, telling him she wouldn't be over like they'd planned. Filling him in on the situation.

"Someone should call her brother." She said after hanging up.

"Already done. He'll be here in the next half-hour."

Natasha nodded, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She'd had a soft spot for Kira. She'd go so far to say she loved her like a sister. And it pained her to see the guys like that. Having to go through losing a soulmate. She'd heard stories of how painful it was. She could only imagine.

Tony held her hand as he cried. He couldn't even think of anything to say. God she looked so young laying here. He'd been able to ignore her age, but now...22. Twenty two. It seemed so young to him, to be laying there having people mourn her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He needed her. Needed her more than he'd known. She'd wormed her way into the heart he didn't know he had. She had taught him what love was. Taught him that he could feel love. And now she was just gone. Taken away from them like that. He felt stupid for arguing with Steve. Fighting with Bucky. He felt like the world's biggest jackass. He sat up straight, looking down on her peaceful face. Oh god how it hurt. He cupped her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead before stumbling from the lab, wiping the tears from his face.

Thor had finally come in, passing Natasha and Tony on his way to the lab. He could feel the overwhelming sadness as he stared down at her lifeless body. His hands closed into fists as he leaned on the table, wishing he had done something...taken her to Asgard. Risked it. Maybe she would be here now if he had taken that risk. She deserved an Asgardian funeral. The entire city would mourn their lost princess. Their lost Angel.

Steve and Bucky went up last, Steve practically carrying Bucky up the stairs. Bucky hadn't stopped crying, his eyes bright red, the skin under his eyes puffy and bruised from a lack of sleep.

Bucky had nearly collapsed again when he saw her body. Steve dragged him over to the stool, helping him onto it. He held Bucky's shoulder as Bucky took her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. She seemed so small, then. So...innocent. He'd seen lots of people die. So had Bucky. But none of them had been like this. None of them had hurt this bad.

Bucky was taking it the hardest. Steve worried for him. Kira had been the only thing besides him that he had to live for. The only thing keeping him together. But after this...he wasn't sure what would happen to Bucky. To all of them. They couldn't just get over this loss. They couldn't just go back to being the Avengers. He didn't know if there would be the Avengers after this.

Thomas arrived not long after Steve and Bucky left the lab, one of Tony's staff escorting him up to the rec room. He knew without a doubt it was true when he walked into the room of mourning Avengers. He could feel the tears start to well as Bruce led him up to the lab, giving him time to mourn over his sister.

He was now the only one left. That was what he thought as he held his dead sister's hand. Their parents were gone. Christian was gone. Grant was gone. And now Peyton. It was just Thomas Ward left. He cried over her, cradling her body in his arms. She was too cold. Too limp. She should have been hugging him back. Should have been telling him not to cry. That she was okay. 'Don't worry about me, Tommy.' She'd said to him as he dabbed a wet rag over her split lip. She should have been saying that now.

He lowered her body to the table again. He didn't know what they'd do with it. He supposed it was up to her soulmates. He hadn't made plans like this. He hadn't thought he'd have to. His parents had been buried in a cemetery. Grant's body had gone to his soulmate, and Christian was buried in Washington. Peyton...he didn't know. They'd cross that bridge when they got there.

Angel sat in the darkness of Kira's mind. She was scared, alone. There was no light, not even able to see her hand in front of her face. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. Kira was gone.

"Angel." Angel jumped, a light appearing behind her. "Angel, turn around."

Angel did as she was told, turning around, squinting into the light. Standing there was Kira, smiling, beautiful. Angel stood, staring at her in awe.

"Angel, it's your time now. You need to be there for them. They won't understand at first, but they need you now." Kira held out her hand. "Take my hand, Angel. You don't have to be afraid."

Angel understood. She was Kira now. She had soulmates to comfort. To take care of. To love. She had people that needed her now. And who was she to deny that? Angel stepped forward, taking Kira's outstretched hand, floating off into the light.

Thomas gave her hand one last squeeze before he turned, ready to walk away from the table. But something had stopped him. He wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for chance. It was pure fate he'd heard it, and turned back around. It took him a moment, thinking he was hallucinating. Some grief induced vision. But he placed his hand on her chest, feeling the air moving in her lungs. He felt fresh tears pool in his eyes as he listened, sticking his ear against her chest. Indeed, there was a heartbeat.

"Peyton? Peyton, can you hear me?" He asked, taking her hand.

Her hand closed around his as she gasped, gold eyes fluttering open.


	60. Rebirth

“Peyton?” Thomas gasped, staring down into her gold eyes. 

She frowned, looking up at him. “T-Thomas?” Her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. 

“Oh god.” He said, running his hands through his hair. “S-someone should...Dr. Banner!” He shouted, not quite sure what to do. One second he was mourning his dead sister, and the next she’s talking and trying to sit up. 

Dr. Banner entered the lab, having to do a doubletake as he watched Thomas help Kira into a sitting position. She looked down at her hands, the limbs shaking. She looked up at Dr. Banner as he came closer, her glowing eyes nearly piercing his soul. 

“How...” Bruce couldn’t form words as he looked at Kira, sitting there right in front of him, breathing and alive. “That shouldn’t be possible.” 

“Angel. She gave herself up for me. She didn’t want me to have to leave them.” She ran her fingers over her arm, where one of her soul marks was. “There was nothing for her here. But I have everything still.” She looked back up at Thomas, the gold in her eyes disappearing. 

Thomas pulled his sister into a hug, gripping her tightly. He had thought for sure she was gone. That he wouldn’t have a chance to see her again. Sure, he had been fairly absent in her life, but he knew that needed to change. After nearly losing her three times now, he decided he was going to be the best big brother she’d never had. 

Steve and Bucky had gone up to their room after visiting the lab. Neither of them felt like being around the other mourning members of the Avengers. Steve looked at Bucky from the bathroom as he started a shower. Bucky was sitting, his head in his hands, fingers tangled in his hair. Neither of them were doing well, the pain of losing their soulmate beyond anything they’d ever felt. Even all the torture Bucky went through didn’t amount to what he was feeling in that moment. 

Steve approached where he was sitting on the bed, sinking down next to his mourning partner. “Hey, Buck.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around Bucky. 

“I can’t believe she’s gone.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse from crying, his eyes red as he looked up at Steve. “We just found her. And now...” Bucky trailed off, looking down at the floor. 

“I know.” Steve said, looking at the wall. “But at least we got to enjoy what little time we had with her.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything, just stared at the floor for a while. His arm started itching, and he looked down as he scratched at his skin. He paused, looking at the black words where Kira’s soulmark was. Steve’s ‘Ma’s bad been faded, grey when his father died. Like an old tattoo. But his...his were still black. He pulled his shirtsleeve up, looking at the words on his skin. 

“Steve, let me see your shoulder.” 

Kira walked, with the help of Thomas and Bruce, down to the rec room. Everyone was there, except for Steve and Bucky. She entered slowly, still unsteady on her legs, and unsure what their reactions would be when they saw her. They might be mad, and she knew she should expect some possibly violent reactions, involving possible death threats. 

“Who the hell are you?” Tony was the first to see her, having to stare at her for a moment to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He jumped to his feet, his fists clenched. 

“It’s me.” She said, leaning on Thomas. “I’m alive.” 

Tony ran a hand down his face, having to sit down as he stared at her. 

“That is impossible.” Thor said, taking a step towards her. 

Steve and Bucky walked back into the rec room after making their discovery, neither of them expecting what they saw. Bucky nearly passed out, having to grip the back of the couch Clint and Pietro were sitting on. Steve stopped where he was, immediately getting into a defensive stance. 

“Angel gave herself up so I could live. She knew I’d never be able to hold her power. I did die, but only for a short while. I told her to be here for you. To comfort you as best she could, but she knew she couldn’t take that over from me. She knew you needed me. So she sacrificed herself. Gave herself up in my behalf, because I have things to live fo. People who need me.” Her eyes landed on Bucky. 

“So Angel’s dead?” Clint asked, a little wary. 

“Yes.” Kira nodded, looking to the ground. “She’s gone.” 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Bucky asked. 

“Because when I was fifteen, HYDRA locked me in a room with the Winter Soldier. He was told to kill me. But when he finally got the chance, he told me he wasn’t going to kill me. And he stabbed me in the side.” She lifted her shirt, the scar above her hip red and angry looking, like it was fresh. 

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, suppressing the wave of emotions as he walked towards Kira. The entire room was silent, everyone holding their breath as Bucky stood in front of her. He reached out, flesh fingers running over the scar. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. Because deep down I knew.” Bucky felt the tears well up in his eyes again. His metal fingers reached up, his touch feather light as they ran down her cheek. 

He pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek against her head. The entire room seemed to relax slightly, the heaviness starting to dissipate. Bucky was scared to let her go, scared it would be some kind of sick, twisted hallucination. Some game his brain was playing on him. But when he felt Steve’s arms come around him as well, sandwiching Kira between them, he knew it was real. He knew nothing was going to tear this from him. 

Except maybe the rest of her soulmates wanting their turn to hug her. 

Pietro had her in his arms so fast he nearly knocked her back through the wall. She would have fallen, had it not been for his arms around her, holding her tightly. Wanda hugged her as well, glad to have her friend back. Her surată. 

Clint and Thor hugged her as well, Thor picking her clear up off the ground, nearly crushing her against his chest. He had never felt such pain in his existence, and he never wished to do so again. Clint had held her for a long time. He was scared to let her go, scared she’d disappear on him. Scared it was some cruel trick. But he knew deep down it wasn’t, and that she was really there. 

Tony was the only one that didn’t get up. He still sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Kira moved slowly over to him, kneeling down in front of him. She peeled his hands away from his face, revealing his bloodshot eyes. She lowered his hands down, running her fingers over his palms. His skin was calloused; mechanic’s hands. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the tears in them as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He leaned down, burying his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly. Part of him was like the others, scared it was some hallucination brought on by their grief. But deep down, he knew she was real. She was here with them again. She had been given a second chance to live. A second chance to be happy with her soulmates. Angel had sacrificed herself so Kira could live. So she could be with her soulmates. They didn’t know what the damage would be to her abilities, to her body. The side effects of losing Angel, and being dead. But none of them cared at that moment. They were all too happy to have their Kira back. To have  _ their  _ Angel again. 

  
  



End file.
